Frozen: One Shots (The Switch AU)
by TacticX
Summary: Just a series of Frozen One shot's exploring the events that occur in Arendelle. Mostly Humor and Family, but some may be Angst or Hurt/Comfort. May occur before, during or after the events of the movie as well as my main story. Interconnected to my main story "The Switch".
1. Camping

**So, my first One Shot.**

**First of all, this collection of one shots differs quite a bit from the other one shot collections you may have read. You see, the one shots that you will read here occur in the same AU as that of my main stories, The Switch and it's sequel.**

**I do this because I would very much prefer that my stories are all inter-related with each other, and the truth is, they will be. They'll star the same characters (or the same for the specific time-period from the main story they occur in) which makes it more understandable (and mainly because I love my OC's and the AU I wrote.)**

**The One shot's that you will read here will occur either before The Switch (before Elsa meets Nicholas, before Anna & Kristoff's marriage, before the trauma), after the switch (after trauma, after marriage, Elsa x Nicholas) or in some cases, during the switch. For now, there will not be any one shots that will occur after the sequel as they would give away plot clues and make the sequel useless.**

**I will make sure to indicate at the beginning of each shot whether it occurs before, during or after.**

**It is not required to read The switch or it's sequel to understand these one shot's (though it will help, especially if the one shot is during the middle of it).**

**If the one shot occurs _before_ the switch, then everyone will understand it since it will only have the original frozen cast (Elsa, Anna, Kristoff etc.) and will be like a normal Frozen one shot.**

**If the one shot occurs _after_ or _during_ the switch, then it will feature the same cast as my story which means my OC's as well (the most prevalent one will be Nicholas) and might be harder to understand for those who haven't read the story (though it shouldn't be too difficult, I'll try to keep The Switch references as low as possible.).**

**I can also take prompts and ideas that, if you want, you can submit via review or PM. It's up to you.**

**Overall, I hope you enjoy these One shot's and I would love to hear any ideas and prompts you may have which I will try my best to turn into a story. Good day!**

**-TacticX**

* * *

**Main character listing (because only allows you to list 4 characters):**

**[Elsa x Nicholas] (If after the Switch)**

**[Anna x Kristoff]**

**Kai **

**Gerda**

**King William**

**[Rapunzel x Eugene] (Yeah, they're here!)**

**Hans Westerguard**

**Duke of Weselton (Someone give this guy a name already! Jeez)**

**Various other OC's**

**Oh, and for the time being, until Disney releases it officially, I will be using 'of Arendelle' as the surname for Elsa and Anna. Technically, that is historically accurate as Royals tended to do that in history.**

**Now, time for me to shut up and write the shot's!**

**-TacticX**

* * *

*****Camping*****

**Timeline: After The Switch**

* * *

"Elsa wake up!" Anna yelled into her sister's ear. The resulting scream was inevitable.

"ANNA!" Elsa growled in response, breathing heavily, as she clutched a hand to her chest, her heart racing.

"Oops! Did I wake you?" Anna giggled as she started jumping on the bed to Elsa's annoyance.

"What could it possibly be now?" Elsa seethed.

"Jeez sister. Calm down!" Anna teased. Elsa responded by literally throwing her off the bed.

_Thump!_

"HEY!" Anna squealed as she got up of the floor. She looked up and saw her sister laying on the bed again, eyes closed. "Wake Up! We're going somewhere, which means, me, you, Kristoff and your lover Nicholas."

"I am not going anywhere at this time in the morning." Elsa muttered. Morning was kind of an understatement as the sun hadn't even risen over the horizon yet. The only indication it was morning was the very dark blue tinge in the sky or Elsa's annoying little sister.

"C'mon!" Anna groaned as she flopped down on Elsa abdomen, much to the Queen's annoyance. "I agreed with the other two men, that we can go camping!"

"Seriously?" Elsa asked, eyes still closed. "Of all the times to go camping, you had to choose my day off from duties?"

"Well, Kai wouldn't let me drag you out of a meeting or catch you when you're signing those silly documents...so yeah. This was the only time."

"Those _silly documents _are what's keeping the kingdom intact and keeping me and you as royals. Keep that in mind..."

"Argh! So booooring..." Anna yawned. Elsa responded by pushing her off the bed again.

_Thump!_

Anna growled in increasing annoyance. "You are either coming out voluntarily, or I will force you out!"

"Try it!"

* * *

Kai walked down the hallway checking all the rooms and corridors to make sure they were clean and organized for when the Queen woke up. If there is one thing that Elsa hated, it was mess. She would literally freak out if her quill was misplaced so Kai could only imagine the chaos that would result should an entire corridor be messed up. To Kai's annoyance though, there was Princess Anna, who was clearly the sole creator of all the chaos and mess in the castle...actually rephrase...the whole of Arendelle. There was only so much of Anna's mess that Kai could clean up before the Queen saw it herself, and when she did...wow! 10 miles was clearly not enough. So it definitely did not come as a surprise when he heard the Queen screaming nearby.

"Oh no. What mess has Anna done know..." Kai muttered as he hurried to the Queen's aid. Of course though, of all the things he was expecting, this obviously wasn't one of them.

"Anna! Let me go!" Elsa screamed as she tried to wrestle out of Anna's arms which were firmly wrapped around her torso. Kai watched in shock as Anna dragged her sister down the hallway, the Queen still in her nightgown.

"Oh hey Kai." Princess Anna smiled noticing the gaping butler.

"Princess..."He responded with a small curtsy, not taking his eyes of the struggling sisters. Suddenly he remembered overhearing a conversation between the princess and her husband yesterday, and the realization struck him as he chuckled. "Camping?"

"Yes" Anna said.

"NO!" Elsa screamed as she squirmed out of her sister's grip. Unfortunately, the Princess's more agile figure, and faster speed, allowed her to tackle her sister to the ground, to Kai's amusement, before she got too far. "ANNA! I WILL FREEZE YOU!"

"You and I both know you wouldn't do that." Anna said smugly as she grabbed Elsa's arms and dragged her across the floor, Kai trying desperately to hide his snigger, especially when the Queen started pelting her sister with snowballs in an attempt to escape. "Aah! Stop that!"

"I am not going camping now! Tomorrow! Or ever!" Elsa squealed as she brought an avalanche down on her sister, who unfortunately, was undeterred and continued to drag the queen towards the stairs.

"Why? Why are you so afraid of the outdoors?" Anna asked. Her sister had never been an outdoor person. She would always prefer the comfort of the castle or any form of man made structure. But whenever Anna persuaded Elsa to join her in anything that remotely involved soil, forest or wildlife, her sister always had an excuse as to why she didn't want to come.

"I am not afraid! I just don't like the dirt and the squirmy stuff out there." Elsa replied as she continued to struggle. Anna and Kai had to gather all their will power to prevent them from bursting out in laughter. "Now let me go!"

"Oh c'mon Elsa. It'll be fun! Just me, Nick, Kristoff and you. Stop being so boring! Jeez. You're always so cooped up in that study of yours, that sometime I have the thoughts of setting it alight just to get you out." Anna said as Elsa's eyes widened.

"You damage my study and I'll...I'll do something bad!" Elsa said lamely to Anna's amusement. "Now let me go!"

Anna just sighed. At this rate it'll be noon by time she get's Elsa to the stables. "Fine!" She said as she let her sister go. The Queen immediately stood up and glared at her sister. "If you want to enjoy your _boring, repetitive, stressful _lifestyle then so be it! Me? I want to enjoy my life so while you're busy waddling around in papers and councilmen, I'll be with Kristoff and Nicholas camping! See ya sis." And with that, Anna walked down the stairs leaving her sister standing there next to an amused Kai.

* * *

"Ready Kristoff?" Anna asked as she mounted her horse which was called Rhea. "Steady Rhea."

"Ready as ever, as long as you don't ride into the river again." Kristoff chuckled.

"That was an accident." Anna said as she secured her back to Rhea's back. "How about you Nick?"

"Great. So sad that Elsa couldn't come though." Nicholas said as he mounted his steed. "How are you Caesar?" The horse neighed in response. "We're ready."

"Alright!" Anna yelled with a giggle. "Let's get ready for Cam..." She was cut short by the sight of her sister approaching them. She was carrying a backpack while a servant was carrying another. Anna couldn't help but grin. "Well, well. Look who decided to have fun for once in her life."

"Don't start." Elsa sighed as she approached her horse. "Come here Venus." She mounted her horse as the servant placed another bag on her horses back. She looked over to see Anna beaming at her. "What?"

"I knew you had some fun left in you. I guess the council never tore it out completely." Anna giggled as directed Rhea next to her sister.

Elsa just sighed. "I figured one little camping trip couldn't do any harm. But I am not sleeping on the ground if that's what you're planning!"

"Oh I wouldn't do such a thing." Anna said sarcastically. "I mean, camping does involve staying in a luxurious room with a sauna and personal butler. Right darling?"

Kristoff just laughed in agreeance. Elsa just glared.

"Now we're all here, can we please get a move on!" Nicholas said. "It's already getting late." He pointed towards the sun which was still hidden behind the horizon, causing Elsa to frown and Anna and Kristoff to laugh.

"Late? It isn't even morning." Kristoff stated as the four royals began to move out.

"In my kingdom, morning lasts from 1 till 5 a in the morning. Any time after that is classified as night. Winter only!" Nicholas stated to which Kristoff replied, "Must be enjoyable..."

"It is! You try swimming at noon in a lake that's near frozen while the aurora lights it up. It's quite exhilarating."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, your place is filled with Psycho's!"

"Welcome to Pavlovo."

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Elsa groaned. "I'm tired."

"Tired? It's only 7 am and your horse is carrying you. How can you be tired oh dear majestic Queen?" Anna mocked. Elsa just groaned in response.

"I'm hungry."

"Don't make me feed you snow again!" Anna said with smirk.

"Do that and I'll drop you down a well!" Elsa replied.

"Will you two stop fighting!" Kristoff yelled. "Jeez! It's like living with a bunch of monkeys!" He was silenced as Anna hit him on the head and Elsa threw a snowball at him.

"Can we please find a spot to rest." Elsa said as she leaned forward so it was like she was sleeping on Venus. Anna groaned in annoyance.

"Fine." Anna said as she dismounted Rhea and walked over to a nice clean patch of grass. "We'll camp here till nightfall. Hopefully then, _Queen Perfect _will have stopped moaning."

"Yes! Now, let's have some breakfast!" Elsa said as she jumped of Venus and sat down on a small rock.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know that Kai and Gerda were coming." Anna said as she pointed to the tent on the ground.

"So?" Elsa asked with a raised brow.

Anna sighed and handed her sister two rods, to Which Elsa just stared at them as if they fell from the sky. She looked at Anna with confusing, to which she responded by gesturing to put them together. Elsa put one rod perpendicular to the other to which Anna just face palmed and sighed!

"No Elsa. You insert one end into the other. Didn't mama or papa teach you?" Anna asked as she gazed pitifully at her sister.

"No. They never taught me how to set up a tent _in my bedroom._" Elsa said as she frowned at her sister. Anna just grabbed the rods out of Elsa's hand.

"Never mind."

* * *

"Finished!" Anna said as she wiped the sweat of her forehead before looking at Kristoff and Nicholas' tent. Her smile vanished when she saw that in the time she spent setting up her own tent, the men had managed to set up their own, create four makeshift hammocks, create a roof out of leaves, create a fire, and overall literally set up an entire camp. They just grinned at the Queen and princess.

"Never doubt the Ice man or the Russian!" Kristoff said with a smirk.

"Oh cut that out!" Anna snapped jealously as she began to pick some sticks up, only to realize that a fire had already been set up.

"So, where's breakfast?" Elsa asked as she sat next to her sister by the fire. Nicholas disappeared into his tent and emerged a few seconds later carrying a longbow. Elsa was unamused.

"We're supposed to hunt with that bow?" Elsa asked.

"No! We're gonna coat it in butter and barbecue it!" Nicholas replied sarcastically. Elsa glared at him.

"I was being serious!" Elsa snapped.

"So was I. Circle of stupidity Elsa!" Nicholas responded. Kristoff and Anna struggled to contain their laughter.

"You two are so cute!" Anna said with a giggle.

Elsa heard her stomach growl. "Oh I've had enough. I'm going to wander around nearby. Hopefully there will be food by time I return."

"Would that be filleted, boiled or grilled your majesty?" Nicholas mocked. Elsa growled in response before she stormed off into the woods. Nicholas let out a laugh as he and Kristoff stood up to get ready for the hunt.

"Will you be okay on your own?" Kristoff asked his wife.

"Of course. I'm not defenseless." Anna said as she opened her bag exposing the tip of a sword. Kristoff just stared, eyes wide. "Papa taught me."

"I hope he taught you well." Kristoff replied, unable to take his eyes off the sword.

"C'mon Kristoff!" Nicholas' voice called out from the forest. "Let's find something to eat!"

"Hold up!"

* * *

Elsa wandered through the woods slowly, careful to mark her path to make sure she didn't get lost. Then again, if she did, she could just send up a massive snowflake like on her coronation to mark her location.

She passed a small stream which she scooped up some water. She knew that mountain water was safe to drink yet she didn't try it. Instead she walked upstream until she reached a small outcrop of rock. She climbed it and was greeted by a small doe grazing on some flowers. She gasped at how beautiful it was. Slowly, but carefully, she sneaked over to the doe. As she approached, the doe looked up and looked straight at her. Elsa froze, wanting not to scare the doe.

"Hey..." Elsa said lightly as she stretched out her hand. "I won't hurt you."

The doe curiously approached the Queen and looked at her. Elsa picked up a couple of flowers and held them up. The doe approached and sniffed the Queen's hand before looking at the Queen a second time.

"C'mon. It's alright. I won't hurt you." Elsa said lightly. Slowly, the doe grabbed the flowers out of Elsa's hand and started to eat them. Such a majestic creature, Elsa thought as she reached her hand out to touch the doe's fur. She stroked the fur on the doe's head lightly as she watched it eat.

"Oh you're so cu..." She was cut of by the whoosh of an arrow, and the sound of it impacting flesh! She stumbled backwards in horror and screamed as blood splattered onto her and the doe fell to the ground, an arrow jammed straight through it's neck, blood pooling all around. Elsa screamed again in horror as she felt like vomiting.

"YEAH!" A voice shouted. "I got one!"

Out of the bushes, Nicholas and Kristoff emerged with smiles on their faces as they eyed their prize hunt. Their smile's quickly vanished when they saw Elsa, covered in blood, staring horror-struck at the dead doe in front of her.

"Oh shit." Kristoff muttered us he and Nicholas exchanged glances. Elsa, who was breathing rapidly, looked at the two men, anger slowly dawning on her face. But not before the sight of all that blood got to her. She quickly ran over to the bushes next to her and heaved. "Oooh." Kristoff said pitifully.

"Are you alright?" Nicholas asked, quite concerned.

A mumble came from the bushes.

"Pardon?"

"DO I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU?" Elsa snapped before she returned her head in the bushes and started vomiting again. She wiped her mouth and attempted to hold it in as she turned to Nicholas, careful to avoid sight of the blood covered doe, and said, "Bring me back to the camp now!"

* * *

When the three arrived, Anna was shocked to see her sister covered in blood. Nicholas looked nervous, but Kristoff was clearly struggling not to laugh. He was dragging along besides him, a small doe with an arrow pierced through it's neck. Since Anna had been brought hunting several time by her father, she even killed a couple herself, the sight of the dead doe did not affect her. She looked at the three and the dead doe and pieced two and two together. Her eyes widened in shock as she bit back a snicker that was just waiting to escape. Just to make sure she was correct, she asked Elsa, "What happened?"

"I am never going camping again!" Elsa said as she walked over to her bag and pulled out a dress. "These two idiots..." She said pointing to the two men who were sniggering at the memory of what they had just done, "...killed a doe that I was petting. They couldn't even wait till I had left."

"Why were you petting a doe that they were about to kill?" Anna asked. Wrong question!

"Do you think I would have petted the doe if I knew they were about to kill it?!" Elsa snapped at her sister. Her stomach got the better of her when she saw the doe again and she barely restrained herself from puking again. "Please...get that doe...out of my sight." She said clutching her stomach. Anna shot Kristoff and Nicholas a look, causing them to immediately drag the doe out of Elsa's sight.

Anna watched pitifully as her sister walked behind the tent and changed into another dress. By now, the sun was high in the sky and Elsa had to hide behind the tent and a tree, just In case anyone passed by this area. Elsa didn't want her reputation stained by rumors of people seeing the Queen in her undergarments.

She emerged in a new blue and white dress which, despite it's color, was not made from ice. She sat down next to her younger sister and stared at the fire before looking up at Anna.

"Hmm?" Anna asked as she looked at her older sister.

"Nothing. I was just remembering the last time I saw that much blood, it was yours." Elsa sighed.

"Actually it was yours since it was your body." Anna said.

"But you were in it." Elsa said.

"Oh Elsa. The past is in the past. What matters is that we are alright now." Anna said as she comfortably rubbed Elsa's back. The men appeared a few seconds later carrying a tray of sliced meat. They took a deep breath seeing Elsa. They tried to avoid her gaze as they sat down on their log and put the meat on top of a mesh on the fire.

"If you want, we can get something else for you Elsa." Nicholas said as he gazed at the Queen. "We honestly didn't see you. I mean, who in their right mind would try to anticipate the Queen of Arendelle to be standing next to their hunt."

"You have eyes right?"

"All I could see was the rear of the doe. I can't see through trees. But if it's any consolation, Me and Kristoff are sorry."

"Sorry for?"

Nicholas sighed. "Sorry for killing a doe in front of you and splattering you in blood and possibly ruining your appetite."

Elsa sighed as well. "Apology accepted. At least I don't need to lock you in the dungeons now."

It was midday by time the four royals set off again. Instead of waiting till midnight, they had decided to try and find another, more visual, place to camp. In the end, after Anna convincing her sister to think that the meat was not from the doe she petted, Elsa ate her share of the steaks, though there were several times she felt sickened, especially when Kristoff mentioned about her bloody dress.

Now, they were halfway up the mountain on their horses, or in the case of Kristoff, reindeer. They approached a clearing that had an amazing view of Arendelle, with a small stream nearby to provide water. They decided that this would be where they would settle for the night. As the men started setting up the tents, Anna and her sister walked over to the nearby spring to get a drink. By the time they returned the camp was fully set up.

"So, what shall we do now?" Kristoff asked.

"Rock Climbing!" Anna said enthusiastically. Elsa groaned while Kristoff and Nicholas looked at Anna with concern.

"Err, Anna? Are you sure that's the safest thing to do?" Kristoff asked.

"Any other fun ideas you have then?" Anna asked back.

"Umm...singing?" Elsa suggested.

"Rock Climbing it is!" The other three said in unison.

* * *

"ELSA! Stop acting like a wimp!" Anna said to her sister, sho had her eyes shut and had her arms wrapped around Anna's neck tightly.

"I...I'm s-s-scared of h-heights..." Elsa stammered as she refused to down.

"Elsa!" Nicholas called out from above. "We're only 22 feet high."

"That's 22 feet too many!" Elsa yelled before she tightened her embrace around Anna, nearly cutting off her sister's air supply.

"Elsa. Please calm down. This ledge is only 50 feet high!" Anna said, amused at her sister's fright. Sure she was Elsa's little sister and supposed to be calming her down, but she just couldn't beat back the hilariousness of this situation. Elsa just whimpered in response.

_Sigh..._

"You can open your eyes now baby queen." Anna mocked as she deposited her sister on the ground. Elsa looked around and sighed in relief when she saw she was on flat ground. "Big baby!" Anna teased.

"Well sorry for being afraid of heights!" Elsa said.

"Hey. I fell of a two hundred foot cliff, or more like thrown off by marshmallow when I visited you. Now that's scary!" Anna retorted before sitting down next to Kristoff.

"Well, what now?" Nicholas asked. "Rock climbing again?"

"NO!" Elsa yelled. "I-I'll take the long way around."

_8 hours later..._

The four royals were now sitting around the campfire that Anna had re-lit...and somehow managed to get her sister burnt with. Elsa now had a burn mark on her right arm because Anna managed to trip over grass and the burning wood hit her sister on the arm. How Anna tripped over virtually nothing...no one knows. The four of them were now roasting marshmallow's on the fire. Kristoff and Nicholas were also enjoying a cold vodka that they had managed to chill with ice...Ice that they got from scaring Elsa by pouring worms on her lap. The resulting 'glacier' that formed provided enough ice to cool all of their drinks down and Elsa was using some of it to heal the wound on her arm, while shooting occasional glares at the men despite them having apologized several times.

"Ah!" Anna said. "The sky's awake so I'm awake."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"Elsa! Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"Seriously?" Elsa asked. "Isn't camping enough for you."

"Alright then. We'll go for an evening hike! Just me and you" Anna said as she stood up.

"A snowman sounds good actually!" Elsa told her sister only for her to shake her head.

"Nope. You rejected the first time, so now it's hiking time!"

"No way!" Elsa said stubbornly as she crossed her arms. Anna just shrugged and walked off, but not before giving a look towards Kristoff and Nicholas.

"Say Nick." Kristoff started. "Got anymore worms?"

"Yep." Nicholas said as he pulled a bucket from behind the log.

"Anna! Wait up!" Elsa screamed as she ran after her sister. The men just burst into laughter.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Elsa asked.

"Up the hills. I want to get a good view of the ocean." Anna said as she and her sister hiked up the mountains.

"You do remember where the campsite is right?" Elsa asked again.

"Yes Elsa." Anna sighed. "Stop worrying."

_1 hour later..._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOST!" Elsa screamed.

"I don't know." Anna shrugged. "All I remember is passing this tree." She pointed towards the fir tree which, to Elsa's dismay and anger, looked pretty much like all the other trees surrounding them for miles.

"You mean the fir tree that looks just like every other?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth.

"Uuh...yeeeahh..."

Elsa sighed before saying, "Do you at least know the direction to our home?"

"Of course I do! Kristoff said it's south of Cerenia Creek."

"So...where is the creek?"

"I don't know."

"Oh god Anna. Why did I even come camping with you?"

"Because it would be fun."

"C'mon. Let's just continue heading south..."

"Alright..."

…

…

…

"Elsa..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know which way is South..."

"Annaaaaaaa..."

_Back at camp..._

"Where the heck are those girls?" Nicholas asked as he looked across towards the direction the girls had disappeared to."

"I don't know. They've been gone for more than an hour already!" Kristoff said, quite concerned that his wife could be hurt. "I think we should start looking for them!"

"C'mon! If we can't find them within the next few hours, we'll alert the Royal guards!"

_Back at wherever the girls were..._

"I assure you, we've been walking around in circles!" Elsa said grumpily noticing they had passed the same tree, four times already.

"Nah. The trees just look the same around here." Anna said happily as she pulled a flower from the ground and sniffed it.

"Anna! Do you even know where you are going?" Elsa asked as she became increasingly aggravated.

"Yep. Home!"

"You've said that four times already!"

"Of course, where else are we gonna go?"

"Anna! Where is home?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth.

"Umm. Somewhere in that direction." Anna replied pointing to absolutely nowhere in particular. "Chill out Elsa. At least the weather's good. It could be worse..."

"How could this possibly be worse?"

"It could be snowing..."

_AAAAAH!_

"Elsa...Oomph!" Anna grunted as her sister tackled her to the ground. "ELSA GET OFF!"

"YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Elsa screamed as she made a snowball and tried to stuff it inside Anna's mouth. Anna managed to force her sister off but, she was quickly lunged at again.

"Calm down!" Anna screamed as she tried to wrestle Elsa off her.

"NO! I'M TIRED! I'M THIRSTY! I'M HUNGRY!" Elsa yelled as she attempted to wrestle her sister to the ground. "I'm the Queen! I'm not supposed to be in this mess!"

"Jeez Elsa! You've gone insane!" Anna said fearfully as she managed to squirm out of Elsa's grip. Anna noticed that ice was forming on all the nearby trees and the ground was covered in frost. "Elsa! Calm down! You're freezing everything!"

"I don't care!" Elsa yelled as she attempted to grab Anna again. This time Anna managed to dodge Elsa, but in doing so, failed to notice the drop to the lake behind her.

Anna stumbled backwards trying to grab onto anything, but there was nothing in sight. Elsa watched as her sister stumbled backwards and fell of the cliff. To Anna's surprise it was only a ten foot drop. What she didn't expect was the deep lake below her.

_SPLASH!_

Elsa just smirked upon hearing Anna splash into the water.

"Enjoying your bath?" Elsa grinned as she approached the small drop and looked down at the sparkling waters. To her surprise, Anna was nowhere to be found. Elsa just smirked. "I know you're hiding beneath the surface Anna."

Elsa looked across the surface of the water for any signs of her sister but there were none. Of course Anna was trying to get back at her. She was obviously waiting for Elsa to get a little closer so she could pull her in. Anna knew Elsa couldn't swim.

"Anna?" Elsa called out across the lake. The grin on her face faltered a bit.

"Maybe she has can hold her breath for long periods..." Elsa thought. She watched the lake's surface for any sign of movement but still nothing. Now the grin on Elsa's face completely vanished and was replaced with a look of concern. Why hadn't Anna surfaced yet? Surely she can't hold her breath that long?

"Anna?" Elsa called out again. Still nothing. Now Elsa was starting to become fearful, reflected by the ice that was beginning to form beneath her feet. "Anna? This...this isn't funny anymore..."

There was still no response. Now Elsa was becoming scared as she frantically looked across the surface of the lake for any sign of her younger sibling. She watched for a few seconds, waiting for any telltale sign of movement but there were none. Now panic took over Elsa as she thought of the possibility that her sister could have drowned.

Without a second to lose, Elsa created a staircase down to the water below and started searching frantically in the water.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed fearfully as she used her ice to create a surface on the water for her to stand on. "ANNA!" She creamed again. Now she was certain that this wasn't one of Anna's pranks. She knew her sister would never go as far as to scare her this much, no matter how much she sometimes wanted to. Elsa was about to jump in the water but remembered that she, couldn't swim. Then she remembered, she could just create an underwater platform of ice for her to grab onto. Without warning, Elsa jumped into the lake. Immediately upon submerging herself, she began frantically kicking herself downwards. Luckily the light from the moon illuminated the lake enough for her to somewhat see in the waters. Elsa's eye's opened in fear when she saw her sister, completely still, just beneath her. She tried her best to swim down, grabbing her sister and using all the concentration she had, which was hard since she had little air left, to create an ice platform beneath her. Using her powers, she forced the ice all the way to the surface, which she and held onto while her sister was in her other arm. Elsa gasped as they breached the surface of the water. Without wasting any more time, she dragged her sister's unconscious body towards the other side of the lake, using the ice to keep her above water.

The minute she reached the shore, she pulled Anna onto the dry land and shook her sister in an attempt to wake her.

"ANNA!" Elsa shouted to her sister as she continued to shake her. She looked at her sister's chest and panicked when she saw she wasn't breathing. Elsa had no idea what to do as she had never been taught what to do in these situations. Elsa remembered hearing about making sure that the person has air, but how. She knew she had to do something or her sister could possibly die right here, right now. Elsa brought her lips to Anna's and with a deep breath blew air into her sister's mouth. She saw her sister's chest rise but fall again as soon as Elsa took her lips from Anna's. Elsa repeated this again several times, as she attempted to resuscitate her sister. Tears were already falling down Elsa's cheek at the thought that she may have already lost Anna.

"HELP!" Elsa screamed in the hope that someone would hear her. "Anna please wake up!" Elsa cried as she started pushing her hands down on her sister's chest in an attempt to get any water out. She took another deep breath and put her lips to Anna's.

Suddenly their was a cough and a sputter as Elsa stumbled back in shock watching her sister gasp and cough out some water. Elsa quickly crawled over to her sister, who was still coughing, and hit her lightly on the back to help her.

Finally, when Anna had managed to cough out most of the water she asked, "W-W-What...hap..._cough..._pened?"

Elsa just replied by embracing her sister and crying into her shoulder.

"I-I though I lost you..." Elsa sobbed into Anna' shoulder. "I'm so sorry for fighting with you..."

"Fighting?" Anna asked as the memories of hos she fell into the lake returned. Oh yeah. Elsa had been lunged at her because she had brought her camping. "Oh that..." Anna laughed dryly before she started coughing again. Elsa looked at her, tears in her eyes, as Anna said. "You saved me."

"I couldn't just let you drown. I-I thought it was another one of your jokes..." Elsa cried as Anna wiped the tears from her sister's cheeks and eyes.

"Shh. Don't cry. I'm fine now see?"

"But you nearly died."

"But I didn't. Besides, I didn't know you knew how to swim." Anna said as she embraced her sister.

"I-I can't. I used my powers to get us out." Elsa repleid, still hugging her sister.

"Oh." Anna said as she took a deep breath. She could still feel some water in her lungs, but it didn't cause much aggravation. "Well, I can't really swim either. I guess that makes two of us."

Elsa laughed dryly as she pulled away from her sister.

"I'm sorry for..."

"No." Anna interrupted. "I should be sorry. I brought you on this silly camping trip, and we both nearly died. I should have listened to you."

"Well, I never should have argued with you earlier. It was not very queenly of me..."

"Oh here we go. Always about your reputation..." Anna said with a roll of her eyes as she pulled her sister up with her.

"You alright now?" Elsa asked, concern easily visible on her face. Anna nodded in response.

"But we're still lost.." Anna said as she looked around to see where they were.

"I know."

"Wait. Elsa!" Anna said as she realized something.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Your powers!"

"What about them?"

"You can use them like a beacon! You know, like you did when you made that skating rink." Anna said as she mimicked Elsa using her powers to launch a snowflake and show it exploding.

"Of course!" Elsa gasped. "Why didn't I think of that!"

"Because I did." Anna replied. Elsa just rolled her eyes. Elsa made a gesture with her hands making a miniature sparkly snowflake, which she then shot high into the air causing it to explode in a massive flash of blue and white sparkles, and snow.

"I think that should be sufficient..." Elsa said as she watched the light subside and the snow start to fall.

"Now we just wait..." Anna said. "I guess we better stay here for the night. At least we've got water...and each other."

Elsa just smiled as she pulled Anna into another hug.

"Thanks for saving me..." Anna said as she accepted the embrace.

"You're welcome. That's what sister's do." Elsa said, her voice muffled as she lay her head on Anna's shoulder. "I guess we should get some rest then, hmm?"

"Yeah. I don't know how long it'll take for someone to get here." Anna said as she let her sister lay on her shoulder. Anna laid back against a tree and wrapped her hands around Elsa's waist, Elsa doing the same to her as well.

"Well I guess this will be another nightmare I'm going to get." Elsa said wearily as she closed her eyes.

"And I'll be there to always comfort you." Anna said as she ruffled her sister's, platinum blonde, hair.

"Hey. Don't mess up my hair...That's my signature." Elsa said as she looked into her sister's eyes. Anna just snickered in response.

"Sure it is..." Anna muttered. "Oh and Elsa?"

"Hmm."

"Can you please not squeeze me to death..." Anna said noticing how tightly Elsa's arms were wrapped around her torso. Quite frankly, ti hurt a little. Elsa loosened her grip ever so slightly, enough so that it wouldn't hurt anymore, but not enough that Anna could move around freely. "Elsa. I'm not going to go anywhere..."

"Just making sure..." Elsa said as she allowed the tiredness to get the better of her, bracing for the nightmares she may have again. "Just making sure."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Sir! I've found them!" A young guard called out as he ran across the shore to the two sister. Severla guards and General Albert following behind.

Anna was laying against a tree with her sister laying on her shoulder, their arms intertwined around each others abdomen.

"Should we wake them?" A guard asked the General. They gasped when they saw Anna's eyes opened slightly, which soon opened wide, seeing the General and several guards standing there nervously.

"Your highness! Are you alright? Is her majesty fine as well?" A guard asked.

"I'm fine." Anna responded as she fel her sister's head leave her shoulder.

"Hmm? What time is it? Where am I?" Elsa asked drearily as she looked around. Anna stood up and pulled Elsa up with her.

"Thank goodness you're okay." General Albert said. "The whole kingdom has been worried sick when they heard that the Queen and Princess were missing."

"How did you know?" Anna asked as her sister leaned against her sleepily.

"Duke Kristoff and Prince Nicholas returned without you last night and called for the royal guard when you did not return from your hike. We've been searching all night for you. We managed to catch a slight glimpse of your...ice beacon...at around midnight. How you got this far from Arendelle we will never know." Albert said as he called for two guards to lend their horses to the Queen and Princess.

"How far are we?" Elsa asked sleepily.

"10 miles away from Arendelle." Albert replied

"Seriously Anna?" Elsa asked as he sister whistled guiltily. "You got us lost by 10 miles?"

"I told you I didn't know which way was south!" Anna replied guiltily as her sister sighed.

"Actually, you're 10 miles west of Arendelle, your highness." A guard told Anna. Anna whistled lightly as she mounted one of the free horses. Elsa decided to ride on the same horse as Anna.

"Uh. You know there's a spare horse right?" Anna indicated.

"So you don't want me to ride with you?" Elsa asked.

"No...it's just I thought you like riding on your own." Anna said. She then realized something. "Wait...This doesn't have anything to do with me nearly dying again, does it?"

"Maybe..."

"Wait! You nearly died?" Albert asked in shock.

"Fine. You can ride with me." Anna said as she ignored Albert's question, and let Elsa wrap her arms around her abdomen. "C'mon. Let's go. I want to see Rhea already. She must be worried sick."

"Actually your horse Rhea tried to accompany us!" Albert said as the group set off back to Arendelle. "It took 3 guards and the stable handler to restrain her."

"You didn't hurt Rhea did you?" Anna suddenly asked sharply.

"No! Of course not, though she did kick 1 guard through the stable doors. He's now in the infirmary with a broken leg and internal bleeding." Albert replied.

"Oops." Anna said pitifully for the poor guard who received a bashing from Rhea.

_45 minutes later..._

"Oh my goodness! Her majesty and highness are back!" A citizen yelled as they caught sight of the Princess and Queen.

"Your Highness Are you alright?" A citizen asked Anna.

"I'm fine."

"Princess Anna, are you alright?" Another asked.

""Never better!"

"It's good to see you're safe princess!" Several others declared, while even more attempted to check to see if Princess Anna was injured or anything.

"Your highness, as a blessing for your return." A shopkeeper said as she handed the princess a box of chocolates.

"Ooh! Chocolates!" Anna said as she opened the box and ate one. "Thank you Martha."

Martha curtsied in response. Several other citizens also offered the princess their relief that she was alright to the point that Elsa was starting to be annoyed by something she noticed.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered to her sister. "We both disappeared at the same time and returned right?"

"Yeah?" Anna replied not knowing where Elsa was going with this.

"So how comes everyone was concerned for _your _safety, yet no one asked me if _I_ was alright, other than the guards?" Elsa said. Anna's eyes widened. She had only just noticed that. Everyone was so concerned for the well-being of the _princess_, yet no one had cared to ask whether the _Queen_ was alright! Not wanting to make her sister feel bad or leave her isolated, Anna answered, "They care about you too, they are just...feeling too awkward to ask."

Elsa was unconvinced.

"Really?" Elsa said blandly. "If you're going to make up an excuse to make me feel better, at least make up a good one."

Anna just sighed. "I guess it's because the people just know me better. I mean, I am the more social one. I hang out with everyone here regularly and I always take daily walks through the town. I mean, when was the last time you have even bothered to come with me in town, or actually, when was the last time you have even _been _in town?" She asked.

To be truthful, Elsa didn't know. She had never been the social person having been isolated from everyone, even her sister, for 13 years. The last time she had bothered communicating with anyone in the town itself was when Anna had dragged her to a chocolate festival...before they both went into one heck of a sugar rush and frightened the hell out of everyone.

"Umm. The last time? I believe that was when we..."

"Oh." Anna said. "Yeah...I remember that..."

The sister's were now at the castle gates. The minute that they had entered and the sisters had dismounted, Anna was rammed by Kristoff and pulled into a massive hug.

"AAH!...Oh..Hey Kristoff" Anna stopped screaming realizing that her attacker was her husband.

"Oh my god Anna! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is anything broken?" Kristoff asked rapidly as he searched for any form of injury on the Princess.

"I'm fine!" Anna laughed. "Wow, you're just as fussy as Elsa. Don't know why!"

"You seem to be the only one in Arendelle who has an entire shelf dedicated to their medical records and theirs alone!" Albert said with a chuckle as he entered the castle.

"Are you alright?" Nicholas asked Elsa. She smiled and nodded in response. Nicholas, being a prince, had not attempted to rush Elsa like Kristoff had, mainly because Elsa was the Queen, but that doesn't mean the temptation wasn't there. Instead he walked over to Elsa watching Kristoff continually fuss over Anna's, non-existent injuries. Then again, neither Nicholas or Kristoff knew that Anna had nearly died...again. Then again...

"Princess Anna!" Gerda yelled as she ran towards the princess. "Are you alright? Albert said that you nearly died!"

Kristoff choked and Nicholas gaped in shock. The rest simply just gasped...before they all looked at Elsa.

"What?" Elsa mouthed noticing every eye was trained on her.

"Hey Hey!" Anna yelled noticing what everyone was doing. "This isn't Elsa's fault! Jeez! The last time I nearly died was on my sister's coronation and you automatically assume that my sister was responsible this time!"

"Well, isn't she supposed to be the one protecting you?" A guard asked. Anna just sighed. She was about to tell them what happened but shut her mouth remembering what happened. If she told them what really happened, then it could actually be Elsa's fault, and knowing how everyone reacted to Elsa hurting her sister on her coronation...Yikes!

"Well...I...I...Slipped on a rock!" Anna said.

Several eyebrows raised upon hearing this. Obviously, neither Kristoff nor Nicholas bought this, but it seemed to work on everyone else...well, anyone who had seen Anna's clumsiness and lack of self-safety anyway...which was actually everyone.

"Only the princess can endanger her life by slipping on a rock..." A guard chuckled as he returned to his post. The four royals went inside as to avoid anymore awkward questions.

"So...what really happened?" Kristoff asked.

"Well, let's just say that I had a close encounter with some water and it went..."

"So you nearly drowned?" Nicholas asked.

"Pretty much." Anna said. "But my ever loving, loyal sister, that never left my side, saved me."

"Oh Anna." Elsa said lovingly at Anna's description of her. Anna walked over and draped an arm around her sister's shoulder as the four entered the dining room.

"We expected you two to be hungry so..." Nicholas motioned to the table in front of them. Anna and Elsa gasped. The plates on the table were stacked high with various chocolates, confectionaries and other sweets. Anna and Elsa's eyes opened wide as they eyed the white chocolate's in the center.

"Welcome Home darling." Kristoff said as he tried to hug his wife but was too slow.

_SQUEAL_

"Argh! My ears!" Kristoff yelled at the squeal of the two sister's as they lunged at the sweets in front of them.

"Aah. It's good to be back with our girls hmm?" Nicholas said to Kristoff. They both just chuckled as they watched the girls stuff their faces full of chocolates.

"Oh god!" Kai said as he entered the room. He had not been informed of chocolate buffet that had been created by Gerda and the staff.

"Kai." Gerda said. "I told ya I can make chocolates!"

Kai eyed the girls with wide eyes as he slowly retreated from the room. This went unnoticed by no one but the girls.

"Kai?" Gerda asked.

"All I am going to say is...I do not want to be anywhere near the Queen or Princess when the chocolate hit's their heads..." And with that Kai fled the room with unmatched speed.

Everyone turned their heads to the Queen and princess and gulped.

"You think this was a bad idea?" Nicholas asked.

"I think we are going to find out!" Kristoff said.

* * *

**And now the first chapter of my One shot collection is complete. To recap for those who skipped the top part in bold, since this is after the events of my story 'The Switch', Elsa and Nicholas 'like' each other. Kristoff and Anna are married, and General Albert is...well the General of Arendelle's military but he is also the prime minister. Also, Kristoff is a duke.**

**Hope you like it, and there will be plenty more to come.**

**Again, i will also happily read any prompts and ideas for a one-shot, and try my best to write a story about it...or combine multiple prompts and...oh you know already.**

**-TacticX**


	2. Birthday Queen

**Sorry for the long delay. Temporary loss of internet connection due to a retreat.**

**So, Anna decided to do something nice for her sister's 22nd birthday and things turned out a little more eventful than either of the sister's had hoped.**

**I seriously need to think of better story names...**

* * *

*****Birthday Queen*****

**Timeline: After the Switch**

* * *

_Chirp..._

The sound of the early morning bird chirping was what finally woke Anna out of her slumber. She was sure Kai must have attempted to wake her several times, but being the deep sleeper she was, probably failed to hear them. With a yawn, she glanced at the grandfather clock in her room and was surprised to see it was only 7am.

"My sister would be proud..." Anna thought as she stifled another yawn. She attempted to get out of bed was stopped short by a weight on her abdomen. She muffled a gasp as she saw that her sister was laying peacefully on her, mumbling in her sleep like she's used to doing. She couldn't help but smile at how cute Elsa looked in her sleep. Whenever she was not causing mini snowdrifts in the night, she was mumbling and giggling lightly, though on occasion, she would have the rare nightmare. Usually one involving killing her sister, but they were becoming less and less frequent now she and Anna were back together. Trying not to wake her, Anna slowly lifted Elsa's head off her stomach and carefully crept out of bed, glancing at her sister repeatedly to make sure she was still asleep. Sure she had duties, but surely an extra few hours sleep couldn't hurt.

Anna tip-toed quietly to the mirror where she saw her reflection, complete with the lion's mane of a hair style, and couldn't help but giggle. Elsa was right. She could harbor birds in there. She was about to grab her brush when a small note on the table caught her attention.

_Elsa's birthday tomorrow._

_Make special breakfast and buy gift._

Anna's eyes opened wide in shock. It took all of her self control to stop her from squealing in excitement and waking up the whole castle as, she read the note another 5 times to make sure it was for real. It really was Elsa's birthday! Anna's mind was suddenly filled with ideas of what to do to make her sister's birthday the best yet. Of course, first things first. Make an amazing breakfast. Without a second to lose, Anna ran out into the hallway, careful to close the door quietly behind her, and fled towards the kitchens while nearly smashing into Kai on the way there.

"We;; good morning your highness." Kai greeted as he narrowly missed the princess.

"Good morning Kai." Anna called but quickly stopped as an idea popped into her head. "Hey Kai. Could you do me a favor?"

"Of course your highness. What may it be?" He asked, internally dreading for the mission that the princess was about to send him on.

"I need you to delay my sister from coming down for breakfast!"Anna said quickly, eager to get her special birthday breakfast ready for her sister. Kai simply frowned at the princess's request.

"Why so?" He asked.

"Well it's the Queen's birthday silly!" Anna replied with a giggle.

"I know that...but why do I have to delay her from coming down?"

"Because, I want need time to make her a special breakfast!" Anna said. Upon hearing this, Kai's eyes widened in shock.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you say that _you _will make breakfast?" Kai asked.

"Yep!"

"You...as in you the princess?"

"Yeah..."

"As in you handling kitchen utensils and stuff in the kitchen?"

"Uh...Duh!"

"You...In the Kitchen?" Kai said that last three words a little too loudly for Anna's comfort as vivid images of a burning kingdom flashed through his mind.

"Kai?" Anna said suspiciously as she waved her hand in front of his eyes causing him to snap out of his trance. "Are you alright?"

"Alright? Oh...yes your highness. I just had an...epiphany." Kai said as he shook his head in an attempt to get the images of screaming citizens out of his head. "You were saying your highness?"

"I'm going to make Elsa a homemade breakfast. My personal treat!"

"That's what I though you said." Kai said fearfully as he tried desperately to remember all the escape routes from the castle. "Umm, why don't you just ask the chef's to cook the breakfast for you? I mean...it is their job after all."

"Now where would the fun be in there?" Anna asked as she glanced outside the window. "I should really be going...Duty calls."

Anna quickly resumed her run towards the kitchens as Kai stared in disbelief after the princess. Princess Anna...in the kitchen...Oh lord have mercy on everyone's souls! He quickly hurried down the hallway in an effort to prepare himself for the impending destruction of Arendelle...until he remembered the princess's request and cursed himself for accepting. Well, at least the Queen had ice powers...though whether they would be much use against a 100 ft high raging inferno was another thought.

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Anna shouted as she dramatically kicked open the kitchen doors. Several of the cooks screamed while others gasped at the sight of the princess in the kitchen.

"P-Princess Anna! W-W-What are you doing...here?" One of the chef's asked.

"Well, as order of her royal highness, I order you to clear the kitchens now so I can cook my sister the most magnificent breakfast ever!" Anna said in her best royal accent. All the chefs turned around and looked at the head chef Mathilda.

"Your highness?" Mathilda asked in disbelief.

"Yep! I am going to be using the kitchens! Now if you'll excuse me...i have some work to do." Anna said smugly as she approached the oven.

"Um, princess Anna. Do you think it's wise for you to be here...unsupervised?" The head chef asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anna asked as she studied the cooking utensils as if they were from another planet.

"Umm...well..." Mathilda said nervously as she looked to the other chefs for help. The all glanced at each other, wondering how to phrase 'You are a walking disaster' into something that would not land them in the pillory. "The kitchen's aren't really the place for a princess, your highness. Please, if I may..." She said as she took the knife Anna was studying in case she stabbed herself with it. "My chefs are the best in Arendelle. Just tell me what you need and I'll ensure it's _safe_ creation and delivery for whatever the occasion is."

"Well thank you Mathilda, but as I said, I would rather cook myself. It's my sister's birthday and I want to give her a surprise." Anna said as she turned her attention to the pans and pots on the shelf.

"Your majesty, I don't think a burning castle is the surprise your sister would want..." A chef said with a snicker.

"Excuse me?" Anna crossed her arms and glared at the chef.

"Uh...uh...i mean...Want a cookie?" He said as he grabbed a plate of freshly baked cookies from the table. The princess was unamused as she turned back towards, a very nervous, Mathilda with a sigh.

"Look Mathilda. I just want to borrow the kitchen for an hour...I mean...what's the worst that could happen?" Anna said with a laugh. Vivid images of a burning kingdom and the apocalypse flashed through Mathilda's mind as she muttered, "A lot..."

"Hmm?"

"Uh, nothing princess. For an hour?"

"Yes, just for an hour..."

Mathilda sighed. "Fine! But you are fully responsible for anything that happens...alright?"

"Of course..." Anna replied as she put on one of the chef's aprons.

"Uh, your highness..." A chef started.

"Don't..." Another chef stopped him with a snicker. "Let it be..."

Slowly, the chefs, while throwing fearful glances at each other, exited the kitchens as Mathilda showed Anna the location of all the utensils she would need as well as the location of all the wells in Arendelle.

"Your highness?" Mathilda said as she prepared to leave.

"Yes?"

"Try not to...damage anything..."

"I won't!"

"And your apron is on backwards." Mathilda said as she closed the door and ran to safety.

"Oh." Anna mumbled as she corrected it. Slowly, she turned her attention back to the many ingredients in the kitchen. With a laugh, she muttered, "It's just cooking...how hard can it be..."

_5 minutes later..._

"THE KINGDOM'S ON FIRE! THE KINGDOM'S ON FIRE!"A guard screamed.

"ARGH!" Numerous citizens were screaming.

"WHERE IS THE QUEEN?" Another guard yelled over the screams.

"THE QUEEN IS DEAD!"

_Kai..._

"NO!

_Kai..._

"THE PRINCESS DID THIS TO US! DEATH TO THE PRINCESS..."

KAI!

"Huh?" Kai said as he snapped out of his trance. "What? Where am I?"

"Standing like an idiot, staring at the staircase..." Gerda said with a frown as she approached him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh...nothing! Is Arendelle still standing?" He asked. Gerda just frowned even more.

"Yeah. Why?" She asked.

"No reason." Kai said over his shoulder as he hurried off to perform the princess's request.

_Back in the kitchens..._

"Cake..." Anna read as she flipped through one of the many cook books she had piled on the table. "Eggs, butter, flour, chocolate, strawberries...Hmm. Seems easy enough."

Anna approached the cupboards and started searching for the flour.

"Yay! Found one...ugh..." Anna strained as she tried to lift the flour. She slowly made her way over to the counter where she deposited the flour next to the other ingredient's. "There!"

Anna opened the cook book again as she read the instructions.

"Put 6 cups of flour into a bowl along with a cup of milk and two cups of water."

Anna measured the desired amount of milk, while spilling half of it onto the floor, and poured it into the bowl of flour.

"Beat the eggs until frothy...Beat the eggs?"

She looked around for the egg beater, but unfortunately, she had no idea what it looked like. Remembering what her tutor had told her about improvising, before he attempted to run away, she grabbed a large spoon and began stirring it rapidly...a little too rapidly. The eggs started flying out of the bowl all over the counter-top as she beat them continuously.

_Phew..._

She continued to read the instructions from the book, though half the time she got the wrong utensils and wrong ingredients, until the cake mix was complete.

"Put the cake in the oven and bake for 45 minutes until fully risen." Anna stared at the oven in front of her wondering how on earth she was going to light it. She grabbed some matches from the side and lit one. With shaky hands she slowly lit some paper and put in inside the pile of wood.

* * *

_KABOOM!_

"OH MY GOD!" Several citizens screamed as they saw the fireball light up the Arendellian sky.

"WHAT THE?" Several of the guards screamed as the blast knocked them off their feet.

"THE KINGDOM IS LOST!"

KAI!

"Are you alright?" Kristoff asked as he shook the royal butler.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine." Kai said slightly dazed as all he remembered was an explosion. He sighed in relief when he realized it was all a dream. "How may I help you your highness?"

"Please...just call me Kristoff, and I was wondering where my wife would be." Kristoff told the butler.

"Oh...Well, I believe the princess is in the kitchen's..." Kai said. He then muttered, "Preparing Arendelle for it's inevitable obliteration."

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing!"

"And what was the first part?"

"She's in the kitchens."

"Oh, okay then. Thanks Kai...WHAT!?" Kristoff suddenly screamed in horror realizing what Kai had meant. "IN THE KITCHEN! IS SHE CRAZY? SHE CAN'T COOK EVEN IF HER LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!"

Kai laughed. "At least I'm not the only one who thinks she's out of her mind."

"Oh god!" Kristoff screamed as he ran down the hallway towards where the princess was.

"You are our last hope Kristoff!" Kai yelled after him.

* * *

"AAAH!" Anna screamed as she attempted to extinguish the burning counter. How she had set fire to a counter-top filled with water is beyond anyone's comprehension. She grabbed several cloth's and threw in on top in an attempt to snuff out the flames, yet they continued raging on. She even contemplated about screaming for Elsa, but stopped when she realized that it was all supposed to be a surprise. She quickly grabbed one of the small jars of liquid and, without even reading the label, threw it on the fire. She stumbled back in terror when the flames literally doubled in size and started burning the ceiling. She looked around for any other source of water or anything that could put out the raging inferno but found none. Okay...maybe now it was time to call for some snow.

She was about to scream for her sister but stopped short when a flood of ice cold water hit her straight in the face, as well as extinguishing the fire behind. Anna coughed as she pushed her wet hair out of the way and looked at the person who threw the water.

"15 minutes and you've already nearly burnt down the castle?" Kristoff said as he put the bucket of water aside and shook his head.

"Hey! I was handling the fire perfectly fine. I had control!" Anna said as she crossed her arms and looked at her husband.

"Yeah. It definitely appeared so." Kristoff replied sarcastically as Anna attempted to throw a cloth at him. "Missed!"

Anna slowly looked over what was left of the table top and sighed.

"Great. I wanted to make my sister a breakfast and I messed it up." Anna mumbled to herself as she picked up what was left of the cook books.

"Yeah...It appears so..." Kristoff said nervously as he thought of a way to make it up. "Well, there's still some stuff that you can salvage...like this brownie!" Kristoff said as he picked up a black crumbling object.

"That's a sausage..." Anna said with a giggle as Kristoff put it back down in shock,

"Oookay then." He looked around at whatever was left in the kitchen's before coming up with an idea. "I know...I'll help you cook!"

"You...Cook?" Anna stared in shock.

"You nearly burnt down the kitchen, yet your acting skeptical that I can cook? Seriously?" Kristoff asked.

"Well...fine. But what can you cook?"

"Basic stuff...hey, a mountain man has to know how to survive in the wilderness. I can use the same skills here."

"Can you cook a royal breakfast?" Anna asked.

"Well, I can cook somewhat...definitely better than you, and you know what needs to be cooked...so as long as you don't touch anything else...i suppose so. What do you say?"

Anna thought over the idea for a while to Kristoff's annoyance. She nearly burnt the castle down yet she's still thinking whether to trust Kristoff in the kitchen? Seriously?

"Okay then. But I'm the head chef..."

"That does absolutely no cooking whatsoever! Understood?" Kristoff added to Anna's annoyance.

"Fine!"

"Great! Let's get started."

* * *

_Yawn..._

Elsa opened her eyes slowly as she peered round the room trying to determine where she was and what time it is. She carefully sat up as she tried to shake that little bit of dizziness she had left. She looked around again and realized she was in Anna's room. What was she doing here?

Elsa slowly got out of bed and walked over to the mirror and looked over herself as she fixed her braided hair.

"Your majesty? Are you awake?" Kai called through the door.

"Yes. I'll be out in a minute." Elsa replied as she changed her gown into an ice dress.

"Oh. Happy birthday your majesty!" Kai said as he waited for the queen to exit. Elsa stopped what she was doing, her eyes wide open.

"Birthday?" Elsa muttered. She gasped when she realized it was her birthday. 13 years of isolation had left her treating her birthday like it was just some normal day. Now, she finally celebrate her first birthday with her sister in years. "T-Thank you Kai."

"Of course your majesty."

"Oh and Kai? You wouldn't happen to know where my sister is would you?"

Elsa heard something behind the door but couldn't make it out.

"Pardon?"

"She's in...in the library." Kai said before cringing at how un-Anna-like that was.

"Library? Why would she be there?"

"I don't know your majesty. I believe she is looking for something." Kai lied, hoping that Elsa wouldn't get too suspicious. "Umm, I have to go now. I...need to check something in the kitchens."

"Okay then. Thank you." Elsa said as she opened the door, but frowned when she saw the butler running off in the direction of the kitchens. She thought nothing of it though and started to proceed to the library, wondering what her sister would be doing there.

* * *

"Your highness. You sister is..." Kai stopped short and gaped as he looked around the kitchen. Chaos would be an understatement.

"Hi Kai!" Anna waved joyfully at the gaping butler as she pulled out some sausages she was boiling. The kitchen resembled a warzone. Ingredients and utensils lay in virtually every part reachable by human hands. The ceiling above the counter-top was blackened with soot and in the corner lay a pile of burnt and unrecognizable items, too twisted and damaged to recover now. The princess was covered head to toe in flour, eggs and various other ingredients while Kristoff was in the corner trying to nurse a burn wound he had gotten when Anna tripped and poured boiling water onto his arm. Despite him telling Anna that she couldn't cook, being the defiant princess she was, she attempted to cook am majority of the foods here and even threatened to tie Kristoff up if he didn't hand her back the spoon.

"Uhh..." Kai made out. There was nothing else to say. "Y-Your sister is...she is...she is in the library..."

"Library? Why would she be there?" Anna asked.

"I told her that was where you were." Kai said as he looked at the messy floor beneath him.

"Why would you tell her I was there?" Anna asked in shock. "I never go to the library!"

"It was the only thing I could think of..." Kai replied leaving out how his other thoughts were that of a devastated kingdom.

Anna just sighed in response. "How long till she'll be down?"

"Any minute now your majesty."

"Kristoff? Is there any food ready?"

"Everything that's ready is there on that table." Kristoff said pointing to a pile of unrecognizable items on a table by the door. Kai looked at it in shock.

"Could you help put that on the dining table while I go and change." Anna said.

"Is...Is that...edible?" Kai asked. Anna just shrugged.

"Elsa will be able to tell us!" Anna said cheerfully as she exited the kitchen and ran upstairs to change.

"A bit of advice." Kristoff motioned towards the small bowl of brown gloop. "Don't eat that!"

"What is that?" Kai said as he made a face.

"Custard."

"What?"

* * *

Anna was careful to avoid her sister and the library as she made her way back to her room. She opened it carefully hoping that her sister wasn't inside it. She slowly crept towards her wardrobe ad quickly changed into a more suitable attire, one that wasn't covered in the kitchen. She quickly dumped her previous dress on the floor as she made her way back down towards the dining room, gleeful at her sister's expression when she would see the food. That was until Anna nearly screamed having have forgotten the most important thing for Elsa's birthday. A gift!

Anna quickly ran back to her room and jumped under her bed to grab a hidden coin stash that she had been saving for 10 years. Sure she could just ask the Arendellian treasurer for money, but this wasn't something that Anna wanted to get with any money. She made sure she was going to use her own savings for Elsa's gift. Now if she only knew what to get Elsa. She couldn't pass through the main door as that would expose her to her sister. So instead, she opted to take the window as her exit route, nearly injuring herself from a fall in the process. Slightly shaken, but determination unwavering, Anna made her way to the town center determined to buy the best gift Elsa had ever seen.

* * *

"Uh..." Elsa stared at the dining table in front of her, eyes wide open.

"Happy Birthday your Majesty!" Kai, Gerda, Nicholas and Kristoff yelled. Nicholas had just returned from his evening hunting trip which he had gone on to get Elsa a gift.

"Thank you!" Elsa said gratefully but her expression turned to one of disbelief as she stared at the food on the table. "New chefs?"

"Nope. This breakfast was made by the one and only Princess Anna of Arendelle and her faithful sidekick Kristoff." Nicholas said as Kristoff shot him a glare.

"And I had absolutely no involvement with this whatsoever and she stated that she would take full responsibility for any damages caused." Mathilda said as she entered the room and stifled a laugh when she saw the food. Elsa sat down on her side of the table as she watched the others take their seats as well.

"Where is my sister?" Elsa asked noticing that Anna was the only one not present here this morning, which was strange considering Anna never missed breakfast. "She wasn't in the library by the way Kai."

"Oh, she must have left..." Kai said as he stood in the corner of the room, afraid to approach the food in case it suddenly became sentient and grabbed him.

"Oh. Could you please go and find her." Elsa stated as Kai complied with a nod and exited the dining room. "So...should we wait for Anna?"

"Anna said that we should start eating, regardless of whether she was here or not." Kristoff said as he took another look at the food he and his wife had prepared. "So...as the birthday Queen, it is you duty to eat first."

Elsa looked at him as if he was insane. She then glanced at the, supposed, food and glanced at Nicholas who had the same expression as everyone else.

"He's right!" Nicholas stated. "Birthday girl goes first! And anyway...Queen goes first as well!"

She looked at the food again, scouring the dishes for something that might be remotely edible.

"Well, Nicholas, could you please pass me the black pudding..." Elsa said as she pointed to the brown gloop in the middle.

"Actually that's custard." Kristoff said as Nicholas stifled a laugh. Elsa just looked at it in shock.

"Uuh...so...which one is the black pudding?" Elsa asked.

"There is no black pudding." Kristoff said blandly as he poked at what he thought was a sausage.

"Strange...virtually everything is black, yet there's no _black _pudding." Nicholas announced as Gerda tried desperately to hold her laughter in. Elsa giggled lightly as well before she pointed towards the blackened things that Kristoff was poking.

"What are those?"

"Well, they are either sausages or bread. I think they're probably the former." Kristoff said as he handed the Queen the plate. Elsa took one and started to eat but nearly choked halfway through the first bite.

"You alright?" Nicholas asked.

"I'm fine..." Elsa said as she continued to cough. "I don't think these are edible."

"I don't think anything here is edible." Mathilda said as she looked at the various dishes of god knows what.

"Well, Your sister spent all morning trying to..."

"Give you food poisoning?" Nicholas completed. Kristoff glared at him.

"As I was saying. She spent all morning making this, so it's only fair that we all try a bit." Kristoff finished.

"Okay. I'll start once the Queen starts." Nicholas said as he looked at Elsa.

"Same here..." Kristoff said.

Elsa sighed as she looked at the food in front of her. She prayed that she would survive what she was about to eat. Slowly, Elsa took some of the food from the plates in front and put it on hers. Kristoff and Nicholas following as well. They all looked at Elsa willing her to take the first bite before they did. Elsa slowly grabbed what she was certain was cake, and put a piece into her mouth. Kristoff and Nicholas nearly burst into laughter when it made a crunching sound causing Elsa to spit it back out.

"What the?" Elsa coughed as she saw a large piece of egg shell inside it. Kristoff chuckled as Nicholas said, "I believe that's a new form of crunchy cake that Anna designed herself."

"Well...I've taken my first bite...now it's yours..." Elsa said with a smirk as the two men groaned. They slowly grabbed their respective forks and stuffed a piece of something into their mouth, before they both simultaneously began coughing. "Enjoying your food boys?"

"No!" Kristoff made out as he coughed back up the food he had swallowed.

"Well, we can't just leave it all here..." Gerda said noticing that no one dared touch another bite. "Princess Anna worked all morning making this...it would break her heart if we don't touch anything."

Elsa suddenly felt guilty at the thought of seeing Anna's saddened face when she realized that no one wanted to eat the food. The men thought the same too.

"Can't we just...you know, throw it out and hide the evidence?" Nicholas asked.

"And you can live with that?" Gerda asked, eyebrows raised.

They all sighed as they looked at the food in front of them.

"I'm doing this because I love my sister..." Elsa muttered as she started to eat the stuff on her plate.

"She's my wife...She's my wife..." Kristoff thought as he piled some food into his mouth.

"Well uh, I'm not related to her and not her wife so...i don't need to..." Nicholas began.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll eat yours as well." Elsa growled as she struggled to swallow the food.

"Oh god...I'd rather eat dirt..." Nicholas muttered as Mathilda and Gerda quietly giggled in the background.

* * *

"Argh!" The princess screamed in frustration. "I give up!"

Anna had spent the last hour looking for a gift for Elsa but had come up empty handed. Everything she thought about getting, Elsa could also make with her powers or simply just buy.

"Why is it so hard to find something around here?" Anna muttered. She could just give her sister chocolates, but that seemed to easy, but made a good last resort. Maybe she could make something for her...that would be too easy. And then she gasped. There was one thing that her sister always seemed to miss but would never tell her about it. She said that it was a gift from her mother but she lost it on her coronation and was unable to find it. Anna could not believe it took her all this time to realize what it was! Suddenly her face dropped when she realized where it would be. So close yet so far. She looked up towards the North mountain. It took her 2 days to get there last time. Then again, thanks to wolves, they had strayed off course.

Her face lightened up when she realized that she could very well get there and back by midday.

"Rhea!"

* * *

"I know that Ice powers help you become resistant to the cold, but by any chance, do they allow resistance to food poisoning?" Nicholas asked.

"No." Elsa replied as she drunk down her third glass of water in an attempt to remove the after taste.

"Well, at least we're all going to suffer at the same time." Nicholas announced as Kai entered the room.

"Your majesty. I cannot seem to find the princess anywhere." Kai said as Elsa and Kristoff both looked at Kai in shock.

"What do you mean? She was with me just over an hour ago." Kristoff said.

"With the princess sir? A lot can happen in an hour. Also, her horse is missing."

"WHAT?" Elsa screamed. She knew that Anna would never try to disappear. Well, not on her birthday anyway. "Where did she go?"

"I don't know your majesty." Kai said. "But the stable handler did overhear something about the North mountain."

Elsa gasped upon hearing this. The North mountain? Was she insane? Elsa quickly stood up and took of towards the courtyard with Kristoff and Nicholas in pursuit.

"No! You two stay here!" Elsa commanded them as she ran towards the stables.

"If you think that you are going out there alone..." Nicholas started but was interrupted by Elsa.

"My sister is alone as well. If she can survive, so can I. Now you and Kristoff stay here. I need someone to look over the servants while they're decorating the ballroom anyway." Elsa said as she approached her horse. "Come Venus." She said as her horse approached. She mounted her as Kristoff and Nicholas left to the ballroom.

"Oh Anna. Why on my birthday?"

_3 hours later at the North mountain..._

Anna took a deep breath at the sight of Elsa's Ice palace...lying in ruins? The place was a complete wreck! The balcony had been demolished, the stairs were lying in pieces and the ceiling had actually caved in.

"I guess Olaf wasn't lying then..." Anna muttered to herself remembering when Olaf had told _mama Elsa_ that she needed a new castle. Anna lightly chuckled at the though of her sister screaming in horror at her magnificent ice palace smashed into pieces. Anna's smile then vanished when she realized that somewhere in there, was Elsa tiara...and she was supposed to find it.

Anna slowly climbed the ice steps that were somehow still standing until she was at the, now crumbled, door.

"Where to find the tiara here?" Anna muttered. She looked around some of the rubble to see any hint of blue or silver but couldn't find any. The second floor was still somewhat intact so maybe it was there. But the stairs were completely destroyed. Luckily, she had come prepared and had brought two ice picks along with her. Using the picks, she climbed the wall next to the stairs, nearly slipping twice in the process, before finally jumping onto the ledge allowing her access to the second floor.

"YES!" Anna yelled as she finally reached the second floor.

_ROAR!_

* * *

"ANNA!" Elsa yelled from her horse who was trotting along at a medium speed towards the North mountain. So far she had been unable to find any evidence of Anna's trail, mainly because soil was not as good with footprints as snow. Due to the numerous times that she and Anna had gotten lost in these woods, a majority were Anna's own fault, Elsa thought it wise to leave a trail of ice all the way to Arendelle so that upon finding her idiot of a sister, they would have no trouble getting back. She could see the North mountain already from her location. What she could not see was the tree that was falling right next to her.

_Crash!_

"AAH!" Elsa screamed as she was thrown off her horse while it scampered away. "Venus! NO!"

Elsa watched her horse disappear into the distance as she cursed herself for not training her horse properly.

"Great! Thank you very much Anna!" Elsa muttered as she stood up and started walking towards the North mountain mumbling how her ruined dress was her sister's fault.

_Back at the North mountain..._

"Oh. Hi Marshmallow...AAH!" Anna screamed as she started running towards the other side of the room. She quickly slipped on the icy surface, grinding to a halt when her head hit the wall. "Oof!"

She could feel herself being picked up and started flailing and screaming for help. She had expected to be thrown out of the castle from the roof...She was not expecting to be put back down carefully.

"Is Elsa sister okay?" Marshmallow asked in a deep voice as he looked at a gaping princess. The snowman that threw her and Kristoff off a 200 foot did not squish her? That's a first.

"Err...yeah." Anna said as she rubbed her head lightly. "Why are you not chasing me...not that I want to be chased...i would prepare that I am not thrown of actually, but it's strange because last time you threw me and Kristoff off a cliff."

"You throw snow at Marshmallow. Marshmallow get mad." The snowman growled.

"Oh...That explains it..." Anna said as she looked around the destroyed room. The chandelier was lying on the floor in ruins, but it was a small pillar of ice near the middle that caught her attention. Embedded in this _ice shield_ was an arrow, that appeared to had been shot from the direction of the doorway. Anna knew that Elsa had gotten into some sort of fight here, when the guard cried back in Reimarch's cove in front of his dying Queen because he had not defended her at her ice castle on her coronation, but she never thought of it like this. She stood behind the shield where the tip of the arrow was pointing and stood up straight. She looked down and her eyes widened when she saw that the arrow was level with her chest, or more precisely, with her heart. The arrow would have pierced her sister's heart had the ice shield formed even a second too late.

Anna then decided to mimic Elsa's defensive stance and gasped when she saw the arrow was now level with her head. Heart or head...Had the ice shield formed too late it would have been a kill shot regardless of her sister's position. She growled angrily at the thought of either Hans or the Duke trying to kill her sister just after she left. She was so glad the Duke was now dead but Hans...he was still out there somewhere.

"That's where men try to kill mama." Marshmallow said as Anna looked at him. "Marshmallow want to hurt men so bad!"

"I know Marshmallow. And I probably wouldn't stop you...but I'm probably guessing mama would. She doesn't like hurting people." Anna said with a smile.

Marshmallow saddened. "But what if men hurt mama again?"

"They won't! I'm here. Nothing will happen to mama if I'm with her." Anna said as Amrshmallow lightened up.

"You protect mama?"

"Of course. She is very special to me too." Anna said, giggling at how the massive, destructive looking snowman had a soft side too. But she soon gasped when Marshmallow pulled her up and brought into a very tight hug. "Marsh...mallow...no...air...hurt...mama's sister..." Anna made out as she began to feel light-headed. Marshmallow gasped and dropped Anna back onto the ground where she landed on her behind with a thud.

"Marshmallow hurt mama's sister. Marshmallow bad..." The giant snowman said with a sniffle.

"No No!" Anna corrected as she straightened herself up. "Marshmallow good! Just...a bit strong that's all." Suddenly, Anna gasped upon seeing the glint of silver on the snowman's head.

"The crown..." Anna mouthed as she saw Elsa's distinct tiara and it's blue gemstone in the middle. "Um Marshmallow? Where did you find that crown?"

"Hmm?" Marshmallow reached up and took the tiara of his head. "Marshmallow found it."

"Oh...Well actually...that tiara actually belongs to mama...and she sent me here to get it." Anna said but was shocked when the snowman looked crestfallen.

"This mama's crown?"

"Yeah...sorry. May I have it back please?" Anna asked with a smile.

Marshmallow sighed, not wanting to make his mama sad, and gave Anna the crown before he sat on the floor and stared at the ground.

"Don't be sad..." Anna said, though internally she felt guilty for taking away something that made this giant snowman happy...in case it suddenly decided to squish her. She gasped upon thinking of an idea.

"I've got it!" Anna screamed to Marshmallow's surprise. "Marshmallow! Put me on your head!"

Marshmallow lifted the princess and put her on his head where she stuffed the tiara into her pocket and immediately began molding the snow on the snowman's head. Within 15 minutes, Anna had successfully reshaped the tip of Marshmallow head onto a giant snow crown. She grabbed an icicle of the wall and broke it in two, jamming the larger piece into the middle so it looked like a gem.

"There! All done." Anna said as she slid down Marshmallow's arm back onto the floor. The snowman looked at the wall and saw his reflection, along with the new snow crown that Anna had made him and gasped. A smile broke out on his face as he picked up the princess and brought her into another bone crushing hug.

"Marshmallow love it!" He yelled while the princess struggled to breathe again.

"That's great marshmallow." The princess wheezed. "Could you please let me go now!"

_1 hour later..._

Elsa was now starting to get angry at the thought of wandering around the woods like an idiot for the last hour.

"When I find her I'm gonna stuff her with snow till she explodes." Elsa growled as she pushed aside some of the tree branches. She looked up and saw that she was surrounded by weeping willow trees, the same kind Anna had told her of at the place she found Olaf. Elsa just continued to mutter as she pushed thought the trees into a small clearing nearby.

"Water!" Elsa gasped upon seeing the stream. She stopped short when she realized that she could just make ice and thaw it if she wanted water. At least it was cleaner than this stream. She continued walking in the direction of the mountain after quick drink, with the thought of whether she should just leave her sister there. But then she remembered that Anna had done the same for her...then again she had Kristoff and Sven with her. Damn! She loved Anna too much to just give up on her.

"...and it was so close to her head..."

Elsa stopped in her tracks. Was that Anna's voice. She listened a little more carefully.

"...she could have died. I should never have left...

It was Anna's voice.

"Anna?" Elsa called out. "ANNA! Where are you?"

"Did you here something Rhea?" She could here Anna talking to her horse. She ran towards the source of the voice, which was coming from just behind one of the trees. As she approached she could see a faint outline of a horse and it's rider.

"Anna!" Elsa screamed. This time Anna did here it.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she saw her sister running towards her. She quickly dismounted her horse. "Elsa? What are you doing here?"

"Come here you!" Elsa screamed as she charged at Anna. Anna's eyes widened as she tried to run but her sister was too fast. Anna screamed as Elsa tackled her to the ground and stuffed a snowball in her mouth. Rhea just watched in amusement.

"Mmph! Stahp..." Anna tried to push Elsa's hand away but she was too strong.

"I walked all the way here because it thought you had run away!" Elsa yelled as she was pushed off by Anna. Anna spat some snow out of her mouth as she glared at her sister.

"Why would you think that?" Anna asked angrily.

"I don't know! Where did you go?" Elsa growled.

"The North mountain! I went to get you a gift but I couldn't find one so I went to get something else instead." Anna said calmly seeing that her sister was also calming down.

"Oh. Anna, you being here is the only gift i could ask for." Elsa said as she stood up, Anna doing the same. Anna pulled out her sister's tiara and gave it to her. Elsa just gazed in shock. "Is that..."

Anna took the tiara and placed it in Elsa's hair as Elsa stared at Anna.

"A Queen isn't a Queen without her crown." Anna said with a smile as she watched her sister feel the tiara.

"Where did you find it?" Elsa asked.

"On marshmallows head. He was sad when it took it but I made him another one instead...out of the snow in his head."

"You reshaped his head into a crown?" Elsa asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, the top anyway..." Anna said with a giggle.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me where you were going then?"

"Ever heard of the word surprise?" Anna questioned. "C'mon! Let's get back Arendelle before Kristoff and Nicholas get too worried."

Anna mounted Rhea before pulling her sister up with her.

"Why didn't you take a horse?" Anna asked.

"I did but a falling tree scared it off." Elsa said as she and her sister rode on Rhea back to the castle.

"Deja Vu!" Anna chuckled remembering how the same thing happened when she came here. "Oh Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Elsa replied as her grip tightened around her sister's waist.

"Why didn't you tell me about the arrow?" Elsa nearly choked in surprise at that question. How did she...oh right. She was in her castle.

"Well...I thought...I didn't want to scare you..." Elsa said honestly. She knew how Anna would react if she found out that she had nearly been impaled in the head with an arrow.

"Head or heart?" Anna simply asked. She could see that the awkwardness of the question was causing Elsa's ice to form on the ground and trees.

"Head..." Was Elsa's reply. "Why?"

"I stood up straight in front of the arrow."

"Oh."

Elsa had no idea that the arrow could have hit her straight in the heart if she had not been in a stance.

"You alright?" Anna asked noticing that Elsa had suddenly gone quiet. "Maybe we should talk about something else."

"That's a good idea." Elsa said with relief at the topic change.

"So...how was breakfast?" Anna asked holding back a snigger.

"Uh...Good. We liked it." Elsa said trying not to thing of the Custard/Black Pudding/Gloop thing she ate.

"Wait..." Anna said with a laugh. "You actually ate what I cooked?"

"Well yeah. You made it..." Elsa said confused at why Anna was laughing.

"I made it...but I assure you that there was no way I was ever going to eat that...It was completely black!" Anna finally started laughing. "Oh my! You actually ate it?"

"What?" Elsa said, her expression serious. She just tortured herself trying to eat Anna's horror of a breakfast thinking that her sister would be upset if she didn't, only for Anna to tell her that it wasn't supposed to be eaten in the first place.

"I wouldn't touch what I cooked in a million years." Anna laughed.

"YOU!" Elsa screamed as she brought a massive pile of snow down on Anna's head and stuffed some in her mouth, to her shock. Meanwhile, despite the sister's commotion, Rhea just continued to trot as if this chaos was normal. Anna's horse had now gotten use to Anna's snowy sister and thought of it as normal.

"Elsa! Stop it!" Anna laughed as she tried to shield her face from her sister's snow attacks.

"No! You made me eat...whatever that was. You're lucky I'm only feeding you snow!" Elsa said with a laugh.

"AAH!"

* * *

"Your highness'. The Queen and Princess have returned." Kai said causing Nicholas and Kristoff to run outside.

"My god what happened to you?" Kristoff asked as he saw a snow covered Anna and her giggling sister. "Actually, I don't want to know."

"So, you two alright?" Nicholas asked.

"Yep!" Elsa said. "Are there any leftovers of the breakfast?"

"Yeah why?" Nicholas said. "Oh and Anna, that breakfast was marvelous!"

"Don't bother!" Elsa stated as she dismounted with her sister. "Anna knew it was horrible and never planned on eating it anyway!"

"Oh. Well in that case it was the worst thing I have ever eaten in my life beside pigs guts!" Nicholas said grimly. "And no. There are no leftovers. We burnt the rest of it. How something that was already burnt still burned is beyond me."

"Oh C'mon! I was supposed to stuff the rest in Anna's face!" Elsa said with a sigh.

"You would never have succeeded."

* * *

Unlike on the Princess's birthday, Elsa did not host a ball for her birthday. She did not care about having foreign dignitaries and nobles at a party, mainly because the last ball she had for her birthday was when she turned eight. Every birthday after that was spent in isolation, including from her sister. All she wanted was to be with her sister for her birthday and Nicholas as well if she may add. Most of the towns people and nobles didn't mind anyway as they had never attended a birthday party for Elsa for over a decade, so it wasn't new to them anyway.

It was already nightfall by time their family party had ended. Elsa had already received her gifts, ranging from a fir coat made of deer fir, which Nicholas caught and skinned this morning, A massive block of chocolate from Kristoff, and a bottle of french wine from Kai and Gerda, which they made sure that Anna never saw. The four royals had spent the entire day playing in the snow covered ballroom, along with several of the staff, making snowmen or fighting massive snowball battles, which only ended when Elsa blanketed the ballroom in an avalanche, to Anna's shock. Now sisters were completely exhausted from all the snowy mayhem and they both just craved a good nights rest. Kristoff had joined Nicholas on a small bar crawl in town, Anna and Elsa warning them both not to get drunk in the process but knowing them, they probably will anyway. Now the sisters were getting ready for bed as Elsa had an early morning meeting tomorrow and since Anna was staying with her tonight, that meant the same bed time for her, to her dismay.

"Do you have any nightgowns that I could borrow Elsa?" Anna asked as she pulled out a blue dress that appeared to be made of ice.

"Why? Don't you have your own?" Elsa asked from her bed.

"Yeah...but I want to wear one of yours." Anna said as she stared at all of Elsa's dresses which were all various shades of blue.

"Why?"

"When we were younger we used to dress up in each others clothes, remember?" Anna asked.

"Yes. When we were _younger_." Elsa emphasized the last word to which Anna just rolled her eyes. "I can understand you wanting to do it now, but I'm a little more mature than you."

"C'mon/ Please let me borrow your nightgown..." Anna said with pleading puppy dog eyes. No matter how much Elsa tried to ignore it, she just couldn't resist Anna's pleading look. With a sigh she agreed.

"Yay!" Anna squealed as she took out one of Elsa's ice nightgowns.

"Anna! That's made of ice!" Elsa stated as she saw Anna put the gown on.

"So? The cold doesn't bother me." Anna said as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"No. The cold doesn't bother me." Elsa corrected as Anna waltzed over to the bed and climbed in.

"Well, my sister is literally cold, and she doesn't bother me and I love her...so that means the cold don't bother me and I love the cold!" Anna giggled. Elsa just cocked a brow in response.

"Where did you get that logic from?"

Anna just shrugged as she snuggled up to her sister.

"This dress doesn't actually feel cold." Anna admitted.

"Yeah, because I'm actively drawing the cold away from it." Elsa said with a laugh. "But the minute I fall asleep..."

"I'll kick you off the bed!" Anna muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Try it and i'll show you why some call me the Ice Queen."

"Meh."

"Goodnight Anna." Elsa said as she cuddled her sister.

…

…

…

"The skies awake so I'm awake so..."

"Don't you dare Anna!"

"Aww. Why?"

"We pretty much recreated the North mountain in the ballroom earlier on. I'm exhausted and I need rest because I have a meeting tomorrow. Now either you go to sleep or I'll force you myself."

"Grouch."

"ANNA!"

"Sorry."

…

…

…

"Let it go, Let it go...blah blah blah...lyrics I don't knooow..."

_Growl..._

"Did you really eat my breakfast...or throw it down the drain...i know it's rubbish...so I'm trying to...not laugh out loud at you...for eating iiiiit..."

"ANNA! Are you going to be singing all night long?"

"What? It's catchy."

"Please just go to sleep...If you sing one more song..."

…

…

…

"Elsa?"

_Sigh..._

"What Anna?"

"I'm thirsty. Do you have any water?"

"Yes Anna. Open your mouth wide."

"Uh. Okay... Why...MMPH!"

_Cough, Cough..._

"WHAT DID YOU SHOVE SNOW IN MY MOUTH FOR!"

"I told you to go to sleep. You are annoying me now Anna. I have a meeting early tomorrow."

"So?"

"So, I need to rest so I can function tomorrow..."

"What happens if I keep you awake all night hmm?"

"Ever experienced 10 hours in the dungeon before sister?"

"I'll shut up now!"

...

...

"Happy Birthday Elsa..."

"Thank you Anna...Now goodnight..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Well, that's the second one shot complete. I know it may be kind of lacking in content for Elsa's birthday, but I kind of imagine her birthday as a family scale party, rather than a kingdom sized one. I doubt she had parties or dances during her period of isolation.**

**So anyway, I'm thinking of whether to post a one-shot about William or a one-shot about the sisters and a little magical mayhem as my next one-shot. The one-shot about King William was a requested idea by someone on the main story. So it's either the "William" one shot or the other one. Hmm...Tough choice...**

**-TacticX**


	3. Swimming

**If everyone remembers, Anna nearly drowned in the first one-shot and Elsa was just as horrible at swimming. So Nicholas, Kristoff and William decided to fix that, to the sister's dismay.**

**I will think about whether to post the one-shot about William finding about Elsa's powers when she was months old, or the one-shot about "Snow Wolf Elsa" next.**

* * *

*****Swimming*****

**Timeline: After the Switch**

* * *

"Your majesty? Your highness?" Kai called through the door. Upon hearing no response, he gently tried to twist the doorknob to see if it was open. He gradually opened the door and what he saw made him smile in heartfelt emotions. The sister's were sleeping peacefully on the bed, Anna facing the door with Elsa behind her, her arms wrapped around the princess's abdomen. Kai resisted the urge to let out a loud 'Aww' as he slowly closed the door. There were no important duties today for Queen Elsa so surely it wouldn't hurt to leave the sisters asleep for a while longer.

_2 hours later..._

_Yawn..._

"Mmm." Anna moaned as she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Oh yeah. She was in Elsa's room. She had told Kristoff that she would be sleeping with her sister for the next week, which he gladly agreed to saying that it would quite good for the both of them...He also mentioned about his back healing from all the times Anna kicked him in her sleep. "What time is it?"

She looked to the grandfather clock across the room and saw that it was 10 in the morning. As she tried to sit up a weight prevented her from doing so easily. She turned to see her sister still sleeping peacefully while mumbling. Oh that's right, Elsa tended to mumble stuff in her sleep. Anna found it so cute and on occasion, Elsa would sometimes even, unknowingly, wave her hand around in her sleep creating mini flurries or snow mounds to Anna's bemusement. Anna leaned over to her sister and tried to listen to what she was mumbling.

_Let it go..._

_Let it go..._

_I am one with the wind and sky..._

Anna giggled lightly as she sat up straighter. She knew Elsa was singing a song, but it wasn't one that she knew. She made a mental note to ask her sister what this song 'Let it go' was. Slowly, but carefully so as not to wake her sister, Anna removed Elsa's arms from her torso before quietly creeping out of bed towards her sister's wardrobe. She peered inside and grabbed a dress, one of several that she had put in there herself, and quickly changed into it. Elsa had recently been stressing herself out with her job as Queen, despite the advice of her sister, Kristoff, Nicholas and virtually every servant and helper in the castle. Anna tried desperately to get her sister outside numerous times, yet her sister either ignored her, until she started getting physical in which case...avalanche, or made sure that the guards stopped her before she entered, though they were little match for the princess because, despite her small figure, she was quite strong.

This morning, Anna thought that it would be a good idea to allow Elsa to sleep in, and apparently so did Kai who routinely woke the Queen up every morning at 8. In an attempt to keep her sister asleep for as long as possible, Anna grabbed some of the dresses and hang them from the curtain rods in an attempt to block out as much light as possible. She then closed the curtains to hide her contraption, before turning to the grandfather clock in the corner. Anna opened the face of the clock and turned back the hour hand from 10 all the way back to 5. As a finalization, Anna stuffed several pillows next to Elsa and covered the blanket over them as to mimic Anna's body, praying that her sister would be fooled by it. Once everything was in place, Anna crept out of the room and quietly shut the door. Now, it was time to go and see Kristoff.

_At the stables..._

"Uh uh! Share..." Kristoff said as he pulled half a carrot from Sven's mouth. He ate the rest just as he watched Anna enter the stables with a smile on her face. "So, your sister sleeping in?"

"Yep." Anna said as she gave Kristoff a kiss and sat down near her horse, Rhea. "So, what do you want to do today oh husband of mine?"

"Well, if you want, I could bring you ice harvesting with me." Kristoff said thinking of all the things that could go wrong with his other idea. Ice harvesting seemed the safest bet and at least there was no threat of injury to the nearby population. "You know, near the North mountain. If you want."

Anna contemplated the idea for a second but then just shook her head to Kristoff's dismay.

"We've done it before." Anna then gasped as she thought of another idea. "I know! Let's go fishing!"

"Fishing?"

"Yeah. You know, where we're in a boat and we use fishing rods to catch the fish..."

"I know what fishing is Anna. What I mean is why fishing?"

Anna just shrugged in response. "I don't know. I couldn't think of anything else. Hey, maybe King William could join us!"

"King William?" Kristoff sputtered. "I thought he was back in Solaris!"

"He's on his way to Corona for a diplomatic something or somewhat. He'll be staying here for a few days." Anna replied as she informed a passing guard to get the King.

"Anna? Are you sure that's a wise idea? I mean, he's probably very busy. He'll probably say no!"

* * *

"Of course! It's been a long time since I've been fishing!" William said as he crafted a fishing rod out of ice.

"Ooo! Can you teach my sister how to do that!" Anna said as she saw the intricate detail on the Ice rod.

"It's not that hard you know. It's like making a statue, except instead of a simple ice statue, it's an intricate bendable rod with moving parts and ice strings that won't break. Not much different." William said before his eyes widened upon seeing his approaching wife. "Brace for impact!"

"Ha Ha! Very funny." Lea said as she approached the three royals. "I suggest that you stand as far away as possible from him when he casts the line. Unless you want to end up as fish bait."

"Woman! I am an expert at fishing! I was given a round of applause after the fishing tournament in Solaris."

"You were being laughed at because the hook attached itself to the Prime ministers pants and you ripped it off him when you cast the line. No one could stop laughing for hours after that." Lea said with a giggle as Anna and Kristoff snorted.

"Are we going to stand here all day bickering or can we actually get some fishing done!" William said.

"Of course. We just need a boat." Kristoff said as he scoured the docks for a small dinghy.

"Here, let me." William said as he crafted a boat out of ice...which immediately sank.

"I thought a boat stays afloat?"

"Shut it!"

* * *

"Your majesty? It's morning already." Gerda called through the door.

"Coming." Elsa replied. She was actually already awake, but she was just laying there enjoying the calmness and silence of not being in a bustling meeting. Elsa opened the door to see Gerda outside with a smile on her face.

"I've got good news your majesty. The prime minister canceled the meeting because his wife is ill today. That means that you have no duties today." Gerda stated tot he Queen's delight.

"Oh thank goodness. That means I have the whole day to spend with Anna. Wait, where is Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I believe she was last seen by the stables with Prince Kristoff and King William your majesty." Gerda recalled what a guard had told her. "I believe they're going fishing."

"Fishing? Anna fishing?" Elsa asked quizzically.

"Yes your majesty. If you want to catch them you should hurry. I have also been informed that Prince Nicholas is on his hunting trip at the moment with several hunters. He will be back this afternoon."

"Thank you Gerda." Elsa said as the servant curtsied and left down the hallway. Elsa immediately ran down the stairs, as she tried to reach her sister before they departed. She didn't know how to fish, then again, neither did Anna. Several guards pointed at the lack of the Queens finesse as she ran towards the docks, ignoring the puzzled looks some of the people were giving her. She could see her sister boarding a dinghy by the port as she called out her name.

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she saw her sister running towards her, stopping mere centimeters from her and nearly colliding with the other men.

"Aah Elsa. Glad you could join us." William said. Elsa just stared at the pile of ice boats next to the port.

"William doesn't know how to make an ice boat stay afloat." Kristoff said with a smirk. "Which is strange considering that ice naturally floats anyway."

"I wonder if you'll float if I stuff you with ice." William glared at Kristoff.

"Will you two calm down. There's already a boat here!" Anna stated as she gestured to the dinghy she was sitting in. The two men looked at each other then at Anna.

"Are you serious dear?" Kristoff asked. "That barely holds two people."

"I could have sworn that the Arendellian flagship was larger." William smirked as Elsa glared.

"My kingdom does have a powerful navy you know!" Elsa snapped at the King.

"Ah yes. The collection of dinghy's and yacht's is a clear sign of your naval superiority. But strapping cannons to a lifeboat does not constitute as a warship." William said as Kristoff and Anna giggled.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm just kidding." William said as he ruffled the Queens hair. "I'm sure you have a powerful navy...wherever they may be."

Elsa was starting to growl but calmed down when she realized that he was just trying to annoy her. William's wife had warned them of the King's antics and his attempt to get people to break. Elsa just took a deep breath as she stepped into the dinghy with her sister.

"You two coming or not?" Anna asked the two men. They just sighed and joined with. "So, who's rowing?"

"King's don't row." William announced.

"Neither do Queen's." Elsa added.

"Or princess'" Anna completed.

"Well, I'm a prince..." Kristoff started.

"Yes, but you're also an ice harvester. You never got rid of that title so...row humble husband row!" Anna commanded as her husband scowled and grabbed the oars.

"Still goes faster than a majority of the Arendellian warships." William announced. Elsa responded by throwing a snowball at his face. William playfully retaliated by bringing an avalanche down on Elsa's head and nearly sinking the boat in the process.

Anna laughed as Elsa attempted to clear the snow, but since it was magical and created by William, she couldn't do anything. William just laughed as he coalesced the snow into a ball and dropped it into the water with a splash.

"Right. Fishing time now!" William said as he grabbed his Ice rod and cast it into the water. Anna did the same with her bow...sadly her grip wasn't as good and she ended up throwing the whole bow into the water.

"Oops!" Anna said with a small smile as she looked at Kristoff.

"You really have never fished before." He said as he cast his rod into the water.

"Here, have an ice rod." William said as he handed a newly crafted rod to Anna. "It won't melt."

"Ooo. Thanks." This rod had a rougher handle so Anna could maintain her grip on it while Kristoff taught her how to cast it without striking anyone's face.

"Ehem!"

"Hmm?" The three looked around at Elsa who was sitting on the boat with her arms crossed.

"Am I invisible or something?" Elsa asked.

"Oh sorry." Anna said. "I was just talking to Kristoff. William, could you make my sister a rod."

"She has Ice powers too. Can't she just make one herself?" William asked as he hid a smirk.

"Yeah!" Anna agreed. "Elsa, try making a fishing rod out of ice."

"Anna, I'm not that experienced yet. I don't know how to do something like that yet." Elsa said as she tried to shape a rod, which immediately snapped in two when she bent it.

"You can freeze and entire kingdom, yet you can't make a fishing rod?" William asked with a sneer.

"Well up until last year I never had control of my powers, so excuse me for not being as experienced as you." Elsa snapped.

"Damn. Feisty!" William said as he and Kristoff chuckled. "Alright Snow Queen. Here you are." William handed a fishing rod to Elsa along with a small bucket of worms.

"Thank you...EEK!" Elsa screamed when she saw the worms. If there was on thing that Elsa hated, it was squirmy, squishy moving objects, and worms fitted that description to the letter. Elsa quickly stumbled backwards, as her sister gasped, and tripped over the edge of the boat, falling into the fjord.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed as she lunged overt to where her sister had fallen in, tipping the boat in the process.

"Anna. NO!" Kristoff yelled, but it was too late. The sudden shift of weight caused the boat to go off balance and capsize bringing everyone into the water with it. Kristoff and William surfaced almost immediately as they looked for any sign of the girls. Their eyes widened when they saw Anna splashing around screaming for help. Near her was Elsa who too was desperately trying to stay afloat but failing at it. Ice was forming all over that place but William kept it from reaching them, as his ice magic superseded that of Elsa's own.

"Hold on!" Kristoff yelled as he swam over to his wife and grabbed her by the waist so she could cling on to his shoulders.

"T-T-Thanks. E-ELSA!" Anna stuttered seeing her sister drowning but relaxed when William created an ice floe for Elsa to grab on to and swim over to Kristoff. Kristoff grabbed Elsa as well and allowed her to hold on to her. Luckily, they weren't very far from the town, where people were already gathering at the edge and gasping seeing their Queen and Princess struggling in the water. With a wave of his hand, William created a small raft that Elsa and Anna climbed onto. They immediately fell on their backs and continued breathing heavily, in shock, as Kristoff and William climbed in as well.

"You two alright?" Kristoff asked worriedly as he sat both Elsa and Anna up.

"F-Fine." Anna said as her husband wrapped a protective arm around her. "You o-okay Elsa?"

Anna just nodded in response as she leaned in towards her sister and hugged her fearfully. Half the fjord was frozen but William quickly cleared that away with a wave of his hands. He then used his powers to propel the boat back to the docks, where people were standing anxiously, some staring in horror, at the events they had just seen.

* * *

"There's another activity I am never doing again!" Elsa said as she sat down in her study, Anna right next to her.

"Oh it wasn't that bad Elsa." Anna said trying to calm her, still shaking, sister.

"Not that bad? We nearly drowned for goodness sakes. I can't swim! You can't swim!" Elsa shouted to Anna's shock. "What was I thinking! I am never gonna go fishing again!"

"Oh cheer up Elsa. We're alive aren't we?" Anna said with a smile. Elsa was just about to retort something harsh when Nicholas and Kristoff bounded into the room.

"Are you okay?" Nicholas asked as he ran over to Elsa and checked her for injuries.

"I'm fine." Elsa said with a small smile as she let Nicholas hug her.

"I came as soon as I heard." Nicholas said. "But I honestly didn't know you two couldn't swim."

"Well, at least I can make ice to stay afloat on." Elsa chuckled before she yawned. Her struggle with trying not to drown had left her and Anna severely exhausted.

"Sleepy?" Kristoff asked the two sister's who nodded in unison.

"Well, if anyone needs me, I'll be in my bedroom trying not to have a new set of nightmares about me and my sister drowning..."

* * *

_The next day..._

"Elsa! Anna! Wake up!"

"Huh what?" Anna mumbled as she and her sister tried to make sense of what was happening. "Who's that?"

"It's me Kristoff!"

"And Nicholas!" The Russian prince added. "The Snow King is here as well."

"What's going on?" Elsa asked as she rubbed her eyes and looked out of the window. It was barely dawn and the sun was still hidden behind the entrance of the fjord. The sky was only just beginning to lighten. "What the? Guys! It's not even 6 am! What do you think you're doing?"

"We came to bring you somewhere special. Out treat. Just me, Kristoff, William you and Anna." Nicholas said through the door. "C'mon. I though you were the early bird Elsa."

"Not this early." Elsa moaned seeing her sister was now sleeping on her shoulder.

"Well, we're not going to leave till you come out so there!" Nicholas said defiantly.

"Don't make me make a blizzard out there." Elsa threatened.

"Well, William is out here and his power superseded yours sooo, we've got all the leverage." Nicholas finished by continuing to knock on the door much to Anna and Elsa's annoyance. Elsa just scowled as she walked over and ripped the door open to be greeted by three smirking men. Her disheveled look was all the evidence the men needed to know that she had only just woken up.

"You better have a good reason for this." Elsa scowled as she closed the door and started to get dressed.

* * *

_7 miles outside of Arendelle..._

"Where are we going?" Anna asked sleepily as she struggled to stay awake on her horse. For some unknown reason, the men insisted that they take the guard's horses rather than their own. This should have been the first clue that something wasn't right but Elsa was too sleepy to care anyway.

"There is an old ranch just outside of Arendelle. It belongs to an old friend of mine. He promised that we could borrow it for the next few days while he's away in Novgorod." Kristoff said. Anna was slightly suspicious that her husband had chosen to ride a horse instead of Sven, especially since the two of them were inseparable.

"Kristoff? Where's Sven?" Anna asked.

"He didn't want to come." Kristoff said plainly. "Aaaand...We're here!" He pointed out to a small cottage next to a large stone structure. It appeared to be a building, but not one that the sisters had ever seen before.

"What is that?" Elsa asked as the five of them dismounted.

"Well, my friend has a knack for constructing indoor structures that should, technically speaking, be outdoors." Kristoff said.

"I asked what it was, not what your friend does." Elsa said grumpily.

"Sleepy Elsa equals grumpy non-caring Elsa...hmm...Good to keep in mind." Nicholas stated as he opened the door to the cottage, but someone beat him to it as the door was opened by someone inside.

"Good morning your majesty." Mathilda greeted as she stepped out onto the porch. "Lovely morning hmm?"

"Mathilda? What's the head chef doing here?" Elsa asked Nicholas in shock.

"I'll field that." Mathilda announced. "Before I was a cook, I was a swimming instructor. I taught people how to swim, mostly royals, but sometime I taught commoners too. After yesterday's events, these three thought it was necessary for you to learn how to swim. So for the next few days I'm going to be teaching you and Anna how to swim."

"That's it! We're going home!" Elsa said with a scowl as she turned back to her horse.

"NOPE!" William yelled as he pulled out a rifle and shot it up in the air. The resulting bang caused all the horses to start fleeing back in the direction of Arendelle.

"NO!" Elsa screamed as she tried to chase after her horse, but she was too slow. "WILLIAM!"

"Wha-a-at?" He asked with a chuckle as the other two men grinned.

"I have got duties to do as Queen! I do not have time to sit around trying to learn how to swim when I have a kingdom to look after." Elsa scowled.

"Don't worry Elsa. General Albert knew of yesterday's events and he volunteered to handle your duties till your return." Kristoff announced to Elsa's shock.

"Plus, my wife is a Queen and I persuaded her to assist your prime minister for the next few days." William added.

"Look girls. This is for your benefit." Mathilda said. "Albert already said that Anna nearly drowned before when you two went camping and the same happened yesterday. What happens if you get stranded at sea and the ship sinks, or if you fall into a river. Knowing how to swim is one of the most basic things you should have learned as royals."

"The castle doesn't have a pool and I was sealed away for thirteen years." Elsa stated through gritted teeth.

"That's why now is the time to learn." Mathilda said. "Now c'mon girls. Get changed. We'll meet at the pool in 15 minutes. It's in that big building there." She pointed to the large stone building that Elsa had asked about earlier on.

"I'm gonna kill you three..." Elsa growled at the three men.

"Ooh. The snow Queen is getting scary. I'm quaking in my boots." William joked. Elsa just growled.

"C'mon Anna. Anna?"

Anna was fast asleep, leaning against a tree as she continued to snore. Had she really been asleep this entire time.

"ANNA!"

"Huh? What?" Anna mumbled as she wiped some drool from her mouth. "Where am I?"

"In hell." Elsa just replied as she entered the cottage.

"Well, that went better than I expected." Nicholas laughed along with the other two. They were quickly silenced when an avalanche buried them all under 6 feet of snow.

* * *

"I feel so exposed..." Elsa admitted as the sister's entered the pool. They were quite shocked to discover the lack of swimming attire and had ended up wearing their undergarments as their only attire.

"Oh relax Elsa. We're sisters and no one else is going to see. The only other one there is Mathilda and she's a woman as well." Anna said. "Plus, I'm not gonna see nothing I haven't already seen."

Elsa just frowned. "That's disturbing and in no way making me feel better."

"Stop panicking and I'll give you chocolate later." Anna said instead.

"That helps though."

"Ready your majesty?" Mathilda asked seeing the sisters clad in their underwear.

"I suppose." Elsa gulped upon seeing the pool. It was quite shallow on this end but the other end was at least 8 feet deep. How the had managed to get all this water up here form the well's in Arendelle was a mystery.

"You scared Elsa?" Anna asked. In truth she was as well so she didn't judge when her sister nodded in response. "Good. At least I'm not the only one. So, what's gonna stop my sister from freezing the poll by the way?"

"Well," Mathilda started. "King William is using his magic to actively draw away any ice from this pool. So the minute any ice forms, it will also disappear."

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said his powers were a lot stronger than yours huh?" Anna laughed dryly. Elsa just continued to stare at the pool.

"You two okay?" A male voice called from the other side to Elsa and Anna's shock. The looked in the direction of the voice and gasped when they saw Kristoff, Nicholas and William grinning at them. Elsa nearly screamed in embarrassment, her face turning a very deep shade of red, as she took cover behind Anna, who was also blushing and was trying to conceal as much of her body as possible with her hands.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Elsa shrieked at Mathilda as she tried to stay hidden behind Anna. The three men just snickered.

"Boys! Please get out! This is a private lesson for the Queen and Princess only."

"Oh C'mon. There's nothing I will see that I haven't already seen." William admitted as the other two concealed a laugh.

"Same here..." Kristoff said, but much lower so the sisters couldn't hear him, but loud enough for the men to whistle in shock.

"Guys!" Mathilda warned.

"Oh c'mon Mathilda! We're just enjoying the view!" Nicholas said as the other men started laughing. Realizing what he just said, and how Elsa looked like she was about to faint, he added, "No, I didn't mean _that _view. I meant we're just watching the hills...er...i mean mountains...oh shit...the...the fjord and the valley..."

"The mystical land down under!" William added as all three of them burst into laughter.

"GET OUT NOW!" Mathilda yelled as she grabbed a large stick from the side and threatened the men with it.

"Oh boy. Run!" Nicholas laughed as Mathilda chased them all out of the building. A few moments later she returned and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about that..." Mathilda said, slightly exhausted. Elsa eventually came out from behind her sister's back, but her face was still deep red in color. "So...Let's get started..."

* * *

"AAAH!" Elsa screamed as she thrashed around in the water. "HELP! ANNA HELP!"

"Elsa..."

"I can't swim..."

"Elsa..."

"..."

"ELSA!" Anna screamed, half amused, half embarrassed. "The water is only as high as your chest..."

Elsa stopped thrashing around and tried to stand still for a moment. She looked around and indeed, the water barely reached up to her neck.

"Oh..."

"Oh indeed..." Anna laughed. "Sometimes I think you are nothing but a big wimp."

"I am not..." Elsa said as she calmed her breathing down and walked over to her laughing sister.

"Can we please start the swimming lesson!" Mathilda said with an annoyed expression as she watched the two sister's. "Right, first things first...I want you to try and float. Slowly lay on your back and take a deep breath. It should be no problem with your sizes and weight."

Anna and Elsa complied. Slowly, Anna laid her back down in the water and took a deep breath. Without moving she watched as she slowly floated on the surface of the water. Anna started to laugh at the sight of her floating. She had done it. "Elsa! Elsa look. I'm flo..."

Anna stopped short noticing that Elsa was desperately trying not to sink. She watched as her sister lay on her back, but almost immediately started sinking. Being the fearful sister she was, the minute the water touched her mouth, she lost control and started panicking as she tried to swim/walk/jump her way over to her sister.

"Elsa...you are seriously...NO!" Anna screamed as Elsa jumped onto Anna's abdomen in a desperate bid to stay afloat, bringing them both underwater in the process.

Mathilda just watched in shock, and amusement, as Anna emerged out of the water coughing, only for her head to be dragged back underwater as Elsa tried to climb onto her in an attempt to stay out of the water.

"Elsa..._glub glub...gasp..._ELS..._blubb..._" As a panicking Elsa tried to climb on top of Anna again, she reacted by throwing her head backwards, forcing Elsa to lose her grip and fall into the water, face first.

_Cough Cough..._

Anna breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath while her sister emerged from the water in a fit of coughs and grabbed onto Anna's shoulders with a clamp like grip.

"Elsa..._cough..._What is wro..._cough..._ng with you?" Anna made out as her sister just continued to hold onto her, eyes shut and lip trembling. "ELSA!"

"What?" Elsa screamed in panic, her eyes still shut as her grip on Anna tightened.

"Mathilda do something!" Anna screamed at the instructor who was just standing there trying desperately not to laugh.

"Like what?" She asked with a giggle, but returned to her serious look when she saw the glare Anna was giving her. "Elsa dear? Just breath slowly and calm down. Slowly, I want you to release yourself from Anna."

"NO!" Elsa screamed as her grip tightened to the point that Anna began to feel light-headed.

"Elsa, I love you, but if you don't get of me now I'm going to submerge myself bringing you with me." Anna warned sternly. Elsa's eyes widened in horror at the thought of the water consuming her and quickly jumped of Anna, only to fall back in the water struggling. Anna slowly walked over to Elsa where she grabbed her sister by the torso and stood her upright so her feet touched the bottom. Slowly, Elsa began to calm down as her breathing slowed and she could feel her heart returning to it's normal pace.

"You okay your majesty?" Mathilda asked, hiding her smirk.

"F-F-F-Fine..." Elsa stuttered as she coughed out some water from her mouth. Anna was just standing behind her shaking her head. It took Anna 3 seconds to learn how to float. Elsa didn't even know how to keep her head above the water...while standing in the shallow end.

"Shall we continue? We can end it here if you don't want to..." Mathilda asked the Queen.

Not wanting to look like a weak fool in front of her sister, Elsa just shook her head and said, "N-No. It's okay. W-We'll continue."

"Okay then...Let's try something different."

* * *

"Look Elsa, I'm doing a backstroke." Anna said gleefully as she laid on her back and used her arms to propel her backwards. "Elsa? ELSA! Open your eyes!"

"N-No." The Queen said as she blindly used her arms to propel herself backwards.

"Elsa, you're going to hit..."

_Thud!_

"EEK..._glub glub glub..._"

"...the wall..._sigh_."

_10 minutes later..._

"Now, I want you to try and hold your breath for as long as possible. Long breath holds are the key to surviving for long periods of time underwater." Mathilda stated. "To make this a little more competitive between you two, I'm gonna offer the winner a box of white chocolates."

This offer seemed to grab the Queen's and princess' attention.

"Ready? 3...2...1...Hold!"

Both Anna and Elsa submerged themselves under the water and held there breath.

_5 seconds..._

_10 seconds..._

_15 seconds..._

_20 seconds..._

_30 seconds..._

"Hmm..." Mathilda watched carefully to make sure that the Queen and Princess weren't drowning. She could see them still moving underwater.

_1 minute..._

_1 minute 30 seconds..._

_Gasp!_

Elsa jumped out of the water and gasped, her breathing rapid, as her head began to spin. A few seconds later, Anna followed suit but she wasn't as out of breath as her sister.

"YES!" Anna screamed as she swam over to Mathilda and literally ripped the box from her hands and began stuffing her face. Elsa just looked at her longingly. Anna, knowing exactly what her sister wanted, held out the box to Elsa's delight. She immediately swam over and within seconds both the sisters had finished the entire box.

Mathilda was watching them carefully the entire time and an idea slowly dawned on her. With a giggle she said, "Wait here!", Before she disappeared through the door behind.

* * *

"Nicholas! Kristoff! Wake up!" Mathilda yelled as she ran outside.

"What?" Nicholas mumbled sleepily.

"I need you to do something for me." Mathilda said.

"Like what?" Kristoff asked.

"In the cottage, hidden under the kitchen floor there are 10 boxes of chocolates. I need you to get them for me."

"And why should we do that?" Nicholas asked. An idea dawned on him as well as he gave a smile to Kristoff. "Actually, ignore my last question. We'll do it...for a price."

"What price?" Mathilda asked as she eyed the two prince's wearily. Nicholas got up and whispered something into Mathilda's ear causing her to giggle.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Fine. You've got yourself a deal."

* * *

"I'm back!" Mathilda yelled as she closed the door behind her. "Your majesty is everything...YOUR MAJESTY!"

Mathilda screamed as she saw Anna weeping while clutching her sister's body, which was lying face down in the water.

"OH MY GOD!" Mathilda rushed over towards the sister's. "What happened?"

"She fell in the water. I couldn't help her!" Anna weeped as she tightened her grip on Elsa's body.

Mathilda was staring in shock. The Queen was dead? She slowly walked over towards the side of the pool and attempted to grab Elsa's body.

_BOO!_

_AAH!_

Mathilda stumbled backwards in shock and fell flat on her back as the sister's roared in laughter.

"ELSA! ANNA!" Mathilda growled as she saw that she was a victim of their latest pranks. "That isn't funny! I really thought you were dead your majesty!"

"Oh you should have seen your face!" Elsa laughed, but stopped when some water entered her mouth causing her to cough.

_Sigh..._

"What are those for?" Anna asked as she pointed at ten square shaped boxes on the floor.

"Those, are what I'm gonna use to teach you how to swim." Mathilda said as she opened one of the boxes revealing the white and milk chocolates inside. Anna and Elsa gsaped as they saw the luscious chocolates.

Mathilda just laughed. "Just like training dolphins."

* * *

By the end of the day, Anna was a satisfactory swimmer and Elsa just slightly less. At least the princess only, nearly drowned 8 times since, compared to Elsa's 20 plus times. Mathilda was a soaking mess, especially after Elsa and Anna had dragged her into the pool when she accidentally gave them an empty box of chocolates.

Of all the lessons, Anna was the winner on the majority of them. Elsa only succeeded on the breast stroke and the butterfly stroke. In essence, if it involved her being on her back, she failed against Anna.

"Well, that's all for today your majesty and your highness." Mathilda said as she dried herself with the towel. "We'll resume again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Elsa asked. "What do you mean tomorrow?"

"I told you that these lessons would last for a few days...so we'll be staying in the cottage for another 3 days."

"3 days?" Elsa screamed. "I can't do this for 3 days!"

"Well I've got more chocolates." Mathilda said as she saw the Queen and Princess sigh.

"Fine." They said in unison. "But they better not be empty or else."

"Now can we please get out now!" Elsa said as she approached the ladder.

"Actually, I kind of promised the guys something..." Mathilda said with a light smile as she opened the door. Kristoff and Nicholas quickly ran in and jumped into the water as Elsa and Anna screamed. Anna was the first to stop screaming when Kristoff emerged in front of her.

"Kristoff?" Anna asked in shock.

"Who else? We managed to persuade Mathilda to let us in for a while." Kristoff said as he pulled his wife into the deeper water. Anna started to squirm seeing how deep it was but stopped when Kristoff grabbed her closer. "See? This isn't too bad."

"I-I suppose n-not." Anna said as she gulped.

On the other side of the pool, Nicholas had grabbed Elsa from behind to her shock.

"NICHOLAS!" Elsa screamed.

"Hey." Nicholas said as he pulled the Queen with him across the water.

"H-Hey." Elsa said as she kept an eye out in case he suddenly dragged her to the deep end. "So...this is awkward."

Nicholas laughed at how Elsa was blushing wildly especially when he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Grab hold of my waist." Nicholas said.

"Why?"

"Just do it..."

"Okay." Elsa said as she grabbed hold of Nicholas. To her horror, he grabbed her hands and immediately submerged himself along with Elsa. Anna and Kristoff just laughed when a few moments later he emerged with a screaming Elsa. "NIC..._cough..._HOLAS!"

He just laughed as she tried to hit him on the head.

"Everyone having fun?" William asked from the doorway.

"Yeah why?"

William just laughed. "You know, they don't call me the king of pranks for nothing." He sneered at the four royals as they looked back, eyes wide.

"William? Don't you dare..." Nicholas warned, having a slight idea of what he was about to do.

"William! No!" Nicholas screamed as William opened his hand and lifted the charm of the pool. Amazingly, no ice formed meaning that Elsa was currently in control, but now...

"William! If you dare I will..."

_ARGH!_

Everyone but the Snow Queen screamed as William brought the water's temperature down to near freezing. Elsa just looked in amusement at everyone, while William was roaring with laughter by the doorway.

"WILLIAM YOU SON OF A B..."

* * *

**So, there's this chapter.**

**And yeah, King William does act a bit like a d**k in this one, but that's his more arrogant side.**

**If anyone has any neat ideas or prompts, don't hesitate to submit them. I have already seen some interesting prompts that I may have decided to use. If I use one of your ideas, I'll tell who you are in the comments section.**

**-TacticX**


	4. Snow Wolf Elsa!

**So, this is the Snow Wolf Elsa chapter I was talking about. Anna gets fed up of her sister working and decided to change that with a potion...**

**...If only Nicholas and Kristoff did not screw up the potion room beforehand.**

**For those of you who don't know, they have a potion room, because during The Switch, they knicked a hell of a lot of potions from the cove. Well, the guards did anyway...**

* * *

*****Snow Wolf Elsa*****

**Timeline: After the Switch**

* * *

"Do you ever stop working?" Anna asked. She picked up several of the contracts on Elsa's desk to her annoyance.

"Anna, will you please put those down..." Elsa said, her head in her right hand while she was using her left hand to sign some documents.

"Boring...Even more Boring..._Gasp..._Really boring!" Anna said as she threw the contracts behind her back.

"Anna!" Elsa snapped as she grabbed the papers while Anna threw some more. "Stop throwing my papers!"

"Oh come on Elsa. All you ever do is work. You only have fun when I force you to." Anna stated as she watched her annoyed sister tidy the documents.

"If you aren't going to be any help here, then please get out." Elsa said with a slight scowl.

"Aww. But I like it here."

"Why? You keep on saying that everything I do is boring." Elsa said.

"It is. I like it here because it's too hot outside. It's much cooler around you." Anna giggled.

"Are you telling me that the only reason you're staying with me is to cool yourself down?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, that and to make you do less work." Anna laughed as she tried to pull her sister from the chair.

"Anna! Get out!" Elsa snapped.

"Aww. But I want to..."

"Get...Out." Elsa said. She stood up and grabbed Anna by her dress and pulled her towards the door.

"Ack! Elsa! Let go."

Elsa pushed Anna out of the door and slammed it shut. Anna immediately tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Elsa!" Anna shouted through the door. "We promised no more locked doors!"

"I'll let you back in once you become mature!" Elsa shouted through the door. Anna just growled in annoyance as she stormed away.

"If you won't come out and have fun then I'll have to force you out myself." Anna said with a grin.

* * *

"What are we even doing in here?" Kristoff asked.

"Looking for a silence potion. We took a lot of potions from Reimarch's cove. I'm sure there must be something here that can shut people up."

"Why do you need such a potion?" Kristoff asked.

"One of the guards won't shut up. Every time he sees me he keeps rambling on and on about his day because he's Russian as well. Need to shut him up." Nicholas said as he searched through the potion. There were 2 potions by the side. The red one was a _happiness_ potion and the blue one was a _wolf morph_ potion. Nicholas failed to read those translations and failed to see them altogether as he elbowed the two translation placards and they fell to the floor.

"Uh oh." Nicholas said as he saw the fallen ID's.

"Don't worry. The red one is the wolf potion and the blue one is the happiness potion." Kristoff said blindly as he put the placards back on the potions.

"Are you sure?" Nicholas asked with uncertainty.

"Nope!" Kristoff stated. "But I doubt anyone is going to use those potions anyway."

"Bah! There's nothing in here!" Nicholas said. "C'mon! Lets get out of here before Elsa moans at us again."

The two men closed the door to the stock room as they walked down the hallway towards the main entrance.

"Hey Anna." Kristoff said as he pulled his passing wife into a hug.

"Oh hey darling. I didn't see you there." Anna said as she kissed Kristoff on the cheek.

"I though you were with your sister?" Nicholas asked.

"I was, but she chucked me out because she said I wasn't mature enough." Anna said with a dry laugh.

"Aren't you?" Nicholas chuckled. Anna frowned as she pulled away from Kristoff and walked towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?" Kristoff asked.

"To the...gardens. Gotta find a way to sheer up somehow." Anna said as she walked down the hallway.

"Bye darling." Kristoff said as he and Nicholas walked away towards the courtyard. Once Anna was certain that Kristoff and Nicholas were out of sight and no one else was around, she quickly ran into the stock room and closed the door. With a giggle, she started rummaging through the numerous potions on the shelves looking for something that could cheer her sister up and stop from working. Sure she may get in trouble for it, but it would all be worth it. Suddenly, a blue bottle on the right shelf caught her eye. The translation placard attached to it read _Happiness Potion_. Anna gasped with glee as she took the potion and hid the placard as if to mask all evidence of this potion's existence. With a giggle, Anna exited the stockroom and started walking towards the kitchen's where she knew that Mathilda would be at this time a day.

Anna opened the doors to the kitchen but was quickly stopped by a pan wielding Mathilda.

"Going somewhere princess?" Mathilda asked. "I'm afraid that after the destruction you caused in here on your sister's birthday, the chefs have agreed that you can never cook in the kitchen's again. "

"Oh I'm not going to cook. I just want to request two hot chocolates." Anna said innocently.

"Oh." Mathilda said in shock. "That's all?"

"Yes." Anna said as she sat down on one of the stools. Mathilda turned towards the cupboard and grabbed the tin of hot chocolate, careful not to take her eye off the princess while she prepared the two Hot chocolates that Anna had ordered. As soon as hey were done she gave them to Anna and hurried her out of the room, in case the mere presence of the princess caused the room to spontaneously combust.

"Hey!" Anna groaned as the chef slammed the kitchen's door shut behind her. But she smiled when she remembered what she was going to do now. Slowly, she made her way back up to Elsa's room carrying the two hot chocolates. Upon approaching the Snowflake encrusted door, Anna stopped and put the tray on to the ground. She pulled out the little blue potion bottle from her pocket and looked at it. The placard did say Happiness potion right? And no one had been in that room since Pabbie had translated the whole lot. So surely this would work.

"But should I?" Anna thought as she looked at the little blue bottle. "This is deception. Then again, my sister need a break. I'm sure she won't mind. Then again, I wonder what the charge is for spiking the Queen's drink? Meh! No one is going to find out."

With a smirk, Anna opened the blue potion bottle to reveal a thick greyish liquid. She poured several drops of it into Elsa hot chocolate before closing the bottle and stuffing it into her pants. She grinned as she knocked 3 times on the door.

_Sigh..._

"What is it now Anna?" Elsa called out through the door. She still sounded annoyed.

"Can I come in? I brought hot chocolate." Anna said. She could hear the scraping of a chair followed by footsteps as her sister walked towards the door and opened it.

"This isn't another one of your tricks to coax me out of my duties again is it?" Elsa said with a small scowl.

"I would never!" Anna said, pretending to be insulted, as she entered the room and put the tray down on Elsa's desk. She put Elsa's mug near her papers before taking her own mug and drinking from it. "I just wanted to share a drink with my sister. Or is she too busy for that now?"

Elsa just shook her head as she approached her desk and sat back down. She grabbed her mug of hot chocolate, failing to notice the observant look that Anna was giving her. Anna couldn't help but smile as she watched her sister down the entire mug of hot chocolate in seconds, in the most un-queenly way possible. The minute Elsa had finished her hot chocolate she resumed her paperwork.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked with a smirk.

Elsa just sighed as she looked at her sister. "We've been over this before, I'm busy Anna. Maybe some other time."

The smile on Anna's face faltered. Wasn't the happiness potion supposed to make her...happy? Then again, the potion was at least 400 years old. Maybe it needed some time to work. Anna sighed.

"I'll try again in 15 minutes she thought as she finished her mug of hot chocolate and stood up.

"Close the door on your way out." Elsa said, her eyes not leaving the papers. Anna scowled as she walked out of the room and slammed the door shut, to Elsa's annoyance, before storming back down the hallway.

"Stupid Ancient potions..." Anna muttered as she stomped down the stairs towards the courtyard. "If my sister won't hang out with me then I'll just hang out with Kristoff.

_2 hours later..._

"Finished!" Elsa said with a sigh of relief as she put the last paper on the stack next to her. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, taking a well deserved nap.

_Knock Knock Knock..._

Of course her sister would be here, why wouldn't she. Elsa just took a deep breath. She had finished her daily duties and there was nothing left to do, not to mention that Anna had been bugging her all day about building a snowman. Why not have a little, well deserved, fun now.

"Come in." Elsa called out to let her sister in, but was massively surprised when Gerda entered instead. "Gerda? Oh, hey. May I help you?"

"No no your majesty." Gerda said as she entered the room. "I'm just here to collect the mugs that's all."

"Oh." Elsa said, slightly crestfallen. Gerda seemed to notice this and said, "Waiting for someone your majesty?"

"No. Well actually yes. Do you know where my sister is?" Elsa asked.

"As a matter of fact yes. I believe that she is with Prince Kristoff at the moment. I think they went horse riding. They left around an hour ago. They should be back by this afternoon." Gerda said as Elsa sighed. "Something wrong your majesty?"

"No. It's alright. Thank you Gerda." Elsa said as the servant curtsied and left. "Great, my sister doesn't even want to play with me now." She cursed herself for not taking a few minutes off from her work earlier on for her sister's sake. But there was a good reason. Once she started playing she couldn't stop until it was too late and her work would be overdue. Surely snow Queen could find something to do on her own that would even be remotely fun. Elsa stood up and began to walk towards the door but was stopped by a grumbling noise In her stomach. Elsa grimaced at the sound of it. Not very Queenly indeed.

"Must have been something I ate." Elsa said as she started to walk again, but was stopped again when dizziness started overtaking her. "What the...?

Elsa shook her head but that only made the world spin even more as she stumbled backwards and fell on her back. She tried to grasp the chair but her hands disobeyed her as she just laid on the floor feeling nauseous.

"He..." Elsa tried to scream for help but it only came out as a whisper. She tried one last time to get up but this time she became paralyzed and everything went black.

* * *

"That was fun!" Anna said as she dismounted her horse by the castle entrance.

"It was, till Rhea rammed into me and knocked me into the river." Kristoff said, slightly freaked out by the glare Anna's horse was giving him.

"Well, you said that her fur was Grey, when it's clearly a dull silver color." Anna said.

"And the difference is...?" Kristoff asked. Anna just shrugged In response. "Well, I'm sure your sister would want to see you now. It's already sunset. I'll just be hanging out with Nicholas in town for a few hours. You'll be sleeping with Elsa tonight?"

"Yep. Well, see you later darling." Anna said as she kissed Kristoff on the cheek. "And don't start another drunken battle."

"I am not!" Kristoff said sternly. "Nicholas always starts them!"

"Yeah, but at least he can end them too." Anna smirked.

"Hey!" Kristoff said, but his wife had already entered the castle and closed the door.

_Upstairs... _

"Elsa?" Anna called through wooden door to her study. "Are you in there?"

Nor response.

"Elsa! I know you're not busy anymore!" Anna shouted through the door. "Can I come in?"

Still no response.

* * *

Elsa slowly shook her head as she tried to remember what happened.

"What happened?" She thought as she tried to stand up, but immediately fell back down. She looked around the room and gave a sigh of relief when she saw that it wasn't frozen. Elsa slowly got up again and immediately noticed something strange. She was shorter. A lot shorter. Standing up, she was only half the height of her desk.

"What the heck?" Elsa thought as she stared at the desk which was now enormous compared to her. Another thing that struck her as odd was the fact that she was on all fours. Elsa started to panic. What had happened while she was asleep? Elsa tried to stand up on two legs but immediately fell when she tried. She got back up and looked at her paws. She then started to...wait...PAWS? Elsa immediately looked at where her hands should have been and screamed when she saw two fur covered paws instead of hands and arms. But no scream ever came out. Instead it sounded more like a _yelp_.

Elsa, without a second to lose, immediately scuttled over to the mirror by the fireplace. What she saw nearly caused her to faint again. Instead of seeing her young, platinum blonde haired, pale body, she was instead greeted with the reflection of a platinum blonde, fur covered wolf. Her jaw dropped as she started, paralyzed, at her reflection in the mirror.

It wasn't her reflection. It was that of a wolf! A WOLF! SHE WAS A WOLF!

Elsa slowly retreated backwards, her gaze not leaving the mirror. As she retreated, so did the reflection. Maybe this was one of Anna's pranks. Maybe the mirror was rigged, but how do you rig something like that. Elsa quickly looked behind her and her worst fears were confirmed. She could see a platinum blonde tail on her rear, and her fur covered body.

Her breathing quickened as she looked at the mirror and her tail to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't. The only thought that ran through Elsa's mind was 'How?'. She was a wolf but how?

_Knock Knock Knock..._

"Elsa? Are you in there?" Anna's melodious voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Elsa's eyes widened at what Anna would think if she saw a wolf in her sister's study. She tried to call out but all that came out was a whimper.

"Elsa! I know you're not busy anymore! Can I come in?" Anna asked. Elsa tried to scream no but a yelp was all that escaped. "Huh?" Anna muttered hearing this.

"NO NO!" Elsa thought. What as she going to do? She couldn't freeze the door because she no longer had her powers for some reason. She suddenly caught sight of the leg room under her desk. The side facing the door was completely covered so that no one could see through. She quickly maneuvered towards the table and hid underneath in the leg room, just as the door to her study opened.

"Elsa?" Came Anna's voice. "Elsa? Where are you?"

Elsa desperately wanted to run to her sister, have her sister comfort her and feel safe In Anna's grasp, but she couldn't. Not like this. Anna would freak out almost immediately. Elsa held her breath carefully hoping that Anna would leave, but her heart quickened when she heard footsteps approaching the other side of the table.

Anna was coming round here! NO!

"Elsa? I know you're in here. Gerda said you haven't left since I left. Can we please go build a snowman now." Anna said as she continued to search for her sister. Elsa pushed as far back against the wood as she could in a desperate bid to stay hidden from Anna. Suddenly, her worst fears were confirmed as Anna looked under the table.

"There you ar...AAH!" Anna screamed upon catching sight of the wolf. "AAAAAH!"

Anna quickly jumped away from the table as Elsa ran out from under it and tried to head to the door, which to her horror, was shut. How were paws supposed to open doors?

_Whoosh! _

An arrow flew right by her ear and embedded itself into the door as Elsa slid to a halt and looked at her sister, who was wielding an armor piercing crossbow, the one mounted on a stand by her desk! A look of fear and anger in her face. She knew Anna had weapons training experience and had gone on hunting...Oh shit! Elsa jumped out of the way as another arrow narrowly missed her by inches and embedded itself into the wall next to her. Elsa tried desperately to say anything that could inform Anna that she was her sister, but all that came out were yelps and whimpers. Anna quickly grabbed a third arrow and loaded it into the crossbow and took aim. She shot it straight at the wolf but it missed and collided with the poker rack, bringing it down with a large clang. Anna attempted to load the crossbow again but was shocked to see there were no more arrows. Her eyes instead caught sight of the gleaming hilt of her fathers sword which was mounted on top of the fireplace.

Elsa caught sight of it too and turned to Anna. She desperately shook her head trying to dissuade her sister but it was no use. Anna just ignored this as she lunged for the sword and charged at Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened as she scampered around the room narrowly avoiding the multiple swings that Anna was launching. One of them narrowly missed her and she could feel some hair being cut off her tail. Anna tried to run into the corner but she was trapped. There was no way of escape.

She turned around and looked at her sister who was approaching her slowly, sword in hand, a glare ever present in her blue eyes. Elsa was so sure Anna hated wolves...or maybe it was simply because she found a wolf in her sister's study and thought the worst. Elsa slowly retreated, a fearful look in her eyes, back towards the wall and stared at her executioner. She gave one last whimper as she curled up in the corner and stared at her sister, tears in her eyes.

Well, if she was going to die, at least it was by the hand of her sister. Though she could only imagine the pain and anguish in her sister when she would inevitably find out that the wolf she killed was actually her sister. Anna just whimpered as a tear trailed down her cheek and she looked at her approaching sister. She rested her head on top of her paws and closed her eyes. She deserved this! After turning away her sister for thirteen years, and freezing her heart and the events of The Switch...this was Karma coming back to her. She wasn't shocked that she would one day see her sister try to kill her, thought she knew that Anna probably would never do that. She just wished that Anna could have known that the wolf she was about to slay was really her sister. With a whimper she closed her ears ready to meet her untimely death at the hands of her sister.

* * *

Anna looked as the wolf curled up in the corner and whimpered, before it laid it's head down in it's paws and closed it's eyes. Anna slowly approached with the sword and stared at her soon-to-be kill. She observed several remarkable things about this wolf. First it's fur was platinum blonde, the same color as her sister's hair. And she could have sworn that's it's eyes were blue, which was strange, because she never thought wolves had blue eyes. Another thing was that this wolf didn't seem to attack, though clearly a wolf of this size could have easily ripped her to shreds. And how did a wolf even get into Elsa's study. But Anna pushed those thoughts aside as she slowly lifted up the sword, ready to execute her hunt.

She gave the wolf one was look as she lifted the sword over her head and prepared to bring it down. Yet, as much as her brain was telling her yes, for some reason, her heart was telling her no, especially when she looked at the wolf staring back at her, sadness and fear in it's cerulean blue eyes. Was that a tear she saw? Surely wolves don't cry. The sword began to tremble along with Anna's hands as she continued to stare at the wolf. Surely she didn't have the heart to kill such a defenseless animal. But it was a wolf! Wolves don't hesitate when they kill people. The wolves didn't hesitate to chase her and Kristoff up the north mountain when she went after her sister. But this wolf in front of her seemed different. Anna didn't know why but it just did. But it was still a wolf!

Anna looked one last time at the platinum blonde wolf. She suddenly felt pity in her heart, especially when the wolf closed it's eyes and laid it's head in it's paws like it was accepting it's fate. Accepting that it was about to die at the hands of the princess of Arendelle. Suddenly a memory flashed back in Anna's mind. She could see her sister on the ice, Hans standing behind her with his sword drawn. She could see that her sister knew what Hans was about to do but she stayed in her spot, accepting the death that was about to come to her, at the thought that she had killed her sister. Elsa was accepting death and Hans was about to grant that. Anna returned to reality and looked at the wolf, how it too was willing to accept it's death instead of trying to flee...and how Anna resembled Hans in every way at this moment. About to bring death to something that was defenseless and scared. Anna couldn't! She wasn't Hans! She would never be like him! She wasn't a cold-blooded murderer!

* * *

"Just do it already..." Elsa thought as she could hear Anna raising this sword. The last thing she thought was, "I'm so sorry Anna. For not being the big sister you wanted me to be..."

_THUD!_

Elsa just winced. The sword had struck...

…

…

…

...so why was she still breathing? Elsa could feel her heart still beating and she could hear the crackling of the wood in the fireplace. Was this heaven? Had Anna missed? Slowly, Elsa opened her eyes and the sight that greeted her shocked her dramatically. In front of her, mere inches from her face, was the sword embedded into the ground, the blade reflecting the orange limelight of the fire. It's wielder standing behind it, gasping for air as she fell to the ground and shook her head.

"I just can't...I'm not Hans..." Anna mumbled, barely audible to human ears but loud enough for Elsa to hear clearly. Elsa's eyes opened wide. This scene must have looked like Hans' execution at the fjord, and Anna thought she was acting like Hans. No! Anna wasn't Hans and she would never be like him! Elsa thought. She had to act like the big sister she was, even if she was currently a wolf and Anna nearly executed her. Elsa slowly got up and paced over to Anna. Anna observed the wolf as it got closer and backed away in tune. Elsa could see the frightened look in Anna's eyes. Elsa bowed her head in an attempt to show Anna that she wasn't going to hurt her. Anna had to know that the wolf was Elsa, but how would she tell her in this form. She would get her chance. Slowly, Elsa made her way over to Anna, who was still trying to back away.

"Please, don't hurt me..." Anna said. Hearing this pained Elsa beyond comprehension, even if Anna didn't know she was talking to her sister. "Please, let me go."

This was the last straw. Elsa walked over to Anna's side just as she closed her eyes. Anna held her breath, knowing that the weakness she showed would give the wolf, all the more reason to attack. So Anna was genuinely surprised when the wolf just laid it's head down on her lap and curled up next to her. Anna just stared in shock as the wolf closed it's eyes and attempted to put a paw around Anna's back. Was the wolf...cuddling her? Anna looked as the wolf whimpered and looked into Anna's eyes. It's eyes were the same color as her sister's eyes. Even the fearfulness that Elsa had in her eyes could be seen in this wolf's eyes. And it's fur was the same color as Elsa's hair. Before Anna could think anymore of it though, there was a knock at the door.

"Your majesty? Are you in there?" Came Gerda's voice through the door. Anna gasped. She couldn't let Gerda see her with a wolf. She would freak out.

"You have to hide!" Anna said to the wolf before she realized she was speaking to...a wolf. But to her utter amazement the wolf simply nodded and scuffled behind the desk and hid in the leg space. Anna just stared at it in shock as Gerda opened the door.

"Your highness?" Gerda said catching Anna's attention as she closed her mouth and looked at the servant. Gerda was too busy looking at the 3 arrows embedded in the door and the wall, as well as the sword, to notice the princess's shocked expression. "Err, Is everything alright your highness?"

"Everything's alright." Anna said as she stood up and put on a fake smile while picking up the sword and putting back on top of the fireplace. "May I help you?"

"Uh," Gerda said as she looked at the princess. "No actually. I was just looking to see if her majesty was still in here. That's all. I'll just be going now." Gerda shut the door behind her as Anna sighed and pulled out the two arrows from the door and wall. She was about to pull the third one out from the poker rack when she realized that the wolf was still hiding beneath the desk.

"Uh...wolf?" Anna called out meekly, praying that the wolf was not stalking her as it's next meal. She saw the platinum blonde wolf emerge from beneath the desk as it slyly crept towards her. Anna kept a careful eye on it as it stopped just a few feet short of the princess. Anna knelt down and said, "Um...Hey."

Elsa slowly walked towards her sister, who she could see what clearly contemplating whether to make a break for it, and rested her head on her knees once she got there. Elsa whimpered to try and make Anna feel calmer.

"Aww..." Anna couldn't help but make out as she sat on the floor, the wolf sitting in front of her.

"How am I supposed to reveal to Anna I'm a wolf?!" Elsa mentally screamed. "Eek. I don't want to be one of Anna's puppets or pets for the next few weeks..."

"Sooo...This is awkward. I'm talking to a wolf. Still not the craziest thing I've done. Oh and sorry for trying to kill you.." Anna said to the wolf as it continued to look at her. "So, why didn't you attack me? Oh who am I kidding, you're a wolf. You probably don't understand a word I'm saying. Do you?"

Elsa nodded in response as she opened her ears wider.

"Wait! You...understand me?" Anna asked noticing the wolf's nod. Anna's eyes widened as the wolf nodded again. "Oh...my...god...!I'm talking to a wolf and it understands me...Elsa was right. I am going crazy!"

The wolf shook it's head as it put it's paw on her arm. Anna just continued to stare.

"Err. So...what's your name...I don't know, I don't know what else to ask. Most people who talk to wolves are mentally unstable." Anna said with a laugh. The wold cocked an eyebrow...or at least the fur above one of it's eyes. Anna caught this and frowned.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked, clearly insulted. "I am not crazy."

The wolf just shook it's head and walked over to the desk. It jumped up on it's hind legs and pulled down a small picture frame.

"No! Don't touch that! My sister will kill me if something happened to her desk!" Anna said as she ran over. The wolf lay the picture of Elsa on the ground and pointed at it with its paw. "Err, what are you doing?"

The wolf just pointed at the picture again.

"Oh! That's Elsa!" Anna said as she sat down next to the wolf and leaned on the desk. "She's like the most boring person ever! All she ever does is work and work. She's so much of a killjoy." Anna laughed. Elsa was unamused as she looked at Anna, her furry eyes narrowing into a sort of glare.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked noticing that the wolf was glaring at her. The wolf just gave a sigh and pointed at the picture once more before pointing at itself.

"Hmm?"

Elsa, again, pointed at the picture. Anna took note of that. "Yeah...That's Elsa." The wolf shook it's head and pointed at itself. Anna looked between the picture and itself.

"You...look like Elsa?" Anna tried to cluelessly guess. "Well, your fur and her hair are similar...so is your eyes, but she's a human being like me...sort of."

The wolf just shot another glare at Anna. Okay this wolf was starting to creep her out as it acted eerily similar to Elsa, what with all the glares and head shakes. The wolf pointed one last time at the picture then at itself.

"You...want to eat Elsa?" Anna asked with a giggle. She could have sworn one of the wolf's eyelids twitched in annoyance at it bought it's paw up to it's eyes and shook it's head. "Wow! You now how to face palm. That is so cool."

Elsa let out a raspy sigh as she decided to try another tactic. She instead pointed towards the bottle of ink on the table and gestured for Anna to bring it down. Anna just looked at the wolf weirdly.

"You want me to give you ink?" Anna asked. The wolf nodded in response. "Oookay then. I'm completely ignoring how weird it is that I'm following a wolf's instructions."

Anna grabbed the quill and ink and handed it to the wolf. Elsa then gestured for something to write on. Anna just shrugged as she handed the wolf one of the completed contracts from the Western Isles. The wolf just stared at the contract then at Anna before growling.

"What?" Anna asked with a giggle. "My sister won't mind."

Elsa grabbed the contract with her paws and placed it next to her before signaling for Anna to get her another. Anna just stared at the wolf. "If Elsa had a spirit animal you'd probably be it." She grabbed another, plain, piece of paper and handed it to the wolf. The wolf just sighed as it picked up the quill and immediately tired to write with it, only for it to fall back out of it's paws onto the hardwood floor. Elsa tried to grab it but her paws just ended up pushing it around. Anna gave a giggle as she grabbed it and held it above the paper.

"You seem smart enough. I'll hold it and you just drag my hand around to write with. Okay?" Anna said to the wolf with a smile. The wolf nodded in response as it grabbed Anna's hand and began dragging it around the paper trying to make something literate. Anna looked at what the wolf was writing, trying to figure out what it was trying to do.

_I...A...M...E...L...S...A...Y...O...U...M...O...R...O...N...!_

Anna looked at the paper as if it was a cryptographic puzzle. "iamelsayoumoron? Iamel sayoum oron? Oh! Your name is Iamel Sayoum Oron?"

Elsa just looked at her sister as if she was an idiot! Couldn't she see the spaces? She had to do it!

"HEY!" Anna squealed as the wolf's paw collided with her cheek. The wolf quickly grabbed the quill from her hands and added lines in between some of the letters.

_'I / AM / ELSA / YOU / MORON / !' _It now read.

"I...am...Elsa...you...moron?" Anna read out, before her eyes widened in shock and she gasped. She looked at the wolf which was staring at her unamused. "I am Elsa...You are Elsa?"

The wolf nodded.

"You are Elsa..." Anna repeated as her jaw dropped open. "ELSA! YOU'RE THE WOLF!"

The wolf finally sighed in relief as it nodded and pointed at the picture one last time and then at itself.

"Elsa?" Anna asked as she touched the wolf on it's head. She then knocked on the wolf's head to it's annoyance. The wolf just nodded before sighing and shaking it's head in annoyance. "You really are my sister..."

Elsa nodded in response. Hey eyes widened though when Anna burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my...Oh...You...You are...a wolf...Ha! Oh this is good!" Anna laughed as Elsa looked at her, not finding any part of this funny at all. Then again, this was Anna, she wasn't exactly the most sane person around. "Ha, I always said that you had a wolf-like personality but this...this is new..."

Elsa was unamused as she hit Anna on the cheek again with her paw.

"HEY!" Anna screamed as she rubbed her cheek. "What did you do that for?"

Elsa just shrugged her shoulders before pointing at her sister then tapping her head.

"Excuse me?" Anna said with a frown. "I am not insane. I just find it funny that a person with such a wolf-like personality, minus the fearfulness, could turn into a wolf. Is this a side-effect of having ice powers?"

Elsa just shrugged again. She wasn't aware that ice powers could turn her into a wolf. For some reason it just seemed unlikely.

"Right." Anna said as she looked at her sister's wolf form again. "So you are a wolf...still not insane as having our minds switched but..."

Elsa just laid her head in her paws as she looked at her sister.

"So...how do you suppose you change back?" Anna asked. Elsa lifted her head upon hearing this. She had not thought of that at all. What of she never changed back? What if she was stuck like this forever? What if Anna would treat her as her personal pet? That last thought made Elsa scream, which came out as a large yelp, to Anna's amusement.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Anna said as she patted her sister on the head. Elsa looked up at Anna and growled as if saying, 'Never do that again!'

"Alright! Alright! Jeez!" Anna said. "I can see that your personality hasn't changed one bit!"

Elsa just rolled her eyes and walked over to the fire place and curled up. She could have sworn that Anna let out an 'Aww'. Elsa didn't mind. But if her sister was going to start patting her on the head like a dog, then she would bite her arm off. She could hear her sister get up and start walking towards her. Wolves have very sensitive hearing, which meant that Elsa could now hear things that humans couldn't hear...sadly, Anna knew the same as well, and the resulting shout, that would have caused Elsa to naturally jump, caused her to yelp extremely loudly in fright, having been amplified by her higher hearing a hundred fold. She turned round to a grinning Anna before growling and slinking of towards the sofa. Anna just giggled as she watched her sister climb on the sofa and curl up again. She could feel a weight next to her which was followed by an arm massaging her back. Elsa couldn't help but smile at how good that felt.

"You like that sister?" Anna asked with a giggle. Elsa responded by laying her head on Anna's lap and falling asleep.

The last thing she heard was _Aww..._as Anna cuddled her.

* * *

"Holy Heck! What are you doing with a wolf?"

The scream caused both Anna and Elsa to jump in fright, Elsa more so due to her sensitive hearing.

"K-Kristoff?" Anna asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes. She could see her husband standing there with Nicholas, both of them gaping at the sight of the princess cuddling a wolf.

"Er. Why do you have a wolf?" Nicholas asked pointing at Elsa. Elsa first looked at him with confusion but her eyes widened when she remembered the events of last night.

"Oh this?" Anna asked as she patted her sister on the head, to her annoyance. "This isn't a wolf. This is Elsa. She...somehow turned into a wolf last night. I know this sounds crazy..."

"You have no idea..." Kristoff interrupted.

"...but it's true..." Anna said. She picked up the paper from last night which read _I am Elsa you Moron..._ "See! She wrote this."

"Doesn't look like Elsa's writing. Looks more like yours." Kristoff said.

"Hey! My writing is not this bad!" Anna said. Noticing she was straying of subject she then stated. "Look, my sister is the wolf! I'll show you."

"How could you possibly show that?" Nicholas asked.

"Err..." Anna looked around for any possible solution. She then gasped upon seeing the neatly stacked pile of documents on the Queen's desk. Without second thought, she pushed Elsa off her lap, causing her to growl in annoyance as she ran over to the desk and picked up a document.

"Err. Anna? I don't think that's a good idea! If Elsa finds out...Yeesh!" Kristoff said. Elsa shook her head and looked at Anna and yelped in horror at the sight of her sister holding a document with two hands.

"Sorry Elsa." Anna said with a little smile as she tore the contract in two. The wolf, to Kristoff and Nicholas' surprise, let out a squeal at the sight of the document being torn in two. Anna finished it all off by grabbing the entire stack of documents and throwing it into the air, so that it landed all around the room like snowfall. Elsa could feel the fury welling up inside of her as she let out an extremely loud growl and charged at Anna to Nicholas and Kristoff's horror.

"See she's, Elsa NO...OOF!"

_Thump!_

Anna squeaked in pain as Elsa rammed into her legs, knocking her off her feet and causing her to land on her face with a loud Thud. Elsa immediately began to grab the many documents with her paws as she attempted to stack them all together in a neat pile, but her paws failed her completely.

Kristoff and Nicholas watched in shock, and amusement, as Anna sat up wiping her bleeding nose, while the platinum blonde wolf beside her tried desperately to grab all the documents and set them in a neat pile.

"ELSA! WHAT DID YOU...ARGH!" Anna screamed as Elsa whacked her hard on the head with her paw before grabbing anymore documents and piling them next to the table. She whimpered at the disheveled pile of documents before tuning round to glare at her sister.

"See?" Anna stated to the guys as she continued to clutch her bleeding nose. The guys just continued to stare at Anna and the wolf next to her.

"Err...That is very peculiar indeed. But I am still doubting that, that is Elsa..." Nicholas said, though internally, he knew that only Elsa would freak out if Anna did that to her documents. The deep growl and glare that the wolf gave though, along with the paw across the throat gesture, was more than enough to finally convince the men that the platinum blonde wolf was indeed Elsa.

"Okay! Okay! You're Elsa!" Kristoff said to the wolf as it backed down and instead jumped onto the sofa.

"Umm. Anyone willing to explain why your sister is...a wolf?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah..." Anna rubbed the back of her neck, her nose no longer bleeding. Before she could say anything though a thought came to her head. The Potion yesterday! When she got it, right next to the so called _Happiness Potion _was another bottle called _Wolf Morph Potion_. Anna's eyes widened. Oh no. So that's why Elsa was a wolf! She must have gotten the wrong bottle! "...I don't know..."

"You sure?" Nicholas asked. Anna nodded in response. Elsa just looked at the three of them while they looked at her. "Well, at least she's unique. I mean, how many Platinum Blonde wolves with blue eyes do you see?"

"This is a first." Kristoff said. "So uh, any idea on how to change her back?"

"No..." Anna trailed off as she thought about checking the potions room for an antidote.

"How about the trolls?" Kristoff asked. "I'm sure they'll know what to do!"

"Of course!" Anna cried. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because I did!" Kristoff said boisterously.

"But how are we supposed to get _a wolf_ out of the castle without alerting anyone?" Nicholas asked.

"We don't!" Anna said. "Elsa will just follow use. No need for stealth or anything."

"Why so?" Kristoff asked. Elsa seemed to know why.

"Oh c'mon. For the last 18 years I've been living here I've brought much weirder stuff in and out of the castle. Like when I was 8 I snuck a baby deer in at night." Anna said.

"Oookay then..." Kristoff said as Nicholas gave her a funny look. "No stealth it is..."

* * *

"C'mon Elsa!" Anna said to her sister as she attempted to coax her out. Elsa just shook her head and gestured to the wardrobe then to her body. Anna just shook her head while the guys laughed. "No one knows you're a wolf, No one cares that a wolf is following me and you are not naked! You are covered in fur for crying out loud!"

Elsa just frowned in response.

"Now get out here so we can get to the trolls and get this fixed...Unless you want to stay a wolf forever?" Anna asked with a grin. Elsa's shook her head as she ran to the door and followed Anna down the hallway.

"Good morning Princess. Prince's...Uh...Wolf?" Kai asked as he gaped at the wolf following Anna.

"Good morning Kai." Anna greeted with a smile as the 4 of them walked past the shocked butler as if nothing was wrong. Kai just shook his head with a laugh. "A deer, a bear and now a wolf? Whatever next..."

Kai's reaction was one of the less severe reactions the four of them saw as they walked towards the stables. The guards couldn't help but gape at the sight of a wolf following next to the princess. The reactions of several of the townsfolk within the castle was more or less the same.

"Good morning...HOLY COW!" The stable handler screamed upon catching sight of the wolf. "Your highness!"

"Don't mind the wolf Karl. She's with me..." Anna said as she mounted Rhea. Rhea and Caesar were the only horses in the entire stables not to neigh and retreat to the back in horror. Rhea was Anna's horse and was used to the strange stuff that her rider did. Caesar was Nicholas' horse and therefore Russian. 'Nuff said. Even Sven seemed momentarily frightened until Kristoff called him over and comforted him. Soon, the three of them were on there rides and ready to depart and a small howl came from beneath them. Anna looked down to see her sister looking up at her with a cocked brow.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

Elsa gestured to one of the horses.

"You want to ride a horse?" Anna asked with a frown. Elsa nodded.

"Elsa. Wolves don't ride horses." Nicholas stated. "They eat them. Wolves run wild...since your a wolf...you don't need a horse. You can run just as fast as them."

Elsa gave an 'Excuse Me?' look to Nicholas before looking at her sister.

"It's true Elsa. You're a wolf and wolves run. You are going to have to run with us. Sorry. Mind you, you should have a lot of stamina since you're a wolf." Anna said to her sister. Elsa just sighed before nodding in response. Since she was now a wolf she might as well try to act like one.

Elsa followed her sister and the two prince's through town as they started their journey towards the trolls. Elsa tried to ignore the gasps and quizzical looks they were getting from the towns folk as they left into the woods.

As soon as they were out of sight Kristoff sighed. "I though they would never stop looking at me."

"I tend to just ignore it..." Nicholas said.

"I could see you itching to grab you sword and behead one of them Nick." Kristoff said as the Russian prince smirked.

"Elsa. Why don't you try running?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her and shook her head as she tried to walk with grace. "Uh Elsa. No one knows you're a wolf. And technically, in that form, you're not the queen either."

Elsa gave a look at her sister.

"C'mon. You won't know what it's like to be free unless you try." Anna said.

The temptation to run through the woods with not a care in the world, abandoning all duties, mind clear with only the thoughts of freedom, was massive, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. And Anna could sense this. With a smirk she said to the guys, "Let's ride a little faster eh?"

"Don't have to tell me twice." Nicholas said. "Go Caesar Go!"

The three horse riders quickly sped up to full speed as they roared through the forest. Elsa just stared in shock after them. She quickly sped up as well in an attempt to catch up with them.

As she ran, a strange feeling began to overtake her. The sense of freedom...For some reason she felt less closed up, less constricted all of a sudden. She could hear the wind whistling around the trees as she ran next to her sister. Everything suddenly seemed so clear...so peaceful. Elsa couldn't help but smile at the calmness and peace that she felt inside of her. Is this what Anna feels every time she goes out into the wild. All of a sudden...

...For the first time in forever...

...Elsa felt free!

She quickly sped up, running at the full speed of a wolf as the three royals smiled and sped up. She could feel it now as she closed her eyes..

The wind whistling in her ears...

...The cool wind on her fur...

...The soft ground on her paws...

_SLAM!_

...The Tree in her face?

"ELSA!" She could hear her sister scream. She could also hear tow men roaring with laughter. She slowly got up and shook her head. She looked in front of her and was shocked to see she had run in to a tree. "Are you alright?" Anna asked with concern as she grabbed her sister's furry face and looked at it.

Elsa simply whimpered and nodded.

"You know Elsa..." Nicholas started. "Wolves run with their eyes open. What kind of moron would run at this speed blindly?"

Elsa simple growled in response as Anna shot a scowl at Nicholas. Anna mounted Rhea again as Elsa shook her head. Elsa followed the three riders again, albeit at a much slower pace. It was still morning so they weren't in any rush. Kristoff estimated that they would be at the trolls with in an hour or two.

* * *

"I'm telling you Jasper! This hunting season, I am going to win that award." The man said to his friend.

"Makarov! You said last year, and the year before, and the year before as well. You've never one an award since." Jasper said as he drunk down his ale.

"Yes! But this year, I've entered a different contest. Were not hunting silly little deer or rabbits. No! This year, I've entered us into the Wolf hunting contest." Makarov said.

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked. "You couldn't hit a deer if it took a shit right in front of you!"

"I find your lack of faith quite insulting." Makarov said as he ordered another round. "This year I will win the award. I will find myself a wolf so unique, so extraordinary that no one else can possibly beat it..."

"And I will be the one to bleed it myself!"

* * *

The high winds caused Elsa's fur to ripple as her cerulean blue eyes looked around for any sign of danger. They were fast approaching the trolls now as the sudden appearance of steam event proved that true.

"There's the clearing up ahead!" Kristoff said as Sven slowed down. The four of them could now see the open area surrounded by small boulders. As they entered it, the boulders started to rumble as they opened up revealing the dozens of pygmy trolls.

"Kristoff's back!" Bulda yelled as she ran and embraced her son.

"Oof! Hey mum." Kristoff said as several of the other trolls started to fuss over him.

"He's brought his wife as well...and who's the other male?" Bulda asked.

"That's Prince Nicholas! He's a friend of ours and Elsa." Kristoff said as Nicholas waved.

"Oh that's nice dear. But if he tries to hurt you or our girl I will skin him in his sleep." Bulda said with an eerie smile as the three of them gulped. Then Bulda caught sight of the Platinum Blonde wolf and gasped with a smile.

"Yay! Kristoff's brought Lunch!" Bulda yelled as all the trolls looked at the wolf and gasped in delight.

"I'm sorry what?" Kristoff said in disbelief as Elsa scampered behind a shocked Anna.

"Well dear, Wolf is a delicacy in these parts! It's not every day we get to eat such juicy and sweet meat." Bulda said as she smacked her lips and grabbed a knife. Elsa whimpered as Anna shielded her and Nicholas pulled out his sword.

"WHOA! WHOA! NO!" Kristoff yelled. Grand Pabbie also rolled up in front of the trolls.

"No! This wolf is not for eating!" Pabbie said as the other trolls sighed. They started grumbling as Pabbie gestured for them to return to whatever they were doing before. "Sorry about that. The other trolls don't have the same magical capabilities that I do."

He slowly walked over to Elsa and touched her forehead.

"Hmm, She seems to have been transformed into a wolf through a potion...more specifically..." Grand Pabbie said as he looked up at Anna with a cocked brow, "...a wolf morph potion native to and only to Reimarch's cove. You wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this by any chance Anna?"

Elsa pulled her head away from Pabbie's hand and looked at her sister with a frown. Pabbie was frowning too at the Princess' sudden change of attitude. She was now looking at everything, but the eyes of Elsa and Pabbie. Pabbie's frown deepened when he noticed the men were starting to sweat and avoid eye contact as well.

"Well Anna?" Pabbie asked. "I have the capability to read minds you know, but honestly, it would be better if it came from you."

"Alright!" Anna sighed. "I may have...um...taken a potion from the stock room and snuck it into the hot chocolate I gave Elsa yesterday."

Elsa just gaped.

"But it clearly said Happiness potion! It said Happiness! It didn't say anything about turning her into a wolf!" Anna said as she pulled out the blue bottle and handed it to Pabbie. He took a look at it as Anna handed him the placard.

"This placard does not belong to this potion..." Pabbie stated as he handed them back to Anna. "Kristoff. Nicholas. Maybe you can shed some light on that?"

The men laughed dryly as if to take away suspicion. When that didn't work, Kristoff sighed and told how he had knocked the bottles over and Nicholas must have gotten the labels mixed up.

"But we still didn't think that anyone would dare use those potions." Kristoff said as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah..." Anna said as she saw her sister's chest heaving and the piercing glare she was giving. "I only did it because it thought it was a happiness potion! I wanted to cheer Elsa up. All she ever does is sit around in her stupid study signing trade and documents and whatever is on paper. Sure I do not understand what it's like to be Queen! But I do understand that even Queen's have fun..." Anna began to grow angry. "When was the last time you ever hang out with me? When was the last time you ever decided to talk to me about something other than work? When was the last time you ever acted as my sister?" Anna had finally snapped. "I've spent more time with Nicholas in the 2 weeks than I have with you! And you're supposed to be my sister!" And with that, Anna stormed off into the forest, leaving the three royals and Pabbie gaping.

"Wow! I didn't think Anna had the capability to do that..." Kristoff said.

Pabbie just sighed. "She may have said that out loud, but internally she's blaming herself. She's hurt because for the last two weeks, every time she's asked you to have fun with her you've told her to leave or you've closed the door on her. It's those actions, the actions that you've been doing for the last 13 years, that have set her off to do something like that. She was so desperate to hang out with you that she even went to the extent of spiking your drink with a supposed happiness potion, just to make you play with her."

Elsa could feel a guilty pang inside her heart. Anna was kind of right. All she had been doing for the last tow weeks was sending her away, but she shouldn't have gone to the extent of spiking her drink. But for some reason, Elsa still couldn't stay angry at her. Not after what had happened mere months ago. She had promised never to be angry at Anna, ever. Elsa decided to run after her sister. She gave a look to the men to stay put while she tried to handle the situation.

It wasn't hard to find Anna. She was near one of the steam vents observing the rising steam. Anna turned around when Elsa accidentally stepped on a twig.

"Oh..." Anna mumbled, seeing it was her sister. "You're still here..."

"Of course I'm here." Elsa thought. Why was that so surprising to her?

"I would have thought you would have left because of what I did." Anna said, as if she knew exactly what Elsa was saying. Elsa just walked up to her sister and put a paw on her leg as she sat down. "Elsa I..."

Elsa just shook her head. She didn't want to hear it. She instead gave a small smile and whimper before she beckoned for Anna to kneel. Anna knelt down in front of her sister.

"Why do you...Argh!" Anna jumped back as Elsa hit her on the cheek with her paw. "What did you do that for?"

Elsa gestured to the potion bottle in Anna's pocket. Then to Anna's surprise she opened her paws as if asking for a hug. Anna just stared at her sister before giving a small smile and falling in to hug her. To any normal person, seeing the princess hugging a wolf would have been extremely strange. But to Anna, who knew who that wolf was, it felt just like hugging her sister, albeit a lot hairier and capable of biting your arm of.

"I'm sorry for spiking your drink." Anna whispered into her sister's ear.

* * *

"Aah. They're back, and Elsa did not tear her sister apart...That's shocking." Nicholas said with a grin.

"Oh shut it." Anna said with a smile as she approached Grand Pabbie. "So, how do we fix this?"

"There is no cure." Pabbie said as the four of them gasped. "But, the potion naturally wears off in 3 days. Since the potion was used yesterday noon, I presume that the potion will be lifted at noon, on the day after tomorrow."

"Really? So it's not going to require us to travel to unknown lands and endanger ourselves again?" Anna asked.

"No."

"Oh thank goodness." Anna sighed with relief. "Well, I guess everything is well then."

"We should probably be getting back now. I still haven't had any breakfast." Kristoff stated. "And neither have you."

"Yeah. Well, thank you Grand Pabbie." Anna said.

"No problem." Grand Pabbie smiled as the four of them began their descent to Arendelle. "Oh Kristoff!"

"Yes?"

"One more thing." Grand Pabbie said to Kristoff when he was sure the other three were out of range. "Tell Anna to take care of her sister."

"Of course she will." Kristoff said.

"No, I mean a lot more! It's hunting season Kristoff. Elsa Is a wolf temporarily. Wolves are prized Hunts, and Elsa is quite a unique wolf." Pabbie said to Kristoff's horror. "Make sure Anna doesn't let her out of her sight."

"I understand..." Kristoff said before he trailed off to join the rest of his friends.

* * *

_Whimper, Whimper..._

"What's wrong with you?" Anna asked her sister. Elsa just whimpered in response as she looked around the forest. "Guys, something is wrong with Elsa."

Indeed, Elsa was crossing her hind legs and kind of limp walking besides Anna, a strained look in her eyes as she whimpered again at her sister. Anna dismounted and patted Elsa on the head. She growled in response.

"Oh right...you don't like being patted." Anna said. "What's wrong Elsa?"

Elsa used her paws to indicate something round.

"Uh, Ball?" Anna asked with a meek smile. Elsa's eye twitched with annoyance as she shook her head and gestured again to the circle, before indicating it was bowl shaped. Anna looked at Kristoff who just shrugged his shoulders in confusion. Elsa began to growl as she indicated a large bowl shape followed...

"I think she want to use the bathroom." Nicholas said plainly. Elsa just blinked before nodding rapidly.

"You could tell that from what she was gesturing?" Anna asked.

"No. Of course not. I've just seen a lot of wolves cross their legs before and start whimpering when they need to do the call of nature. We train wolves in my kingdom." Nicholas stated. "As for the bathroom Elsa...There you go." Nicholas pointed towards a small bush by a tree.

Elsa just stared at it as if it was on fire. She looked at Nicholas with a 'What the Hell?' look in her eyes before staring at Anna instead.

"Nicholas is kind of right. Well go on." Anna said as Elsa led out a small growl and shook her head. "Elsa, wolves don't use executive bathrooms with gold rimmed bathtubs and toilets. Wolves use bushes and trees and do it in nature. Since you're a wolf...well..."

Elsa just shook her head defiantly and sat down. She wasn't going to do it.

"For goodness sake Elsa! You're a wolf! Only us 3 and Pabbie know who you really are. NO one else knows and no one else is going to care about a wolf pissing in the bushes. There's no one else here anyway." Nicholas snapped. "Now either you go in the bushes now, or you hold it till Arendelle, but you're still going in the bushes there as well because I think a lot of servants are going to freak out when they see a wolf using the bathrooms."

Anna just nodded in agreeance while Kristoff snickered on the sidelines.

"So what's it gonna be?" Nicholas asked. Elsa growled for a few seconds before she turned around and disappeared into the bushes.

_5 minutes later..._

"Wolves don't use make up either by the way!" Nicholas yelled into the bushes to Anna and Kristoff's amusement. They heard a bark from behind which was followed a few seconds later by an angry wolf trailing out. "Took you long enough!"

Elsa just kicked Nicholas as she passed and stood next to Anna.

"Can we please go now! I'm hungry!" Anna groaned as Nicholas mounted his horse.

_2 hours later..._

"I still can't believe you ran into another tree." Anna stated as she walked with her sister into the dining room. "Does being a wolf degrade your eyesight?"

Elsa just huffed and sat down next to Anna's chair.

"Good morning your highness. Breakfast will...be...ser...wolf." Mathilda trailed off as she stared at the angry wolf sitting next to the smiling princess. "Err...Anyway, Breakfast will be here in a minute. Do you know when your sister will be down?"

"Umm, well, my sister is unwell today and wont be down till the day after tomorrow. She has requested that only me, Nicholas and Kristoff can visit her and bring her food." Anna said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh. What is wrong with her majesty?" Mathilda asked as several plates of food were now being brought out.

"Oh, you know, the flu and she's grumpier than usual, not that she's ever not grumpy...OW!" Anna screamed as Elsa pulled at her dress with her jaws.

"STOP THAT!" Anna commanded as she hit Elsa on the head lightly with her hand. "Bad Wolf!" Anna could see the fury behind Elsa's eyes and she was so sure she was going to get a hammering from her sister when she was restored to human form. Elsa just growled before she curled up next to her again.

"So...what does the wolf want to eat?" Mathilda asked.

"You have any dog food?" Anna asked. She could hear her sister's jaw snap next to her followed by a very deep growl. "Um, she'll have the same as ours actually."

"Oookay then." Mathilda said, not noticing how strange it was for a wolf to be glaring at Anna. The minute Mathilda had gone, Elsa swiped her paw across the throat as she galared at Anna. The men just chuckled.

"It could be worse...She could have her powers while in wolf form." Kristoff said as he dug in. Soon enough, Mathilda emerged with the princess's and wolf's food. As Anna began to dug in, Elsa just stared at the food and then at the utensils that Anna was using.

"What?" Anna asked with a mouthful of food, causing Elsa to flinch in disgust. She pointed towards the spoon and fork on the table. Anna looked at it puzzlingly but realized what Elsa meant. "Sorry, but wolves don't use Utensils." She said as she stuffed some bread into her mouth.

"Depends on how you train them..." Nicholas said. "Our wolves can actually use a sword, holding it in their mouth of course."

"Yeah, but do they eat with Spoons and forks?" Anna asked.

"No. Sorry Elsa. But you've got to _wolf_ down your food." Nicholas said with a chuckle.

"Seriously?" Kristoff asked.

"What? I thought it was funny."

"Elsa! Will you just eat." Anna said as she watched her sister continue to stare at her food. Elsa shook her head and pointed to the utensils again. "Seriously? You're a wolf! What am I supposed to do? Feed you?"

Elsa's eyes opened wildly and a smile slowly crept on her furry face as she nodded.

"No. NO!" Anna snapped. "I am not hand feeding a wolf. That's that."

Anna was about to take another bite of her food when she was suddenly dragged from her chair, onto the floor and towards Elsa's plate. Elsa growled at her sister and placed a paw onto Anna's dress so she couldn't escape. She then pointed at the utensils, then at her food, then at her mouth.

"ELSA! Let me go now!" Anna snapped. Her sister just shook her head. "Let me go, or I'll kick you half way across Arendelle, sister or not!"

This actually caught Elsa by surprise as the guys burst into laughter.

"C'mon dear! Do it!" Kristoff yelled. "I dare you!"

Elsa shot a glare at Kristoff before looking at her defiant sister and gestured for her to feed her again. Anna just shook her head as she attempted to remove her dress from under Elsa's paw. Elsa growled again causing her sister to look up and stick her tongue out. Elsa just pushed her paw deeper into the ground making it even harder for Anna to pull out.

"ELSA! LET GO!" Anna shouted. Elsa shook her head defiantly. "That's it!" Anna snapped. She hit Elsa lightly on the head like an owner does to it's dog when it misbehaves.

"Bad Elsa!" Anna snapped as she hit Elsa on the head as if she was a dog, which she kind of was...

"Bad...Elsa! Let...Go!" Anna continued to hit Elsa lightly on the head, Elsa yelping as Anna hand hit her. The guys were roaring with laughter as Elsa finally let go, allowing Anna to storm back to her chair and resume eating.

"Oh my...my side...I think I've got a cramp..." Nicholas made out as he fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter. Kristoff couldn't even stop laughing just to breath as his face started to turn blue. Anna herself couldn't help but give a giggle at how much control she had over her sister in her current form. She stopped giggling when she looked at Elsa and saw her sniffling sadly in her paws, looking longingly at Anna. A small whimper escaped from her as she looked at her food then at Anna's then gave another sniffle.

"No! No...I...I'm not falling for those puppy dog eyes!" Anna said as she attempted to shield herself from Elsa's saddening look. She made the mistake of looking again as she saw Elsa's lip begin to tremble as she let out another whimper. "N-n-no. I-I'm immune to that!"

Elsa finally sat up and tilted her head sideways and stuck her bottom lip out as Anna was trying desperately to ignore it but failing badly. Elsa slowly walked over to her sister and laid her head in Anna's lap as she closed her eyes and let out a whimper.

"Nooo...Fine! I give in!" Anna said as Elsa ears perked up. "I'll feed you after I finish mine."

With a grin Elsa lifted her head off Anna's lap before doing the wolf's equivalent of a snigger and sitting next to her plate. Anna groaned when she realized that she had fallen for one of Elsa's tricks. She just watched her sister smirking at her as she finished her food.

* * *

_Night time..._

"Good night Anna." Kristoff said as he disappeared into Anna's bedroom. Anna decided to stay with her sister tonight...or more like, was forced to by Elsa.

"Just less than 2 more days..." Anna mumbled as she saw Elsa curled up on her bed. Anna quickly changed into a nightgown and laid next to her sister. Elsa felt Anna laying next to her and proceeded to lay across her abdomen. Anna looked at Elsa as she closed her eyes. She couldn't help but let out an _aww_ at how cute this looked. She slowly moved her hand to Elsa's back and started massaging her. Elsa just let out a small whine as she fell asleep in the arms of her sister.

* * *

"Wake up!" Elsa was startled awake by her sister's excruciatingly loud voice. She looked around and saw her sister already changed in her outdoor clothes. She gave a questioning look to Anna as Anna pulled her from the bed.

"Let's go do something fun today...I mean it's not everyday you turn into a wolf is it?" Anna stated as she attempted to grab her sister by the neck. Elsa just shook her head and laid down on the floor. "Oh c'mon! Can't you at least have some fun for once?"

Elsa just looked at Anna annoyingly and then at her reflection.

"So what if you're a wolf? No one knows!" Anna said as she attempted to lift Elsa. Boy she was heavy. To Anna's shock, Elsa didn't bother resisting this time. With a smirk Anna said, "I knew you couldn't resist."

_In the courtyard..._

"Darling." Kristoff said as he kissed Anna on the lips. Elsa just turned away to give them a little privacy. "So, why are you in the courtyard with Elsa."

"Well, me and her were going to take a stroll through town." Anna said as she pulled out a leash to Kristoff's amusement. "But, in case she run...HEY!"

Elsa ripped the leash out of Anna's hand and tore it in two with her jaw before spitting it back out and glaring at her sister.

"Wanna play a game of fetch?" Anna asked her sister as Kristoff laughed. Elsa cocked a brow and then nodded, a small grin appearing on her face. Anna grabbed a stick and threw it to the other side of the courtyard. "Fetch! AAAH!"

Elsa's bit Anna's dress before she dragged her screaming sister all the way across the courtyard to where the stick was. By the time they got there, Elsa was panting a bit, and Anna's dress was slightly ripped. Kristoff was on the floor laughing...

"Why you little..." Anna tried to grab Elsa by the neck but was interrupted by Kai.

"Excuse me your highness, but King William is here to see you." Kai said. Both Elsa and Anna's eyes widened in shock. How does William keep popping up like that. "Oh, Rapunzel and Eugene are with him as well, it appears that they were in Solaris as well."

"Thank you Kai." Anna said as she stood up and walked towards the castle.

"Your highness, they are not in the castle. They're by the docks at the moment." Kai said as Anna thanked him and proceeded to the docks, Elsa in tow. "Oh and your highness? I may not know everything that goes on here in the castle or in Arendelle, but I do know when stuff takes a turn for the weird. I find it very strange that you just happen to come into possession of a Platinum Blonde wolf with blue eyes at around the same time that your sister suddenly falls _ill..._or so you said. Now I don't want to know what happened, quite frankly I'm afraid to hear it, but just so you know, if yu need any help, me and Gerda are at you disposal."

"Oh. Thank you Kai."

"Your welcome your highness." He then turned to the wolf and curtsied, "Your majesty..." Before turning around and heading into the castle.

"He knew?" Kristoff asked.

"I...I don't know..." Anna said as she looked at the shocked expression on her sister's furry face. "Well, I suppose we should go and meet them. C'mon."

Anna, Elsa and Kristoff's appearance did not go unnoticed in the town square as people politely curtsied to the royal couple before staring strangely at he wolf following them. As they got nearer to the docks, Anna and Kristoff decided to take a back end street to reach their destination earlier, to Elsa's discomfort. The route they decided to take took them past several of the bars. As they were the royal couple, people just bowed tot hem as they passed. Until they passed the bar, _The Hunter's mead..._

* * *

"Jasper! How many hunting rounds do we have left?" Makarov asked.

"32." Jasper replied.

"Good. Good." Makarov said as he drank a mug of beer. "At least we can ensure the death of at least a few hunts..."

"But it thought we were hunting wolves this season?" Jasper asked as he piled the shells away into one of his small pouches.

"We are. 32 rounds, plus the 120 we have in the cottage should be more than sufficient for what we're trying to kill."

"But Makarov, do you think it's...you know..." Jasper stuttered.

"What? Spit it out boy!"

"Safe? I mean, wolves tend to hunt in packs...and two hunters with hunting rifles may not be enough, especially if we try to ambush them. I mean, I don't think we'll be hunting Omega wolves or strays. We'll probably be hunting alpha's which are never alone." Jasper said as he thought of the tales he had heard about wolves hunting by the dozen and capable of shredding a team of a dozen highly trained hunters to pieces. "Are you sure you thought this true?"

"Are you questioning my tactics boy?" Makarov asked with a snarl. "I'll have you know, that my tactics are the finest in the entire Arendellian region."

"Really? How comes you haven't caught anything yet Makarov?" One of the bigger hunter laughed as several other snarled. "You couldn't hit a deer with a cannon, even if it took a shit right in front of you!"

The pub burst into laughter at the guy's joke and Makarov growled and started to leave.

"Get up Jasper! We're leaving." Makarov.

"Leaving so soon? We wanted you to tell us about your advanced tree hunting capabilities. Because that's all you ever seem to hit." Another hunter yelled as the pub roared with laughter.

"Wait wait! I'll do you a favor and sign you up in the tree hunting contest. You'll win first prize every time!" The big hunter said again. The temptation to start a bar brawl was extremely high, until Jasper put a hand on Makarov's shoulder and shook his head.

"It's not worth it! We're outnumbered." Jasper said as he followed Makarov out of the door.

"I'll show them! I'll show them all!" Makarov screamed as he kicked at the sign by the entrance.

"...and then I wanted to try it but..."

"Wait, what's that noise?" Jasper asked.

"Your highness!" Several of the men bowed as the Princess and Prince passed by. "Good morning to you."

"Thank you." Princess Anna called out to the passers by.

"Makarov! Bow!" Jasper whispered to his friend. But Makarov was too busy gazing at something else. He stared, transfixed, at the beautiful platinum blonde wolf following the prince and princess.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. He gasped when he saw the wolf. "Wow."

"Wow indeed..." Makarov said as a snarl began to form. "I think I've just found my prized hunt."

The two hunters watched as the platinum blonde wolf approached the princess, the princess in turn rubbing it's head.

"Well, we can't catch that wolf." Jasper said. "It belong to the princess."

Makarov just continued to smirk. "I don't care if it belong to the princess. Even if it belongs to the King of Corona. If I want something, then by damn I will get it. And that wolf will be mine, one way or another!"

* * *

"C'mon! We're nearly there." Anna said to her anxious sister.

"Ah! Princess Anna." William greeted. "How nice to see you again."

"Hey William." Anna replied. "Rapunzel!"

Anna ran up to Rapunzel and they pulled themselves into a massive hug.

"It's good to see you..."

"Aww! It's so cute!"

Anna turned around and couldn't help but laugh when she saw William trying to cuddle Elsa, who was so desperate to escape. Anna watched as her sister tried to dig her claws into the ground, as she tried to pull herself out but to no avail.

"I didn't know you like wolves." Nicholas said with a sneer seeing how desperate Elsa was at escaping.

"I love them. I find them adorable. I keep some of them as pets in Solaris. This one is quite unique. How much do you want for it?" William asked as Elsa's eyes widened.

"700,000!" Kristoff shouted out.

"699,999!" Nicholas added to Kristoff's annoyance.

"Excuse me but she is not for sale!" Anna snapped at the two prince's as she beckoned for her sister to come over here. William let go as Elsa ran over to Anna's side and glared at the two of them. "So, William. Kai said you needed to see me urgently."

"Yes actually. Do you and your sister like parties?" William asked.

"I do!" Anna shrieked. "But my sister is quite boring so she'll probably...Hey!"

Elsa had kicked her in the shin which hurt quite a bit.

"Cute wolf." William noted. "So anyway, the reason why is because it's my birthday next week and I'm inviting you and your sister, and your respective boyfriends, to the party that's being held."

"We'll come!" Anna and the two prince's cried in unison. Even Elsa seemed kind of happy, though she prayed that what Pabbie had said was true and she would really be restored to her normal self tomorrow.

"Excellent. You'll love Solaris. And I'm sure you'll love to see the catacombs..."

"NO!" Kristoff and Eugene said in unison.

"Oh Eugene, didn't see you there." Anna said as she hugged the Coronian prince.

"Yeah, I came too. Anyway, after what happened a few months ago, there is no way I'm ever going back in another catacomb ever again!" Eugene stated.

"Same here." Kristoff said.

"You two are giant woos', you know that?" Nicholas said.

"So, when should we leave?" Anna asked.

"At least two days before. There will be a massive feast fit for a hundred kings and wines and everything you could ever dream off." William said as he created a miniature ice castle with his powers.

"Even dragons?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes. Even dragons..." William said with a chuckle as he made a small dragon out of ice which immediately took of and flew away.

"Whoa!" Everyone said upon seeing this.

"Well, I better be going now. You sure you won't sell me that wolf?" William asked.

"Positive. I wouldn't sell it for anything in the world." Anna said. She could feel her sister curl her tail around her legs as she stood closer to her.

"Alright then." William said as he, Rapunzel and Eugene boarded the ship. "I'll see you in a few days then."

Anna waved as the ship began to depart.

"He offered 700,000 and you rejected?" Kristoff asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

* * *

_1 in the afternoon..._

The four of them were now in the towns square just enjoying the spring sunshine. Elsa looked up to see Anna talking to her husband while Nicholas seemed to be engaged in a conversation with a few of the elder children about weapons. Elsa was about to nudge Anna to get a move on when a wonderful smell halted her. Elsa sniffed the air a few times to make sure that she wasn't dreaming it. Was that...chocolate. Then Elsa caught sight of it. The shopkeeper of the chocolate store emerged carrying a bowl of warm, freshly made chocolates and walked over to the four of them. She knew that her sister had caught sight of them too when she had stopped talking. Eventually, the shopkeeper made her way over them.

"Some chocolates for her highness." The shopkeeper said as he handed the bowl to Anna ho immediately curtsied and began stuffing the chocolates into her mouth.

"Jeez, calm down Anna." Kristoff said as he attempted to grab one of the chocolates himself. Elsa just watched them struggling to eat the chocolates. Elsa lifted a paw and gently patted her sister on the leg who immediately looked down. Elsa looked at the chocolates then at Anna.

"You want one?" Anna asked with a mouthful. Elsa nodded in response/ Anna was about to put a chocolate into Elsa's mouth when, to Elsa and Anna's shock, Nicholas stopped her.

"No!" Nicholas stated sternly. "Chocolate is dangerous to wolves."

"What?" Anna asked, quite surprised.

"Chocolate is poisonous to dogs for some reason, and since wolves count as the largest form of canine, it means it's poisonous to them as well. Sorry Elsa." Nicholas said to Elsa's horror.

No Chocolate?

Elsa looked like she wanted to scream. Anna could sense that and said, "Are you sure not even one bit? Surely, this small piece couldn't be that poisonous to them."

"No." Nicholas said firmly. "We've tried it in Pavlovo, stuffing a wolf's mouth with chocolate. The wolf became ill for 2 weeks after that and nearly died. We don't want to risk anything here."

Anna took a sigh as she looked at her whimpering sister. "Sorry Elsa. No chocolate for you. But I'll make it up once you turn back, I swear."

Elsa just laid her head in her hands and whimpered.

_5 in the afternoon..._

Anna had spent all day playing with her sister in wolf form. It did cheer Anna up that she could finally hang out with her, but she was expecting it to be like this with her sister in her normal form as well, not because she couldn't do her duties in her current wolf form. Of course, Nicholas had been dragged across the courtyard when he did a dare by Kristoff for him to tie up Elsa and keep her in a cage. Nicholas won the dare and got away unscathed, apart from the several cuts on his back due to being dragged across cobblestone.

Anna had again, hand fed Elsa in the dining room, and thinks got a little awkward when Gerda and Mathilda entered the room and saw it. Of course, because she was princess Anna, they just dismissed it as one of Anna's childish things and that she just really liked animals. After an eventful of day of cuddling her furry sister, Anna decided to do something a little more of Elsa's thing.

Take a stroll through the woods.

Though the guys insisted that they come along or at least take a guard, Anna dismissed it as being unneeded and said that her sister was all the protection she needed. Now, it was already their return trip and they were heading back to Arendelle. Anna was talking excitedly to her sister about how amazing it would be to be at a party in Solaris.

"What should I wear?" Anna asked as she gasped. "Ooh, I don't think my coronation dress is enough, then again, I sold that at Oaken's. Maybe I could borrow one of yours..."

"She just doesn't shut up does she?" Elsa thought as she continued to stare, amused at her sister's constant rambling. "Then again, after nearly losing her 4 times, I really don't care. She's my sister, sure she's annoying, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Suddenly, Elsa heard the crackling of twigs behind her. Anna couldn't hear it, even if she was silent, but with her rambling? It was seemingly impossible. Elsa looked around for any sign of an intruder but found none, yet for some reason she could smell the faint smell of ale and sweat.

_OOF!_

Elsa suddenly heard her sister groan as she turned around and gasped. Anna was lying on the floor unconscious, and standing in front of her was a tall, beefy, black-haired man. Elsa gasped as she realized it was a hunter. She tried to retreat, but she couldn't! Not with her sister lying defenseless there. She started to growl, but a sudden blunt impact to the back of her head knocked her out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Jasper said as he caught sight of the unconscious princess. He was the one who had knocked Elsa out, but was now staring at the unmoving body of the princess. "You killed her?"

"No! That would be too much." Makarov said with a simple sneer as he walked over to the unconscious wolf and slung her over his shoulders. "But I did say that when I want something, I will get it, no matter how!"

"You assaulted the princess!" Jasper screamed.

"So? She won't remember anything. I made sure that she never saw my face. But be happy! This wolf is now ours and we are going to win this year! I guarantee it!" Makarov said.

"But you knocked out the princess!" Jasper said as if Makarov did not understand just who he had assaulted.

"SO?" Makarov spat. "Who cares! It was her sister that nearly killed us all during the coronation. It was her sister who destroyed countless ice harvesting jobs because of this stupid Ice master and deliverer bullshit she came up with. I can't touch the Queen, but this counts already. I assaulted the Queen's sister and that's enough punishment for that witch already!"

"Makarov..." Jasper said as he noticed tears in the eyes of his friend.

"It was that Ice witch who killed my sister...she froze in that witch's snowstorm...of all the horrific ways to die...She Froze! Do you know how painful that is? Freezing to death?" Makarov said as he wiped a tear away.

"But the Queen didn't mean it...She didn't mean to hurt anyone"

"Of course she did! Look at what the Duke said. She was a monster! And a monster she'll always be. She's an abomination with powers. If only I could, I would kill the Queen myself. How she would accept a sister as horrifying as the Queen I will never know." Makarov said as he glared at the princess's unconscious form. "Now c'mon! Let's get out of here before she wakes up..."

And with that, the two hunters left towards their cabin, one a little less certain whether being friends with the other was a good idea.

* * *

"Ugh, what happened?" Anna asked as she woke up. She looked around and saw that it was already nightfall. The last thing she remembered was talking to her sister about the party in Solaris and then she just blacked out. She winced as she retracted her hand from the back of her head, a small bruise was present. "Elsa?"

Anna looked around for any sign of her sister's wolf form but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Elsa?!" Anna shouted out a little louder. She stood up and desperately searched for any sign of where her sister may have disappeared too. She knew that Elsa would never leave her side if she had been unconscious. Something must have happened. She tried to remember any key details about how she became unconscious, but all she could remember was a gruff voice saying, 'This wolf is now ours.'.

Anna gasped as she remembered this. She must have slipped into a semi-conscious state for a few seconds before blacking out again. Anna replayed the voice in her head, trying to figure out exactly how it sounded. Then something hit her. Her sister! They must have taken her sister. But why? She was a wolf, but who would naturally go hunting after a wolf. She didn't bother to think as she immediately started fleeing back towards the castle. She had to get help!

* * *

"We'll send a search team up to the North mountain. The other teams will head West, East and North respectively." Albert announced as guards started to mount their horses. "Kristoff! Nicholas! What are you doing here?"

"If you think I am going to leave my girlfriend out there alone in her current form, the you are sorely mistaken!" Nicholas announced. "Caesar! Here!"

"My wife is out there as well!" Kristoff said as he mounted Sven.

"Alright. You're with me! We'll be searching along the..."

"Sir!" A guard interrupted Albert. "The princess has returned!"

"What?!" Albert shouted. "Where?"

"Albert!" Anna called out as she ran through the main gates. "You've got to help me! They took her. They took..." Anna stopped short. How was she going to tell him about Elsa?

"I already know about Elsa." Albert said."The men filled me in on it. What happened? Where is she?"

"They took her!" Anna said.

"Who? Who took her?"

"The hunters!" Anna said as Albert's eyes widened and Nicholas became enraged.

"When I find them I'm going to rip their heads off their shoulders!" Nicholas screamed as he grabbed a crossbow and a dagger from his backpack.

"Where was the last place you saw her? What exactly happened?" Albert asked.

"Well, I was walking with Elsa and then I suddenly blacked out. I think one of them knocked me out. Anyway, I managed to hear his voice for a few seconds, it was kind of gruff and low. And then, when I woke up it was night and Elsa was gone...They took her." Anna started to sob. "This is all my fault. I should never have spiked her drink...I should never have brought her out of the castle."

Kristoff urged Sven to walk over to her. Kristoff immediately hugged her once he came within range.

"Shh, Shh. It's okay! Everything will be fine. We'll find her! Don't worry." Kristoff said.

"Anna! You're coming with us! Do you remember what that voice sounded like exactly?" Albert asked.

"I have a bit of a clue." Anna said with a sob.

"C'mon men! We'll knock at every cabin we find. Anna! I want you to stay hidden. We'll talk to every hunter we meet and I want you to identify whether their voice matched the one you heard, alright? Can you do that?" Albert asked. Anna nodded in response.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Albert ordered as he, the three royals and a small team of guards left.

"So, you believe they knocked you out?" Albert asked as he approached Anna who was riding with Kristoff on Sven/ Anna nodded. "Well, that constitutes as assaulting a member of the royal family, so we do have a charge for them once we find them. Hopefully, they haven't done anything yet."

"Why would they do all this just to get her though? There's plenty of other wolves out there..." Kristoff said.

"Have you ever seen a Platinum Blonde wolf like that before?" Nicholas asked. Kristoff realized what he meant.

"Right. Unique."

"Exactly! A hunter's dream. The only one of it's kind."

* * *

Elsa slowly woke up to a major headache as her eyes readjusted to the brightness around her. She shook her head to clear off any dizziness before trying to stand up. She was halted half way by tug at her leg. She looked around and saw a shackle attached to her rear left leg. Elsa's eyes widened when she remembered what happened.

"Aah! My prized hunt is awake..." Came a voice from the corner of the room. Elsa looked around and immediately realized that it was coming from the same man that had knocked her sister out earlier on. Upon seeing him smirking, Elsa immediately growled and tried to lunge for him but the shackles stopped her before she could even get near. "Trying to attack me dog?" The man sniggered. "Don't bother. Those chains are reinforced steel. Even I wouldn't be able to get through it."

He walked over to her and grabbed her by the chin and looked at her, before she could getaway.

"Yes. A fine specimen indeed. I'll be sure to win the prize for the best wolf pelts. Of course though, that means I'll have to skin you...though whether to do to you alive or dead is another question." Makarov said as Elsa let out a little whimper."Not so tough on your own are you?" He laughed. "Don't worry. It'll all be over soon." He let go of her head allowing her to retreat behind one of the chairs as the hunter laughed and walked out of the room. "Be ready wolf! Tomorrow, you will be my win!"

Makarov slammed the door shut as Elsa tried to search desperately for any route of escape, but there were none. She was trapped, and even if there was, these chains would be impossible for her to get out off without having her powers. For the first time since the switch, Elsa felt defenseless. She wished that Anna was here by her side, but she knew that in these woods, with the sheer amount of hunters and cabins, a search for her would be futile. Elsa just laid her head on her paws as she whimpered and started to cry.

"This is it..." She thought. "This is how it's all going to end. Oh Anna. Please don't cry when you find out, please don't..." Who was she kidding though. She knew exactly how her sister would react, should she find out what happened. She'd be in the same state Elsa was when she froze her heart and thought she had killed her. Anna just let the tears roll as she let out a howl. If she was human at this moment,t hat would have literally been a scream. She let out another. She was about to do it one more time when a banging on the door stopped her.

"Shut It Wolf!" Makarov yelled through the door. "Or I'll skin you tonight!"

Elsa just whimpered in response and closed her eyes, praying that somehow, she would get through this and see her sister one last time.

* * *

"Excuse me? Have you seen this person..." A guard said to a hunter upon them opening the door.

"No...It's not him..." Anna said with a sob. Albert nodded and walked over to the guard just as Anna started to sob again.

"Please don't cry Anna. If Elsa was with us she wouldn't want you to cry. She'd want you to stay strong." Kristoff said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"But this is all my fault." Anna said.

"Actually, the underlying fault was actually me and Nicholas." Kristoff stated as he looked at the Russian prince."I mean, we were the ones who accidentally changed the placards. But don't worry Anna! By hook or by crook, we will find your sister. That I guarantee."

"Same here. Ain't nobody touching my girl without me ripping their bowels out with my bear hands." Nicholas growled.

"If we catch them I might just let you." Albert said as he returned. "We've got a dozen more cabins in this part. If all of them turn up negative, then we will move on to the western slopes. That's were most of the wolf hunters would be."

"Why don't we check there now." Kristoff asked.

"Too risky. I said most of the hunters. For all we know, the hunters Anna heard may be in one of these cabins." Albert said with a scratch of his head. "There's no certainty. We can only try every cabin we see, but every cabin we see we shall try, even if we have to kick the door down ourselves. We've got a warrant. We can do it!"

_8 hours and 2 dozen cabins later..._

"ARGH!" Nicholas screamed. "I wish there was some sort of way to just track where all the hunters are!"

"Calm down Nicholas! Your rowdy attitude is doing nothing to help this search!" Albert snapped.

"Well excuse me for worrying that she could be injured, or being abused right now, or even possibly be dead. That's what hunters do right? Kill their hunt?" Nicholas yelled.

"Enough Nicholas!" Albert shouted noticing the princess beginning to cry again. "You are not helping at all. If all you're going to do is scream and shout then go back to Arendelle. Do you understand?"

"You don't tell me what to do Albert!" Nicholas fired back, rage lacing his voice as the Prime minister led his horse over to him.

"Listen to me you Russian git! We are all concerned about the Queen's safety as much as you! Anna even more so!" Albert whispered fiercely into Nicholas' ear. "But tell me this! Are you the sister of the Queen? Were you locked out for 13 years? Think about how hard it is for Anna, who's only remaining family is trapped somewhere in these woods at the hands of several assholes, and think about how she's feeling before you think about yourself. Sure you may be courting the Queen, but Anna is her sister. Whatever pain you and I feel, is literally tripled...quadrupled for her. Think about that the next time you complain about how long this search is taking. Think about the pain she's feeling right now and the pain she'll feel should anything happen to Elsa. Just think!"

Albert slowly eased his horse away as he continued to glare at the Russian prince. Nicholas just sighed in response before looking at Anna who was curled up in Kristoff's arms, still sobbing at the capture of her sister. Kristoff gave him a 'Calm down' look before speeding up.

"We'll be at the Western Slope in around 2 to 3 hours!" A guard announced.

"Anna, you need to get some sleep." Kristoff said as he nuzzled his chin into her hair.

"I-I can't..." Anna sobbed. "Not when Elsa's out there, all alone, frightened."

"Hey. Your sister is a strong girl. Not much can frighten her, and I guarantee that it's the thought of you making her feel safe at the moment." Kristoff stated."Anna...you need sleep. We won't be at another cabin for at least 2 hours. How do you hope to identify the hunter's voice if you can't even recognize your own from lack of sleep?"

"But..."

"No buts Anna." Kristoff said sternly as he cuddle his wife to keep her warm. "Just get some rest Anna. Elsa would have wanted it..."

Anna nodded and closed her eyes. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, but once she did, the nightmares came in full force.

* * *

"_Elsa?" Anna called out. She looked around and saw that she was in the Arendellian woods, but these woods were different. All the trees were black and the ground was covered in snow. These woods were too quiet and eerie._

"_You killed her..." Came a voice from everywhere. A whisper from the winds. "You killed her and it's your fault..."_

"_E-Elsa?" Anna called out as she turned around. The black trees continued indefinitely in every direction. Suddenly Anna watched as two figure materialized in front of her._

"_Mama?P-Papa?" Anna called out. The two figures looked at her and she nearly screamed. Their eyes were completely black. Black as the night. And when they spoke...their voices sounded like that of the damned._

"_You killed her..." They said in unison, but it sounded like a thousand people saying it. "You killed your sister."_

"_No...No! I-I...I didn't mean..."_

"_YES YOU DID!" They screamed in a horrifying sound that made Anna skin tingle. "You did this to her! Why couldn't you be more like her?"_

"_N-No...please..." Anna said, holding out her hands defensively as the two figures floated closer to her._

"_Why couldn't you be like her?" The mama figure whispered. "Perfect...Regal...Calm...WHY! You are not made to be Queen! You are not made to be Elsa's sister! You don't deserve someone as perfect as her! You're nothing!" The figure gave a harsh, throaty laugh. "You're nothing...but...a...SPARE!"_

_The two figures lunged at Anna as she screamed and tried to run. Anna just ran without even looking back. When she finally had the courage to she saw the figure were gone. Instead, she was now in a small clearing, surrounded y dead grass and dead trees._

_Suddenly all of Anna's worst nightmares materialized around her. From her sister locking her out, to freezing her heart...to watching her sister die on the fjord...to the heart-breaking news of her parents death. Every memory that tore Anna's heart in the past, now flashing before her eyes. Anna just cried like she had never done before._

"_Please! STOP IT!" She screamed. "Go away!"_

_Suddenly all the memories disappeared to reveal a plain white scene, snow suspended in the air, the ground turned to ice..._

"_Mmph..." _

"_Elsa?" Anna called out as she wiped a tear. She turned around and screamed. Elsa was hanging up, in human form, her arms tied up to a log as a hooded figure approached her. Anna's eyes opened wide when the figure removed it's hood and revealed itself to be Hans._

"_Oh Anna." Imaginary Hans teased. "I thought you loved your sister...Or maybe, you were just jealous of her the whole time..."_

_Hans grabbed a small dagger from the table and inspected it. Anna tried to move, but her legs were rooted to the spot as she watched with horror, as Hans sliced a cut into his arm._

"_Seems sharp enough...Oh Anna, you were so desperate to be loved by your sister, that you even went to the length of spiking her drink with potions...and now look what you've done! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He roared. Anna just sobbed even more as he gave an evil grin. "Ah, the perfect girl...beautiful...smart...powerful...magical...all going to waste because you couldn't hold your childishness back for one minute."_

_Hans grabbed Elsa by the braid and pulled her head up exposing her throat. Anna looked at her sister, who was crying silently. Her mouth was gagged with a cloth, her breathing quickening, as Hans brought the knife to her throat._

"_No..." Anna whispered. "NO! PLEASE! NO!"_

"_It's for the best Anna..." Hans chuckled evilly. "Monsters don't belong in this world."_

_And to Anna's horror, Hans slit Elsa's throat with the razor sharp dagger and stood back, with a grin, admiring his handy work. Anna screamed as she watched her sister's blood pour down and pool on the ground, her eyes open wide in shock._

"_NO!" Anna screamed as her sister's head finally fell forward, unmoving, as she watched the last few trickles of blood drip from Elsa's throat. "NO!" _

_She closed her eyes and sobbed, praying for this nightmare to end. When she opened the, she saw she was in the library, more specifically right when Hans denounced his love for her. She could hear him approaching._

"_No more Hans...No more..."_

"_Why?" A female voice said as it pulled Anna's head up._

_Anna gasped when she realized that it wasn't Hans, but Elsa._

"_Elsa?" Anna sobbed._

_A small grin appeared on Elsa's face._

"_Oh Anna, if only there was someone who loved you." Elsa said with a grin as she let go of Anna's horrified face._

_This was the last straw!_

_Anna let out the most blood-curdling scream she had ever shed in her life._

ANNA!

_Anna watched as her sister slowly opened the door revealing Hans laying In a pool of his own blood. Elsa just sneered as she picked up the ice dagger embedded in his chest and approached Anna with it._

"_NO! NO ELSA! NO!" Anna screamed. She tried to run but she was paralyzed as her sister approached her, the most evil grin Anna had ever seen, embedded on her face. "NOOOO!"_

ANNA!

_Anna watched in horror as Elsa lifted the dagger above her head and grinned at Anna._

"_I don't need you! No one needs you! You're not my sister! You're just a pathetic little spare!" Elsa spat as she brought the knife down into Anna's chest, right through her heart. Anna let out a scream before she started to choke as she watched her sister retreat backwards slowly._

"_E-El..s..a..." Anna made out._

"_Elsa?" Elsa laughed. "I'm not Elsa! I'm the Snow Queen!_

* * *

"ANNA! WAKE UP!"

Anna screamed as she woke up, her hair plastered all over her face with sweat, her heart and mind racing.

"ANNA!" Kristoff said with a sob as he pulled her into a deep hug. "Oh Anna."

Anna broke into tears as she hugged him back. She opened her eyes wide enough to notice it was already daylight. Surrounding her and Kristoff where the guards, Albert and Nicholas. All of them had horrified expressions on their, now pale, faces.

"W-What happened?" Anna choked on a sob.

"You wouldn't stop screaming. We...We heard everything! From Hans to Elsa, and I don't even want to know that last part." Kristoff said. Anna had never seen Kristoff cry before. Her screaming must have been really bad if everyone was this scared, and even Kristoff was broken. "Are you alright now?"

Anna gave a small nod as she sniffled. The guards were looking at each other, worry etched on to their faces.

"D-Did we find E-Elsa yet?" Anna stuttered.

"No your highness." Albert replied. "But we're at the Western Slope now. The first cabin is just over that hill. We...we should get going now...but only if you're feeling alright Anna."

"I-I'm fine..." Anna said as she stood up, Kristoff's arms still holding her close.

"Are you sure?" Albert asked.

"Yes. Every minute we waste, my sister loses." Anna said as she got a grip on herself and forced herself to worry about Elsa, and not the violent nightmare she just had. The Elsa in her nightmare was not Elsa! She would never do that! "Let's go..."

* * *

"Hoo Hoo! Wake up little wolf." Makarov whispered.

"I said wake up!" Makarov yelled as he kicked Elsa in the chest, causing her to yelp. "That's better."

Makarov grabbed Elsa by the fur on her neck and dragged her across the room towards the keys. He quickly unlocked the lock and removed the shackled from her leg.

"Now let's go to my slaughterhouse." Makarov sneered. He grabbed a bludgeon and hit the wolf on the back of the head with it, knocking her out again.

_An unspecified amount of time later..._

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. She looked around for any sign of where she might be and realized she was in some sort of basement. She looked around and saw various knives, weapons and hunting instruments hanging from hooks on the ceiling. Her ear perked up when she heard a voice coming down from the stairs.

"...and make sure that case is clean! I don't want my trophy placed in some rubbish old bookcase!" Makarov yelled upstairs. She faintly heard someone acknowledge but was too focused on the gruff man to care. "Well, well. I guess this is the end of the line for you, eh wolf?"

Makarov grabbed several of the knives from the rack and washed them in a basin.

"You're lucky. Most animals I bleed, I do it with dirty instruments. But a prized specimen like you deserves a prized death." Makarov sneered as he wiped the instruments with a dirt cloth.

"You see this?" He said holding up a small knife. "This is called a slitting knife. It cut's deep enough to sever the arteries in the throat, but not deep enough to damage anything Elsa. Maximum blood, minimal damage."

He grabbed a small bucket and placed it right below Elsa's neck. He then double checked to make sure that the restraints secured the wolf properly to the table before he called out to his companion. "Jasper! Get your ass down here and help me with this wolf!"

A few seconds later, a thinner, shorter man emerged carrying a tray of scissors and other equipment.

"What are those for?" Makarov asked.

"For skinning sir." Jasper said meekly.

"I don't need those yet!" Makarov yelled as he knocked the tray out of Jasper's hands. "We'll skin it after I win the prize. Until then, it stays intact. The only thing we're doing now is bleeding it!"

"Yes sir..."

"Now pass me my gloves." Makarov said. He put on a pair of white gloves before grabbing the slitting knife. Elsa whimpered in fear as he observed the knife and slice apart a piece of rope as it it was paper. "Seems sharp enough."

Makarov slowly brought the knife closer to her, Elsa closing her eyes and whimpering at the thought of how this was going to end.

_Knock knock Knock!_

"What in the blazes?" Makarov said as he put the knife down. "Who the hell is that?"

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Jasper! Go see who that is! I can't bleed a wolf if there's others around. If they're hunters tell 'em to go away!"

Jasper nodded and walked up the stairs.

"Yes?" Makarov could hear Jasper talking to someone.

* * *

"Have you seen this person?" A guard said as he held up a wanted poster for the guy to see.

"No. I'm afraid not..." Jasper replied.

"There's only a few cabins left..." Kristoff told his wife as he put an arm on her shoulder. "She's in one of them! I guarantee you."

"I just hope she's okay." Anna said with a sniffle.

"She will be...Is that the guy?" Kristoff asked.

"No." Anna replied. His voice was too high-pitched.

"What the hell is going on up there?" A gruff voice came from inside the cabin.

"Is someone else in there with you?" The guard asked.

"Uh, yes. My friend. He's taking a shower at the moment..." Jasper said with a smile. "Is there anything else I can help you with officer?"

"No. That will be all thank you." The guard said as Jasper closed the door.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Makarov yelled once Jasper returned downstairs.

"There were royal guards standing outside. They were asking if we've seen a criminal." Jasper said.

"It wasn't us was it?" Makarov asked.

"No! Otherwise they would have broken in here by now!" Jasper replied as he picked up the slitting knife again.

"Guards?" Elsa thought. Her eyes widened at the thought that Anna was probably looking for her and that might have been the search party. Without a second to lose, Elsa took a deep breath and let out a howl.

* * *

"I don't know..." Anna said as she racked her mind.

"What's wrong?"Albert asked.

"That voice from inside! It sounded familiar." Anna said.

"Like the hunter's voice?" Nicholas asked, his eyes widening.

"I-I'm not sure!" Anna said as she tried desperately to match the two voices.

"Anna! Think! Your sister's life depends on it!" Albert stated. But before Anna could say another word, a howl pierced the midday sky.

_HOOOOWL!_

"Elsa?" Anna called out.

"It came from that cabin!" A guard yelled as he pointed to the cabin they had just visited. Anna gasped as she remembered clearly exactly how the gruff voice sounded. Her eyes widened.

"That's him...THAT'S HIM. The voice! It's exactly the same as what I heard!" Anna screamed.

"And the wolf's howl..." Kristoff said. Suddenly everyone's eyes was trained at the cabin.

"Well break the door down!" Albert yelled. The guards suddenly scrambled into action as they raced towards the cabin door and attempted to kick it open. The door did not budge.

"FUCK THIS!" Nicholas screamed as he charged, shoulder first, into the door smashing it down in one hit!

* * *

_HOOOOWL!_

Elsa howled as loud as she could. She was immediately silenced by a hit on the face my Makarov.

"SHUT IT!" He yelled, fearful that the guards may return if they heard a wolf howling. "Give me the slitting knife!"

Jasper gave Makarov the knife as he pushed the bucket directly under Elsa's neck.

"This is it..." Elsa thought. "This is my death."

She could feel her heart beating in her chest, counting down how many beats till it stops. Elsa let a tear fall as she thought about her sister, and how she would react once she found out. If only she could have seen her one last time.

"I love you Anna..."

Elsa closed her eyes as Makarov brought the knife to her neck, and prepared to slit her throat.

_CRASH!_

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Makarov yelled as Jasper jumped in shock.

"BY ORDER OF HER ROYAL HIGHNESS STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND LAY DOWN ALL WEAPONS!"Albert yelled as he entered the basement, crossbow drawn. Other guards immediately entered followed by Kristoff, Anna and Nicholas. Jasper dropped his knife and retreated against the wall but Makarov stood his ground. Elsa opened her eyes and gasped when she saw her sister surrounded by guards, standing at the basement entrance.

"What is the meaning to this? This is a direct violation of privacy. I will report you to the Council!" Makarov screamed, knife still in his hand.

"You are charged with assaulting the princess of Arendelle and the kidnapping of the Queen." Albert yelled. "Now drop your weapon!"

"Kidnapping of the Queen?" Makarov mouthed confused. But before he could think any further of it, a small commotion on the table caught his and everyone's attention.

All of a sudden, Elsa felt sick. It felt like her body was on fire. She couldn't think clearly as the world around her began to spin. The last thing she saw was the gaping look on everyone's face...

* * *

"Uuh. What happened?" Elsa asked as she shook her head and opened her eyes. She tried to move her hand but it wouldn't budge. She was restrained. Suddenly, the memories of the situation she was in flashed back. She opened her eyes and was greeted by the sight of everyone on the basement gaping in shock.

"The Queen..." A guard made out in shock.

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as the guards continued to stare at the event that just unfolded in front of them. Anna was the first to return to reality. Unfortunately, she wasn't the only one.

Makarov gaped at the sight of the young Queen now laying in front of him. 'The wolf was the Queen?' was the first thing that ran through his mind.

"The Queen..." He said as he stared at Elsa, her head still held down on the table by his hand. Suddenly, all memories of the guards bursting in, and the wolf catch disappeared. All was replaced with one memory. The memory of his sister deayh...

* * *

_1 day after the Great Thaw..._

"_Excuse me? Are you Makarov Videsno?" A guard asked as he opened the door_

"_Yes I am." Makarov replied with a smile. He could see the sun for the first time in days. "I see the snowstorm has finally cleared up. I heard that the Queen has magic and caused this. Freaky isn't it...not that I mind. So how may I help you officer?"_

_The expression on the guard's face was grim. He took a deep breath before saying, "Is your sister Beatrice Videsno?"_

_The smile on Makarov's face faltered a bit, but he kept it on nonetheless. "I am, why? Did something happen?"_

_The guard gulped. "I am so sorry Makarov. Your sister...she...she disappeared in the snowstorm. She never came back. I'm afraid...your sister is dead."_

_The smile on Makarov's face was replace with one of anguish, horror and anger. _

"_D-Dead?" He asked, as if what the guard told him was a mistake._

"_Yes." The guard acknowledged Makarov's worst fear. "I'm sorry."_

_Makarov just nodded and closed the door. The minute that door closed he collapsed onto his knees and screamed. He creamed like never before. _

"_NO!" Was all he could make out as tears fell to the floor. His sister was dead...because of the snowstorm caused by the Queen._

"_She did this. THE SNOW QUEEN DID THIS TO ME!" Makarov yelled as he banged his head on the floor in anguish. "WHY HER! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HER! WHY NOT ME!"_

_He laid on the floor exhausted, tears streaming down his face._

"_I will get you for this Snow Queen...I will get that witch for what she did. Death to the Snow Queen..."_

* * *

Those 5 last words echoed in Makarov's mind as he stared blindly onwards.

"You killed my sister..." Makarov said as he looked at the Queen. Tears were etched on his face as tears were etched on hers. "Your blizzard killed my sister..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Elsa whispered.

"You witch..." Makarov said as anger began to replace the sadness on his face. "You killed my sister you witch!"

"Makarov! No!" Jasper yelled from the corner. The guards were still too paralyzed by the events inf front of them to do anything.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Makarov yelled, shocking Anna, Nicholas and Kristoff. "YOU WITCH! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A WITCH! AND NOW IT"S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR YOUR EVIL!"

Anna watched in shock as Makarov brought he knife above his head, right on top of Elsa's head.

"NO!" Anna screamed along with Jasper. But Anna and everyone else were too paralyzed in shock to do anything.

"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIVE WITHOUT A SISTER PRINCESS!"

"DEATH TO THE SNOW QUEEN!"

With one swift motion, Makarov brought the knife down.

_THUD! SQUELCH!_

Anna screamed in horror as several of the other guards screamed as well. The guards had never seen this type of murder, and thought that they never would.

"I'm so sorry." Jasper said from the corner as he looked a this friend. Elsa slowly opened her eyes and looked up. She gasped seeing the knife an inch from her head.

Makarov just stared downwards...at the axe embedded in his chest.

"Jasper..." Makarov coughed as he stumbled backwards, dropping the knife and collapsing to the floor. "At least...I'm with her...now..."

His eyelids shut as the darkness took over him. Makarov was dead, dead by the hand of his own friend. Yet for some reason, he could not be happier. He could finally see his sister again.

"ELSA!" Anna yelled as she ran over to her sister and untied her, tears in both of their eyes. The minute Anna had untied her, she pulled Elsa into the tightest embrace she had ever given since the thaw. "I though it lost you..." Anna sobbed.

"Me too. I thought I would never see you again." Elsa cried as her own tears fell on Anna's shoulder.

"Thank you son." Albert said as he walked over to Jasper. "Thank you for what you did. I know it must have been hard."

"It was." Jasper said. "But it needed to be done. I couldn't let him harm anyone else."

Jasper was surprised when a pair of arms suddenly embraced him. He looked down and was surprised to see the Princess hugging him

"Thank you. For saving my sister." Anna said. Jasper just hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Due to Makarov's death, he could not be charged with any of the crimes he had committed, though he was officially named a felon in Arendelle. He was eventually buried at next to his sister's own grave. Jasper was not charged with any crime, as he could not be proven guilty. That and the princess and Queen pardoned him. The potion had now worn off and Elsa was back to her regal, Queenly self again.

_Knock Knock Knock._

_Sigh..._

"Come in Anna." Elsa called from her desk_._

"Hey!" Anna sad as she ran inside the study and jumped on the chair next to Elsa's desk.

"Hey..." Elsa said with a smile as she continued on her paperwork.

"So Elsa?"

"Hmm?" Elsa asked. She knew what Anna was going to ask.

"What did it feel like being a wolf?"

Elsa stopped writing immediately. That wasn't what she was expecting the question to be.

"You know, how did it feel?" Anna asked as she laid her head on Elsa's desk and stared at her sister.

"Well," Elsa said pondering what to say. "Let's just say I felt a little more free...and leave it at that."

"That's all?" Anna asked. "It wasn't exciting?"

"If you call, having your head nearly loped off exciting..."

"Alright, alright. Looks like you're still busy." Anna said, watching her sister resume her paperwork.

"That's very analytical of you." Elsa said with a smirk.

"Umm, so...i should probably leave you be..." Anna said as she got up only to be stopped by her sister gripping her arm. "Uh Elsa?"

"Ask the question." Elsa said.

"Question? What question?" Anna asked. Elsa just cocked an eyebrow in response.

"Oh. Uh, Do you wanna build a snowman?"

"I would love too...but first open your mouth."

"Uh, okay. Why...MMMMPH!"

_Cough!_

_Cough!_

"Elsa! What did you do that for?"

"That's for turning me into a wolf! Now let's go build that snowman!"

"Yay! I love you so much Elsa."

"I love you too Anna..."

* * *

**20,000+ WORDS?! Holy hell! So that's why I can't feel my fingers anymore!**

**I hope you like this One shot. This is the longest one shot I have ever written (I've only written 3 so far). As a matter of fact this is the longest chapter I've ever written as well. I think this is longer than some stories out there.**

**Now to reply to some reviews:**

**-Danni: You've got some interesting suggestions for a Hurt/Comfort One-shot. I'll consider it. Thanks for the ideas**

**-Alese222: Hmm? Grins evilly. I think I know the perfect place to use that ideas. And I hinted to it in this very one-shot. ***Laughs Evily*****

**-Steve1357: That's a very interesting idea. I wonder...**

**-readerz99: Regarding your first comment, I cannot promise anything. It's quite hard to update this story everyday. It might be possible with the sequel to The Switch, but probably not with this. The One-shots are just too long for me to type up in a day. Trust me, I WANT to update everyday, but I just can't. I mean, look at this one-shot! It's 20000+ words long! I might be able to should I ever do a short one shot (less than 5000 words) but anything longer...i doubt it. **

**Regarding your second comment. William has had decades (200+ years) to master ice sorcery (cause he's immortal...well so is Elsa but she's only 21, Physically and chronologically). Elsa has had only about 1 year, because she was locked away for 13 years. It's just coming down to William having more time to learn and his mother taught him as well. But, there will be times (and I think a one-shot) where William will teach Elsa to do some of the more...unorthodox things with Ice sorcery. Think of King William as becoming Elsa's temporary mentor.**

**Well, that's all for today folks. Enjoy this story while it ry to get some feeling back in my fingers...**

**-TacticX**


	5. The Snow War

**So this is one of the more unorthodox approaches to making a one-shot I came up with.**

**I decided that this 'snow war' would be best expressed in a person POV.**

**But unlike most stories, which have their POV's as being that of Elsa, Anna or Kristoff's, I thought for once, maybe it's time to make a story where the persons POV is not that of a main character like Elsa or Anna, but rather than, the POV of a simple everyday citizen that just happened to get caught up in the mayhem between Elsa and Anna.**

**This is a first person account, from a random Arendellian teenager's POV. Her views on what she thinks of her kingdom, her Queen, her princess and what happens in Arendelle.**

**I just thought that maybe it's time to get another persons opinion on life in Arendelle, other than that of Elsa or Anna's, who are actually the Queen and Princess respectively. Just someone who got caught in the crossfire, and what they really think about the place they call home.**

* * *

*****Snow War*****

**Timeline: After the Switch**

* * *

Arendelle. It's my home kingdom. I was born here, I grew up here and I am still living here...and will live here till my death. It's not a large kingdom. It's not a particularly rich kingdom either. It's just one of those, how can I say it, middle-class kingdoms. Not too big, not too small. It's not unique, well, in a kingdom sort of sense, but it is beautiful. The way the sun reflects off the fjord during the sunset. The way the cool air blows down the mountains, through the trees bringing the freshness of the forest.

I find this kingdom majestic. Well, that's my opinion anyway. Yours is probably different. Some people find this place normal, other find it strange. I honestly don't blame them. Even I think that this kingdom is quite strange. But I accept its strangeness. Others don't too much. Let me start by introducing myself.

I am Alese Lydia Ferer. I am Norwegian in origin, and my family has it's roots set in Arendelle. I'm 19 years old, actually, I'll be 20 in 2 weeks time. 20! Such a big number. I have 2 brothers. Both are younger than me, by 5 years. They're twins and they are the two most annoying brats I have ever met. I'm not a noble. I'm not a guard. I'm just a normal, well as normal as it gets in this kingdom, everyday citizen trying to have a good life. My father is a clock maker. He makes clocks for a living. My mother, sadly, died at a young age, about 3 years after my brothers were born. My father was heartbroken and wouldn't stop crying for weeks, well, neither did I as a matter of fact. It's been pretty lonely without her in our lives, but at least I've got my brothers and father. They are the closest family I have and I will never let them go.

Anyway, I always thought of Arendelle as a calm, placid place...that was, until our current Queen's coronation. My was she magnificent on that day. Her Platinum blonde hair, her pale complexion. She was beautiful. I guarantee there are a lot of girls out there who wish to be like her. Truth is though, I doubt anyone will ever be able to mimic her, not with her unique abilities anyway.

I first became accustomed to the Queen's unique abilities on her coronation day. I remember the massive blizzard in the middle of summer. Followed by that auburn haired prince's rescue and other miscellaneous things. I originally did not believe that the Queen had caused this.

I mean, I was like, "Hell no! Our Queen didn't do this! Did she?"

To be honest, I wasn't certain of anything back then. A blizzard in summer is enough to knock the senses out of any normal person. I kept telling myself for days, "Our Queen isn't a sorcerer. She's a normal person like everyone else."

Well, I told myself that until that amazing day...The day when I saw my queen's powers firsthand. I guess, from what I heard, that I must have been absent for the numerous occasions that Queen Elsa used her powers in town. Imagine that! She's used it before and I just happened to be in some other boring place, while my neighbors were enjoying snow in summer. My luck must have totally abandoned me then. But, luckily for me, the day that I learned about the Queen's powers was the day that I would never forget. It was only Queen Elsa I finally learned had powers either.

Do you know king William? He's like the most powerful king in the North. A kingdom so large that not event Corona and all it's allies could invade it. I was originally shocked when I saw him arrive at our kingdom. He was all smiles and my was he handsome. His wife wasn't with him at that time., which was unfortunate because I really wanted to meet her. Anyway, I learned that he has the same powers as my Queen as well. Two of them! Wow! And luckily for me, I was there the entire day to witness their powers with my own two eyes. This is the story of my first encounter with magic.

This is the story of how I started believing in something that I never thought existed.

This...is the story of how I got caught in the crossfire of the largest Snow War Arendelle had ever seen, and probably will ever see.

This...is the story of how I took down my kingdom's Snow Queen.

* * *

I remember it was just like any other day. Sun in the morning sky, birds chirping on my home's rooftop. I was with my father. We were sitting outside in the cool breeze, my father teaching me how to disassemble a mantle clock. Of course, I wasn't listening. I was just staring at the town square where countless people were enjoying their morning breakfast and drinks. How I really wanted to try this 'Hot chocolate' I have heard off. Sadly, my family isn't rich, and we're actually on the lower end of richness. We couldn't afford chocolate. I have only ever tasted it once actually and it was magnificent. I remember how it melted in my mouth, how its sweetness made me...oh wait, I'm straying of topic aren't I. Yes. That's me. I tend to ramble when I get bored. Anyway, back to the story.

I was there sitting with my father when all of a sudden, Princess Anna appeared from the side street. I gasped upon seeing her. Should I stand and bow, or do I remain seated. She gave a small wave to some passersby, before she stopped right in front of the chocolate store. I just laughed. Yes, that was the princess. She just loved chocolate. Not a day goes by where I don't see her there buying up all it's supplies. I was watching the princess but several gasps caused me to look away.

I could not believe my eyes. There she was. Queen Elsa. Looking magnificent as ever. Her royal poise. Her straight stature. Oh how I was jealous. I so wanted to be like her. I watched as she approached her sister, who was already busy shoving chocolates into her mouth. I don't know much about royalty, but I do believe that is not how a princess is supposed to act. That was apparently what her sister thought as well when she scolded the princess for being so messy. I just couldn't help but giggle at how fluffy that looked.

I tried to overhear what they were saying.

"...please. Just one little snowball fight." I could hear the princess say. Snowball fight? Could I really get to see the Queen's powers in action today?

I suddenly notice another man, he had white hair, approaching the two royals. I watched as Princess Anna gasped and screamed, "King William!"

So he was the king of Solaris? Oh wow. He's cute. I watched as he and the princess conversed together, the Queen just sitting on the sidelines and watching. I saw the King giggle before turning to Queen Elsa. I watched as a look of horror spread on the Queen's face as she shook her head rapidly. The King and Princess were both smiling though. What could it be. I suddenly found out.

"People of Arendelle!" I heard the princess call out. "I am pleased to announce..."

"No Anna..." I could hear the queen say.

"...that today...we will be holding the first Arendellian Snow war!"

I screamed in excitement. I was so sure that everyone was watching me, but alas, they were too busy cheering, themselves, to care. I nearly laughed when I saw the grim look on the Queen's face. She didn't appear to like the idea of a kingdom wide snowball fight. But the King of Solaris looked ecstatic. I looked at my father and the smile on his face told me everything I needed to know. With a small thank you, I ran across the towns square and joined the other people who were already crowding in front of the Queen and Princess. I saw two other men approach them. Those must be the prince's I heard about. I looked at the blonde headed one who caressed the princess's cheek. So he is Prince Kristoff. Cool!

"Those who wish to be on my side, put your hands up now!" I hear Princess Anna yell. Boy a lot of people sure did put their hands up. So did I as a matter of fact. I really wanted to be on the princess's side. It was so fun to be around her. Her joyousness seemed to work it's way into everyone. I could see the princess picking out plenty of people to be on her side. The Queen, looked like she had finally accepted the fight and was also beginning to pick players. I jumped up and down, my arm raised as far up as it could reach.

"Pick me! Pick me!" I said. I watched as King William approached the princess.

"Elsa! Since you have powers, to make things even, King William will be on our side."

"What?" I heard the Queen scream. "That's far from fair. His powers are a lot more powerful than mine!"

I kind of agreed with the Queen there. From the looks of King William, he could bury Arendelle in snow if he wanted to.

"Actually, new rule." Princess Anna called out to everyone. "No magic snowballs allowed. Purely manual throwing. The only magic is when we make the snow."

I could here several people go 'Aw'. Kind of seemed fair when you take into account that the King and Queen could just blast a hundred snowballs a minute at you. At least I would get to see them use their magic when making the snow.

"Right! Now, I need a lieutenant!"

I gasped. I so wanted to be the lieutenant on Princess Anna's side. My dreams would come true and I could die happily. I pushed my hands up further than ever before as I jumped up and down. I could swear that my father was shaking his head while he watched me, but I didn't care. I would do anything to be on the princess's side.

"You there. What's your name?" The princess called out to me. I couldn't believe it...Was she really saying that to me?

"M-Me?" I asked. I mentally cursed myself for acting like a buffoon, but I was just so nervous right now.

"Yes silly." She replied with a smile. I was paralyzed in shock. The princess was actually talking to me...me! I quickly got a hold of myself as I said, "Alese. I'm Alese your highness."

"Alese. Alright Alese! You're my new lieutenant!" Anna said with a giggle. I could not believe it! I nearly screamed. It was only my dignity, and the will not to embarrass my father, that kept me from screaming out and running around in circles. The princess clearly knew what I felt like doing as she stifled a giggle. I walked up, or more like ran, to the princess's side where I stood next to her and gazed up onto the crowd. I could see my father smiling at me as he gave me a thumbs up.

"Ready sister? You're going down!" I could hear the Princess say to the Queen. I nearly laughed when I swear I heard the queen whimper. I didn't know the Queen whimpered. I nearly choked when I felt the princess put her hand on my shoulder. Inside, I mentally squealed in excitement. The princess was actually touching me! Oh my god! This is the best day ever!

"You're going to be my battle strategist!" Anna whispered into my ear. I just nodded in response. I honestly had no idea what strategies to use here. I never had any military training. Whatever weapons training I had was what my father taught me. Maybe, dodging and firing would be a good idea. NO! I was the lieutenant of the princess. I needed to think of a better strategy. My thoughts were interrupted by the Queen stepping in front of her sister and lifting her arms.

Oh my god, she's going to do the magic!

I watched in awe as blue crystals shot out in all directions covering the entire kingdom in a thin layer of ice and snow. The lampposts became coated in ice as snow started to fall from the sky. Light puffy clouds partially blocked out the sun, basking the entire kingdom in shade. I watched as small mounds of snow appeared in various parts of Arendelle, as well as two large snow forts in the town square. Smaller structures, which looked like outposts, appeared at random locations on each side of town. It looked like they were dividing the town into two bits. Oh this was so amazing. I'm certain that my mouth was hanging open, but I honestly didn't care. This was too amazing to warrant a light expression. By the time the Queen had finished working her magic, the entire town had been converted into a beautiful white, winter wonderland...in spring. All around I could hear excited whisperings from my fellow towns folk. I was just as excited too.

"Alright then! Standard rules of engagement apply!"

I watched as the prime minister stood up on the podium and looked out towards everyone.

"The Alpha side is headed by Queen Elsa. The General of the Alpha side is Prince Nicholas and the Lieutenant is...me...Prime Minister Albert." I watched him say. Oh, they were going to be hard to beat.

"For the Omega side..."

"Elsa!" The princess yelled. "Omega? Seriously?"

I watched the Queen giggle as the princess pouted. I found our side's name cute. Alpha and Omega.

"For the Omega side, we have Princess Anna as the head. The General is King William and the lieutenant is Miss. Alese."

AAAH! They called my name! They actually called my name.

"The rules of engagement are, no magic allowed! All snowball must be done accordingly. The manual way. Second, No foul play! Anyone caught actually, physically hurting someone will immediately be jailed. Now, the rules are simple. There are two ways to win..."

I listened carefully to the prime minister's speech. This was sure to come in handy later on.

"The first way is through Total Victory...this is where one side, eliminates all soldiers of the other side. To win through this, you must hit all the soldiers, the lieutenant, and the General. The Heads of the teams can be left standing, but they will lose. The second way, is through Leadership decimation!. To win through this, you must take out both the Head, and the General. The minute the head and General have been taken out, that side will lose. So better keep your Generals and heads safe."

Hmm? Those seem like a couple of strategies I could use.

"If you are hit with a snowball, you are out. Watchers are all over the town and will be marking those who have been hit and are out. They will immediately subdue them and bring them here where you will no longer be allowed to play, because you're out. Does everyone understand the rules?"

I could hear the entire town square yell, "Yes!"

"Well, if everything is understood, then I officially declare the First Arendellian Snow war...started!"

I watched as everyone immediately started to flee to their respective forts. The minute they arrived their, they did not hesitate to start grabbing snow balls and flinging them at their enemies.

"C'mon!" I heard the princess yell as she grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the fort.

"AAH!" I screamed as a snowball narrowly missed me. She quickly dragged me behind one of the snow walls and we knelt down.

"William! Can you make some snowballs?" Anna asked.

"Magic is prohibited in battle!" I heard him reply. "But, while Elsa was busy converting the place, I did make this."

I gasped, along with the princess, when William uncloaked a cannon made completely out of ice.

"It won't explode. It's magic powered and we can stuff it with snow!" He said. I just continued to gape as he dragged the cannon towards a small opening in the wall. With a snigger, he urged the others to fill the cannon with snow. I ran over and helped as well.

"Since you're the lieutenant, I'll let you fire first." William told me. I smiled in delight at the thought of using the world's first ice cannon. Once the cannon was filled, he handed me the string and aimed the cannon, right at the enemies fortress. I covered my ears, as I pulled the string and it fired.

_BOOM!  
_

Even with my ears covered, the sound of the cannon still penetrated into my mind. I watched with a mixture of glee and shock, as the snow-cannonball smashed into the Alpha team's wall and tore a gaping hole straight through it.

"That was amazing!" I screamed as the princess jumped next to me.

"My turn! My turn!" The princess screamed next to me as I gave her the string. I helped load the cannon with another snowball as the princess fired it again, the cannonball smashing another hole through the wall.

We were about to load the cannon a third time when all of a sudden a blast in our wall knocked us down. I looked around and gasped when I saw several enemies storm in with snowballs. I quickly stood up and grabbed the princess as they started throwing the snowballs at us.

"C'mon!" I yelled as Princess Anna followed me. I gasped in shock when one of the snowballs collided with William's face. The King of Solaris was out.

"Omega General is down!" I heard someone announce, followed by several cheers from the enemy.

"The fortress has been breached!" The princess screamed as she changed course, with me in tow. "Fall back!"

I followed the princess into one of the back alleyways where several of our allies were standing around a table, planning something.

"Alese right?" One of them asked. I nodded.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

'We, are going to flank the enemy." A man said.

"What's that?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's when we attack the enemy from behind, without them even realizing we are there. It's an effective attack as long as there's no one guarding their flanks and no hidden forces." Princess Anna told me.

"You Alese, are going to lead the flanking team behind enemy lines and attack the Alpha team from behind. Princess Anna will keep them occupied at the front, and hopefully, a sudden surge of our troops will cause any anti-flank teams of theirs to join the front force. You do understand military lingo right?" The guy asked me.

"A bit...or at least enough to understand what you just said." I replied with a smile. The princess smiled at me as she gave me a team of 8 men to command. Oh, this really was like warfare. Oh, how I was so excited.

"They're coming!" A friendly suddenly screamed catching mine and everyone attention. "They're com...OOF!"

I gasped in shock as a snowball impacted him in the face.

"We have to get out of here!" I yelled. Princess Anna nodded and headed towards her team of men, me to my own.

"Alese! C'mon! Time is critical!" A man yelled.

"Wow. The princess sure does take this snowball war seriously, doesn't she?" I said to the guy.

"You have no idea..." He just replied.

* * *

We slowly crept round the back of the town, moving to the position that the princess had instructed us to move to. I could see several enemies protecting their flanks.

"C'mon princess Anna, c'mon." I muttered. Suddenly, a war cry followed by several gasps immediately informed us that the princess had begun the siege on the enemy. With a smile, I gestured for my team to follow me. The soldiers on the flanks were now gone, having been called to defend the front. I quickly ran across the open road and hid behind a table. I watched carefully as more Alpha team members came out of the buildings and assisted the Queen. I called my team over once the coast was clear.

"Now what Alese?" One of them asked.

"This way, I said as I led them down the alleyway, into a small backstreet. I looked around for a second, searching for something in particular. I grinned when I caught sight of it. A ladder! I quickly grabbed the ladder and placed it besides the building, right across the street from where the Alpha team's fortress was.

"Alese? What are you doing?" A team member asked.

"The princess wanted strategy. I just thought of one even better than flanking!" I said to their surprise. "Stealth!" I watched as smiles slowly appeared on their faces. They nodded in understanding as they climbed the ladder on to the roof top. I followed them when the last man went up.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" A guard asked once I reached the roof.

"Oh, um, well, there are no rules saying that we can't be on top of the buildings are there?" I stated tot he guard. He looked at me quizzically, before he stated, "Just don't do anything stupid."

The guard walked away leaving me and my team, ready to hammer the Queen's team. We grabbed several mounds of snow and pushed them to the edge so that we would be able to reload without having to move around. I peered over the edge and saw the entire towns square engulfed in battle. I could see Princess Anna desperately moving around trying to dodge the incoming fire. Since our General was down, if the princess went down, our team would automatically lose.

Suddenly, a beautiful sound graced my ears, and right before I was about to order the attack. I held the command while I made sure I heard it correctly.

"Alpha team's general is down!" An announcer shouted across the square. I looked over the edge and sure enough, Prince Nicholas was walking away grumpily, covered head to toe in snow. I couldn't help but laugh, but I kept it silent so that no one could hear. Suddenly, I watched as the princess caught sight of me and gasped. She quickly hid it as to not alert Queen Elsa's side of our presence. She looked up at me and slowly, a grin crept on her face. She flashed a smile and winked at me as she retreated behind our side's fortress.

I was about to fire and then, it hit me. If the Alpha teams General was down, then that means if I take out the Queen, we would automatically win. Could it be that simple? I looked down and saw that Queen Elsa was standing beneath a umbrella by the cafe. It would be impossible to hit her from here or from the ground. The only way to get to her would be if someone landed right there and threw a snowball at her before she could react. A plan popped into my head as my eyes widened. Maybe, just maybe, I could find a way!

"Alese? You alright? Should we attack now?" My men asked.

With a grin I told them, "I have got a completely insane idea that might just win us this battle!"

The men looked at each other in shock then asked, "What is it."

It told them my plans and what I would attempt to do. They thought I was insane, but I didn't fail to notice the smiles creeping on to their faces.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked.

"You're insane!" They replied. "Will it work?"

"Only one way to find out." I said as I ran to the other side of the roof. The distance from this side of the street to the other side wasn't far, and I was quite a good jumper. I turned around to the men who were watching me with wide eyes. I took a deep breath as I retreated back a bit and then burst into full speed. With a powerful kick, I launched myself into the air, across the street and landed perfectly on the building on the other side. The men just gaped at me. I noticed that the princess had also seen what I had done and couldn't help but stare in shock. I gave her a small wave as she continued to gape.

I looked own the side of the building. There she was. Queen Elsa. I take her out, and the Omega's are victorious. I looked at my men and they gave me a nod. The all grabbed snowballs and waited for my signal. I could not believe I was going to do this. I would be the one to actually take the Queen of Arendelle out. Oh my, I think I'm hyperventilating. I took one deep breath, took one final look down the side and said my prayers. I looked across the street and was shocked to see my father gaping at me from our home window. I gave a sly smile to him. He seemed to know what I was about to do. I watched as he leaned on the balcony and with a smile, just watched.

"Right! Let's do this thing!" I said to myself. "ATTACK!" I screamed.

With a mighty shout, my team began pelting the opposing team with snowballs from above. The entire Alpha team screamed in shock at the sudden surprise attack as they immediately searched for cover. I heard another roar and saw that Princess Anna and her teams were moving in as well. It's now or never.

I grabbed hold of the pipe leading down...

...i slid down the pipe onto the second floor balconies...

...i jumped onto the staircase leading down, the umbrella where Elsa was taking refuge, in full sight...

...With a massive leap, as several men gasped, including those of the enemies...

...i jumped onto the umbrella, grabbing a fistful of snow as I landed...

...i knocked the umbrella down revealing an extremely shocked Queen Elsa...

...and with a smirk I cried, "OMEGA'S RULE!".

Before anyone could react, before anyone knew what was happening, it threw the snowball at the, still shocked, Queen.

_Thump..._

I watched as the snowball collided straight with Queen's face, knocking her off balance, causing her to fall onto the ground. Everyone gasped and fell silent.

Why was everyone silent? Did I do something wrong? Oh no. I just threw a snowball right in the face of the Queen. I was about to gasp when a sudden loud cheer snapped me out of it.

"YEAH!"

I looked around and saw all my team mates and the princess of Arendelle cheering me as the Alpha team members screamed in disbelief. They had lost. The Alpha team, headed by the Queen of Arendelle, had lost.

"OMEGA TEAM! OMEGA TEAM!"

"That was amazing!" Princess Anna squealed as she pulled me into a hug. "You made us victorious!"

"I-I did...:" I said, not realizing just how much this meant to the princess and my team. Princess Anna had never won a snowball fight with her sister before, and I was the one to win it for the first time. I looked around and saw the Queen smiling at me as she wiped some snow off her face.

"Congratulations..." She told me. Oh my, the Queen was actually addressing me...My legs felt wobbly as I tried not to freak out. "Well played..."

"Thank you your majesty..." I said with a bow. She nodded in response.

"I think you would make a great lieutenant." Queen Elsa told me. There was nothing that could describe how I felt, when the Queen told that to me. I just wanted to hug her, but of course I couldn't.

"Well done Alese!" My father said as he came over to me and hugged me. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks papa." I said.

"On this day, let it be known. On the First Snow Battle of Arendelle, Omega team won! Thanks to the lieutenant Alese of Omega's actions."

"YEAH!"

* * *

"You had a lot of fun today didn't you?" My father asked me.

"I sure did. I actually spoke to the Queen. And the princess even hugged me and everything..." I said I finished drying the dishes. "I can't believe that the Queen could ever have hater's with those kind of powers. She's amazing!"

"I know dear. I know. Well, it's time for bed dear. You've got an early morning tomorrow."

"Aw. Are you sure?"

"Yes Alese. Bed time." Papa said with a smile.

"Yes papa." I replied.

It didn't take long for me to get changed into my pajamas. I was kind of a quick changer. As I sat in my bed watching the glow of the Arendellian lighthouse, I couldn't help but wonder. How many people are out there that have the same capabilities as my Queen and The King of Solaris.

It was probably a question that I would never be able to answer in my lifetime. But as I looked out of the window, I thought once more about the kingdom I called home.

It wasn't a large kingdom. It wasn't very powerful. It was unique though, I mean, it's Queen has the powers of ice. And the princess...she's not like any other princess...I like princess Anna. She wasn't the uptight, snooty princess that I expected royals to be like. Neither was the Queen either.

Yes, this kingdom may not be the best out there, though in my opinion it has the best Queen and Princess, and it may have it's downfalls as well, the winters are cold as hell, but if there's one thing I'm absolutely sure of...

...it's that I wouldn't want to have it any other way...

...Queen Elsa and Princess Anna are my Queen and Princess...

...Arendelle is my home...

...And forever it shall be.

* * *

**I hope you don't flame me for this chapter...**

**I have little to no experience in writing stories in the first person view. I usually write in third person so this is a first.**

**I know this chapter is kind of short and features a more military like atmosphere, but i think that Anna and Elsa (or at least Anna) would treat a Snow war seriously.**

**Please R&R this chapter so I know whether to write another chapter like thi some other time.**

**So this is my second one shot posting today, within 10 hours of 'Snow Wolf Elsa'.**

**Idea goes to Steve1357 who's review was the basis for this story.**

**-Alese222: I based this character's first name, off your pen name. I hope that's alright.**

**-TacticX**


	6. I Don't want to be Alone

**My first one shot before the switch. Occurs just barely a month after the events of the Great thaw.**

* * *

*****I don't want to be alone*****

**Timeline: Before the Switch (1 month after the Thaw)**

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna screamed. "I'm going out with Kristoff for today. He's bringing me ice harvesting for the whole day. Can you believe it?"

"Good for you Anna." Elsa said with a smile, her gaze not leaving the book she was reading.

_Sigh..._

"Elsa...Do you ever do anything other than read, work and attend meetings?" Anna asked annoyed.

"Yeah, put up with you." Elsa joked.

"Hey! I was being serious!" Anna said.

"That's a first." Elsa chuckled as she continued to read the book. Anna just growled in response as she walked over to her sister and snatched the book out of her hands. Elsa reacted by burying Anna in an avalanche and taking the book back. "Don't mess with the snow Queen."

It took at least 5 minutes, and several amused glances from Elsa, before Anna managed to dig herself out. "Elsa. Aren't you at least going to say goodbye? I mean, what if it's the last time you see me?"

"Really? You survived a 200 foot drop. I doubt even death itself will have the courage to take you." Elsa laughed as she finally put the book down. "Come here!"

Elsa pulled Anna into a tight hug as she whispered, "Don't do anything stupid while you're away! Okay?"

"I won't!" Anna promised as she hugged her sister back. "And don't miss me too much. I promise I'll be back by tomorrow morning...maybe"

"Anna?"

"I'll be back by 8 tomorrow. Don't worry! I'm with Kristoff. Nothing could possibly go wrong with him around." Anna said as she pulled away from the hug.

"Anything is possible with _you_ around." Elsa said as she picked up her book.

"Hey!"

"Be careful Anna." Elsa said as Kristoff entered the room.

"Ready Anna?" He asked.

"Ready as ever."

"Kristoff..." Elsa said as she noticed the Ice harvester. "Take care of my sister while you're gone."

"I will Elsa. Don't worry." Kristoff said as Anna jumped into his arms.

"Good. At least I won't have to turn you into a statue." Elsa said with a disturbing smile. Kristoff just gulped in response as Anna shot Elsa a glare.

"O-Of course your majesty." Kristoff stuttered. "I promise that I will take care of Anna on my life."

"Your life it is then."

_Whimper..._

"Bye Elsa!" Anna shouted as the sleigh pulled away into the forest. Elsa waved back with a smile on her face. As soon as Anna and her boyfriend were out of sight she returned back to the castle.

"Your majesty. Will you be having breakfast now?" Kai asked as the queen entered the castle.

"Yes. Thank you..." Elsa said. She looked at the grandfather clock in the hallway as she passed. It was Only quarter to Eight. She thought about her sister and whether she would be okay on her trip. Surely Anna would be. She was with Kristoff, and if there's one thing he knew about him, it's that he would never let anything bad happen to his girlfriend, even if it meant putting his life on the line. And Anna was more than capable of protecting herself. She had heard that she had taken weapons training with her father several times when they were younger, but she didn't know to what extent. But still, it was only Anna's actions that could put herself in danger. Elsa smiled at the thought of Kristoff freaking out when Anna had fallen off the first floor into the courtyard last month. Boy was he shocked. Then again, she was as well. Elsa couldn't stop freaking out and fussing over Anna for the next few days after that event. But Kristoff was with her now, and she was safe...hopefully.

Now the only thing she was thinking was how she was going to survive for an entire day without her sister. It couldn't be that hard, could it? I mean, an entire day of peace and quiet away from her sister's annoying antics seemed like a blessing, yet deep inside, for some reason, she felt uncertainty. Was it such a good idea letting Anna go out with Kristoff on an Ice harvesting trip overnight. She hadn't done anything like this before and this was the first time Elsa was left alone since the Great thaw.

"Stop worrying. She's safe. She'll be alright." Elsa told herself. "It's just one day...one trip...how hard cold it be?

_9 am..._

"What would her majesty want for breakfast?" Head chef Mathilda asked as the Queen sat down at the table.

"Just the basics please." Elsa stated as Mathilda acknowledged with a nod. She then turned to where her sister was sitting and was about to ask what she wanted, but stopped when she realized that Anna wasn't there.

"Anything else your majesty?" Mathilda asked.

"N-no. That will be all." Elsa said as she glanced back at Anna's chair as if waiting for her to magically appear. Elsa continued to stare at where her sister would usually sit at the table. For some reason, it just felt different to be having breakfast without Anna usually blabbing on about random things and thoughts. Elsa just shook her head to clear her thoughts. "No. You can do it. Anna's with Kristoff today, Just focus on your duties.

"Your majesty?" Gerda asked. Elsa's eyes opened wide when she realized just how crazy she must have looked talking to herself. She looked at Gerda and tried to put on a convincing smile. She was shocked when Gerda just gave a polite smile in return.

"Worried about your sister, your majesty?" She asked to Elsa's utter surprise.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?" Elsa asked.

"You care about her. That's all I need to know. If it's any consolation, I know that Anna will be fine. She's a tough girl. Just relax your majesty. Try not to think too much about her and just focus on what to do once she'll be back. That's one way of relieving worry." Gerda said as she placed Elsa's breakfast on the table. Sometimes it felt like Gerda could have been their mother in another body. She always seemed to know what to say at the right times and she always concerned for the Queen and Princess's well being. Even after their parents had died.

"Thank you for that advice Gerda." Elsa said as the servant smiled back and left the room. As Elsa ate her breakfast, she couldn't help but keep glancing at where her sister would usually be. It just didn't feel the same knowing that Anna wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

_10 am..._

As soon as Elsa had finished her breakfast, she immediately proceeded to her study to begin her daily routines. Trade dealings and documents as usual. Maybe Anna was right, maybe she was doing too much work.

"Anna. Have..." Elsa stopped short realizing that Anna wasn't with her. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts away as she tried to focus on the job at hand. Yet for some reason, she just couldn't stop thinking about her sister. By this time a day, Anna would have asked to build a snowman at least half a dozen times already.

"Stop it!" Elsa said to herself. "Focus. Anna is alright. She's with Kristoff. Just focus..."

Elsa grabbed a quill and started to sign some of the documents. The first one appeared to be from the Northern Isles regarding their trade of Cotton and Silk.

_11 am..._

Elsa looked to at the seat in front of her, which would usually be where Anna would be slouching by this time a day. Elsa continued to watch the seat carefully, in case Anna suddenly appeared in it. She then changed her gaze towards the door waiting for her sister signature knock...that never came. Elsa took ad deep breath and gasped when she noticed the room. It was completely covered in ice. She quickly thought of happy memories as she forced the ice to recede. She looked one more time at the door before willing herself to continue the paperwork. She took the document from her desk and read it.

"What the?" Elsa muttered realizing it was still the same document from the Northern Isles she had read earlier on. She looked to her side, her eyes widening, as she noticed that she ad not completed a single document. She had been so transfixed on the door and waiting for the knock, that she completely neglected to do any work. She quickly shook her head to clear any residual thoughts of her sister barging in before forcing herself to continue with the work.

_Knock knock..._

Elsa gasped upon hearing the knock. Without a second to lose, she sprung forward and ran towards the door with a smile on her face. She quickly pulled it open and was about to give her sister a hug, but stopped short realizing it wasn't Anna but Kai. Apparently, Elsa speedy reactions shocked the servant because he was giving a strange look to the Queen as she slowly retreated to the desk.

"Everything alright your majesty?" Kai asked, noticing the sad look on the Queen's face.

"Yes Kai. Thank you/" Elsa stated as she sat back down and continued writing, or trying to write, the documents.

"Are you sure your majesty? You seem a little...more stressed." Kai indicated with concern.

"Kai, I'm fine." Elsa said as she paid no attention to what she was writing down on the paper. She was too focused on what her sister would be doing at this time a day.

"Oookay your majesty. Just checking." Kai said as he closed the door.

"I'm far from fine..." Elsa whispered to herself as she sniffled.

_Noon..._

"Your majesty. Prime Minister Louis and Military Adviser Jarge wish to see you in the meeting room." Gerda interrupted upon entering the Queen's room. "They say it's really important...your majesty? Are you all right?"

"I-I'm Fine...'" Elsa stuttered as she got up and walked over to Gerda. She shook her head and without even acknowledging the servant, just walked towards the meeting room. The minute the Queen was out of sight, Gerda crept into her study, over to her desk and took a look at her _work. _Elsa had barely done any work at all having instead resorted to scribbling onto her desk. When Gerda saw the scribbles, her eyes widened. They all said the same thing:

_Anna..._

"Good afternoon your majesty!" Prime Minister Louis greeted as the Queen entered the meeting room. He watched the Queen give a small nod as she sat down on her usual chair. "Um, so, the reason I called you here your majesty is because of our crisis with Weselton. Weselton is one of our..."

Elsa barely paid any attention to anything said in that meeting as she kept on glancing around the room, as if she was expecting someone to bounce in any minute.

_1 pm..._

"Queen Elsa?" Prime Minister Louis called as he waved a hand in front of Elsa, snapping her out of her trance "Are you alright? You seem paler than usual."

"I'm fine. Really," Elsa replied as she put on a fake smile. "So you wanted my opinion on what again?"

"Whether we should resume trade with Weselton..." Louis said as he continued to stare at the Queen's awkward behavior. This seemed to snap Elsa back to reality.

"What?!" She shrieked. "NO! Their Duke tried to kill me. There is no way that I am ever going to reinitialize trade with them again!"

"Your majesty! Think about what you're saying here." Louis argued.

"No Louis. I severed our trade with Weselton a month ago. I am not going to forgive them that easily. They are a threat to me, my kingdom and my sister," Elsa snapped, Louis knew it was best not to argue, especially with the Queen's current behavior, so he kept quiet.

"I...I undserstand your majesty."

"Will that be all today?"

"Yes your majesty."

_3 pm..._

Elsa was now beginning to over stress herself, but not from work, from worry about Anna. She kept asking herself why she was suddenly acting this way. Anna had never left her alone since the thaw, but for the 13 years before that they were pretty much isolated. Why all of a sudden, did an overnight ice harvesting trip feel like it was going to last for months to Elsa. She didn't have time to answer as she was stopped by an angry looking Gerda.

"Your majesty." Gerda said as she held up one of Elsa's, so called contracts which was completely covered in the word Anna. Gerda's expression softened as she saw the Queen's teary eyed look. "Your majesty...your sister is safe..."

"But what if something happens?" Elsa finally asked as she allowed Gerda to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing will happen your majesty. That I promise. Your sister will be alright. Please, you have got to stop worrying. You've been unable to do any work at all today, and even resorted to scribbling on your desk. I believe that you are paranoid that something might happen to Anna, especially since the events last month, am I not mistaken?" Gerda asked. Elsa simply nodded in response. "Me and Kai will take care of the rest of your duties today. I suggest, you go have a nice lie down to clear your mind. Don't worry, me and Kai used to fill in for your parents whenever they were incapable of working. We won't mind doing the same thing here."

"A-Are you sure?" Elsa asked. She felt embarrassed about having to pass on her duties to the servants but Gerda was right. She couldn't concentrate without Anna around, which was strange because she couldn't particularly concentrate when she _was_ around.

"Positive. Now your majesty, I suggest you go get take a well deserved nap. We'll see you at dinner." Gerda said with a small curtsy as she left a slightly embarrassed, but still highly worried, Elsa standing In the hallway. Slowly, Elsa began to walk to her bedroom, occasionally staring out unto the fjord, watching the passing ships. She walked down the hallway to her bedroom, but she never entered hers. Instead, she entered Anna's room. The minute she was inside, she jumped onto her sister's bed and just stared out of the window towards the North mountain where she knew her sister would be. She didn't know how long it was till she fell asleep, but she kept a certain thought in mind to keep her calm.

_I will see Anna again..._

She failed to notice the dark clouds looming on the horizon.

_8 pm..._

_CRASH!_

A sudden Clap of thunder woke up from her sleep. Elsa wasn't particularly a deep sleeper so it was a wonder how she even managed to sleep this far into the storm. Elsa quickly jumped as another clap of thunder roared through the night sky. There was only one thought on her mind...Anna. Elsa sprung out of bed and quickly ran down the hallway towards the main entrance.

"Your majesty!" Gerda shrieked as the Queen ran straight into her causing both of them to tumble to the floor.

"What's going on...your majesty!" Kai screamed seeing the Queen and Gerda both on the floor. Kai quickly ran over and helped the Queen on to her feet. "Are you alright."

Elsa ignored the question as she asked, "Is there any word of my sister?"

"Uh, no your majesty. I thought she would be arriving tomorrow." Kai said. Another clap of thunder caused the Queen to jump and also told Kai the reason for the Queen's concern. "The storm?"

Elsa just nodded in response as she stared fearfully into the dark night. The wind and wain lashed at the windows making visibility nearly nil.

"Your majesty. This...This is only a little midsummer storm. It's nothing that Kristoff can't handle.

"But my sister! She's afraid of storms..." Elsa stated. "I...I'm going after her!"

"And now you're just acting insane!" Gerda told the Queen with a frown. "I am 99 percent sure that your sister is currently taking refuge in a safe place with Kristoff. But going out in this whether is only going to get yourself killed your majesty. What would we tell Princess Anna when she returns and finds out you are nowhere to be found?"

"B-But?" The Queen stammered as if she was 8.

"Sorry majesty, but no one in there right minds would go out in this weather. "Not even trained guards can do it."

"But I've got..."

"We know about your powers, but it's still too dangerous! Your majesty! Do you think your sister would have wanted this?" Gerda asked causing Elsa to finally stop arguing. The answer would have been a resounding 'no'. Anna would never want Elsa to risk her life trying to find her. Elsa just gave a sigh as she looked out across the fjord, watching the rain and wind lash out.

"Why did you have to go today Anna?" Elsa thought.

_9 pm..._

"Don't worry your majesty. I will be sure to inform you when the storm has subsided." Kai said as he handed the Queen a mug of Hot chocolate. She just nodded in response. For the next three hours Elsa tried desperately to take her mind off her sister. She tried reading books, using her powers, and nearly freezing the room in the process, ordering dinner and even playing chess with herself, yet no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't. Not with the thought of Anna being stuck out there somewhere in a raging summer storm. Elsa was now thinking back to the time she nearly lost her a month ago. How she wouldn't stop thinking about Anna freezing for days on end. And now here...here was another chance for Anna to possibly be injured again or even worse...But Gerda was right. Anna would never have wanted Elsa to look for her in a storm like this, endangering her life. But she was Anna's big sister, it was her job to look after her and where was she now? Sitting in a castle while her sister is stuck outside? No! Not this time!It was time to act like the sister Anna always wanted.

Elsa quietly crept to the princess's room where, upon entering, she froze the lock shut. She saw the harsh rains coming down onto the window, but that still didn't deter her as she started to open the bedroom window.

"Wait! What am I doing?" Elsa asked to herself. This was insane! Was she really going to go out in this weather? Who was she kidding? She can create kingdom wide blizzards and ice ages. This storm was nothing compared to her. She looked one more time in the direction of the north mountain and made her decision. She slowly stepped out and grabbed hold of the side of the window as she climbed onto the wall. To her relief, the rain lessened a bit, but not by much, as she slid down the side of the castle onto the ground floor. She quickly ran round the castle towards the courtyard where the stables were.

"Venus?" Elsa called out as she entered the stables. She could see that her horse was standing, frightened in the corner of the stables. She didn't know whether it was from the storm or from seeing her. "Come on girl..."

The horse just shook her head as the Queen let out a sigh. A sudden nudge on her shoulder caught her attention as she turned around to be greeted by Anna's horse, Rhea.

"Hey." The Queen said. Rhea just motioned in the direction of the North mountain. "Uh, I have to go save my sister..."

She was talking to a horse...This isn't something a Queen does, this is something Anna does! To her surprise, Rhea just bowed her head motioning for the Queen to get on.

"Wait, what?" Elsa asked in shock. Was Anna's horse really asking her to climb on? The horse gestured again and Elsa took this as a sign that she should follow. The minute she mounted Rhea, the horse, to the queen's shock, bolted straight through the stable doors and took off, out of the courtyard into the woods.

"RHEA! SLOW DOWN!" Elsa yelled fearfully as she tried to maintain a grip on the horses reigns. How could Anna ride such a fast...oh...she loved fast. Elsa just kept her head down as the rain and wind continued to lash at the two of them, while they ran towards the North mountain.

_Back at the castle..._

"KAI!" Gerda shrieked.

"What now?" The servant asked.

"She's gone! Queen Elsa Is gone!" Gerda screamed. "The stable handler reported that the princess's horse is gone as well!"

"WHAT?!" Kai could not believe what he was hearing. "She's just as stubborn as her sister!"

"Should I alert the guards?" Gerda asked.

"Yes. If they don't return by morning, we'll start sending out search parties..." Kai sighed. "It looks like dare-devil stunts is a family thing in this castle..."

_Back in the forest..._

"Where are we going?!" Elsa shouted through the rain. The horse just neighed in response as Elsa looked around for any source of light. She looked behind her and was shocked to see the ground coated in ice. At least any guards would have a trail to follow her by. She looked back front just as Rhea changed direction and headed off towards the side and slowed down a bit. The wind wasn't as strong as earlier on, yet the wind still was. Both Rhea and the Queen were completely soaked as they made their way through the forest in the hopes of finding Anna.

_More than an hour later..._

Rhea slowed down noticing that her rider was beginning to cry. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the young Queen on her back. She wanted to find Anna just as much as Elsa did, yet they've been searching for more than an hour and still no sign. Rhea managed to crane her head round enough to notice that Elsa had her eyes closed and was laying down, gently sobbing into the horses hair.

"I-I've failed as a sister..." Elsa made out. Rhea just looked back front and continued to search, the rain still heavily pouring. Then, out of nowhere, she caught a glimpse of light in the corner of her eye. Rhea turned just enough to see a small cave opening in the side of a cliff, light streaming out of it. Rhea quickly neighed in an attempt to get Elsa's attention.

"Huh?" Elsa asked as she looked around. "W-What is it Rhea?"

Rhea changed course towards the cave and gestured towards it. Elsa gasped when she caught sight of the light streaming out of the cave entrance. Without a second to lose, Rhea galloped towards the mountain entrance in the hopes that her sister would be there.

* * *

"Anna?" Elsa called out as she dismounted Rhea and led her inside the cave. "Anna? Are you in here?"

Suddenly, a horrifying thought struck her. What if this was the wrong cave. What if these were bandits...or bears...wait, bears don't light fires, and bandits don't ride reindeer's. REINDEERS?

"Sven?" Elsa called out as she caught sight of the peacefully sleeping reindeer. She looked around and to her's and Rhea relief, caught sight of Kristoff sleeping by the fireplace. Rhea nudged Elsa on the shoulder, grabbing her attention, and motioned towards a small lump huddled on the other side of the room.

"Anna!" Elsa lightly yelled as she charged towards her sleeping sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Huh? Wha...AAH!...Wait!" Anna stopped screaming when she realized who her attacker was. "Elsa? ELSA! W-What are you doing here?"

"I thought I lost you!" Elsa said with teary eyes as she continued to embrace her sister.

"What? Why would you..." Anna trailed off as she noticed the storm outside. "Oh. That."

"I was so worried." Elsa sobbed. "I thought that you and Kristoff were lost even though Kai and Gerda told me to stop worrying, I just couldn't."

"Shh. It's alright now. I'm safe and you're here...with Rhea?" Anna asked catching sight of her horse who was now busy making herself comfortable on the cave floor.

"Uh yeah...my horse was kind of frightened by the storm, and yours seemed to be...fearless." Elsa stated.

"How long have you been searching for me...and you are soaked! Elsa! How long have you been in the rain?"

"Around 2 hours..." Elsa said with a small smile. That smile was replaced by shock as Anna ripped her dress off and shoved a dry set into Elsa's arms. "ANNA!"

"You'll catch a cold being soaked like that! Wear those. They're clean. I always bring back-ups after the great thaw."

Elsa complied and put on the dress as Anna dragged her closer to the fire.

"We were supposed to come home now actually, but the storm was too strong. We had to bunk here for the night." Anna said. "I can tell you were worried about me from the loo on your face and your literal presence here."

"I was...I couldn't stop thinking about you the entire day."

"I guess you really do care about me then sister." Anna said as she embraced Elsa. Elsa hugged back as well. "Uh, does anyone know you're out here?"

"No. I think they'll start sending search parties at dawn..." Elsa said with a yawn as she laid down on her sister's shoulders and leaned against the wall.

"Oh. That will be interesting." Anna stated as she too closed her eyes and leaned on her sister.

"I guess...i don't want to be alone...not just yet..." Elsa whispered to her sister.

"And you won't be. I'll be there for you. The nest time Kristoff invites me out, you can come. Queenly duties can wait. It's not going anywhere." Anna laughed. "I can only imagine us in 9 months time. We'll be inseparable."

"Goodnight Anna. I love you."

"I love you too Snow Queen..."

"Anna..."

"I love you too Elsa...yeesh."

* * *

_Yawn..._

"Well...at least the storm has gone Sven. Sven?" Kristoff asked as he woke up. He noticed his reindeer was staring between the horse that was sleeping by the fire, and the Queen who was huddled up with her sister, mere meters away. Kristoff's jaw dropped when he caught sight of the Queen as well.

"Er, is the Queen of Arendelle sleeping across the room with Anna?" Kristoff asked Sven. He just nodded in response.

"Good. That means I'm not crazy..." Kristoff said. "What happened last night?"

* * *

**For some reason, i figured that right after the events of the Great thaw, that Elsa would kind of be very protective of Anna (She still is) and would be quite hesitant on letting her out of her sight.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Didn't have much time to work. I'm having a little problem writing up the one-shot for the party in Solaris as is don't have enough ideas to throw in it.**

**Please do send in more prompts...i need more ideas.**

**-TacticX**


	7. The Cold Never,,,ACHOO!

**So, just a Short story to keep you guys wit something to read till I release the Solaris One-shot.**

**This was actually supposed to be the One-shot where William discovers Elsa's powers when she was 4 months old with her father. Unfortunately, I had to rewrite the entire story when I discovered that the King and Queen of Arendelle had official names released (Adgar and Idun). Now, I have to change all their names to the official ones.**

* * *

*****The Cold Never...ACHOO!*****

**Timeline: After the Switch**

* * *

"Anna! I think it's time to wake up!"

"Just a minute Kai..." Anna replied drowsily as she rolled over and closed her eyes again.

"Umm. This is your husband. Kai already tried 3 times. He asked me instead." Kristoff said.

"Mhmm. I'll wait till Elsa starts banging on my door..." Anna said with a sleepy giggle.

"I don't think that's going to happen today." Kristoff said through the door. "Your sister is sick. The doctor said she came down with a cold."

Kristoff could here a scraping noise, followed by a thump and finally the sound of the door being ripped open.

"What?" Anna asked in disbelief. "What do you mean Elsa is sick."

"She came down with a cold." Kristoff said.

* * *

_At Elsa's room..._

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Come in..._Cough..._" Came a hoarse voice that sounded distinctly like Elsa's. Anna opened the door to an extremely cold room. She could see the curtains were drawn shut which blocked the sunlight, keeping the room in a dark shadow. Anna slowly made her way over to a lump in the middle of the bed which turned out to be a slightly flushed, but still pale Elsa.

"Well, this is ironic." Anna said as she sat down on a chair next to her elder sister.

"What...is?" Elsa asked dryly.

"Well, the cold, got a cold, from the cold!" Anna said with a laugh as Elsa continued to stare unamused. "Get it? Because you're the Queen of Snow...and you have a cold...and...and...oh forget it." She said noticing her sister's stern expression.

"Anna...I wouldn't..._cough..._stay here today. You might catch what..._cough..._i have." Elsa said.

"That is not going to happen. Remember when we were younger, when every time I got a cold, you would never leave my side till mama and papa dragged you out. Well, the same applies now. I'll stay here till you're all better." Anna said with a smile as she placed her hand on Elsa's head. "Yeesh, You're hot...um...temperature wise..."

Anna thought for a second for something that could make her feel better. She brightened when she realized.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"I could look in the potions..."

"NO!" Her sister shouted before breaking into a fit of coughs. "The...The last..._cough..._time you went there..._cough..._ I turned into..._cough_...a wolf."

"I suppose. Don't know how many placards those two idiots messed up." Anna said thoughtfully. "Ooh! How about some hot chocolate? You can never resist that!"

"It might help."

"I'll go make some. Don't go anywhere!"

"Anna. Where could I possibly go in this state?"

* * *

"Mathilda!" Anna called out through the kitchen doors. She could hear something that seemed to sound like, 'Argh! She's back!', but Anna let it slide as she opened the door revealing a nervous Mathilda telling her chefs to shut it. Mathilda smiled when she caught sight of the frowning princess.

"Good morning Princess Anna. How may I help you today?" Mathilda asked, strangely regally.

"Uh, I need two hot chocolates for my sister." Anna stated.

"Of course your majesty." Mathilda said as she instructed several chefs to make some hot chocolate _as soon as possible_.

"Why the rush?" Anna asked. Mathilda felt like answering, 'Because you're here' but kept her mouth shut and instead said, "We Arendellian chefs take honor..."

"Boring. Is the hot chocolate done yet?" The princess asked to Mathilda's annoyance.

"In a second your majesty." A chef said as he added a little whipped cream to two mugs of steaming chocolate. "Done. Are you sure you can carry this in your own?"

"I am not handicapped. I can carry stuff you know!" Anna snapped as she grabbed the mugs and left. She could have sworn she heard cheering as she made her way across the dining room, but was too busy trying not to spill the contents of the mugs to care. She made her way up the stairs towards Elsa's room where she was greeted by an empty room.

"Elsa?" Anna called out as she deposited the mugs on the bedside table. Anna searched around the room but found no sign of her sister anywhere. "Elsa!"

Still no response. Anna sighed as she made her way out of the room and down the corridor. She could feel the air getting chillier as she approached the Queen's study. Of course. Typical Elsa. Anna quickly kicked the door open, startling the Queen.

"Elsa! You have a cold and the first thing you think of is working?" Anna asked.

"A cold is no excuse to not..._cough..._ get my duties done." Elsa replied.

"Are you serious?" Anna asked with a frown.

"Yes. I've got work to...HEY! Put me..._cough_...down!" Elsa screamed as Anna lifted her from the chair, and in one swift movement, swung her sister over her back and carried her to her room.

"ANNA! How strong are you?" Elsa asked as she finally gave in.

"Strong enough to stop you from working..." Anna giggled as she entered the Queen's room and laid Elsa down on the bed. She grabbed the still-hot mug of chocolate and handed it to her sister. "Now drink up."

Elsa complied as she drank the chocolate down, Anna watching her carefully.

"Finished..." Elsa sad as she put the mug on the bedside table. "Now can I please go back to my study?"

Anna gave a small smile as she walked to the door and shut it. She grabbed the key to the room, locked the door from the inside and then proceeded to throw the key out of the window.

"Now, we can't get out till Kai or Gerda let's us out." Anna smiled as she walked over to her sister and sat down next to her.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"You're a moron." Elsa said plainly.

"What for? For stopping you from working?" Anna asked.

"No...for throwing out the _only_ key to my room." Elsa sighed as she brought the blankets to her chin, leaving Anna on the side mentally face-palming herself.

"You trying to sleep?" Anna asked.

"I would if you try to keep quiet." Elsa mumbled as she sniffled. "What are you doing?"

"Laying down on your chest. My warmth will keep you warm as well." Anna said as she laid her head down on Elsa's chest and listened to her heartbeat. "Your heart's beating fast."

"Anna, I can't move if you are laying on me..." Elsa said as she tried to push her sister off, but failed, her sickness draining all her energy out of her. She just gave in with a sigh as she pulled the blankets up over herself and her sister and closed her eyes, trying to think of an excuse as to why she finished none of her paperwork today.

_4 hours later..._

"Your majesty? Princess? Do you wish for us to serve lunch in your room?" Kai called through the door.

"Huh?" Elsa said as she woke up. She sniffled as she looked around and tried to identify what time it was. She tried to move but a weight on her chest prevented her from doing so. "Anna! Can you please get off my chest. Are you sleeping?"

"Wha?" Anna asked as she yawned. "Oh...i guess I did. Your heartbeat is quite relaxing to listen too. I guess I fell asleep."

"Get Off!" Elsa said as she finally managed to push Anna off the bed onto the floor.

"Your majesty? Is everything alright in there?" Kai called out.

"Everything's fine. Could you please serve lunch now." Elsa said as she suppressed a cough, her sister getting on the bed again.

"Of course your majesty. Now if you could just open the door..."

_Sigh..._

"I can't. My sister locked the door and threw the key out of the window." Elsa said as Anna suppressed a giggle.

"Oh. I'll get Prince Nicholas. I believe he is a master at lock-picking." Kai said through the door. Elsa could here the servant rush away and refrained herself from using her powers to simply smash the door down. She had not eaten anything since this morning, and the only drink she had was the hot chocolate that Anna had brought up to her room.

_30 minutes later..._

"Your majesty. I'm back!" Kai called out.

"About time!"

"Uh, princess? Where's your sister?"

"I'm too hungry to talk..." Elsa made out as Nicholas got busy trying to pick the lock...

_CRASH!_

Elsa and Anna jumped in shock as the door flew open, the lock being ripped off the door. In the doorway stood a smirking Nicholas and a shocked Kai.

"What the?!" Kai screamed. "You said lock picking! You didn't say door-kicking!"

"So? Both ways are illegitimate and end up shocking the inhabitants." Nicholas chuckled. He handed 3 gold pieces to the butler. "That's for the door repair."

Nicholas strolled over to the Queen and kissed her on the head as he sat down next to her.

"Finally...food. What took so long?" Anna asked as she dug into her plate.

"Well maybe If you didn't throw the key out..."

"Oh..."

"Oh indeed..._cough..._"

* * *

_Evening..._

"Anna, If you stay with me tonight I almost guarantee you will have a cold in the morning..." Elsa said as she continued to sniffle.

"That's alright. At least I'm with you." Anna jumped into the bed next to Elsa. Anna reached under the bed and pulled out a small tin box, which, upon being opened, contained numerous chocolates and sweets.

"Anna! That's my personal stock! Don't you have your own to stuff into your face?" The Queen asked.

""Why would I walk to my room when there is one right here?" Anna smirked as she stuffed a piece into her mouth. Elsa attempted to grab a piece but Anna just pulled the box away from her. "Sorry. Chocolates make you cold worse...AAH!"

Elsa grabbed the box with one hand while her other continued to pull at Anna's locks.

"What was that for?" Anna asked as she rubbed her head.

"My chocolates!" Elsa hissed as she put the box under her bed and tried to doze off, only to be woken up a few seconds later by her annoying little sister. "Anna. If you don't stop bouncing, I will personally kick you out myself."

"You don't have the strength to do that." Anna said. A few seconds later, Kristoff entered the room carrying two more mugs of hot chocolate.

"Remind me why Kai or Gerda couldn't bring this?" Kristoff asked. Anna just kissed him on the cheeks in response.

"Goodnight." Anna said as she grabbed one of the mugs and handed the other one to Elsa. Kristoff just grinned as he watched Elsa take the mug. He quickly kissed his wife goodnight before hurrying out of the room and closing the door. Elsa thought nothing of it as she took a large sip of her hot chocolate, failing to notice the smirk that Anna was giving her. The minute Elsa swallowed, she knew something was wrong. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Her eyes widened in shock as she started gasping for air and slammed the mug down on the bedside table. She quickly sat up as she burst into a fit of coughing.

"Ho...Ho...Fire!" Elsa made out as she conjured up a pile of ice and started stuffing it into her mouth. Anna just watched her sister in amusement as she devoured the entire pile of snow. Finally, Elsa had calmed down enough to start glaring at Anna, who was finding it extremely difficult to hold her laughter in.

"What...did you put,,,_cough_...in my...drink?" Elsa asked between heavy breaths.

"Oh, Nicholas may have added a little bit of extra strong whiskey to spice it up a bit." Anna said as Elsa gasped. "Don't worry though. You won't get drunk. It helps with the cough, he said."

"Anna. The Queen shouldn't be drinking..."

"Oh loosen up sister!" Anna said with a wave of her hand. "No ones going to see you. Now finish your hot chocolate!"

Elsa quickly snatched the mug out of Anna's hands and drank down her sister's entire mug of hot chocolate, before, with a smirk, handing the whiskey infused cup to Anna. Anna just shrugged in response as she grabbed the mug and drunk it down even faster than Elsa did, to her sister's shock.

"Aah! Just perfect." Anna said with a sigh as she handed the mug to her gaping sister.

"What the?" Elsa mouthed.

"So...Wanna build a snow..._thump._" Anna was cut off as her eyes closed and her head fell onto her sister's abdomen.

"Anna?" Elsa asked with concern as she placed the mugs on the side cabinet. She shook her sister slightly. No response "Anna?"

She watched carefully and gasped when she saw Anna wasn't breathing. "ANNA! NO!"

Elsa quickly started shaking her sister violently as she started to panic, ice starting to form on the floor and walls. "ANNA! Please wake up!"

"Boo!"

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Elsa screamed as Anna pulled away, laughing.

"Oh, you should have seen your face!" Anna said, but she was silenced when Elsa grabbed her by the hair and jammed 1...2...3...4...5 snowballs into her sister's mouth. Anna quickly spat the snow out as she turned to glare at Elsa. "Excuse me, but I was just trying to cheer you up!"

"Playing dead does not in any way cheer me up!" Elsa snapped.

"Oh cheer up sister! I was only playing. We used to play dead all the time when we were kids. Remember how mama freaked out when I pretended to cry and I was holding your body in my hands. She literally screamed for every doctor in Arendelle.!" Anna laughed. Elsa couldn't help but give a laugh too.

"Yeah...i also remember us being locked in our room for 2 days after that..."

"It was all worth it...hey...you not sniffling anymore. I told you that whiskey would work."

"You didn't tell me anything. And I still have a cold. Just some temporary relief." Elsa said.

So, wanna build a snowman now?" Anna asked with a grin.

"Anna, I need some rest." Noticing her sister's pleading eyes, she couldn't help but give in. "Fine. But only one. First, let me make some snow."

Elsa conjured up a small pile of snow on the side of her bed as Anna grabbed some and started rolling it. Elsa was about to join in too but stopped when her nose was starting to tingle.

"Anna...I think I'm gonna...Aah."

"Gonna what?"

_ACHOO!_

Elsa shook her head and looked up at her sister and burst into laughter. Anna just sat in front of her laughing sister, glaring at her while covered head to toe in thick snow.

"Still wanna build a snowman?" Elsa laughed.

"Gross."

* * *

**Sorry for this extremely short story. I've got a new classification table for my stories:**

**Mini-Story: Less than 2500 words.**

**Short-Story: 2501 – 5000 words.**

**Mid-Story: 5001 – 10000 words.**

**Long-Story: More than 10000 words.**

**I will be submitting only mini and short stories for the next few days as I am busy working on the 'Solaris' Chapter (which will be long and may even rival snow wolf Elsa in terms of length) as well as the blueprints for the sequel. I also have a slight cold at the moment and I am a little fatigued as it's actually 3 am here. Actually, I always submit my stories between 1 am to 8 am Philippine time so that it is synced with daytime, USA.**

**As usual, prompts are welcome. **

**-TacticX**


	8. Midnight Shower

**Just another mini one-shot to pass the time.**

* * *

*****Midnight Showers*****

**Timeline: Before the Switch (Before the Great Thaw) and After the Switch**

* * *

There were certain nights each year where meteor showers could be seen from Earth. These are when tiny rocks enter the earths atmosphere and burn up. But, before scientific understanding took over, people used to believe that meteors where acts of god. Angels raining down on earth or whatever other reasons where made to explain these celestial occurrences.

"Elsa, Elsa!" Anna squealed as she climbed onto her sister's bed. "Wake up!"

"Anna. Go back to sleep." Elsa mumbled as she pulled the blankets up over her head.

"But I can't! The sky is really going to be awake now!" Anna said. "Let's go to the rooftop and watch it from there!" The little girl cried.

"Anna...If mama or papa catch us, they will lock us in our room again." Elsa muttered as she sat up and was greeted by the sight of her smiling 5 year old sister.

"Please can we go! Please!" Anna begged. "Mama and Papa won't find out! I promise!"

"You're too noisy though! You always keep squealing every time we creep down the hallway, which is why they keep getting us."

"I promise I'll be quiet this time! I promise! Just, can we please see the shooting stars!"

Elsa knew that she could never resist her sister's begging. With a smile, she nodded. Anna nearly squealed but stopped when she remembered her promise. With a giggle, she followed Elsa through the doors into the dark hallways outside. The two young princess's quietly crept through the hallway, careful to avoid the patrolling midnight servants, towards the stairs to the upper floor. Upon reaching the attic, Anna ran over to the window and attempted to pull it open. She struggled to open it, and it openly opened once Elsa had joined in as well. Anna carefully climbed onto the rooftop, allowing her elder sister to grab onto her.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Anna piped up.

"I'm F-Fine..." Elsa stuttered as her grip on Anna tightened. "Just a L-Little s-s-scared of heights, that's all."

"Oh...Okay!" Anna ran up the rooftop, her sister struggling to keep up. "C'mon! C'mon! It's about to start!"

Anna found a perfect spot near the spire in the center of the castle. "C'mon Elsa you big baby."

Elsa whimpered slightly, causing Anna to giggle, as she approached the spire and sat down next to her sister. Within seconds of Elsa sitting down, the meteor shower started. The two girls watched, transfixed as the shooting stars rained down against the auroral veils, creating a stunning, once in a lifetime sight. The girls continued to watch the meteor shower for the next 30 minutes as they lay on each others shoulders, arms wrapped protectively around each other.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me alone." Anna said. Elsa just looked at her wide-eyed. What would make Anna think that she would ever leave her alone.

"Anna. I would never leave you. No matter what, I will always be there for you. You're my little sister and forever you will be, even into the afterlife." Elsa said as Anna sniffled. She embraced her sister as the last few shooting stars finished.

"That was amazing..." Anna said. "I wish we could do this every day!"

"Don't worry Anna. We'll do this again soon enough. Now let's get back in bed before mama and papa find out."

The girls quickly slid down the roof towards the opening. They ran down the stairs before creeping down the hallway where their parents bedroom lay. The slowly made their way to their rooma nd opened the door and gasped.

"Mama! Papa!" The two girls exclaimed in unison. In front of them were the King and Queen, anger plastered on their faces.

"And where have you two been?" Adgar asked.

"Uuh, to the kitchen's?" Anna said with a toothy smile. Elsa just shook her head knowing that no one was going to believe that.

"So you didn't go to watch the shooting stars on the roof?" Adgar asked again. Elsa and Anna were caught out. "We're not stupid. We know you two can't resist something like this so we waited in the shadows and watched you as you went upstairs."

"What did I tell you two about going on the rooftops?" Their mother asked, her anger now replaced with worry. "It's dangerous. You could have slipped and fallen!"

"But we didn't." Anna stated. The king just sighed.

"If you two wanted to watch the shooting stars so desperately, you could have just asked. We would have happily let you watch it from the balcony."

"Oh..." The two girls muttered in unison. "We're sorry mama. Papa."

"That;s okay girls..." Adgar said as he picked up his tow daughters and put them in their bed. "Just don't do it again..."

"I promise papa." Anna said, as their parents kissed them on their foreheads and left the room.

"That was fun!" Anna squealed.

"Yeah, and we nearly got grounded for it..." Elsa said as she wrapped her arms around her sister. "But it was all worth it."

"Yes it was." Anna said. "Can we do it again?"

"Maybe...In the future..." Elsa watched as her baby sister fell asleep, as she soon followed as well. The last thought in her mind was her mothers words...

_It's dangerous..._

* * *

"It's dangerous...It's dangerous..."

"Elsa! Stop acting like a big baby and sit next to me!" Anna said as she tried to pull the Queen next to her. Elsa wouldn't let go.

"My god. The fearless Queen with the powers of Ice and Snow...trembling in fear and holding on to the roof. So shameful!" Nicholas mocked as he sat next to Anna. "C'mon Elsa! We're not that high up!"

"Elsa!" Anna squealed as she grabbed her sister and forced her next to her. Elsa initially screamed but soon quietened down when Anna wrapped her arms around her.

"Aah. If only the people could see this side of Elsa...it'll be a laugh-fest!" Kristoff joked.

"It'll make a great conversation starter." Nicholas said. Elsa shot a glare at the two princes but was distracted by Anna's gasp.

"It's starting!" She squealed. Elsa looked up and gasped as well. The meteors shower against the auroral veil, just as magnificent as the one they watched when they were younger. The four royals just watched in awe as the sky was lit up by the celestial display, basking the entire kingdom in a beautiful greenish glow, the shooting stars reflecting off the mirror-like surface of the fjord. They continued to watch for a few minutes before Anna broke the silence.

"I never thought I would ever see something like this again...well...not with you anyway." Anna admitted as she looked at her sister.

"Oh Anna. You don't know how happy I am to be here, watching this with you as well, just like when we were kids." Elsa said. "If only mama and papa were here with us now."

"Elsa...Can you promise me something?"

"Sure...what?"

"Promise me that you'll never leave me alone."

Elsa nearly choked when she heard that. How could she promise something like that when she already promised that exact same thing 13 years ago...and they all knew how that went. She broke her one true promise to Anna. That she would never leave her alone, and she broke it...for 13 years. Elsa could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again. She took a deep, breath and said, "Anna. I would never leave you now, No matter what happens, I will always be there for you from now on. You're my little sister and forever you will be, even into the afterlife. And nothing, not even my powers, is ever going to change that. And this is a promise that I ensure that I will never break...not even after death."

Anna now had tears in her eyes as she pulled her sister into a tight embrace, both of them sobbing.

"I love you so much..."

"Me too Anna. I promise that I will be with you from now on. And no force on Earth is ever going to break us apart again."

"I feel so emotional...I think I'm going to cry. Why aren't you crying?"

"Seriously Kristoff? Russians don't cry."

"Will you two please shut up and give me and my sister some sisterly time...thank you."

"...At least we can't be grounded this time..."

"Seriously Elsa?"

* * *

**Yes, this chapter is even shorter than the last...then again...i wrote it in 20 minutes. Well, now it's time for me to get some rest so I don't flip out while writing the Solaris one shot. Also, I have decided to throw in a lot of ideas into this Solaris One shot including a commonly requested prompt that will now be part of this One shot. These short stories may continue until the end of the week, but what I can guarantee is, that these short one-shots are because of me focusing on the other chapter. I will submit the Solaris One-shot sometime this week.**

**-TacticX**


	9. Awkward Dates

**Just another short chapter of Elsa going on a date with Nicholas (along with Kristoff and Anna in tow) and it getting a bit awkward. There might (will) be another (proper) date chapter later on.**

* * *

*****Awkward Dates*****

**Timeline: After the Switch**

* * *

"Elsa? You can thank me later...i set you up on a date with Nicholas!"

_Crash!_

"ELSA! Are you alright?" Anna asked as she watched her sister get up. She had fallen off the chair the minute Anna mentioned about the date. She shook her head and slowly regained her composure...then lost it when she realized what Anna had just said.

"YOU WHAT?" Elsa screamed in horror. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Nicholas look so cute together and I guarantee that you and him have feelings for each other." Anna started with a smile, watching her sister's cheeks redden with every passing second. "Plus, you could do with some time out in the town. Remember when we went camping..."

"I tried to forget..." Elsa muttered as she remembered how her sister nearly died again.

"...well, you complained how no one seemed to care about you other than the guards and me, so maybe this trip outside will fix that. You'll be with Nicholas so you'll be fine." Anna said. Elsa's entire face was now a deep red and Anna could barely keep her laughter in. "So, you can have a date with Nicholas in the town...or you know...you could just spend it in one of three castle bedrooms."

Anna swore that if Elsa's face got any more redder, she would have to call the physician to get her sister checked out. Elsa just continued to stare at her, probably hoping for her to burst out and say it was all a joke, but she kept a straight face...to Elsa's nervousness.

"Anna...Please tell me you didn't really do that." Elsa said, her voice suddenly very squeaky.

"Why? Why are you always so nervous of going out with people?" Anna asked.

"I...I Don't know. I'm just not a social person." Elsa admitted. "I get too nervous when I'm with someone outside. Even with you sometimes."

"I know. Like that time you started hiding behind the chairs at the cafe because I introduced you to one of my childhood friends." Anna laughed.

"Anna, you tried to force me to use my powers in front of everyone."

"As if no one had seen it yet." Anna scoffed. Elsa just groaned on response."Okay...I can see you are such a nervous wreck..."

"Excuse me?"

"So...i have come up with a solution. You're always much more comfortable when around me and Kristoff, so, we'll go on a double date!" Anna cheered as she thought of all the fun they could have together. Elsa on the other hand, thought kind of differently.

"Anna. You are married, well, it was only 5 days ago...but you don't go on dates." Elsa stated.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that me and Kristoff can't go out for a night under the stars. We can join you so that you two don't get too nervous...and by you two I honestly only mean you." Anna said.

"I'm grateful that you would do that for me, but I wouldn't want you doing all this just for me." Elsa said.

"Oh it's alright. We're sisters. I'll do anything for you...except give my chocolate. Plus, me and Kristoff have been wanting to go out for a nighttime dinner for a while now. No better time to do it than when you and Nicholas share a date. C'mon Elsa...what do you say?" Anna asked her nervous sister.

"Well, I-I...I don't know. I haven't really gone out on a date before..."

"No kidding."

"Can I think about it?" Elsa asked.

"This isn't a trade meeting or some kind of document signing thingy. It's a simple yes or no answer. Now, Yes or No? Do you want to go with Nicholas on a double date, with me and Kristoff?" Anna asked sternly, her eyes fixed on Elsa's own.

Elsa took a deep breath a she thought carefully about what could go wrong. What if she lost control of her powers? What if she embarrassed herself and was dethroned? What if Anna did something wrong that would reflect on her? What if a crazy power stealing sorceress kidnapped her and brought her to Corona...what was she thinking? Elsa looked at Anna who was looking back at her with a strange look that kind of said, 'Are you crazy?'.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Elsa finally agreed.

"YES!" Anna pumped her fists into the air in delight. "I have so much planned for tonight!"

"But on one condition..." Elsa started.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Please don't embarrass me or do anything stupid." Elsa said.

"You should be telling that to yourself." Anna laughed. "So, 8 o'clock tonight? Sound good?"

"8 o'clock." Elsa agreed with a smile as Anna gleefully skipped out of the room to tell her husband the great news. She just shook her head when Anna finally left and thought about what Anna could have possibly planned for tonight?

_7 pm..._

"Okay...It's just one date...what could possibly go wrong?" Elsa mumbled to herself as she looked for any good dresses. She thought of maybe making herself an ice dress, but the last thing she wanted was to stand out too much. So she eventually chose a light blue dress with silver patterns lightning the sides. It didn't seem to make her look too overdone, but she wasn't simple looking either.

_Knock Knock Knock..._

"Elsa? Are you ready?" Anna asked from the other side of the door.

"Hold on..." Elsa said. She quickly tidied up her braid and her dress. She took one last look in her mirror before walking over to the door and opening it to reveal her sister wearing a beautiful black and red dress that resembled her mother's to a certain degree.

"Wow!" The two of them said at the same time upon seeing each other.

"Elsa...you look amazing." Anna complimented as she took in Elsa's full attire.

"You too." Elsa replied with a slight smile. "Is that...Is that mothers?"

"Well actually no. But she made it for me when I was 15 but I was a little too big for it then. I guess it fits perfectly now." Anna said as she flattened out the crinkles in her dress."So, are you ready? Nicholas and Kristoff are already waiting outside."

"Yes. Let's go." Elsa said as they locked arms with each other and walked towards the courtyard.

_Courtyard..._

"Wow..." The tow princes uttered in unison upon catching sight of their girls.

"So...what do you think?" Anna asked as she turned around showing off her entire dress.

"You look amazing my beautiful wife." Kristoff said as he kissed Anna on the lips. Nicholas was too busy staring at Elsa too notice. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at the starstruck prince.

"So...I've never really gone on a date before..." Elsa started but Nicholas just silenced her.

"Don't worry. Nor have I as a matter of fact. Just don't get nervous. Don't want no freak snow storms to suddenly appear over Arendelle." Nicholas said with a laugh.

"I suppose not. So Anna," Elsa turned to her sister. "Where are we going? I'm sure we have already visited all the cafe's in Arendelle."

"Don't worry. We're not going to any of those places. I got the four of us somewhere very special, just for tonight."

"Where?" Kristoff asked.

"We need to get to the docks first." Anna answered with a smirk.

_At the docks..._

"How did you even get this?" Kristoff asked as he stared at the massive ship in the port.

"Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I've gotten on very good terms with the King of Solaris. So...King William has allowed me to borrow one of the Solarian flagships for a while...as a...friendship gift. I mean, i did kind of tied Arendelle in a trade agreement with Solaris. So I've got that going for me..." Anna said as she turned to her sister, grinning. Elsa just rolled her eyes at her sister's boasting.

"So...what do you think?" Anna asked.

"I think you are insane." Elsa laughed. "So, who is our captain?"

"Captain reporting for duties." Captain Reynolds called from the deck of the ship. "We have a sailing plan that Princess Anna designed herself."

"Have you double checked that?" Kristoff asked as Anna frowned at him.

"We triple checked it's course...then gave it to the Prime Minister and told him to triple check...then we triple checked it again...you know...to be on the safe side. I mean the last time we let the Princess design a course map...well...let's just say that we haven't invented a boat that can traverse mountain ranges yet." Reynolds said with a chuckle. By this time, Elsa was in tears from laughing and Nicholas and Kristoff were supporting each other from collapsing onto the ground in giggles. Anna just stood unamused.

"Are you done yet?" Anna asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yes...Yes we are..." Elsa said as she regained her composure. "Boys!"

"Y-Yes your majesty." Nicholas said as he quietened his giggles, Nicholas following right after.

"After you sister..." Anna said as she gestured onto the plank. Elsa walked on it, her sister following right behind her. The boys followed once the two girls were halfway up.

"So, where are we going?" Elsa asked her sister as soon as they were on deck.

"No where in particular. It's just a little 2 hour cruise while we enjoy dinner prepared by one of the best cafe's in Arendelle." Anna said as the captain directed them to two small candlelit tables on the upper decks of the ship. The four of them sat at their respective tables, Kristoff and Anna on the left and, Nicholas and Elsa on the right.

"Ready to sail!" Reynolds shouted from afar.

"This is so exciting!" Anna whispered to her husband as she watched Elsa and Nicholas start talking to each other. "I hope Elsa won't freak out or nothing. Don't want to be riding an Ice cruiser in the middle of the ocean."

"I have a feeling that the only reason we came here was so that you could watch your sister's date." Kristoff said as he sipped some wine.

"Well, that's probably one of the main reasons." Anna said.

* * *

"Why is Anna constantly staring at us?" Nicholas asked.

"I have a feeling the only reason she came here was to watch us." Elsa giggled.

"Seems reasonable." Nicholas said. "So...what do you want to talk about...I have no idea how to start a date."

"Great...neither do I." Elsa laughed. "So...How do you want to start this?"

"I don't know. On dates, people usually tell other people about their life...I guess we can start there." Nicholas shrugged.

"Well, You already know I have Ice powers and that I was isolated for thirteen years..." Elsa started. "I honestly don't know what else to say."

"Well you never told me why you two were separated." Nicholas said.

"I don't know whether I'm ready to talk about that. I mean, I haven't actually told Anna about that either." Elsa admitted.

"What? Don't you think that is something you should actually tell your sister?" Nicholas suggested.

"Well, I don't know how she would react to that...I mean...She might hate me for that." Elsa said as she nervously looked at Anna who was secretly, and doing a poor job of it, switching gazes between Nicholas and her. Elsa couldn't help but giggle at her sister's intrusiveness.

"I don't think Anna would hate you. She loves you Elsa, and she'll love you no matter what." Nicholas said causing Elsa to calm down a bit. "I know it. So what exactly happened before? Why were you two separated?"

"Well, it wasn't always like it was before my coronation. For the first 5 years since Anna was born she knew about my powers. We used to play every night in the ballroom or in various other places int the castle with my powers. Our mother and father usually wasn't so happy at cleaning up the mess we made..." Elsa laughed as she remembered the various times her father had screamed when he saw the ballroom covered in Ice and snow. "...but they understood that it was something that me and Anna just loved doing."

"Uhuh." Nicholas said as he continued to listen to his girlfriend.

"Anyway...when I was 8 years old, one night Anna woke me up and asked me to play. Of course, I couldn't resist so me and her made our way to the ballroom. I did the usual. Snow everywhere, Ice on the floor and ceiling. We a snowman and so on and so forth. Anyway, Anna wanted to play on the snow mounds I created so she started jumping from one to the other. I made the mistake of allowing her to continue. Eventually, the snow mounds started getting higher and she started getting faster. I couldn't keep up." Elsa said as she choked back a sob at the memory of what happened. "I slipped. I shot blast of ice to try and make another snow mound but it missed and hit her straight in the head."

By this point tears were already in Elsa's eyes.

"Hey. It's alright." Nicholas said as he pulled Elsa into a hug. He looked over to see Anna talking to Kristoff. "Everything is well now. You two are sister's again."

"But I just can't help but wonder what our life would have been like if I never played with her that night...or if I didn't hit her in the head." Elsa said,

"What has happened cannot be changed...and honestly...i wouldn't dare change if even if I had the choice." Nicholas said thoughtfully. "I mean, imagine going back in time and telling yourself not to shut Anna out, then you return to this era and find out your sister is dead. Imagine that."

"I suppose you're right." Elsa said as she pulled away from Nicholas.

"But you are going to have to tell Anna about this one day. This is a secret that Anna needs to know, I mean, it'll probably do more harm than good to keep it a secret."

"You're right. But I won't tell it yet." Elsa said as she looked over to her sister.

Both the couples were interrupted by servants putting food on their tables.

"Well, after you..." Nicholas said gesturing for the Queen to start first. She just smiled in response as she began to eat.

* * *

"That was some good food." Nicholas said as he looked over the side of the boat, standing next to Elsa.

"I know...I can't believe how my sister ate though." Elsa laughed. Anna had completely abandoned all rules of etiquette as she literally shoveled food into her mouth. Even Kristoff was shocked as the captain and crew barely concealed their laughter.

"I barely ate at all. It was just too hard not to watch." Nicholas said. "Anyway, where is Anna and Kristoff?"

"I don't know." Elsa said. "They said they were going down below."

"Let's go check..." Nicholas said with a sneer. Elsa smiled back and they both snuck down to the lower decks looking for Anna and Kristoff.

"I bet they're kissing in the kitchen..." Nicholas bet.

"Excuse me." Elsa called the attention of a passing crew member. "Have you seen the princess and the prince?"

"Uh yes your majesty. I think they are in the room just down the corridor. 3Rd door on the left." The crewman said before he started walking away. Elsa and Nicholas crept down the corridor and spotted the door the crewman indicated.

"What would they be doing in the bedroom?" Nicholas asked with a laugh.

"Maybe they're sleeping?" Elsa suggested. Suddenly, the two of them were interrupted by a sound coming from the bedroom.

"What's that no..."

"_Uggggggghhhhhhhhhh!"_

"Er..." Nicholas muttered as Elsa's eyes widened.

"_Oh Kristoff..."_

"_Oooooooohhhhhhhh..."_

Elsa and Nicholas just stood paralyzed outside of the door. Nicholas turned to Elsa nd saw that her entire face had taken a crimson color. Judging by the look on her face he could tell his own face was just as red. Elsa was about to say something but was interrupted by a scream.

"Kristoff!_"_

"M-M-Maybe we should...um...go..." Nicholas suggested. Elsa just nodded in response, her breathing rapid and her entire face completely crimson. Suddenly Anna screamed as Kristoff groaned loudly. Nicholas just grabbed a paralyzed Elsa and pulled her away to the upper decks. Not a word was spoken as they reached the deck of the ship.

"Your majesty! Where have you been?" Captain Reynolds asked with a smile as he approached the two royals. Elsa just muttered something incoherent as Nicholas just shook his head.

"Don't..." Was all Nicholas managed to make out.

"Why..."

"I said don't..." Nicholas just walked with Elsa to the edge of the ship and stared out towards the fjord, which they were now approaching. Elsa turned to Nicholas and swiftly said, "We never speak of this...understood?"

Nicholas just nodded.

* * *

"Hey Elsa!" Anna said as she and Kristoff emerged from below. Both of them look slightly exhausted and disheveled. Elsa just stared at them, her blush returning. She swallowed hard and tried to forget everything she had heard below. She looked to her side and saw Nicholas staring at her with a similar expression.

"So...what...what did you do downstairs?" Elsa asked meekly.

"Oh...uh" Anna looked to Kristoff who was busy not looking at Elsa. "We...played a game..."

Elsa nearly choked as Nicholas snorted only to stop when he noticed the twitch in Elsa's eye. Anna walked over to a small buffet set up on the deck that was filled with various foods.

"Elsa...want some sausage?"

Elsa was uncertain how she had not suffered a heart attack or fainted yet when Anna said that. She looked at Nicholas who was trying so hard not to choke on his own breath. She herself only just realized she had not taken a single breath for the last minute, when she started to become dizzy and disoriented.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, concerned about her sister's behavior. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Elsa replied as she finally took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Your majesty. We are approaching Arendelle port." Captain Reynolds said. Internally, Elsa sighed with relief. Nicholas expressed the same as Kristoff and Anna went to a different part of the ship.

* * *

_At the castle...Night..._

"So...Tonight was...mostly good." Nicholas said with a dry laugh to Elsa outside of her room.

"Well, we only went on a cruise...though I honestly wasn't expecting any of...that...what we heard." Elsa replied.

"Just try to never remember any of that again." Nicholas chuckled. He looked at Elsa, Elsa looking back at him. They slowly moved the heads closer before Elsa's lips met his. Elsa kissed him passionately for what felt like minutes.

"Hey...uhh..." Anna stopped seeing what was happening. The two of them quickly broke apart, both of their faces red. "I can see I'm interrupting something...I'll come back later." Anna quickly disappeared down the corridor.

"Well..." Nicholas said. He was interrupted as Elsa grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss. A couple of seconds later, they pulled apart, smiles on both of their faces. ''Well...guess I'll see you tomorrow then Elsa."

Elsa just smiled in response as she kissed Nicholas on the cheek.

"Goodnight Nick." Elsa said as she watched the Russian Prince walk away.

"Well, my sister is being courted now...I'm so happy!" Anna squealed as she appeared out of nowhere and hugged her sister.

"Anna!" Elsa said as she embraced her sister.

"I never thought my sister would find a person to love. I always thought that you would end up being jealous of me and Kristoff and...I'll shut up now!" Anna said noticing the glare she was getting from her sister.

"So Anna. You wanna sleep in my room tonight?" Elsa asked. "I'll understand if you don't, I mean, you have Kristoff and..."

Elsa looked up and noticed she was talking to the thin air. She looked into her room and saw Anna climbing into her bed. Elsa just giggled as she closed the door and walked over to her sister, and climbed in as well.

"So...want to do this again some other time?" Anna asked.

"Uh...sure...just maybe with a few changes." Elsa said.

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Um...never mind. What about Kristoff?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, he's already asleep. He's staying with Sven tonight in a cabin in the woods. He has this retreat place near the mountains. I think I'll visit it someday." Anna said as she turned round and lay her arm on her sister's abdomen.

"So...will we be expecting anything in due course?" Elsa asked randomly.

"Like what?" Anna asked.

"Oh...anything..." Elsa said.

"Not really. Not that I know of anyway." Anna stifled a yawn as she turned to her sister and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Elsa..."

"Goodnight to you too Anna." Elsa said. She then muttered, "And my soon to come niece or nephew..."

"What was that last part?" Anna mumbled.

"Nothing! Good night Anna."

"Goo...nite Elsa...maybe we'll do this 'gain next week..."

"Don't want too many nieces..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing! Go to sleep Anna!"

"Uh...okay..."

…

…

…

"Where were you in the boat earlier after dinner?"

"..."

"Elsa?"

"..."

"ELSA!"

"Go to sleep Anna!"

* * *

**Idea Credits: ****Elsa the Snow Queen 2, ****Arimmus, ****Queen Elsa the Snow Queen**

**Whose ideas I kinda merged together (all requested Elsa going on a date with Nicholas)**

**Next chapter (or next next chapter) will be The Solaris chapter.**

**-TacticX**


	10. Mayhem In Solaris

**I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but as you can see it's very long. I had technical problems (Left to apartment...forgot laptop) and had to resort to backup systems (A.K.A. Used Smartphone to type. For those of you who haven't tried typing 10000 words on a touchscreen keyboard...try it. You'll be screaming in anguish. For those who have tried it...i now know what you feel. ). Also, the transition from OpenOffice (Android) to LibreOffice (PC) completely fucked up the font stylings on the story...so i had to spend an hour readjusting fonts...text sizes..formatting...ARGH!**

**This is bloody longer than 'Snow Wolf Elsa'.**

* * *

*****Mayhem In Solaris*****

**Timeline: 16 Days before The Dark Falling**

* * *

"Will you hurry up Elsa!" Anna shouted as she passed, or more like threw, her bag to Kai. "The ship will be leaving soon!"

"Uh Anna..." Elsa called through the door, "The ship leaves whenever we arrive on it. It's not on some kind of schedule."

"We are already late! We were supposed to have left over an hour ago." Anna moaned.

"When did you become so concerned about time?" Elsa asked as she opened the door to an unamused Anna.

"When did you become so tardy?" Anna retorted to Elsa's shock.

"Excuse me. Your majesty. I don't want to interrupt you two, but, we need to go now if you wish to arrive there by midnight." Captain Reynolds said as he peeked round the doorway.

"I though you were on the ship." Anna said.

"Yeah, but we're already an hour late."

"That's what I keep telling the _Queen who freaks out at being one minute late to a meeting_." Anna turned towards her sister as she emphasized the last 12 words, Elsa rolling her eyes in response.

"Stop moaning Anna. Now C'mon. Let's go if you are so eager to get there." Elsa said as she and Anna followed the captain to the ship.

_At the Empress..._

"Wow! So that's our flagship!" Nicholas said as Elsa and Anna approached. "I though it was the dinghy over there."

"Seriously? First William, now you?" Elsa asked as she stood next to Nicholas.

"I'm just kidding." Nicholas replied as he kissed her on her forehead. "So, are we going to go now?"

"This better me one hell of a great party if it meant waking up this early in the morning." Kristoff groaned as he rubbed his eyes. He looked to the sky and saw the aurora lighting up the night time sky. "Couldn't we wait for at least a few more hours? On a different not, I didn't think that my wife was such an early bird either."

"When it comes to parties and fun, I'm always awake." Anna said happily as she boarded the boat.

"I will never understand her." Kristoff said with a shake of his head.

"I'm her sister and even I can't understand her. What chance would you have?" Elsa asked with a laugh.

_14 hours to Solaris..._

"Hey Anna. Do you have any chocolate?" Elsa asked, her eyes trained on the blue, wooden, box within Anna's bag.

"Sorry Elsa. I finished all of mine." Anna said. She carefully hid the blue box in her bag and closed it, hoping that no one saw her.

"So what's in the blue box?" Elsa asked.

Anna gulped and withheld herself from coughing as she tried to think of an explanation. "Well, it's...it's umm, cookies. Yeah, Mathilda baked me some cookies before we left."

"Can I have some cookies?" Elsa asked as she sat up on the side of the bed.

"Did I say cookies? I meant Celery." Anna said with a smile. She hated celery and Elsa knew it, so she knew that she would never believe Anna had snuck celery into her bag. Anna grabbed her bag and walked towards the door, careful to avoid her sister's sight. Anna started breathing faster when she could hear her sister following her. She sped up just a bit, in an attempt to create a little distance between her sister and the box of sweets in her bag. She could here her sister speeding up as well. With reactions as quick as lightning, Anna burst into full speed and fled up the stairs towards the deck.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed, knowing that her sister really was carrying chocolates. "Give me some chocolate!"

"NO!" Anna screamed back as she ran onto the deck. She nearly stopped seeing the beautiful sunrise reflecting off the glistening sea, but remembered why she was running in the first place and continued. She ran across deck, nearly slamming into Albert, and slid to a stop by the seconds set of stairs below deck. Without hesitation, she ran down those stairs and continued until she reached the kitchens in the ship.

"Oh C'mon! Isn't terrorizing us in the castle kitchen's enough of a punishment?" Mathilda screamed upon seeing the princess run in.

"Excuse me?" Ana asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I...I mean...umm...Why are you in here?" Mathilda nervously asked realizing just who she was talking to. Anna was about to reply, but gasped upon hearing her sister's footsteps coming down the stairs. She ran through the kitchen, knocking over several pans of food in the process, and ran out of the other side into the armory. Anna locked the door and searched round for a hiding spot. She smiled upon seeing the suits of armor and quickly pulled out the box of chocolates. She jammed it into one of the suits of armor, and just in time as well, because seconds later Elsa slammed the door open and narrowed her eyes at her sister.

"Where are they?" Elsa asked as she pulled the bag from her sister and looked inside it. She gasped when she saw that the bag no longer had the blue box within it. With a scowl she looked at Anna and asked, "Where did you put the chocolates?"

"Why? They are my chocolates!" Anna said.

"Yeah...but I'm your sister and the last chocolate I had was 3 days ago. I ran out of my personal stock. Can I please have some?" Elsa said, her face changing to one of a pout.

"Sorry Elsa. But it's not my fault that you ate all of yours. I can control mine. Don't you have a personal hidden stock?" Anna asked.

"Yeah...but it's under my bed in the castle." Elsa said with a grimace. She then looked at her sister pleadingly. "Can I please have a chocolate?"

"No..."

"Please..."

"No..."

"Pretty Please..."

"No..."

"I'm your sister..."

"So..."

"Sister's help each other in time of need..."

"I don't think that you're going to die from chocolate deprivation..."

"But I need some brain food..."

"No..."

"C'mon!"

"No..."

"What do I have to do for you to give me some chocolates?" Elsa asked, annoyed. Her eyes widened when she realized what she just put herself into. She prayed that Anna didn't hear her, but the grin on her face told her otherwise.

"I'll give you all the chocolates..." Anna said as she pulled out the blue box. "If you can do me one favor in Solaris!"

"Never...what favor?" Elsa asked curiously.

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I think of it."

"No!" Elsa replied.

"Okay! Bye!" Anna said as she turned around and started walking back to the deck.

"Okay! Fine!" Elsa agreed. She cursed herself for being such a chocoholic. Anna turned around and looked at her with a smirk. She took out of her bag, a contract that Anna had modified specifically for such a scenario as this. "What the? When did you write this up?"

"Around 6 months ago. I was just planning for when the inevitable happens. I learned this from you. That way, you're locked in agreement with the terms, and _Good_ Queens never break the rules...right Elsa?"

Elsa swallowed hard, realizing just what she was doing for a small box of chocolates. She wasn't that insane. "Actually, never mind!" Elsa said as she turned her head away. Anna replied by opening the box revealing a tightly stacked sequence of white chocolates. White chocolates! Elsa could never resist that. She slapped her hand over her eyes as she grabbed the quill Anna was holding and signed the paper.

"Thank you..." Anna said with an almost devilish smile. Elsa took the box of chocolates and watched her sister nervously as she wrapped the contract up and stuffed it into her bag. She turned around and left through the door to the kitchens without even so much as a grin. Elsa gulped as she knew this was not good at all.

_8 hours to Solaris..._

Elsa had already eaten a quarter of the chocolates in the box and decided to keep the rest safe so that she wouldn't do anything as insane as becoming her sister's servant just for chocolates again.

"Oh Elsa?" Anna called out.

"Oh no." Elsa said. Here was the beginning. She walked out of the room and onto the deck and saw her sister sitting next to her husband.

"Elsa! Could you go get me my scope please." Anna said, as Kristoff watched the sisters with amusement.

Elsa sighed at her sister's stupid request. "Where is it?"

"In the crow's nest." Anna said holding back her giggle. The smile on Elsa's face faded completely as she looked up at how high it was. "Nope. I am not climbing there..." Elsa made out with a scared voice. She was completely afraid of heights, and that was amplified with the fact that the ship was constantly moving.

"I've got some chocolates...so...please get me my scope." Anna said showing Elsa another box of chocolates. Where does she even get all these chocolates? Elsa just whimpered as she took a deep breath and started to climb the mast to the nest. She didn't look down at all throughout the whole climb as she focused completely on ignoring the height. She was surprised that ice had not started to form on the mast, but her control was interrupted by Anna's voice.

"I thought you had Ice powers sister! Why didn't you make a ladder or staircase out of ice?" Anna called out. Elsa stopped and banged her head on the mast cursing herself for not thinking of that. Seriously? How did she even forget that? She shook her head as she waved her hand around and created a ladder from the deck to the nest. She froze it to the deck and nest as she climbed onto it. It was only then she noticed that the entire mast was now completely covered in ice with small icicles appearing by it's base.

"Something wrong Elsa?" Anna asked with a sneer.

"N-No!" Elsa stuttered as she climbed up her newly created ladder and finally reached the crows nest. She looked around and saw the scope that Anna wanted. She looked back over the edge and saw the distance to the ground. She decided to completely skip the climbing down part and instead opted to create an ice slide all the way down to the deck. Elsa boarded the slide and slid down it. She watched as her sister stood up and walked over tot the base of the slide, a small grin visible on her face. Elsa grabbed the edges of the slide to slow her self down, but being made of ice, they did nothing. She watched as her sister picked up a handful of snow and rolled them into a ball. Her eyes widened when she realized what her sister was about to do.

"Anna! You dare!" Elsa screamed as her sister lifted her arm up and held it right in front of the base of the slide. Elsa screamed as she tried to slow herself down but failed.

"AAAH...MMPH!"

Anna burst into laughter as her sister immediately collapsed to the ground, spitting snow out of her mouth as she wiped her face clean off the white powder. Anna walked over to her sister's side and picked up the scope before helping her sister to her feet and giving her the box of chocolates. Elsa took the box before creating a massive snowball and slamming down on Anna's head. Kristoff just burst into laughter as Anna stumbled around trying to remove the snowball that was on her head.

"Elsa!" Anna squealed as she finally removed the snowball revealing her giggling sister.

"What? You annoyed me so I annoyed you!" Elsa retorted as she began stuffing her face with the chocolates. Anna just groaned as she picked up her scope and approached the deck. "What are you doing?"

"Just staring out at the sea." Anna said. She looked to the deep red sky and saw what looked like the outline of a large bird. She tried to zoom into it but it was still too far to see. It appeared to be a large black bird shaped object with long wings and a serpent like tail. It kinda looked like a dragon. Anna just shrugged it off as she looked around to different places.

_3 hours to Solaris..._

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she sat next to her sleeping sister. They were on the deck of the ship and Anna was fast asleep on the banisters. "We have bedrooms, you know that right?"

"Yeah...but it's cooler up here..." Anna mumbled as she lay her head on her sister's shoulder instead. Elsa didn't complain as she leaned back against the banister and closed her eyes as well. They had just finished dinner and were now approaching the shores of Solaris. According to the captain, they would be docking in around 3 hours. Elsa opened her eyes and looked behind her and saw that they were near the coastline already. She could see some lights in the distance, too early to be Solaris, so it was probably one of the surrounding towns or villages. The coastal region shared similarities to Arendelle's own coasts. It was mostly mountainous and surrounded by fir trees. She could see several small fishing boats in the water as they approached the small town.

"That's the town of Marsol." Nicholas said as he walked onto the deck. "It's famous for it's white tailed deer trade. It's mostly filled with hunters, and the provide Solaris with a majority of it's hunt."

"How do you know?" Elsa asked quietly as Anna grumbled in her sleep.

"I regularly come through this area when we travel to the Northern Isles." Nicholas said as he sat down next to Elsa. She lay her head on Nicholas' shoulder and closed her eyes. "Are you sleeping?"

"Well, I'm trying to..." Elsa said. Nicholas just chuckled as he ruffled the Queen's hair and put an arm around her shoulder.

"2 and a half hours to Solaris!" Reynolds announced from his quarters.

* * *

"Welcome to Solaris your majesty and your highness." A guard greeted as the sister's left the ship. It was just before midnight in Solaris, well it was a 24 hour travel, and the only source of light was the aurora and the lamps. "Your carriage awaits."

The four royals entered a small carriage drawn by 2 horses.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Elsa said as she looked around at the buildings that they passed.

"I did tell you." Anna said sleepily. She lay her head on Elsa's shoulder. It took around 20 minutes for the carriage to reach the castle of Solaris, and by that time the two sister's were already asleep.

"We are here." The carriage driver announced. Kristoff and Nicholas looked at their respective girls and sighed. Kristoff lifted Anna up while Nicholas carried Elsa as they exited the carriage.

"Welcome to the Solarian Castle." Queen Lea greeted sleepily from the doorway.

"Your majesty?" Nicholas called in shock.

"Please, just call me Lea." She stated. She motioned for them to follow her. "Sorry that William wasn't here to greet you. He's currently on an overnight hunting trip in the mountains. You know, for the feast this weekend."

"Oh, So will he be back tomorrow?" Kristoff asked.

"I suppose. How many bedrooms do you need?" Lea asked as she led them to the second floor. "Most of our guest rooms are full on the west side. Luckily, William reserved three rooms for you."

"One for the sisters and one for each of us..." Nicholas said. Lea just nodded as she yawned, her eyes open only slightly.

"Here we are. The three rooms on this side are all yours. We'll bring your baggage to your rooms tomorrow morning." Lea said. Nicholas and Kristoff brought the two girls into the bedroom and deposited them onto the bed. Nicholas kissed Elsa on the forehead as he tucked them both in and pulled the blanket over them. Nicholas looked over to the door where Kristoff was chuckling. Lea was leaning against the door frame, her eyes closed. She appeared to be asleep.

"Lea?" Kristoff called lightly. Lea just continued to sleep. Nicholas couldn't help but chuckle. Kristoff walked over to the Solarian Queen and gently shook her. Lea mumbled something before she slipped off the doorway and nearly fell to the floor, if it wasn't for Kristoff catching her in his arms. "Er...Nicholas? Help me..." He whispered. Nicholas, still chuckling, walked over to the doorway and called for the servants.

"Good evening sir?" A servant said, his eyes widened as he caught sight of the Queen sleeping in Kristoff's arms. "Erm, she's fallen asleep again?"

"It appears so. Why, is this common?" Nicholas asked with amusement.

"Apparently yes. She tends to stay up late and ends up falling asleep at random places. Is it okay if you could carry her to her bedroom? I'll show you where it is." The servant said. Kristoff looked at Nicholas as he shut the door to the girls bedroom.

"I...I suppose so." Kristoff said as he picked up Lea in his arms.

"If Anna sees this, she'll be so jealous...Though I must admit, this is rather cute." Nicholas teased as he followed Kristoff to the Solarian Queen's bedroom.

"Here it is your highness." The servant said as he bowed and left. Kristoff walked into Lea's bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

"C'mon Kristoff. I'm sleepy!" Nicholas muttered.

"I'm coming...Oh no." Kristoff muttered as Lea grabbed his arm like a pillow. He mouthed a 'Help me' to Nicholas who was quietly chuckling by the doorway. Nicholas approached the helpless prince and carefully removed Kristoff's arm from Lea's grip. "Thank goodness..."

Kristoff and Nicholas quietly exited the room and sighed with relief as they closed the door. "That was awkward." Kristoff muttered as he followed Nicholas back to their respective rooms.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Elsa and Anna quickly jumped awake at the sound of a roaring voice just outside of the door.

"What? Who?" Anna asked cluelessly.

"C'mon. It's breakfast time girls! Your boyfriends are already downstairs!" William called through the door.

"Okay!" Anna called out as she fell back to sleep, her sister still sleeping right next to her...

…

…

…

CRASH!

AAAAAAH!

Both Anna and Elsa screamed as they were buried under a massive pile of snow.

"WILLIAM!"

_At the dinning room..._

"About time you two woke up." Kristoff greeted as he watched Elsa and Anna enter the room. The sister's sat down next to each other and started to dig into the massive pile of food in front of them.

"Enjoyed your awakening?" William asked with a smirk as he sat down on the table.

"Do that again and I'll have my sister bury you in snow..." Anna said as she stuffed some bacon into her mouth.

"No harm done. I can dissipate that in an instant." William replied. He grabbed a pancake with his fork and shoved the entire thing into his mouth, to Anna and Elsa's amusement, just as his wife entered the room.

"William?" Lea cocked an eyebrow as William nearly choked on the pancake, seeing his wife standing next to him. He quickly swallowed the whole thing in one massive gulp, just as Nicholas and Kristoff tried desperately to hide their sniggers. William looked up at Lea innocently with a smile.

"Good morning dear." He said as he grabbed Lea and kissed her on the head. Lea sat down next to him as several more guest entered the room. "Aah! Welcome to my humble abode...or exremely, expensive castle which is better than yours. Which ever is more suiting..."

"William!" Lea snapped quietly.

"So, how was your trip?" William asked Elsa.

"Oh, it was Ok. Smooth sailing mostly." Elsa replied as she spread some butter on some toast. Several dignitaries sat down on the tables around the dining room. She then turned to her sister and said,"So...what's the occasion?"

"It's William_'s _birthday this weekend." Anna muttered to her sister.

"Oh, that's right." Elsa said. She tried to think of what kind of party William would hold but for some reason couldn't imagine it.

"William!" Nicholas called for William's attention. "Please tell me that there will be vodka!"

"What kind of fucking moron..."

"WILLIAM!" Lea snapped as several of the male dignitaries chuckled.

"...would hold a party without vodka! Of course there will be vodka! There will also be girls...many...uh..." William paused noticing the piercing glare that his wife was giving her. "...uh...i meant bears...There will be bears..."

Many of the dignitaries burst into laughter.

"Can we please just finish eating already." Lea said. "I have to handle the decorations and other stuff. Dear, why don't you show Elsa, Anna, Nicholas, and Kristopher..."

"It's Kristoff!"

"Whatever! Why don't you show them around the kingdom?" Lea asked.

"That's a great idea!" William said as he finished stuffing more food, Anna-style, into his mouth, to Lea's disappointment. "C'mon boys, girls and homo..."

"William! Don't make me hit you on the head again."

"...sapiens...You were saying woman?" William asked with a smirk as he looked at his glaring wife. He took the twitch in her eye as a sign that he should shut up and eat.

* * *

"C'mon! Let's go riding. It's the best way to explore Solaris." William said as he led Nicholas, Kristoff, Anna and Elsa towards the castle stables. "I don't suppose you bought your horses?"

"I did." Anna piped up.

"So did I!" Nicholas said. "Me and Caesar are inseparable."

As they approached the stables, they could see Rhea and Caesar already waiting for their riders.

"Where is your horse William?" Anna asked. William just gave a smile as he made a small gesture and created a horse out of ice and snow. It quickly stood up on it's hind legs and neighed before resting next to it's creator.

"Elsa ain't got nothing on you!" Nicholas said with a laugh before being hit on the back of the head by her. William mounted his snow horse, as Anna and Nicholas mounted theirs. Elsa decided to ride with Anna, and since Sven wasn't allowed on the ship, Kristoff rode with Nicholas, to his dismay.

"Right? Where first?" William asked. "The Polar mountain, The great wall or Crytex?"

"Cry...what?" Nicholas asked.

"Crytex! It's a small kingdom just about an hour away from here! It's very unique. You want to see it?" William asked.

"Sure. We've got all weekend." Anna said as they all started moving towards the Eastern get through the eastern gates, they had to pass through part of the city. Due to the rushing circumstances of Anna's last visit here, she could not explore the full depth of the kingdom of Solaris. Now that she wasn't in any rush, and she was with her sister, Anna could finally experience the full beauty of William's kingdom. The architecture of a majority of the buildings was similar to that of Corona, and even the people dressed similarly, which was strange considering they were even further north than Arendelle. Anna guessed the reason for such attire was because of William abilities. He could probably control the weather and make it warm in times when it should technically be freezing.

"Very friendly isn't he?" Elsa whispered into her sister's ear noticing how William greeted a majority of the people he met. "He seems to be widely accepted here."

"Well Solaris does have it's roots set in magical history." Anna stated. She wondered just how many other people in Solaris had magical powers or messed around with magic.

"I wish Arendelle accepted me as much." Elsa mumbled, barely audible to Anna.

"What do you mean? Everyone accepts you." Anna said.

"Not everyone. I forgot to tell you, but about 3 month after my coronation, Jarge mentioned about a plot by some of the locals to try and overthrow me as Queen. There were also plans to assassinate me when I went into town and some even planned to accuse me of witchcraft and get another kingdom to arrest me for it." Elsa said to Anna utter horror. "Other rumors even said that the only reason you were okay with my powers was because I had bewitched you with my magic and that you weren't really you."

"What? Who said that? If I find out who they are I will stick a sword up their..."

"Anna! That's not a very princess-like thing to say." Elsa said. "but anyway, the council took action and arrested anyone that had any involvement in these things whatsoever. They had them exiled from Arendelle or sent to Corona for imprisonment."

"Good! They deserve it!" Anna said, shocked at just how much some people hated magic. "And don't worry Elsa, I accept you for who you are voluntarily. You didn't bewitch me and even if you did, I wouldn't care. You're my sister, so I will never leave you. And Kristoff and Nicholas feel the same way too..."

"Oh thank you Anna. You don't know how much that means to me...especially from you." Elsa sniffled.

"Do you two ever stop crying?" Nicholas asked.

"We're sisters. We have emotions which is why we cry. Don't you have emotions?" Anna asked.

"Sure I do. Anger and Not Anger." Nicholas laughed while Anna just rolled her eyes.

"Open up the East gates!" William shouted to one of the guards. They complied and opened the gates revealing a long winded road that led to the mountains in the distance. "Now, that we are out of the city...what do you say about going a little faster?"

"I love fast!" Anna and Kristoff shouted in unison. Nicholas just nodded as well as he grabbed Caesar a little tighter. Elsa's eyes widened as her hold on Anna's waist tightened. Right on time too as Rhea suddenly sped up nearly causing Elsa to fall off. They all sped up the route towards the mountains, the morning sun lighting up the entire kingdom, as they approached a small ledge that gave them full view of the kingdom.

"Wow." Elsa uttered in awe as she gazed at the massive kingdom, the hills and the ocean on either side of where they were standing.

"You think that's amazing, you should have been their during sunset." Anna said as she pointed to the hills on the other side. "The mountains look amazing during sunset."

"I guess you weren't kidding when you said Solaris was beautiful." Elsa said as they took off again, even faster than before. Elsa just watched the trees pass by as she relaxed her grip on Anna's waist a bit. All that was now in her mind was, where and what was Crytex?

_Back at the castle..._

"Welcome to Solaris." Lea said to an arriving dignitary.

"Thank you your majesty. It is such an honor to be here in Solaris..." The dignitary said as he turned to his friend.

"If I may ask...what is your name?" Lea asked the dignitary.

"I am King Julian of the Kingdom of Almera. This is Tigerheart. He is my General." The dignitary said.

"Okay. Your guestrooms are on the North wing of the castle." Lea said. "The king will be back later if you wish to see him."

"No. It's okay. We're just here for the party this weekend." Almera said.

"Okay then. I'll be in the ballroom if you need me. Feel free to ask the servants for anything." Lea said as she left into the hallway.

"Which way did she say Lionheart?" The dignitary asked.

"North wing she said...and Tigerheart? Seriously Lecter?" Lionheart asked.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Lecter said as the two men proceeded towards the northern part. "And remember...this is purely reconnaissance."

_5 minutes from Crytex..._

"Are we there yet?"

"Seriously? I would have expected that from Anna..." William laughed.

"Makes a change..." Anna joked.

"Well you try sitting on the back of a horse for half an hour, while your sister keeps adjusting herself." Elsa moaned.

"Well, I'm just trying to make myself comfortable." Anna said as she, yet again, readjusted to Elsa's annoyance. "So how much further is Crytex?"

"It's just over that hill." William said as their steeds finished climbing the hill. The five royals looked towards the large plains below and was greeted by the magnificence and beauty of...nothing.

"Is it invisible?" Anna asked as she dismounted and stared at the empty plains beneath her. Elsa's eyes twitched in annoyance as she stared at the empty land.

"I rode for 30 minutes on the back of the most uncomfortable horse in the world...AAH!" Elsa screamed as she was thrown off by Rhea. Anna just giggled silently as she helped her sister up, Rhea glaring at the young Queen.

"Rhea doesn't like to be insulted." Anna said.

"You don't say." Elsa replied as she massaged her back and approached the ledge. "So where is Crytex?"

"Right there!" William stated as he pointed at the massive patch of grassland below him.

"Wow! It's invisible!" Anna said to her unamused sister.

"Actually...I only make Crytex when we need it..." William said as he dropped down to a lower ledge.

"What do you mean, make it?" Elsa asked.

"Well..." William lifted his hands causing a thin layer of ice to creep down like a snake to the land below. The minute it reached the center, a snowflake like design spread out to all corners. With a twitch of his hand, he caused the entire snowflake to explode in a massive burst of snowflakes which suddenly swept all over the plains creating numerous sculptures. In the center, a massive castle, at least 5 times the size of Elsa's castle, rose up high into the sky. Numerous buildings appeared all over the place along with trees, lamp posts, roads and various other structures...all made of ice. William then made a gesture with his hand causing light clouds to form above the kingdom bathing it in shade, just as a light snowfall started. As soon as the Ice castle was completed, William created numerous Ice sculptures resembling guards that stood by the entrance. By the time William had finished, and entire Kingdom of Ice and Snow had been created, partially larger than Arendelle.

He turned towards the four royals behind him, all of which were paralyzed in shock, gaping at the sight in front of them.

"How did you do that?" Elsa asked in awe.

"I have Ice powers." William replied plainly. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"I meant, how did you do that with your powers in that amount of time?" Elsa said.

"Why? Jealous?" William teased.

"Jea...Jealous?" Elsa screamed. "Why would I be jealous?"

"He made a kingdom in less time than it took to make your castle..." Anna said.

"He didn't even strain himself while doing it..." Nicholas added.

"He's now the king of two kingdoms..." Kristoff finalized.

"Are you finished?" Elsa asked, extremely annoyed. She then looked at the kingdom William had just created. "So...what's the use of this kingdom?"

"Well..." William started. "Have you ever heard of the Solarian Annual Snow Battle?"

"No. But I think I might like it." Anna said with a grin."What is it?"

"Well, every year, I re-create the entire kingdom out of ice and what we do is, we stage a massive snow battle. Sometimes it's Solaris on it's own, or sometimes it's Solaris vs another kingdom." William said. Anna just jumped and down gleefully at the thought of a kingdom wide snowball fight. She remembered the last one she had in Arendelle, where a commoner took down Elsa with a snowball to the face. Anna wouldn't stop talking about it for days after that. She wondered how extreme a snow battle would get in Solaris. She couldn't help it. She had to ask.

"What is the difference between the one we held in Arendelle and the one you hold here?" Anna asked.

"Magic." William said plainly as Elsa and Anna glanced at each other.

"What do you mean magic? There are more like us?" Elsa asked.

"No...not that I know of..." William stated. "What I mean is, I magically enchant the entire kingdom and take snow battles to a whole new level. In the Solarian Snow wars we have cannons, Ice and Snow soldiers, snow bombs, snow rifles and crossbows and even aerial attacks."

By this time Anna was just gaping in shock and Elsa couldn't help but laugh at her sister's shocked expression.

"Anna, I think I see drool coming out..." Elsa joked which snapped Anna out of her daze, causing her to wipe her mouth, though there wasn't any drool.

"Let's have a snowball battle!" Anna shouted.

"NO!" Elsa screamed.

"Just ignore her. She's a killjoy." Nicholas said causing Elsa to hit him on the arm. "ARGH! I'm bleeding! The snow Queen froze my arm...just joking!"

"I don't know." William said thoughtfully. "I'm not sure whether the people are ready for such a war."

"Exactly!" Elsa quickly added. "The people are not ready..."

"Then again...it's been a long time since we had a battle." William said, the sides of his lips curling upwards.

"Are you kidding?" Elsa asked desperately.

"Elsa, why are you so scared of having a snowball fight?" Anna asked. "We've done it many times before."

"Yeah...but that is different. It was one on one. Not One thousand against a thousand."

"That sounds even better. So many targets." Nicholas laughed. "Imagine, Marshmallow throwing a 2 ton snowball into the middle of the Ice town square."

"That's exactly what I'm scared about." Elsa muttered.

"C'mon Elsa. Please can we have a Solarian snowball fight." Anna pleaded.

"No." Elsa replied. "Well, you can, but I'm not getting involved."

"Oh, but that's what makes it so amazing." Anna said. "C'mon! Don't be a spoilsport. You never do anything extreme!"

"You calling, getting turned into a wolf, not extreme?" Elsa asked with a twitch in her eye. Anna just whistled in response.

"C'mon! You've now seen Crytex..."

"Who's idea was it to name this kingdom?" Kristoff asked.

"My wife's...but anyway, now you have seen this kingdom, it's time to go see some other places. We've got plenty of time. So, where do you wanna go now?" William asked.

"I don't know. Where else is there to go?" Nicholas asked.

"I know just the place!" William said with a sneer. "Who fancies a little competition?"

* * *

"I can't believe we had to visit some stupid small kingdom in the east! What was the use of visiting it anyway? There was nothing there!" Eugene groaned as he walked off the ship.

"Oh stop complaining dear." Rapunzel told him. "So, I heard that Anna and Elsa should be here now."

"Is Kristoff and Nicholas with them?" Eugene asked, suddenly alert.

"I believe so...why?" Rapunzel asked. She was suddenly pulled towards Maximus by a speedy Eugene. "Eugene! Where are we going?"

"To see our friends! I'm not partying in Solaris without those psychopaths!" Eugene stated as he mounted Maximus, Rapunzel sitting behind him.

"Of course, the three stooges aren't complete without all the three of them..." Rapunzel mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

* * *

"Are...You...Shitting...Me...?" Nicholas asked a grinning William.

"This is The Bridge to...well...i don't really know. Most people tend not to care where this bridge goes for some reason." William said.

"I don't blame them." Kristoff muttered. In front of the five royals was a massive 930 ft deep valley, them standing on the ridge of one side. And stretching to the other side was an extremely long and thin rope bridge that was made out of...ice. The bridge was at least 600 foot long and looked like it was barely holding itself together.

"Don't let the condition of it fool you. It's stronger than you think." William sneered as he glanced between the royals and his ice bridge. "So, who wants to cross first?"

"Are you fucking with us?" Kristoff asked in shock, which resulted in Anna hitting him on the back side of the head and scowling about his language. To be honest though, Anna, along with Elsa, didn't seem to care as much though as they were too focused on the delicate, and extremely poorly built, ice bridge in front of them.

"No I am not." William said.

"Who in their right mind would dare cross that?" Anna asked.

"137 kings, 48 queens, 7240 commoners..."

"Ok, Ok! We get it! There is more than one moron in this world." Kristoff chuckled, but his expression turned serious as he looked at the bridge again. "So, what is on the other side?"

"An abandoned castle. It's quite spooky, but it's also amazing." William said. "So what do you say we take a trip over there and explore it. I mean, we are a curious bunch right?. Don't act like a bunch of cowards!"

"Well, I for one am not going to be called a coward at such a close proximity to my kingdom so..." Nicholas started to walk on the rope bridge, which to his surprise was actually more stable than it looked. Though he would never admit it, deep inside, a tiny sliver of fear was present. He slowly walked across the bridge not even bothering to look down, which may or may not be due to the 900 ft crevice below him.

"If he can do it, so can I..." Kristoff said, then started to sweat as he walked on the bridge following the Russian prince. Rhea and Caesar followed directly after leaving Elsa, Anna and William standing there alone.

"Well, I'll see you two later." William smiled as he too started to walk across the bridge.

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Rapunzel asked her husband.

"Of course. We've been here before. Remember, William showed us to that abandoned castle on the other side of that valley." Eugene said.

"You mean the valley with the scary bridge?" Rapunzel asked. Eugene and Maximus snorted causing Rapunzel to growl and hit Eugene backside.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You were so fearful. You were like 'S-s-s-so s-s-s-cary. Help me Eugene'..." Eugene mocked in a high pitched shrill causing his wife to growl even deeper.

"I...did...not...say...that." Rapunzel said through gritted teeth.

"Now now dear. You know it's bad to lie."

* * *

"ELSA! GET OFF ME YOU SNOW WIMP!" Anna squealed. Her sister was holding her waist tightly, eyes closed and constantly shaking. "SNOW QUEEN!"

"WHAT!" Elsa cried in fear, unaware of the guys who were crying with laughter. Even Rhea and Caesar couldn't help but grin at the Queen's whimpers.

"Open your eyes already!" Anna screamed into her sister's ear.

"N-No!" Elsa replied, tightening her grip on Anna causing her to start gasping for air. To Anna's disappointment, Elsa refused to open her eyes throughout the entire crossing, and even started to hyperventilate halfway to the other end. The minute Anna reached the other end, she threw her sister off who immediately fell to the ground and just laid there breathing heavily, her hand over her racing heart.

"I have no idea where you got your courage from..." Anna said as she helped her sister up."Papa was fearless and Mama nearly fell of the roof trying to get me once, but I never heard her scream."

Elsa just shot Anna a glare in response as she mounted Rhea...where she was immediately thrown off again.

"Hey!" Elsa squealed as she hit the ground.

"Sorry. Rhea only lets me mount her first before anyone else." Anna said from atop her horse. She helped her sister on soon after, just as William returned on his ice horse which he had dissipated upon arriving at the bridge.

"Right, ready? The abandoned castle is just over there..." William pointed to a hill about half a mile away which appeared to be covered in dark ominous clouds with nothing but darkness bathing it.

"Abandoned castle? This is going to be awesome!" Nicholas and Anna said together before they giggled. Elsa and Kristoff just shot a look at each other.

* * *

"WOW!" Eugene and Rapunzel gasped in unison upon seeing the Ice kingdom that William had created. "That's amazing!"

"You think that he'll be holding a snowball fight anytime soon?" Rapunzel asked.

"I hope so. I am so tempted to try and take down the Snow Queen myself." Eugene said ecstatically as he rode down the path heading toward the valley bridge.

"Good luck with that dear. She'll make short work of you." Rapunzel giggled.

"Not if I'm on William's side she won't. I can see it now. Me leading an army of Ice soldiers and troops into a massive snowball battle against Elsa. All of us firing at once and burying her in a ton of snow." Eugene visualized as his wife giggled behind him.

"Yeah...meanwhile, she brings all the snow from the north mountain towards the top of your head. I'm sure that will end nicely." Rapunzel replied.

"It will all be worth it. I will be victorious!" Eugene roared. Maximus and Rapunzel just snorted in response.

"If you win against Elsa then I'll be willing to take things with you to the next level."

"I'M GONNA WIN!"

* * *

"Let's go inside!"

"NO!" Elsa and Kristoff both screamed in unison.

"I know you have a fear of hurting me, and a fear of heights, and a fear of using your powers, and a fear of camping, and a fear..."

"Are you done yet Anna?" Elsa growled.

"Well come on Elsa. It's only a big, dark, abandoned castle where many people have died in and probably are still haunting. What's so scary about entering it?" Anna asked.

"Everything!" Elsa squealed. "Can we please go back now!"

"Sorry Elsa." William said. "Lea wanted me to show you around Solaris, so that's what I'm doing. You can't explore the amazingness of this kingdom without exploring the rural areas first."

"Amazingness? I don't think an old, abandoned castle surrounded by dark clouds is _amazing_!" Elsa groaned. As if things couldn't get any worse, it suddenly started to rain. "Great! Just great!"

"Oh stop your wining Elsa!" Anna snapped. "C'mon! Let's go inside! I'm soaking already." Elsa had no choice but to obey and follow the other four royals.

_Inside the Abandoned Castle..._

"HELLO?"

"Nicholas!" Elsa squealed before she gripped her sister's torso again.

"Elsa! Seriously?" Anna didn't even scream this time. She just shook her head and took her sister's hand, pulling her next to her and putting an arm around Elsa's neck. Elsa just snuggled closer to Anna, surprised at just how fearless her younger sister appeared to be.

"Wimp..." Nicholas muttered to William's amusement. "So, what is this place?"

"Well," William started as he led the four Arendellians deeper into the castle. "This castle actually predates Solaris. Before, Solaris was nothing but a small village accompanying a mid-sized kingdom called...well, I'm not sure what this kingdom was called...but anyway, according to legends, it was home to a powerful sorcerer. This sorcerer went insane and burnt the kingdom to the ground after he got accused of witchcraft. This is the room where the king and his troops supposedly held off the villagers while his son and wife escaped. From what I heard, the son and queen managed to make it somewhere near the edge of the valley before an arrow shot by someone hit the queen straight in the heart, killing her instantly right in front of her son."

"What?" Anna asked in shock, the other 3 just gaping. Elsa's gape slowly turned into a frown. Where had she heard this story before?

"Yeah. So the son went insane and burnt the entire kingdom to the ground in revenge before fleeing south to god knows where. They say that the Fire Prince cursed this land so that all the villagers that tried to kill him will roam this castle and the ruins of this kingdom forever. But they are just myths. Trust me, there are no ghosts here. We've checked over and over again." William looked at the two sister's upon finishing and was surprised to see that Elsa was a shade paler, which really stood out on her already pale body. "What's wrong?"

"My sister scares easily." Anna teased as she felt her sister's grip on her tighten. "Let's go deeper inside."

"Okay. Follow me."

William led them down the dark hallways, which was surprising considering it was still morning, towards the throne room of this castle. Upon entering, an eerie darkness greeted them all.

"Why did we even agree to come here?" Elsa whispered into Anna's ear. She just shrugged in response, not a sliver of fear showing on her face.

"This is where the King supposedly died. He was shot in the entrance where we entered and then he crawled here and died from the blood loss." William said as he looked around the musty and ominous room.

"Uh, that skeleton over there isn't the king's body any chance is it?" Kristoff asked pointing towards a blackened skeleton that was laying near one of the thrones. William approached it and carefully inspected it before he picked something up and looked at it. He turned around and showed the four royals a dust covered, golden crown. Anna and Elsa's eyes widened in shock.

"I think it might be..." William mumbled to himself. Despite telling Elsa and Anna otherwise, to be truthful, he hadn't actually surveyed the entire castle before until today. He used to come here accompanied by at least a dozen men and the furthest he had ever gone was the main hall. He had never explored the throne room till today, but in his act to impress the Snow Queen and her sister, he just pretended that he did.

"Well..." William said as he tossed the crown aside, "Let's continue on our journey eh?"

He led them out of the throne room and back down the dark hallways towards a damaged staircase leading to the upper floors. Elsa maintained her tight grip on Anna as they all climbed the stairs to the next floor revealing another set of dark hallways. The windows on these corridors were draped with black cloth bringing the light level down to almost nothing. William did a small gesture with his hand creating five small candles out of ice which, to the Arendellian's surprise, began to glow illuminating the entire hallway.

"Anna. Can we please...go back..." Elsa whispered into her ear in an almost silent whisper. There was frost surrounding her on the floor.

"Don't worry Elsa. I'll be here for you." Anna said to her elder sister as she kissed her on the forehead. It was kind of funny to Anna that she was doing this considering that it was supposed to be the elder who comforts the younger...not the other way round. She ruffled her sister's hair slightly before accompanying her down the hallway, following the Solarian King.

They eventually came to a large wooden door with a Lion emblem engraved into it. William tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. He pushed harder but still the door didn't move.

"If it's sealed I don't think you should open it." Kristoff quietly said. Nicholas was starting to get a little bit annoyed at the proximity of Kristoff to himself. He slowly walked towards the door and forced his weight against it, William following as well. Slowly, with the combined effort of the two men, the door began to creak open. The five of them coughed as the smell of stale air escaped from the room. The doors finally opened completely exposing a dusty and dark bedroom, the only light coming from the ice candles that William had created.

"I-I'm s-s-scared." Kristoff whimpered as he held on to his wife, squeezing on the left side of Anna, since Elsa was on the other side. Anna just shook her head at how cowardly her husband and sister were. She looked at Nicholas who was busy focusing on containing his laughter. Anna shot him a 'Help your girlfriend Elsa' look, but he just grinned in response as he entered the room. Anna just dragged her husband and sister in with her.

"Any ghosts in here?" Anna whispered creepily. She bit back a giggle when she felt Elsa and Kristoff shiver next to her.

_SLAM!_

"AAAAAH!"

"SHUT IT...Kristoff?" Anna asked in shock as she found out who really let out the girlish scream. "I thought that was Elsa."

"Well, Kristoff may have let out the scream, but it looks like your sister has turned into a ghost." William laughed. Indeed, Elsa was now completely pale, the same paleness she was when she had lost a lot of blood in Reimarch's cove, which concerned Anna a bit. "As for you..."

William turned towards a sniggering Nicholas who revealed himself to be the one who had slammed the door shut. Nicholas' laughter was interrupted as Elsa stormed up to him and hit him in the arm.

"Sorry..." Nicholas giggled as he held Elsa close to him. Surprisingly, Elsa, despite being angry, did not resist which may or may not have anything to do with the dark, scary castle they were in right now. "Now, let me just open this door...nngh!"

"Nicholas?" William asked.

"Uh, I think it's stuck." Nicholas told them all, to Kristoff and Elsa's horror.

"What do you mean stuck?" William asked.

"Well, I mean it won't open! Shit! I think I jammed it!" Nicholas said as he let go of Elsa and tried desperately to pull open the doors.

"Nice job you Russian twat!" Kristoff muttered as he ran over and helped to pull the doors open.

"Hey guys..."

"Try pulling harder Nicholas!" Kristoff moaned.

"Guys?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Nicholas retorted as he forced all his weight backwards nearly slamming into Elsa.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?" The three men screamed in unison.

"I think I found a secret passage way!" Anna said pointing towards a wardrobe that she had pushed aside, revealing a dark entrance that led to somewhere.

"How did you find that?" William asked as he approached the entrance and looked inside.

"My castle has lots of hidden passages that I used for sneaking around when I was younger." Anna said.

"I think you mean, our castle." Elsa corrected to which Anna just poked out her tongue in response.

"Nice job Anna." William said as he lit up the hidden passageway with his Ice candle. Elsa held onto Anna again as they entered the passage, Kristoff and Nicholas following right behind them.

"Where does this lead?" Elsa asked. William just shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk down the passageway. They eventually came out in a small, dark room with no visible entry or exit points. The entire room was covered in empty shelves and dusty books. "What is this place?"

"Looks like some sort of...apothecary." William said as he peered around the empty shelves. Most were covered in spiderwebs and dust, though a few had some instruments that looked like they were used in the kitchen. "I think they used to make potions here."

"You think? You mean you haven't been here before?" Elsa asked.

"Well, actually no. I didn't even know this room existed." William said. In truth he didn't know half of the castle existed.

"Can we please just focus on finding a way out!" Kristoff said as he stood close to Anna.

"Guys!" Nicholas' voice came faintly from the corridor to their left. "I think I've found a way out!"

The four of them rushed towards the Russian prince who was standing in a large circular room with half a dozen tunnels leading out in all directions.

"Oh C'mon!" Kristoff moaned. "Now what?"

"Should we split up?" Anna asked.

"NO!" Was the reply of everyone.

"So what do we do then?" Anna asked as she looked inside on of the tunnels. She gasped when she thought of an idea. "Wait here! I'll check which ones have a dead end and I'll tell you, since you're all too scared to split up or accompany me."

"You are not going in there alone!" Elsa said worriedly.

"I'll go with." Nicholas volunteered. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts, or demons, or creepy crawlies, or monsters or..."

"Enough Nicholas..." Elsa whimpered as she cuddled Anna tightly, failing to notice the snow falling from above or the ice that was forming virtually everywhere. With a wave of his hand, William dissipated all the snow and ice but it immediately started to return. Nicholas just chuckled as he walked over and comforted the queen, allowing Anna to escape her clutches and select a tunnel.

"We'll try this one first." Anna pointed to the tunnel on her left. William just nodded as Nicholas left the three of them and accompanied Anna down the tunnel. As soon as they were out of earshot Nicholas asked, "Alright, what's the real reason you wanted to come here alone?"

"I want to play a prank!" Anna said with a giggle as she looked around the small tunnel.

"We're stuck inside a haunted castle, searching for a way out and the only thing you can think of is scaring your sister and husband even more?" Nicholas asked with amusement.

"Yep." Anna laughed.

"Are you sure you don't share any Russian heritage?" Nicholas asked with a laugh. "You're fearless, optimistic, love pulling pranks and nearly never stop doing crazy stuff."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Anna said. "So, how do you think we should pull this off?"

"You know your sister and husband are probably going to kill you once we get back out of this castle right?"

"It'll all be worth it. Hmm, I have the perfect idea!"

* * *

"I am not going in there!" Eugene said plainly as he stared at the abandoned building. The Coronian couple knew they were in there because the Solarian King, and Arendellian Princess's horses were waiting outside.

"Oh don't be a wimp!" Rapunzel teased as she entered the main entrance pulling a cowardly Eugene in with her.

"B-But what if there's ghosts or monsters?" Eugene whimpered as he walked close to his wife.

"You should be more concerned about any mini snowstorms or blizzard that might form. I don't think that Elsa is the most courageous of people." Rapunzel laughed at the thought of Elsa screaming and gripping her sister like a koala.

* * *

"Where are they? They've been gone for too long now." Elsa said with concern.

"Too long? They've been gone for 2 minutes." William replied as he calmly made a crossbow out of ice.

"I don't suppose you could make me one of those..." Kristoff asked. William shook his head in response.

_AAAAHH!_

Elsa's eyes widened upon hearing the scream. "That was Anna!" She squealed in fear as Kristoff started to panic. The scream also caught William's attention as he stood up and loaded the Ice bow he had crafted.

_MOTHER OF GOD!_

"That was Nicholas!" Elsa shouted as she too started to panic. "ANNA! NICHOLAS!"

"Shut it!" William replied as he held the crossbow in a firing position and slowly made his way down the tunnel that Anna and Nicholas had disappeared into. "Follow me..."

"Do we have to?" Kristoff asked quietly.

"Do you want to stay here on your own?"

This was more than enough of a response for Kristoff and Elsa to shut them up and make them follow the Solarian King.

* * *

"You are a cruel sister, you know that?" Nicholas commented as he watched Anna set up several objects in various positions. "What are you doing?"

"Here, hold this!" Anna said handing Nicholas a sword.

"The hell am I supposed to do with this, scratch my back with it? It's blunter than a cinder block." Nicholas moaned as he inspected the poorly maintained sword that Anna had given him.

"Right, here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Rapunzel asked. A couple of minutes ago, Eugene had been as scared as a child at the thought of entering the castle. To fix this, Rapunzel whispered something into his ear which for some reason had caused the prince to become fearless, though how long it would last, Rapunzel didn't know. If he started becoming cowardly again, she would just say that the castle was filled with gold. That will get him fearless. On the other hand, Eugene's poor navigation skills made Rapunzel slightly regret making him the leader.

"I think this is where they went." Eugene told her as he entered the throne room. He gasped upon catching something in the distance and ran over to it. He picked up the golden crown that William had tossed aside earlier on and showed it to his wife.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked with a cocked brow as Eugene stuffed the crown into his pocket. "once a criminal, always a criminal..."

"What...It's not theft if the owner is already dead. It's called repossession." Eugene mocked as he looked around the throne room for anymore artifacts. "It'll gain a lot of money..."

"You're the Prince of Corona. We have the entire kingdom's money at our disposal." Rapunzel stated. "What's a tiny crown going to do...and the repossession from that crown might not be the one you are thinking of."

"Meh! I don't believe in ghost or monsters or silly kids stuff like that." Eugene said as he pushed aside a chair revealing a secret passage, which he carelessly entered.

"Right, you don't believe in ghosts or monsters, yet you saw Mother Gothel break apart when you cut my hair, you saw me resurrect you with my powers and we nearly froze in Arendelle by Queen Elsa who has ice powers..." Rapunzel said with a roll of her eyes as she followed Eugene.

"Your point is?"

"Magic is real, yet you refuse to believe in ghosts!"

"Well, ghosts and magic are two different things. Being able to build a castle out of ice is one thing. Being able to walk the earth after dying...well, that's something else completely."

"I can't believe we are even having such a conversation as this." Rapunzel groaned to Eugene's annoyance.

"Stop moaning. You were the one who started this conversation in the first place. Besides, if ghosts and demons really existed, then where are they? How come I can't just call out random names of dead people and the appear in front of me?" Eugene answered back as he walked down a flight of stairs into a dark hallway. He grabbed a torch and lit it with his lighter before lighting a second one and handing it to Rapunzel.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course!"

"So how comes it looks like no one has come down this passageway for centuries?"

"I don't know! Where else would they have gone to?"

"Do you know where we even came from?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course. We came from there..." Eugene frowned when he realized the place he was pointing at had 4 tunnels leading in random directions. Rapunzel just sighed as she looked at her stumped husband who was desperately trying to figure out where the hell they were.

"Dear, I love you...but you are a moron!"

"Aaah, but I'm your moron."

_Sigh..._

* * *

"A-Anna?" Elsa called out fearfully.

"Prince Kristoff...Queen Elsa. Could you do me a favor?" William asked politely.

"Um, okay."

"GET OFF ME!" He said as he threw off Elsa and Kristoff who had their arms wrapped around him like he was a pole. "Now, can we please act like a bunch of mature adults and look properly. They couldn't have gone far..."

_Help me..._

William's eyes widened as he stared into the distant darkness where the whisper appeared to come from. He looked to his left and sighed when he saw that Elsa and Kristoff were cowering on top of each other.

_Please..._

"If this is some kind of prank I'm gonna rip you god damn head off!" William yelled down the hallway. He could have sworn he heard a snigger but pushed the thought aside when a noise came from behind him. He turned around and looked at the darkness behind him but saw nothing. He then faced front and walked towards the voice.

"Wait, we aren't going to go there..." Elsa whispered.

"That's where your sister went, unless you rather we not look for her." William said. Elsa just gulped and slowly walked with William into the darkness, Kristoff trailing behind.

_Come closer..._

"I swear, if that is Anna I'm going to kill her." William muttered.

"Me too..." Elsa muttered with a scowl, but that turned back into fear almost immediately.

_You're all going to die..._

The sound of this whisper sent shivers down William spine as Kristoff and Elsa whimpered and grabbed a hold of him. This sound, unlike the others came from behind him. He turned around and squinted at the darkness but, yet again, saw nothing. He continued to stare into the darkness for several seconds where he could have sworn he saw a figure move but he turned back around where he saw a flicker of light form in front.

They eventually came across a small cavern with water running down the middle. Where the hell were they? They weren't in the castle anymore, that's for sure. They looked around the cavern. The light from their Ice candles illuminated the cavern and all the features of it, dancing off the stalagmites and creating false shadows on many of the walls. The creepiness of this place put Reimarch's cove to shame.

"Anna? Nicholas?" Elsa called out quietly.

_BANG!_

The three of them jumped around as a gate came crashing down behind them, sealing them in. Elsa screamed as she pointed towards on of the ledges where an axe wielding figure jumped down and roared in a very ghastly way. Suddenly, a very loud pitched shrill from their right caused them all to shake as another, slimmer figure jumped down and held up a sword.

"FUCK THIS!" William screamed as he started running towards the other side of the cavern into the tunnels as Elsa and Kristoff followed, both screaming for their lives. They continued running around a corner towards a small room with a tunnel and two doors. William slammed the door shut behind them and sealed it shut.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"WHAT THE?" William screamed as he looked at the locked door where the banging noise was coming from. He looked at the door and held his crossbow up as he slowly approached the door.

"WILLIAM!" Elsa squealed as she held onto a fearful Kristoff.

"You know Elsa..." William said as he approached the door, "This would be a lot easier if the entire room wasn't coated in ice!"

"S-Sorry." Elsa stuttered as she tried to remove the ice, but only succeeded partially. William slowly reached for the door handle just as he heard Kristoff unsheathe a sword from the sheathe on the wall, though how Kristoff would even be able to use it in his current condition was unimaginable. William slowly grabbed the door handle and ripped it open revealing nothing but darkness. The entire room was completely empty and there was nothing inside it.

"C-Can we p-please go now." Elsa cried as she approached the tunnel. William nodded as he closed the door and walked down the tunnel towards wherever it ended.

* * *

_AAAH!_

"What was that?" Eugene asked, his courage suddenly deteriorating as he looked down the tunnel they were heading down.

"I don't know." Rapunzel whispered. In an effort to not show up as a wimp in front of Eugene, she hid her fear, because if she showed it Eugene would never let her hear the end of it. The two of them started to walk down the tunnel when a glint caught the corner of Eugene's eye. He looked to his right where he saw a small carving in the tunnel wall. He slowly approached it and stared at it. It appeared to be Nordic in origin. The language appeared to be viking runes, yet some of the symbols he had never seen before. Another glint at the top of it caught his eye. It was a small Silver colored rock. He reached up for it.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Rapunzel told him. He ignored her and continued to reach for the rock. Upon grabbing it he screamed.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel squealed in response. Her expression of panic turned to one of anger when Eugene suddenly started to laugh as he turned around and showed his wife the object.

"Oh you are so gullible!" He laughed as Rapunzel approached him. He stooped when Rapunzel tackled him to the ground and grabbed him by his hair. "ARGH! NO! NOT THE HAIR! I"M SORRY!"

"YOU...ASS...HOLE!" Rapunzel screamed as she shook him violently. He eventually managed to force her off and couldn't help but chuckle at the look of fury on Rapunzel's face. He quickly stopped when he saw the deadly glare that she was giving him.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist!" He said as he approached his wife who immediately tried to pull away. "Oh c'mon! I said I was sorry. Can't you have a little fun?"

"FUN? You call screaming to death fun?" Rapunzel asked, her anger replaced by sadness.

"Hey, I thought it would be funny. I didn't think that you would get so upset." Eugene said honestly.

"You really scared me. I thought something happened."

"I'm sorry." Eugene said guiltily as he pulled Rapunzel into a hug.

_AAAH!_

"What the heck was that now?" Eugene asked as he helped Rapunzel to her feet and grabbed the strange object.

"That sounded like Elsa." Rapunzel said. They started running towards the source of the scream. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure." Eugene said as he looked over the strange silver object he had taken. He shrugged as he pocketed it and sped up.

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Elsa roared as she lunged at her laughing sister. Nicholas was busy trying to avoid William and Kristoff who were busy trying to grab his throat. Elsa caught up to her sister and tackled her to the ground before she immediately started to strangle her.

"ACK! EL...SA!" Anna gasped as she tried to free her neck of Elsa's grip, but failed. Elsa materialized a massive snowball and stuffed it into Anna's mouth, but this time, also materialized a rod of ice and shoved it into Anna's mouth to ensure that the snow really went down her throat. Anna's eyes widened when she accidentally inhaled and started to cough. She rolled over, knocking Elsa off in the process just as William finally grabbed a hold of Nicholas and punched him lightly in the gut. Nicholas doubled over in laughter as he clutched his stomach. William finished it off by burying Nicholas in an avalanche that made Elsa's snow piles look pitiful. He then turned over to the sisters where Elsa was staring wildly at her choking sister.

Anna was constantly coughing as she tried desperately to cough out the snow that she had incidentally inhaled. Elsa looked at her sister with a slight smile thinking this was some joke but her look turned to one of horror when she realized that her sister really was choking, her face turning pale.

"ANNA!" She yelled as she hit her sister on the back in an attempt to help dislodge the snow from her throat.

_COUGH!_

Anna coughed out a snowball sized lump of snow and immediately collapsed to the floor gasping for air.

"Anna! Are you alright?" Kristoff asked as he knelt next to his wife and held her.

"I'm... _cough... _fine." Anna uttered as she coughed a couple more times. William walked over and handed Anna a flask of water that he had crafted out of ice. 'That was unexpected...I deserved it..."

"Well, that's new for you..." Kristoff chuckled as he let a frowning Anna go. "Maybe, of you didn't pull that prank on us then maybe your sister wouldn't...uhh...Elsa?"

Anna looked over to where her sister was kneeling and gasped when she saw Elsa shaking, tears streaming down her face.

"Elsa?" Anna asked lightly as she approached her sister who, to Anna's shock, immediately recoiled and held her hands to her chest.

"No! Stay away!" Elsa said with a sniffle. "I hurt you! Stay away!"

Those last five words stung Anna like never before. Anna realized that her choking on the snow sent her sister into a state of fear thinking that she had yet again hurt her sister. "Elsa, It's alright I'm fine."

Elsa looked at Anna before letting a tear fall and looking to the floor.

"Elsa." Anna muttered as she tried to approach her sister. Elsa immediately tried to pull away but was not fast enough as Anna grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"What did I miss?" Nicholas asked as he tumbled out of the snow pile William had dumped on him. His face fell when he saw the frightened and tearful state Elsa was in. "Nothing good I think..."

William and Kristoff decided to leave the sisters alone as they started searching for a way out. Elsa tried again to pull out of Anna's grip but she just tightened her hold in response.

"Anna. Please let me go...i hurt you again...I'm sorry..." Elsa sobbed.

"No you didn't! I deserved that!" Anna admitted as she tried to cuddle her resistive sister. "I'm fine, see..."

"But you were choking...I was so angry but I hurt you again...I'm a monst..."

"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT WORD!" Anna shouted to Elsa shock. Realizing that she had just screamed at her elder sister, Anna gave a sly smile as she helped Elsa to her feet. "You didn't hurt me Elsa. It's all my fault. Yes, I did choke on your snowball, but I should never have played that prank on you."

"Yeah, that's right." Kristoff said.

"Shut it." William told him.

"I'm sorry Anna..." Elsa said as Anna embraced her.

"Don't worry. If it's any consolation, I'll just get William to make me a snowball and I'll do the same thing as well to you." Anna joked.

"Okay." Elsa whimpered.

"Err, that was a joke Elsa." Anna said with a frown.

"Oh..."

It didn't take long for Elsa to forget about the incident, mainly because Anna forced her to. That and Anna joked about bringing her to grand Pabbie and having that memory removed, which Elsa actually believed Anna would do. Anna just face palmed after that. They had now been wandering the tunnels for well over 30 minutes and had still not found any exit.

"We are going round in circles!" Nicholas screamed.

"Calm down Nick!" William said. He looked at Kristoff who was now back to his 'fear of the dark tunnels' phase, and saw Elsa clutching her sister while continuously glancing between the back and the front. "Well, everything is back to normal. Oh, Anna. Nicholas."

"Hmm?" Anna responded.

"Great job on the prank by the way." William said. "I must say, you did show Solarian spirit in that prank. And I, the king of pranks, congratulate you for it..."

"Actually, it had more of a Russian spirit to it." Nicholas corrected.

"There was no vodka, so it had Solarian spirit!" William replied to Nicholas' annoyance. "Especially the voices. That really freaked Kristoff and Elsa out."

"Excuse me, but you were one shade paler as well!" Kristoff said in embarrassment, as Anna was sniggering at him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the one whimpering and holding on to me like a 5 year old!" William retorted causing Kristoff to redden even further. "Anyway, the part I really loved was when you banged on the door and disappeared when I opened it. God, that really scared us all.

"I'm sorry, what door?" Anna asked in confusion as she looked at Nicholas, who was all staring at William quizzically.

"You know, the door where you banged on it from inside a dark room and you disappeared when I opened it. There was no escape route in that room..." William said, his smile fading slightly.

"We never banged on no door. After the cavern attack, we took a back route to this tunnel which is where you found us, We never knocked at no room." Anna said. The look on Anna and Nicholas' face was more than enough to convince William, Elsa and Kristoff that they indeed, were not the one's who banged on that door.

"Well, if you never banged..." William's eyes widened at the thought that maybe, just maybe...

"Is something wrong?" Nicholas asked.

"N-No..." William stuttered. He just shook his head and pushed the thought aside. "On another note, what exactly did you whisper when we were in the tunnel?"

"The stuff we whispered like ghosts?" Nicholas asked.

"Yes."

"We whispered, _Help me_, _Please_, and _Come closer_." Anna said to William's surprise. He gulped and that did not go unnoticed by Anna.

"William? What did you hear?" Anna asked.

"We heard all the three you said...and..." He looked at Elsa who seemed like she was about to faint. "and..._you're all going to die..._we...we thought that was you..."

"Yeaaaa...no!" Anna said. "I wouldn't take it _that_ far!"

"I think this all points to a sign." Kristoff said.

"What sign?"

"That we should get the hell out of here!" Kristoff yelled. No one needed telling twice. They all ran down the tunnel, not planning on stopping till they saw the light of day.

* * *

"Hurry up Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled as they ran down the tunnel. The scream came from just over here.

* * *

"I see light ahead!" Kristoff yelled as he caught sight of the Orange glow ahead. They continued to run towards the source of the light which appeared to be getting closer, but not from their running. The five of them slowly slowed down and eventually stopped noticing two shadows approaching from in front.

"Who is that?" A trembling Elsa whispered into Anna 's ear.

"I don't think I want to find out." Kristoff muttered. William aimed his Ice bow at the incoming shadows. He took aim as the shadows appeared to get closer. Suddenly a figure appeared in front and without hesitation, William fired the Ice arrow.

_ARGH!_

"WHAT THE HECK!" Eugene screamed as the arrow barely missed him. Rapunzel gasped upon catching sight of the arrow embedded into the side of the tunnel, mere inches from a glaring Eugene's face. "Who shot that?"

William tossed the Ice bow aside and dissipated it as he pointed silently to Elsa, a giggle escaping form Nicholas and Kristoff.

"Sorry, but we thought you were a ghost or something." William said.

"Ghosts? Seriously? What is wrong with everyone here?" Eugene asked.

"Why were you screaming?" Rapunzel asked them.

"Oh, Anna and Nicholas thought it was funny to play a prank on the three of us and nearly scared us to death in the process." Kristoff told them as the Coronian couple let out a laugh.

"Damn! I can't believe I missed that." Eugene said.

"You wouldn't have thought it was funny if you were with us when they pranked us." Kristoff growled. "Now, can we please just find a way out of here!"

"Found one!" Anna yelled as she pointed to a staircase at the end of a branch off from the tunnel. "Do you suppose it's a way out?"

"Only one way to find out!" William stated as he walked down the tunnel and started climbing the stairs.

* * *

William pushed the top of the ground up with his powers revealing the dark clouds over the outside hills. He was quickly pushed out by the others as they all scrambled out onto the outside ground.

"Thank goodness!" Kristoff shouted in relief as he lay on the grassy ground. "I never thought I would see the sunshine again!"

"What sunshine?" Elsa asked as she looked at the gloomy skies. William looked around trying to see where they were and gasped when he caught sight of the scene behind him.

"What's so...oh..." Anna gaped at what she was seeing, everyone following as well. The staircase they had taken took them towards an abandoned graveyard at the edge of the castle. In this graveyard was hundreds of wrecked, or heavily damaged graves, most if not all unmarked.

"What is this place?" Rapunzel asked.

"I don't know." William replied. "I've never seen this place before." He looked at some of the gravestones. They appeared to be at least several hundreds years old. But one stone caught his eye in particular, not because it was unique, but because it wasn't in the graveyard at all. He walked over to it and inspected it.

_Here lies Queen Elaine of ….._

The name of the kingdom appeared to had been etched off.

"Do you think we could go back to Solaris now?" Kristoff asked. "It's getting kind of chilly and I don't know whether it's the weather or Elsa."

"Yeah. It's getting kind of late. Lea is probably worried about where we are." William said wearily as he continued to stare at the grave stone. "Let's go."

_30 minutes later..._

"I don't suppose that melts." Elsa said as she stared at the Ice kingdom.

"Does your Ice castle melt?" William replied. Instead of leading them back along the path they had came from earlier on, he took a route down a slope towards the kingdom of Ice he had created.

"Where are you going?" Anna asked as she followed the Solarian King, the others following just behind her.

"C'mon! I wanna show you my castle." William said. He led them down the Ice kingdom's town square towards a massive set of gates. Embedded in the gates appeared to be a snowflake design. Actually, the snowflake appeared to be embedded nearly everywhere. It differed form Elsa's design a bit since it was smoother rather than spiky. They eventually came across the courtyard right in front of the Ice castle.

"Wow!" Kristoff gasped as he stared at the breathtaking design and elegance of William's ice castle. "Elsa's Ice castle ain't got nothing on this."

"I agree." Anna giggled. She giggled harder when she heard her sister groan from behind her. "What's wrong Elsa? Jealous."

"Shut it..."

_Inside the main hall..._

"This place is HUGE!" Nicholas screamed the last word out causing it to echo around the entire hall. "Do you think you could build me one of these?"

"50 Bars of gold and I'll give it a try." William replied with a smirk. Nicholas just snorted and shook his head. "Never mind."

"This would be an epic place for a snowball fight." Anna said as a small grin appeared on William's face, but it soon disappeared when he realized that Elsa was frowning at him.

"Let's go check upstairs!"

* * *

"Where is that husband of mine?" Lea groaned as she finally finished commanding the servants in the ballroom.

"Your majesty, what type of wines would you like served at the party?" A servant asked.

"Anything will do." Lea replied. "Did King William tell where he would be going?" Lea asked.

"Not that I am aware of your majesty." The servant said. Lea dismissed him as she walked towards the courtyard and looked out towards the east gate, where she was informed the King and the four guests left through.

"He better not have done anything stupid again..."

"Your majesty. The prime minister is asking where the king is. He was supposed to be at a meeting right about now, and there are dignitaries wanting to speak to him." A servant interrupted as he entered the room. Lea just sighed in response as she shook his head.

"Tell them I'll be with them in a minute..." Lea growled. "And if William arrives, tell him I want to see him...now!"

* * *

It was now already night time and the Aurora was shining brightly in the sky bathing the entire kingdom in a greenish-blue glow. The 7 royals had spent the entire day taking a tour of Williams Ice kingdom which never failed to amaze any of them...even Elsa. Within several hours of it's re-creation, Solarian citizens had actually started to arrive in the ice kingdom and stared settling down temporarily due to it's cooler climate during the day. Amazingly though, during the night, the Ice kingdom appeared to become warmer than the surrounding lands. By nightfall, the town was actually starting to get a little bit crowded and the 7 royals were beginning to settle in for the night.

"YES!" Anna squealed as she ran towards her sister.

"What? What are you so excited about?" Elsa asked.

"Well, William said that we could spend the night in this ice castle." Anna said. "Isn't that amazing?"

"Are you sure about that Anna?" Elsa asked. She was quite concerned about spending the night outside of Solaris, and even though there were Ice guards and several normal guards stationed around the castle, they were still outside of the protection of the actual Solarian military. Anna also had no experience staying in an ice castle since Elsa never really went back to hers on the North mountain much. Anna only stayed with her once there but even that was only for a few hours. She had never slept in one overnight, and she feared that Anna could catch a flu or something form the cold.

"Yes I'm sure. Stop worrying Elsa. I'm not going to freeze to death. William gave us the room on the top, you know, the one with the great view of everything." Anna jumped up and down as she said this causing Elsa to giggle in response.

"Alright. Calm down." Elsa laughed as she walked outside into the open air, Anna following right behind her.

"Lea is here! Hide all the evidence!" William screamed causing the three princes to laugh.

"Where the heck where you!" Lea asked fiercely as she kicked open the castle doors. Nicholas whistled quietly as Eugene and Kristoff backed away slowly.

"Don't want to get involved in this..." Nicholas whispered to which Eugene nodded in response.

"Dear. How are you?" William asked as if there was nothing wrong.

"Don't _dear _me!" Lea replied.

"Damn! She's feisty!" Nicholas laughed

"Shut it Ruskie!" Lea shouted causing the Russian prince to jump.

"Whoa!" Eugene and Kristoff muttered. They quickly looked away when Lea began to glare at them. Elsa and Anna just continued to gape at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Damn girl! What's gotten into you?" William asked in shock at his wife's sudden change in fierceness. It was actually quite scary to see the Queen in this state.

"What's gotten into me?" Lea asked sarcastically. "Oh I don't know! Maybe it's got something to do with you disappearing all day without telling me where you went!"

"I was only here." William replied innocently. "Were you that concerned for us?"

"Concerned?! This has nothing to do with that! What I was annoyed about was that I had to deal with a bunch of twat dignitaries asking where the heck you were all day, handle all the planning myself, reschedule the bloody meeting with the prime minister, and overall, HANDLE AN ENTIRE BLOODY KINGDOM MYSELF WHILE YOU WERE OFF SCREWING AROUND OUT HERE WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME!" Lea screamed. William just stared in shock.

"Why am I more scared now than I was when we were trapped in that castle?" A sniggering Eugene asked Kristoff who was barely holding in his laughter.

"One more word out of you two and I'll rip your bloody ba..."

"WOAH! That's enough!" William shouted as Eugene and Kristoff backed away towards their respective wives rapidly, careful not to look at the Queen that appeared to be ready to kill someone at moments notice.

"Don't you _enough _me!" Lea screamed. "You have a duty to do as king! I expect you to actually do that! Not leave it all for me to do!"

"It was only for today! I was showing these 6 around this kingdom. Jeez! Calm down!" William said. It appeared to be working as Lea's temper faded slightly, or maybe it was because of the exhaustion of running a kingdom more than 20 times the size of Arendelle for the entire day. Lea just muttered something as she turned around and walked out of the castle. William decided to run after her, leaving the 6 royals alone inside the castle.

"Damn!" Nicholas said. "That was intense!"

"You don't say..." Eugene muttered.

_1 hour later..._

"What exactly is it?" Anna asked as she looked at the silver orb that Eugene had found in the castle. It had runic symbols on it and appeared to be hundreds of years old. Anna held it and looked at it closely. "Anyone speak viking?"

"I think Pabbie might. We'll ask him when we get back to Arendelle." Kristoff said.

"You can keep it if you want." Eugene said as he pulled out the golden crown he had taken from the throne room earlier on.

"Are you kidding? You took that as well?" Nicholas asked with a laugh.

"What? It's a gold crown and no one was using it." Eugene said. "I've always wanted a crown."

"Why didn't you just take one from Corona?" Anna asked with a giggle.

"No. That's theft."

"And this isn't?" Elsa asked as she entered the room.

"It's called repossession since he was already dead." Eugene replied smugly. "Now, if you lot are finished accusing me of stealing, I'll be going back to my wife." And with that, Eugene left with the crown, heading towards the upper castle floors. Elsa grabbed the orb that Anna was holding and inspected it.

"What is it?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know." Anna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Maybe it's some kind of weapon...or a gem."

"A gem? Really?"

"Do you have a better explanation?" Anna asked. "Kristoff said that when we get back to Arendelle, we'll bring it to Pabbie. He can tell us what it is."

"I suppose."

"Well, I don't know about you two, but me and Nicholas are gonna go hang out in the town square, maybe check out the local bars or something. It's not everyday that you get to hang out in a kingdom made of ice." Kristoff said. Anna just nodded as her husband kissed her on the cheeks. "See you later."

Elsa and Anna watched the two princes leave the room, before they turned to each other then looked back at the orb. Anna just shrugged her shoulders as she stuffed it into her dress.

"C'mon. Let's go to the roof." Anna said with a giggle as she pointed to a set of stairs outside of the room.

"The roof?" Elsa asked.

"It's not that high. You can't really see the ground from it anyway." Anna said. "C'mon! Don't be a snow wimp."

"You better not keep calling me that Anna, unless you want to be buried in 10 tons of it!" Elsa laughed as she followed her sister to the stairs.

"Don't worry sis...you'll be the one buried it in soon enough." Anna muttered. "Soon enough..."

* * *

_The next morning..._

"Elsa..." Anna whispered quietly into her sleeping sister's ear. "Elsa, wake up..."

"Mmm. Chocolate..." Elsa mumbled as she turned in her sleep. Anna giggled to herself as she cupped her hands around her mouth and knelt near Elsa's ear.

"WAKE UP!"

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Elsa jumped out of the bed and literally fell of onto the side. She growled when she finally realized what had happened and stood up to see her sister rolling on the bed laughing.

"That...happened..." Anna made out. "Best one yet!"

"You wait Anna...I'll get my revenge." Elsa growled. She frowned when she could hear several cheers coming from the outside of the castle. "What's going on out there?"

"You wanna see?" Anna asked after she finally stopped laughing.

"This isn't another prank is it?" Elsa asked wearily.

"No. Of course not. C'mon, get dressed and I'll show you something so amazing and awesome you'll thank me for the upcoming years." Anna laughed as she jumped of the bed and grabbed her coat. Elsa just cocked a brow at her sister's enthusiasm this morning. Why did it sound like there were hundreds of people outside, and why was her sister so excited...wait...Anna was always like this...But something seemed different. Anna had never been this excited since the kingdom wide snowball fight she held in Arendelle a while ago. She watched as Anna clumsily tried to put her coat on and kept glancing outside of the window as if expecting something to happen at any minute.

"Hurry up Elsa!" Anna yelled as she exited the Ice bedroom. Elsa quickly converted her nightgown into an Ice dress, but this time left out the cape. She didn't need it here. With William possessing the same powers as her, albeit magnitudes more powerful, there was no need for her to stand out since no one in Solaris would probably pay attention to her anyway. That was probably a good thing she wasn't exactly the most social person out there. She ran after her sister who was already making her way hurriedly down the stair in a rush.

"Anna wait up!" Elsa yelled after her sister as she ran down the stairs. She nearly tripped but managed to grab hold of the banister before she actually fell. She continued to run down the stairs where, upon reaching the ground floor, she was greeted by Nicholas, Kristoff and Anna all smiling and wearing winter clothing, except for Nicholas. The cold never bothered him much anyway.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"Elsa! Glad you could make it quickly!" William said with a grin as he approached from behind with his wife. It appeared that they had forgotten the argument last night.

"Why? What's happening?" Elsa asked with a smile.

"Well Elsa..." William looked at Anna and winked, before turning back to the Snow Queen."...we are about to hold the 50th annual Solarian Snow War...and you are the leader of one side...the Omega side!"

The smile on Elsa's face was replace with one of utter horror.

"...I am the leader...of the Alpha side...and magic...is fully allowed! "

Elsa nearly screamed. She looked at her sister expecting her to say this was some kind of joke, but Anna's face never changed. Elsa looked back at William who just continued to smirk at her.

"Please tell me you are joking." Elsa said. William just shook his head in response as he looked at Anna then back to her. "Anna! What did you do?"

"Why would you assume I had anything to do with it?" Anna asked with a laugh. Elsa just stared at her. Anna eventually sighed and nodded. "I thought we could have a little fun. No harm done. C'mon. It'll be fun. Don't you like fun?"

"It's not that Anna. What if I hurt someone like I hurt you. I could hit someone in the heart again!" Though no one could see it in, Elsa knew that ice was forming around her, though this was probably being concealed by the surrounding ice floors.

"You're not going to hut anyone Elsa." William comforted. "I wouldn't be stupid enough to create an ice kingdom where I hold Ice battles without putting some sort of protection for the people."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"His kingdom is a lot more magical than you think." Lea told her. "First, the entire kingdom has an enchantment preventing your ice magic from causing any permanent harm to anyone it hits."

"What?" Was Elsa's reply.

"What Lea means is that you can strike someone in the head or heart with your powers but no harm will come to them. A perfect example would have been when you struck you sister in the heart with your powers. She got a frozen heart right?" William asked.

"Yeah?" Elsa replied, not sure where William was going with this.

"Well, if that had happened within the radius of my enchantments, then no harm would have occurred to your sister. Sure she would have felt the initial effects of the cold and maybe hated you for a while, but she would never have developed the frozen heart, and she never would have frozen." William said. Elsa was just gaping at him as if he had just revealed himself to be god. "Are you all ri...ACK!"

"TEACH ME THAT CHARM!" Elsa screamed into William's face, to the other's amusement.

"Calm down!" Williams creamed as he finally got Elsa off him. "Jeez. Anyway, the charm is kind of complex. It'll take a while to learn to but, if you practice, you'll be able to master it."

"Please tell me how." Elsa pleaded as she glanced at Anna. William knew exactly why Elsa wanted to learn this charm. She didn't want to hurt Anna any more.

"I'm busy at the moment, so maybe after the party." William said. Elsa sighed at first but eventually nodded in acceptance. "Great! Now let's get on with this snow battle."

"What happens if I hit someone with an icicle or if my snowballs turn into rocks?" Elsa asked.

"Well, that is kind of hard to occur naturally and if that happens with you, then either you mean it, or you are the worlds worst ice sorcerer. Even worse than Jaco...uh...I mean. Never mind. That should not happen, but in the event it does, don't panic! No one dies in my snow battles. Rapunzel has healing powers..."

"Not anymore she doesn't." Lea whispered into her husband's ear.

"Oh. Well, my wife can heal you." William said. Realizing what he just said, he face palmed mentally and prayed that no one heard it. Apparently, everyone did. Lea stood next to him, suddenly alert, as she put on a fake smile and said, "What he meant is that...I...can...um...call for the doctors."

"That's not how I heard it." Kristoff said ad he frowned at the Solarian queen. Everyone was looking at her. Even Elsa was quite intrigued by William's slip up.

"My husband sometimes becomes a bit mental and says stupid things. The doctors in Solaris are more than capable of healing most injuries. Plus, we'll be using armor." Lea said. She prayed that this was enough to waver suspicions to what her husband had just said. To completely finish, she added, "I think the battle is about to start. I better help them."

Lea quickly rushed out of the main door to join the rest of the citizens in the kingdom outside.

"Are you hiding something?" Elsa asked.

"No I am not Snow Queen." William replied before he too walked out of the door. "Better hurry up!"

"Okay. That was weird." Anna said to which Kristoff and Elsa nodded in response. "Pushing that aside, are you all ready?"

"Yes!" Nicholas and Kristoff yelled together. Elsa just whimpered.

"Oh calm down Elsa!" Anna said as she approached her sister and put a comforting arm around her sister's shoulder. "You heard William. This place is enchanted. No one can get hurt and if someone does, the doctor's can heal them."

"Or his wife...hmm..." Nicholas said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. I'll see if I can sneak some information about that out of him later." Anna said with a wink to Kristoff.

"You'll never succeed. He's like a safe. Uncrackable!" Nicholas said with a laugh.

"Guys! C'Mon!" Eugene yelled as he opened the door. "The fight is about to start!"

Anna squealed with excitement as she exited through the door and ran into the castle courtyard where there were dozens of other people all whispering excitedly. To say that the Ice kingdom was crowded was an understatement. This snow battle was going to put the one held in Arendelle to shame. She watched as William designed a set of colors for his Alpha team. He had designed a lion crest with a cross sword in the background. With a flick of his hand he created armored vests on half of the people into the kingdom. On these vests he engraved the emblem he had designed.

"Alpha team is ready!" William roared. He then turned to Elsa who meekly exited the castle and approached her sister. "Omega team leader is Elsa. Have you designed your teams emblem yet?"

"Uh...not yet." Elsa replied.

"Well you better get on it. Your team is waiting for it's emblem." William stated. Elsa turned to her sister looking for help. Anna just shrugged her shoulders in response causing Elsa to roll her eyes. Anna then whispered something into her sister's ears causing her to gasp and smile. Elsa nodded as she crafted a design onto a canvass of ice. "Pass it to me..."

Elsa handed William the canvass. He saw that it was a emblem showing two heads, both female, back to back. On top was a snowflake that spread across the top of them. The two queens. William shrugged as he created ice vests across all of Omega teams members and then embedded the emblem into them. The only people without vests were Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, William, Kristoff, Nicholas, Eugene and Lea.

"Where are our vests?" Anna asked.

"Well I am the leader of the Alpha team and Elsa is the leader of the Omega team. So..." William created a unique King outfit for himself. Elsa followed by also designing one for herself. Her signature ice dress, minus the cape.

"What about us?" Anna asked.

"Well, I'm going to have to split you six up into two teams. how about taking rivals to the next level?" William asked. "Eugene, Nicholas, Kristoff! On me! Rapunzel, Anna, Lea. Omega side!"

"Perfect!" Kristoff yelled as the Alpha team's ice vest materialized on him. "Have fun dear."

"You are going down!" Was Anna's response as she kissed Kristoff on the cheek.

"I wonder if I'll be able to take down the snow queen this time..." Nicholas said with a laugh as he kissed Elsa into the lips.

"You never know...but I think your chances are nil." Elsa whispered to him with a grin.

"We'll see..." Nicholas laughed as he walked over to the Alpha team's side.

"Teams! Get ready! We will use the same rules of engagement as normal." William stated. He turned to Elsa and said, "That's the same rules we used in Arendelle when we held a snowball fight there. Eliminate the enemy or eliminate the leader and general."

"Everybody to your positions." Lea said.

"Alpha team's general is Nicholas!" William announced.

"And my teams general is Anna." Elsa also announced. Upon Elsa announcing her general, the teams immediately began to scatter around the town. Anna followed her sister towards the Western part of the town as William closed the gates to the castle.

"What's the plan sister?" Elsa asked as they ran towards an Ice building.

"Same plan I used for you. We take out the General then the leader." Anna replied with a giggle. "We'll make a great team."

"I suppose, but how do we take out William? It'll be impossible." Elsa said.

"We did it last time. The same with Nicholas."

"Yeah, but last time we couldn't use magic!"

"That's good. It means we can use your power to just blanket everyone in a pile of snow!" Anna said thinking she had just thought of a plan.

"Actually, that won't work." Lea interrupted. "You need to actually take the people out with snowballs of some kind of Snow projectile. You can't just bury them. That won't work."

"Well that plan is busted!" Anna said with a pout.

Snow war initialized!" Came a roaring voice across the kingdom. Within seconds of that announcement, shouts and roars could be heard from all across the kingdom as everyone started firing on the enemies.

"What do we do now?" Anna asked as she started running through an alleyway with her sister and Lea in tow.

"Lea. I want you to get the best marksmen from Omega them and tell them to meet us at...that building, whatever that is." Elsa said pointing toward a domed building.

"That's the library." Lea said as she ran off to find the best citizens.

"Really?" Elsa asked in surprise as she and Anna ran up the steps and into the building.

_10 minutes later..._

"There's nothing in here!" Elsa said with disappointment as she started at all the books which were nothing but slabs of ice.

"Why would you want to read in the middle of an ice war anyway?" Anna asked as she smashed one to them.

"For tactics?" Elsa answered, though she was quite unsure.

"I thought the only tactics were attack, defend and flee...or at least that's the tactics for our military." Anna laughed.

"Found some!" Lea gasped as she ran into the Ice library with at least twenty citizens in tow.

"Is that all?" Elsa asked. She was expecting there to be at least several dozen.

"Well, we had forty at first, but we got ambushed by William himself and half of us got shot with rapid-fire snow rifles." Lea said as she pulled one from the hands of a citizen and handed it to an extremely shocked, but highly impressed Elsa.

"William crafted these?" Elsa asked as she inspected the intricate device in awe. Lea nodded and said,

"You better step up your game because William has never lost and I seriously doubt he's going to this time if our plans involve nothing more than running up to him with a snowball in our hands."

"Please tell me that you can make something like this sister." Anna said as she took the snow rifle from Elsa's hands and looked at it. She gasped when she thought of an idea. "These vests...you're out if a snowball hits you in them right?"

"Yeah..." Lea said.

"Well, why don't we just make some armor? You know, not too big that we loom like a weak version of marshmallow, but big enough that we can move around feasibly while minimizing the damage that these shots can do. They'll give us a higher chance of defeating the enemy due to their lack of defensive gear. Meanwhile, we can gather any of the weapons they've dropped since I out you can make these...and then I can lead a small squad of men around the back to flank the enemy and run them down. A team of mini marshmallows will also provide great help...they can stand guard or charge the enemy like cavalry. Magic is allowed anyway so this can easily get out of control fast." By time Anna had finished rambling, everyone was staring at her in shock...especially Elsa. She was just gaping.

"Anna? Is that you?" Elsa made out as several citizens laughed. Anna just cocked a brow and playfully tackled her sister to the ground. "Hey!"

"What's so strange about me saying this?" Anna asked.

"Nothing...its just that...that was extremely intelligent to say...and you..." Elsa stopped short noticing where she may end up going with this. But Anna already knew what she was about to say as she hit Elsa on the head with an ice book causing her to squeal.

"Hello. Ice war going on!" One of the citizens interrupted.

"Oh right." Elsa said as she rubbed her head. "So...ugh...I guess we go with Anna's plan."

Elsa was about to create ice armors for everyone, when suddenly, a citizen came running inside screaming.

"Alphas are coming. They're coming." He screamed a few seconds later when a snowball hit him in the back causing him to freeze up and crumple to the ground. Anna and Elsa's eyes widened as several alphas storms into the library. In a split second reaction, Anna grabbed the rifle front the table and fired it at the enemies. To her amazement, the gun actually fired and completely sprayed the enemies with bullets of ice as they all froze and fell to the ground.

"Are they dead?" Elsa screamed.

"No. Only frozen. When you're hit, the vest your wearing immobilizes you and automatically marks you as out...depending on where you are hit." Lea explained. Elsa just gaped again. This was some seriously advanced magic going on here!

_Crash!_

Several of the citizens screamed as the front wall of the library was blasted open allowing several alphas to storm in. Unlike the others though, these ones were wearing armor on nearly all parts of their body. They had helmets on and were carrying some sort of rifle that was twice as a large as the one that Anna was holding. Anna aimed the gun at the intruders and fired. To hers and everyone's shock, the bullets just bounced of their armor and fell tot he ground. Not even leaving a scratch.

"That's not good!" Elsa muttered. She quickly pulled her sister behind a bookshelf as the enemies started firing on them. "We'll be safe behind...AAH!"

A bullet barely missed them as it shit straight through the bookcase and embedded image self into the ice floor. Elsa pulled Anna across the library towards a rear exit as several other citizens followed as well.

"Through here!" A citizen shouted from the other side of the door as Anna and Elsa jumped out of it...Lea and the citizens following just behind. "Your majesty...make us some ice-plosives! Quickly."

"Ice what?" Elsa asked in confusion. She had never heard of this before since she had no where near discovered the full potential of her powers yet.

"My sister doesn't know how to make those..." Anna said. The citizen just mouthed 'what in shock.

"How about ice crossbows?"

Elsa just shook her head. "Ice rifles?"

"My sister cant make an ice crossbow. What makes you think she would be able to make an ice rifle?" Anna asked. The citizen just shrugged. They could hear the alphas in the library getting closer.

"Only one one thing left to do then." The guy said. "RUN!"

No one needed telling twice as they all field down the back street. As she ran, Elsa created several walls to block the enemy.

"That should hold them off for..."

_Crash!_

"What the heck?" Anna screamed as the ice walls flew apart. Everyone gasped when they were met by a sneering Nicholas holding a large tube on his shoulders. They watched him load it up with a large ice object before aiming at them. Lea gasped as she caught sight of it and pulled the queen and princess down just as Nicholas shot the projectile. It flew rapidly above them, nearly hitting an omega in the process, before colliding with a building a couple of dozen feet behind them. The explosion it created completely blew the front of the building apart, showering the three girls in icy shards.

"C'mon!" Lea screamed as she pulled them up and dragged then into a small alley on the side, Several of the Omega's from the library hiding there as well. "Elsa. You've got to make us some armor."

Elsa nodded as she raised her hands and waved then around. Blue sparkles began to envelop several of the citizens forming a heavy from of armor on their chest and neck. Elsa then tried her hardest to visualize a crossbow as she waved her hand around on a patch if ground just in front of her. Several longbows materialized out of nothing along with a few dozen arrows right next to them.

"Finally! Some weapons." An omega shouted as he jumped forward and grabbed one, then the others following suit. "Thought hunting rifles would have been..."

A small rugged ball bounced into the alleyway...

"Oh shit...RUN!" Elsa and Anna rushed down the alleyway as they followed the screaming allies...and right on time too as the ball exploded knocking several of them off their feet. Anna and Elsa didn't turn back to look as they continued to speed towards another rebuilding across the street. This one had a thick door on it, which Lea and an omega closed as they all entered it.

"This is insane!" Elsa screamed. "What kind of snowball fight is this?"

"Snowball fights are for pu...uh...weaklings!" A citizen corrected himself at the last moment since the original word wasn't exactly good to say around girls...especially queens. "This is more of a form of snow warfare. Warfare with snow and advanced weaponry."

"Well, the advanced weaponry is definitely correct." Anna said. "I've never seen half of the weapons they're using out her before."

"That's because they're designed...or more like dream of...in Solaris by inventors. They forward their designs to the king and he tries his best to generate a working version of it out of ice. If its successful..it gets made. Those are all prototypes, so they could very damn well be available for real within a few years." Another guy said.

"Ooo, I do not want to be on the receiving end of those weapons. Especially that exploding one that Nicholas had." Anna said with a laugh. They all stopped speaking when they heard some voices from outside. Anna looked outside and gasped. "Are those...ice wolves?"

"Oh shit...he deployed the hounds!"

"Don't worry. I spread snow all over the place so that I masks our scent." An omega said.

"That doesn't bloody work!" Another screamed. "Those are wolves. You can melt the snow and they can still smell us" and he was indeed correct as the ice wolves immediately ran toward the heavy door they were standing behind and started barking. "Shit! They found us! Queen Elsa? You either better have one hell of an ice trick up your sleeve...or one hell of an escape plan."

"Oh Come on. That door is at least two feet thick. Even the exploding tube that Nicholas is carrying couldn't penetrate that if he shot it at point blank range!" An omega laughed.

"Uh guys..." The princess interrupted as she grabbed a scope and looked outside of the window towards the hills. "Does anyone know what this is?"

"It's a scope."

"I meant the thing I'm looking at! Moron!" The princess said.

"What does it look like?" Lea asked. She cocked an eyebrow when she saw Elsa in the corner trying to craft something out of ice. "I don't think crossbows will be very effective against William's army of Riflers."

"I'm trying to make a cannon!" Elsa snapped as she designed a hollow tube...which almost instantly fell apart. Several of the citizens just snorted in hopelessness while others face palmed. An explosion was heard from away, but no one payed any attention to it.

"It looks amazing! What's the caliber?" A citizen asked sarcastically, to which Elsa growled in response. "Can't you just make a squad of bloody ice soldiers? Give them crossbows if rifles are too difficult to make!"

Elsa gasped in response. Why didn't she think of that. With a wave of her hands, several ice soldiers sprouted from the icy floor, fully equipped with armor and crossbows. They saluted the queen as they stood guard by the door.

"GUYS!" Anna screamed for their attention.

"What?" One of them asked.

"What are these?" Anna asked as she, again, looked through the scope towards the hills.

"Describe 'em princess." Lea said.

"Well, they have wheels on the back...which is pretty big. The also have a very long barrel, about as long as a lamp post. There are two guys standing there and they seem to be loading some kind to ice projectile into it. It's around two feet long and as wide as your neck. They seem to be pointing it this way." Anna looked away from the scope and looked at her fellow Omega's, and was shocked to see them pale and whimpering. "Um...is everything all right?"

"What's written on the side of it?" A guy asked meekly as several citizens and even Lea started to back away toward the rear of the building, eyes wide. Anna looked back at the object and saw what was inscribed in the side. "It says...IA-120MR."

"Ice artillery...One hundred and twenty caliber...Medium range..." A guy said before gulping this caught Elsa's attention. "I'm sorry. Did you say, ice artillery?"

"RUN! RUN! FUCKING RUN!" A guy screamed as he smashed the rear door open and fled faster than a horse. The sisters didn't need telling twice as they ran out to the door into a large street. Just as they exited the building, a faint bang was heard in the background. The minute the citizens heard this, they began to run into random buildings at random directions. Lea pulled the queen and princess down the road, narrowly missing a small team of incoming, rifle armed, alphas, towards an ice cafe.

"Take cover!" Came a scream from nowhere. Anna and Elsa looked at the building they had just exited, just as a whistling sound came from overhead. They stumbled back and screamed in shock, and horror, as a small projectile slammed into the building from above and completely blew it to smithereens. By time the snow and ice shards cleared, the entire building was reduced to rubble.

"What the hell!" Elsa screamed. "That could have killed us!"

"Not really." A citizen yelled from across. "It would have hurt like hell, but the vest would prevent any actual injuries from occurring. The worst you'll get is a couple of weeks of nightmares.!"

"This is warfare your majesty!" A guy shouted. "Deal with it!"

Several of the omegas laughed, but they were cut short as several alphas came from down the street.

"Here!" A guy said as he handed Anna, Elsa and Lea an ice rifle each. He then handed the rest out to other omegas before loading one himself and shooting an alpha in the chest. Several others quickly jumped up and took out the rest of the alphas just as several more of those rugged balls bounced from nowhere. The omegas scattered into random directions just as the balls exploded. One guy grabbed a ball right before it exploded and threw it back over a fence, causing it to explode instantaneously, taking out at least half a dozen alphas.

"That was awesome!" A guy yelled as he patted the guy on the back. A second later, both crumpled onto the ground. Ice bullet shots to their chest and torso.

"This way!" Lea said as she opened a back door to yet another alley way. "There's no alphas that saw us."

"We are so screwed." An omega said as he followed them down the street. "Surely you must have a plan your majesty?"

"Not really." Elsa said. She stopped a few feet from another main street and created another batch of mini marshmallows. They venture tactically onto the street and were almost instantaneously shot down by rifle fire. Several managed to jump across the street and take cover as they fried some shots. Judging by several screams from down the road, they must have hit several alphas.

"Your majesty. Just make an army of those things and have them march down towards the town square. At least if we can take out Nicholas, we might sport a chance of winning." The guy said.

"Against William?" Another asked. "That's close to impossible...like a blue moon."

"You never know."

Elsa took a deep breath as she created several dozen armored marshmallow, each equipped with a crossbow and several arrows. They immediately started marching down the street, firing arrows at every enemy they met. Elsa, Anna and Lea ran across the road towards a small home.

Suddenly, one of the doors on a nearby house was blown off its hinges as a white haired man wearing a cloak stepped outside.

"Oh shit...William!" Lea muttered.

"What's up?" William asked with a smile. but that smile was soon replaced with a grin as he swept around and shot five ice disks out of his hand, all of them impacting omegas in the chest. "I'm going to win this thing Elsa!" He materialized an ice longbow and shot an arrow at Elsa. Luckily, the close proximity of her sister meant that she was pulled out of the way.

They didn't bother to stay to see if William was reloading as within a split second, they started running towards the town square. Elsa created numerous marshmallows all the way there, but they were quickly shot down by William and his men. Elsa then started to blast the nearby buildings causing them to collapse in rubble in an attempt to slow them down, but William just pushed them aside with his powers.

Elsa even fired numerous snowballs at him, but he dodged every single one of them. What was he? Some kind of ninja?

"He's unhittable!" Elsa screamed as she made an avalanche appear above him...which he just made hover with a flick of his hand. "How do you hit him?"

"No one has ever succeeded!" Lea said. As she continued to run.

"But Elsa has the same powers..." Anna was interrupted.

"Yeah! But not the same experience!" Lea corrected. "Through here..."

Anna and Elsa ran into a house near the town square just as Nicholas' team converged on their position from the south.

"Great! We're surrounded." Anna moaned. The door behind them slammed open and Elsa was about to shoot them but held back upon noticing that they were allies.

"Thank god you two are still in!" One of them sighed I relief. "Every other omega is down!"

"So that leaves...twelve of us left?" Anna asked.

"Pretty much...but we didn't go without a fight. There's only Williams and Nicholas' teams left as well.

We managed to find the alpha rifle cache and pretty much lured them all there...then blew it up." A guy said.

"So that was that explosion earlier." Anna remembered. "Why aren't they attacking?"

"William has a warrior code. He waits till we come out...if we don't...he'll drop an artillery shell on us."

"Great..." Elsa said with a sigh. "Death by explosion."

"You can't die here..." Lea said.

"You known what I mean..."

"Elsa..."

"Yes Anna?" Elsa asked.

"I know you're not really good with your powers...but...if you can create an entire castle in ten freaking seconds, the surely you can find a way to get us out of here!" Anna screamed at a stunned Elsa.

"Like how?" Elsa asked.

"Get out here already!" William screamed from outside.

"Your majesty...its time." A guy said as he loaded his ice rifle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elsa asked.

"Just make sure you take out William! Me and my team will take out Nicholas, his team, and hopefully William's team as well. Though taking out William himself will probably be impossible." The guy said. He nodded at his team mates who immediately began loading their rifles and grabbing several of those rugged ice balls from their pockets. They all approached the door and took a deep breath as they looked at Elsa, Anna and Lea. With a nod, they kicked then door open and ran out, guns a blazing! Elsa and Anna watched as they shot ice bullets at a the soldiers who were caught of guard. Nicholas attempted to dive out of the way, but he was hit in the back by the teams commander.

"Alpha teams general is down!" An announcer screamed from the town square. Elsa watched as William dived behind an ice shield he created with a scowl. He created a massive wall around the western part of the town square before creating several team of ice guards. Suddenly, a plan popped into Elsa's mind.

"Anna. Remember how Alese flanked me back in the Arendellian snow war?"

"Yeah..." Anna said with no clue what Elsa was about to say.

"Do you think you can do that again?" Elsa asked. A smile slowly crept on Anna's face as she nodded.

"Great. You and Lea can flank William from behind."

"That'll be a bit hard." Lea said. "William knows exactly how to guard from that attack. Even one from above."

"Well, he can't if he's distracted." Elsa said as she fashioned herself a crossbow. "That'll be my job."

Anna patted her sister on the back as she and Lea disappear through the back door. Elsa loomed around the town square and saw that it was only William and his ice soldiers left.

As Elsa slowly stepped out, a smirk formed on William's face as his soldiers raise their weapons.

"Tsk tsk." Elsa said in an attempt to buy time. "Using ice soldiers to win instead of fighting me yourself? So cowardly."

Externally, Elsa kept a regal and composed look. Internally, she was shaking and whimpering. William raised a brow as he dissipated the ice soldiers leaving just him and Elsa In the town square. Numerous out-of-game soldiers stood on the sidelines as William and Elsa began to circle around the battlefield.

William was the first to fire as he shot out a massive snowball. Elsa quickly jumped out of the way as it collided into the building behind her. Elsa shot back an equally large snowball which William just lazily dissipated with a flick of his hand and a laugh.

* * *

Anna slowly crept in around the back streets, silently taking out any ice soldiers that where stationed there, as she flanked the solarian king from behind.

"This is going to end badly." Lea mutters.

"Well, how else is it going to end. Even if we don't win...at least we had one hell of a fun battle." Anna chuckled as she approached the alley leading to the back of the town square, which was where William was.

"There he is...there's William..." Lea whispered as she handed Anna the crossbow. Anna Slowly lifted the crossbow and aimed it right into the back of the king.

"Time to take out the king of Solaris."

* * *

"Give up Elsa. You stand no chance against me!" William laughed.

"Its arrogance like that which makes you vulnerable and more susceptible to being taken out..." Elsa sneered.

The smile on William's face faded as the smirk on Elsa's face brightened.

"Goodbye William!" Elsa said with a wave.

_Whoosh..._

Williams eyes widened as the arrow collided with his back, the front of the arrow protruding from his chest. He looked down at the arrow and gasped as he fell onto his knees. His body slowly turned to ice before cracking and shattering into a million pieces.

Everyone just stared in shock. Elsa mouth was agape as she couldn't believe what had just happened in front of her.

"W-W-William?" Lea made out as she walked over to the pile of ice. "You killed him... YOU KILLED HIM!"

Elsa retreated back as she noticed that everyone was staring at her.

"You killed the king!" A guy shouted out from the sidelines.

"N-no...I didnisn't mean too..." Elsa stuttered. Lea grabbed a shard of ice and walked over to the queen. She could hear Anna screaming in the background but she didn't care. Elsa tried to step backwards but the citizens behind her stopped her.

"No...please..." Elsa said tearfully as she closed her eyes and held her breath.

...

...

...

To Elsa's surprise, instead of feeling a shard of ice inside her, warm arms enveloped her. She dared open her eyes and stared with confusion at the scene in front of her. Lea was hugging her as she silently giggled into her shoulder and everyone Elsa was quietly sniggering I. The background...though some of them looked confused as well.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You are so gullible!" Lea laughed as she pulled a way and dropped the ice shard. "Oh...I'm so sorry...I just couldn't resist..."

"R-Resist what?" Elsa asked fearfully.

"Pranking you. Oh god...I can't believe it actually worked." Lea laughed as Anna ran over, a look of confusion on her face.

"What's going on?" Anna asked.

"It was all a prank! You never killed William because that was just an ice doppelganger of him." A citizen yelled. They whistled when they saw the look of fury on Elsa's face as she looked at Lea.

"You..." Elsa growled.

"Sorry.." Lea laughed meekly. Elsa replied by bringing a small avalanche down on the Solarian Queens

Head as everybody whistled in response. Lea was still silently giggling as she dug herself out.

"Wait so this was a prank...Elsa killing William?" Anna asked. Lea nodded in response. "So...if that was an ice replica of him...where's the real him?"

The smile on everyone's face disappeared instantaneously. If there was one thing by pub wanted to ensure with he Solarian king, it's that he is always visible to you at all times. Everyone started looking around frantically for where he might be.

"Oh oh..." Lea said with heightened awareness.

"What's that whistling sound?" An Omega member asked as they looked around. It seemed to be getting louder.

"Oh God No...He's done it again! SHIT!" A member, having experienced what was about to happen several times already, just gulped as he knelt on the ground and braced, Several members screamed as they started running all over the place and into the buildings in an attempt to escape the impending doom that was about to hit them.

"Lea?" Elsa asked.

"We've lost...and now we're screwed..." Lea just said plainly as she took a deep breath and sighed. "...yet again..."

"Lost? Lost how?" Elsa asked. Lea just pointed to the sky where a large elongated object was falling down, mere seconds from hitting the castle. "What is that?"

_T-Minus..5..._

"That's..."

_...4..._

"...William's..."

_...3..._

"...Secret..."

_...2..._

"...Weapon..."

_...1..._

"...Meep..."

The explosion of snow was unlike any other as Elsa just stared at the flash of light, followed by a mushroom cloud of snow that stretched hundreds of feet into the air. The sound was deafening as a wall of snow tore through the Ice kingdom and headed straight towards them. The shock wave knocked everyone to the ground, before a wave of snow and frost buried them all under at least 6 feet of white powder. By time the shock wave and Snowy mushroom cloud had dissipated, the only remnants of the Ice kingdom were several bits of wall and building scattered randomly throughout the town. Everything else was covered in snow or completely obliterated.

_GASP!_

Elsa broke through the top layer of snow and immediately started to pull herself out.

"AAH...Oh, hey Anna..." Elsa said meekly as Anna helped pull her out of the snow.

"Well, that was a fail even larger than when Lt. Alese hit you in the face with a snowball in Arendelle..." Anna laughed as she watched other people dig themselves out of the ground. Lea emerged seconds later right beside Elsa, Anna helping to pull her out of the ground.

"What was that?" Elsa asked as she looked at the carnage.

"William's specialty. If he sees that he is losing the war, then he'll make one of those and take out everyone on the battlefield." Lea said as she caught sight of her husband running towards her, barely holding his laughter in.

"How was the snow?" He laughed.

"That was cheating!" Elsa screamed before she pouted.

"Nope! Magic was allowed. You just never utilized yours fully! My ice troops pretty much wrecked your entire team." William said as he conjured a snowball.

"But you took out your entire te...MMPH!" Elsa was interrupted as William shoved a snowball into her mouth, causing her to stumble backwards onto the ground in surprise. Anna just collapsed in laughter at the sight of her sister trying to spit out the snow in the most un-queenly manner. "William! I will get my...MMPH!"

William jammed another snowball into the snow queens mouth in an attempt to shut her up, while he and Anna burst into laughter. Even Lea couldn't help but giggle at how ridiculous Elsa looked, especially when William repeated it a third time then buried her under an avalanche.

"You know, for the snow queen, you really aren't that good with snow..." William teased. Elsa just glared at him, before stumbling back in shock when William threw another snowball straight at her face.

"Hey...Stop bullying my sister...You know she isn't _that_ good with snow" Anna teased playfully with a giggle. Elsa shot a glare at her before conjuring an avalanche and burying the Snow King in it.

"The cold doesn't bother me..." William laughed as he dug himself out of the snow manually before finally walking over to Elsa and helping her up.

"Has anyone seen Nicholas?" Elsa asked as she wiped some snow off her dress...which was pointless since it was made of ice.

"Over here!" Nicholas called from afar. He also identified Kristoff as he pointed towards a mound of snow with blonde hair...

"Kristoff!" Anna shouted as she ran over to her husband and helped him out of the snow. "Oh...i think I've found Rapunzel and Eugene as well..." She indicated to two people trying to dig themselves out of the snow..."

"Tsk...Tsk...Joining forces hmm? Or just hiding out completely?" William asked noticing that they were in the same place.

"Nooooo?" Eugene said guiltily.

"Traitor!" William yelled as he flung a snowball at Eugene's face.

"I guess Alpha team isn...AHH" Rapunzel was silenced when a mound of snow collapsed onto her. "ELSA!"

"Sorry...but you betrayed us..." Elsa said with a laugh.

"Not cool!" Eugene yelled as he dug himself out.

"ARGH! The puns!"

* * *

"It's good to be back in Solaris." Elsa said as she sat laid down on the bed, just as Anna entered the room.

"Don't try to deny it...you had fun in the snow battle." Anna said with a grin. Elsa appeared to contemplate it for a second, but eventually gave in and nodded. "I knew it! My sister isn't that boring after all."

"Hey! I'm not boring!" Elsa replied as she pulled a book from her bag and started reading it.

"You are now." Anna said as she rolled her eyes at the sight of her sister reading again. "C'mon. Let's go get something to eat."

"Can't we just ask one of the servants to bring us food here?" Elsa asked, not bothering to take her eyes of the book she was reading.

"I meant, we can go eat in the town itself." Anna said as she looked at the book Elsa was reading and fake yawned upon seeing all the words. Elsa just continued to read the book in her hand, Anna getting more annoyed with every passing second. "C'mon Elsa. Let's go out for a while. Just me and you.. you know...sister's only."

"Maybe later..." Elsa replied, turning a page as she spoke.

"But Elsa!" Anna moaned as she lay on her sister's back. "I'm hungry."

Elsa just sighed when she realized that Anna wouldn't stop bugging her unless she agreed to come with her. Elsa looked into her sister's pleading eyes. "Where exactly do you want to go Anna?"

"I don't know. We'll find somewhere. I'll ask William before we go where the best place is!" Anna stated. "C'mon. Please!"

Elsa sighed at first but eventually turned to her sister and smiled. "Fine!"

"Yay!" Anna squealed childishly as Elsa stood up off the bed and walked towards the wardrobe. "But let me change first."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with what you're wearing." Anna said.

"I don't want too much attention. I'll just wear one of my normal dresses." Elsa said as she grabbed a black dress from her wardrobe. It had a light red design in it and somewhat resembled her coronation dress, minus most of the colors. Anna just shrugged as she exited the room and walked downstairs to wait for her sister.

_A couple of minutes later..._

"Ready?" Anna asked as her sister came down the stairs. Elsa nodded in response as she followed her sister out of the main castle door. "Hey William!"

"Anna. Where are you going?" William asked as he caught sight of the two sister's.

"Do you know any good places to eat? You know, like a cafe or someplace." Anna said.

"Well, there is always the De Monde cafe on 17th street." William said. "Just ask one of the guards or citizens on the south side. They will tell you."

"Alright. Thanks." Anna said as she called for her horse Rhea. as soon as Rhea had arrived, Anna immediately mounted her and pulled her sister up with her as well. "Rhea. Away!"

"Seriously?" Elsa asked. Anna just giggled as Rhea rode towards the south part of the city. They started started to slow down as they approached the more crowded part of the city. Elsa watched the Solarian citizens on their daily duties. Unlike Arendelle, which was only moderately busy and was mostly composed of medium wealth or low wealth citizens, Solaris was drastically busier and it's citizens seemed to be richer than a majority of the Arendellians. Most people didn't really pay attention to the queen and princess as they passed through the streets since Elsa didnt really attract much attention and even if she was wearing an ice dress, most people wouldn't have cared since magic was quite a regular part of Solarian life.

"I think that it's just around the corner" Anna said pointing towards a sign that said , 17th street. Soon enough they found the cafe and dismounted rhea. "Ooh. Classy."

Anna picked a table just outside of the cafe and sat down, her sister following her.

"Good morning ma'am." A waiter greeted. "What would you like today?"

"Uh, I think I'll just have a hot chocolate." Anna said. "Elsa?"

"I'll just have what she had." Elsa said. The waiter just acknowledged them with a nod, as she left inside the cafe.

"I think I want to live here." Anna said as she looked around the main street. Elsa just cocked a brow at her sister's enthusiasm.

"You would leave me in Arendelle to live here?" Elsa asked.

"Of course not." Anna replied. "I would only stay here if you come along."

"Well, that's nearly impossible since I am queen." Elsa stated.

"Well, in the event you ever get overthrown at least we'll know where to go for safety." Anna said with a laugh.

"Anna!" Elsa gasped. "Don't say things like that. Its like saying that you don't want your sister to be queen."

"I would never want that." Anna said. "How am I ever gonna get my luxorious chocolates and clothing?"

"Seriously?" Elsa asked with a frown. A few seconds later the waiter arrived with their hot chocolates as well as two cheese sandwiches on the house, since the cafe had gotten word that they were foreign dignitaries. Anna just continued to watch the solarian lifestyle as she ate and drank her drink.

"Anna?" Called a voice from behind. Anna turned around to see who called her and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing who it was.

"M-marie?" Anna asked in shock. The young woman just smiled as she approached Anna allowing her to get a closer look.. "Marie? Oh My God! You still exist?"

"I can see you haven't changed." Marie said with a laugh. Anna just giggled as she stood up and hugged the woman.

"Ehem..." Elsa interrupted as she gestured to Anna's friend. "Who's your friend.?"

"Oh. Elsa, this is Marie. She was my childhood friend when we were...uh...you know...separated." Anna said, hopefully she wasn't making things too awkward for her sister.

"Hi." Marie said as she shook Elsa's hand. Elsa smiled in response. Marie appeared to be around the same age as Anna if not younger by a year.

"So, this is my sister Elsa." Anna said.

"Oh. The snow queen.!" Marie said cheerfully. "That is so awesome."

Elsa just smiled in response, though internally her happiness faltered a little upon being called snow queen. She was okay when Anna or a close friend called her that, but when someone she hasn't met before called her that she felt a little crestfallen.

"So, what are you doing here?" Anna asked. "Are you staying here for the party? "

"Oh sorry. I can't." Marie said as she looked at Anna. "I'll be leaving very early tomorrow morning. I came here to handle the trade dealings of my kingdom with Solaris."

"Wait. Are you a queen now?" Anna asked.

"Actually yes." Marie replied. "I was coronated around a year ago. My father died in battle against a kingdom from the west and my mother, as you know, died when I was at a young age."

"Oh yeah." Anna said meekly realizing that she had just opened old memories for her childhood friend. "Sorry about that."

"Nah. Its alright. I also heard about what happened to your parents and I'm so sorry." Marie said. Anna just smiled in response.

"So, do you wanna join us for a walk?" Anna asked. Elsa's eye widened when she heard this and she quickly tapped on Anna's shoulder for her attention. Anna looked around to see her sister looking at her with a concerned look. "Hmm?"

"Anna. Can I talk to you...alone?" Elsa asked. This phrase surprised Anna a lot. The last time she heard this was at her sister's coronation and when she rejected, her powers were revealed and she ran away.

"Of all the ways to phrase that sentence, you had to phrase it like that?" Anna asked with a slight giggle. She then nodded and said, "alright."

Anna walked near the cafe entrance where her sister was and asked, "yeah?"

"Anna. I thought we went out for this trip just by ourselves. You know, sisters only. You said that right?" Elsa told her. Anna did say that and she really didn't want to upset her sister, especially out here in a foreign kingdom where Elsa was probably already a tad nervous. But marie was anna's childhood friend. She couldn't just say no to her either. Anna contemplated for a second before sighing and coming to a decision. She looked at Elsa then at her childhood friend Marie. She walked back to Marie and with a sad smile said, "Actually, I'm sorry. I'm afraid that you can't join us. You see I promised my sister..."

"Relax Anna. I understand. I know about the years of isolation that you spent from each other. I know what you want to do and im happy for you and your sister. Another time maybe?." Marie asked. Anna smiled in response and hugged marie. "Another time."

"Until next time old friend." Marie said as she pulled away from Anna. "Well, goodbye Anna."

"Bye Marie." Anna waved as Marie left towards her companion and they walked down the street. Elsa approached Anna and put an arm around her shoulder pityfully. "Anna. I know that it was hard..."

"Don't bother Elsa. She may be my childhood friend but you are my sister. I would exchange any day with her for a day with you. And that I promise." Anna said as Elsa felt like she was going to cry. "Oh don't cry."

"I'm not. I've just got something in my eye." Elsa said causing Anna to laugh.

"Nice try Elsa, but I know you're tearful." Anna laughed as she hugged her sister. "Now what do you say we go for a walk around the town. See how different it is to Arendelle."

"I would love that." Elsa replied as she followed her sister through the town square.

* * *

_Nightime in Solaris..._

It was already 9 at night by the time Elsa and Anna got back to the castle after their entire sisterly day out in the city of Solaris. Anna had spent the entire day searching for any and all chocolate shops in the entire kingdom while Elsa followed behind her...not caring since she got treated to chocolate anyway. A while after that, Anna insisted that Elsa buy some new clothes, even though Elsa said that she could just design anything she wanted. For the next few hours, Anna had dragged Elsa throughout numerous clothing shops in Solaris searching for new dresses for her elder sister. By the time their little shopping escapade had finished, Elsa had at least two dozen new dresses in her inventory and Anna another dozen.

After that, they proceeded towards the town square for a small dancing festival, where Elsa completely made a fool of herself since she didn't know how to dance. Elsa was red-faced by time it had finished, but no one seemed to care much. Not many others could dance either. By time dusk set in, Kristoff and Eugene managed to cross path with the sister's and hang out with them for dinner. William had recommended they try an expensive cafe near the shores that gave them an excellent view that even Arendelle could compare to. Luckily, Elsa did not drain her kingdom's money since William said it was all on the house for them. On the way back, Anna started to day dream about what it would be like too live here, or even become the queen of this kingdom, though those dreams were soon ruined by Elsa stating that, that would never happen.

A few minutes before arrival at the castle, Kristoff and Nicholas joined William and Eugene for what they called a simple night out. If there was one thing the sisters had learnt about these night-outs, its that they were anything but simple.

"Hopefully they don't come back too drunk." Anna said, knowing exactly what they had meant by _simple night out._

"If they do, I'm sure a little snow down their backs would get them sobered up." Elsa said with a laugh from behind a dressing curtain. She emerged a few seconds later wearing a cerulean blue dress that matched exactly with her eye color, while the top of it was a similar blonde to her hair. Unique patterns were embroided into the dress, ranging from swirls to flowers.

"Wow! You look amazing!" Anna gasped upon catching sight of her sister. "You look beautiful."

"Aw, thank you." Elsa said with a blush.

"Hey! I meant that in a sisterly way!" Anna said. Elsa just raised a brow. "Well of course. What else did you think i was thinking?"

"Nothing." Was Anna's reply. "Try on the red one! You can wear that to the party tomorrow!"

Elsa complied as she disappeared behind the dressing curtains and put on the red dress that Anna had forced her to get. As soon as she appeared, Anna gasped in amazement.

"I don't think red really suits me." Elsa said with a frown as she looked in the mirror.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked as she continued to inspect her sister with awe. "You look amazing in red. Try removing your braid."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked as if Anna had just told her to do something ridiculous...then again, removing her braid probably was. "I am not removing my braid."

"C'mon Elsa. How can we know what you really look like in that dress, if you don't try new things. Remove your braid. If it doesn't suit, I'll do your braid again for you." Anna stated. Elsa just rolled her eyes before reaching for her signature braid and dissipating the ice that was holding it in place. Her hair fell down on her shoulders like a curtain. Not a crinkle or stray strand to be seen. It looked like a platinum blonde waterfall. "Now that's amazing."

Elsa just continued to frown at her reflection in the mirror. Anna said she looked beautiful this way, yet she just couldn't feel it...then again, she had never worn anything that wasn't blue, and in all the meetings, or parties she attended, her hair was always in braided form or in a bun. This would be a break from tradition, and even though it was a party with foreign Kings and Queens, formal dressing int the form of Kingly or Queenly attire wasn't actually necessary. She knew that William would probably bend the rules somewhere along the line.

"You should wear this to the party tomorrow." Anna said.

"I don't know...I...I'll think about it." Elsa said with uncertainty.

"I think that Nicholas will probably have a heart attack...along with most of the Kings and Prince's." Anna joked. "Though i guarantee that Nicholas will tear anyone who gets near you to pieces. Can you dance?"

"No!" Elsa said quite loudly as numerous memories of failed dances ran through her mind, including the most recent one that occured mere hours ago.

"Well then...there's only one way to fix that." Anna said as she took a sip of water from a glass on the side dresser.

"How?" Elsa asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to dance."

"Oh no!"

_5 minutes and one dress later..._

"If I say no can we do something else?"

"Nope" Anna replied. "Now, who do you want to be...oh wait...you act like you and I'll act as the man."

"This is going to get awkward." Elsa muttered.

"How so? We're sisters. Sisters dance." Anna said.

"I suppose." Elsa said. She flinched slightly as Anna put a hand on her waist and her other hand holding her hand. "Is this really necessary?"

"The hands or the dance?" Anna asked.

"Both."

"Yes. Unless you would rather act like a fool on the dance floor tomorrow night. I can see it now, the snow queen that can't da..."

"Alright. I get it. If I don't dance you'll never let me live it down." Elsa said with a slight smile.

"Exactly. Now put you free hand on my waist." Anna said. Elsa hesitated at first but eventually complied as Anna started moving. "Try not to get nervous."

"That's kind of hard to do right now." Elsa muttered.

"Yeah. Now slowly move around...ARGH!" Anna screamed as Elsa stepped on her toes. " Elsa!"

"Sorry." She smiled apologetically. She followed her sister's swift, but gentle moves around the bedroom as they danced to music that wasn't there. Within a few minutes Elsa was already tired out, but Anna was as enthusiastic and active as ever.

"Ready for another round?" Anna asked. Elsa shook her head but, Anna just laughed and grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her back into the center of the room. "Right. Now the second style is for me to put both my hands on your waist...like so."

Anna put her arms around sisters waist, a little too forceful for her sister's liking causing her to jump. Anna just laughed. As she tried again a little more softly. "Now, put you arms around my neck."

"Pardon?" Elsa asked.

"You heard me the first time sister." Anna said with a giggle as she grabbed Elsa's arms and wrapped them around her neck. "I'm not making you feel too awkward, am I?"

"N-no" Elsa lied.

"Okay then." Anna sad as she pulled her sister into yet another dance. By the end of all the dance lessons that Anna taught, Elsa was completely exhausted and just collapsed into the bed in a heap. "Wow you tire easily!"

"I'm not used to dancing." Elsa replied as she closed her eyes.

"You mean, you can't dance. I think I know why you've rejected every dance request ever given to you." Anna said with a giggle as she walked behind the dressing curtain to change into her nightgown. "You should change as well. That's the perfect dress to use to the party tomorrow."

"I'm still unsure whether red is my color." Elsa said as she stood up and walked to her wardrobe.

"I'm sure it is. Don't me nervous. Its good to try different things." Anna said. "It gets boring seeing you only in ice dresses for an entire year, you know that right?"

"But that's my signature..."

"No one wears their signature for an entire year straight." Anna argued as she ran out from behind the dressing curtain and jumped onto the bed. "The same with your hair. Its amazing to see it look so different. Everyone will be like, who is that?"

"You know I don't like attention that much." Elsa said as she changed into her nightly attire and got into the bed next tot her sister.

"You could do with some more."

"Not really."

"That wasn't a question."

"Neither was mine."

"So, do you want the bedroom to yourself and Nicholas tomorrow?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"I don't know...do you want another snowball stuffed down your throat?" Elsa replied with a grin.

"Well, goodnight Elsa."

"Goodnight Anna."

"If you need any help dancing tomorrow...just ask."

"I won't."

"And I won't judge if you and Nicholas disappear half way through the party."

"One more word and I'll make you disappear."

"You really do have mama's attitude. You don't understand humour."

"And you're like papa...you're half intelligent...half moron."

"Can I have some snow to drink Elsa?"

"Err...why?"

"My throat is..._cough_...dry."

"Alright...here...MMPH!...ANNA!"

"For an intelligent queen, you can be really dumb sometimes."

_Crash!_

"But I have snow..."

* * *

"You two look so cute..."

"Hey Kristoff...KRISTOFF?! What are you doing here?" Anna screamed as she sat up, waking her sister into he process.

"Anna? Wants going...AAH!" Elsa jumped when she caught sight of Nicholas and Kristoff standing by the doorway. "How did you get in here?"

"There's a spare key for every room. William let us borrow it." Nicholas said as he tossed a key up into the air and caught it. "Now get up and come down. Its breakfast time and then is one heck of a royal breakfast down there. Plus...there'll be chocolate."

Anna jumped out of bed in an instant and sprinted to her closet. Elsa just shook her head in amusement as she got it of bed slowly and walked toward the dressing curtain.

"I don't think there'll be any white chocolate left. I saw only one plate of it when we were downstairs." Nicholas said suppressing a chuckle. This simple sentence was more than enough to get the girls hyperactive as they tore through their wardrobes and donned on the first piece of clothing they could find.

"Told ya it would work..." Nicholas whisperer to Kristoff with a laugh. The girls quickly rushed out of the room and ran downstairs towards the dining room. "Hey! Wait for us."

_In the dining room..._

Fortunately, for the sisters dignity, Nicholas and Kristoff managed to prevent them from bursting into the dining room like a couple of children, and for good reason too since the dining room was filled with foreign dignitaries.

"Don't freak out. Just think happy thoughts and focus on me or Nicholas." Anna whispered into her sister's ear. Elsa nodded in response as she approached the table and chose four empty seats, which was easy since the table accompanied at least two hundred people. It was a really big castle.

"You alright?" Kristoff asked his wife.

"Why are you asking me? You should be asking my sister. It looks like she's about to have a heart attack." Anna said noticing how Elsa was beginning to sweat while glancing around at all the dozens of people. Anna put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder and said, "It'll be okay...and if you freeze anything, we'll just blame it on William."

Nicholas and Kristoff just laughed as the Solarian king approached from behind and stuffed a snowball down Anna's back causing her to squeal. Several dignitaries laughed in amusement as Anna stood up to clear the snow.

"Well, that appears to have woken you up fully." William laughed as he sat down next to the four of them, his wife joining a few seconds later. "Just ten more hours till the party starts. This will be awesome. I don't suppose you've ever been to a Solarian party before?"

"Nope." Anna replied as she grabbed some ham from the table. "What are they like?"

"What are they like?" A foreign dignitary asked in shock. "Where have you been living for the last ten years? The arctic?"

"Well..." Anna started with a sneer, but Elsa stopped her by hitting her in the arm.

"Anyway, Solarian parties are the pinnacle of parties." The dignitary said. "They will get you hyperactive, drunk, insane and..." The dignitary looked around to see if there were any guards nearby. "...high."

"Oh boy." Kristoff muttered, though he couldn't help but smile. Anna looked at Elsa who was clearly contemplating whether it was a good idea to let her little sister of me here it he first place. In an attempt to interrupt Elsa's mind in case she suddenly banned her, Anna said, "So Elsa. Want to go back out into the town later again?"

"Why?" Elsa asked. It worked.

"I don't know. To do something." Anna replied.

"Actually, everyone is going to have to leave the castle for an hour later while William coats the entire place in icy decorations. Plus, I want to make some changes as well." Lea said.

"Oh. What's wrong with staying in here when he does the ice magic?" Another dignitary asked.

"You favor arctic weather?" Lea asked with a sneer. "Now hurry up and finish your breakfast everyone. We've got a lot of things to finalize and we want you all out as soon as possible."

"Yes mother." A dignitary shouted from the other end, causing several others to laugh and Lea to glare.

_30 minutes later..._

"Where are we going now Anna?" Elsa asked as she was dragged through the town by Anna.

"You'll see." Anna replied nearly running her sister into a pole like she did Kristoff.

"I would be grateful if you could get me there in one piece..." Elsa said.

"Here it is...here it is!" Anna squealed as they arrived in a large square with a podium in the center.

"Anna what is this?" Elsa asked cautiously knowing that the last time they were somewhere like this, all hell broke loose.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual Solarian singing contest..." A announcer yelled out over the crowd. Elsa's eyes widened, not from curiosity, but from absolute horror, especially when she saw that her sister was grinning maniacally.

"Anna? Maybe we should go somewhere..."

"NO!" Anna hissed. "We stay here!"

Elsa gulped in response. She was absolutely praying that Anna did not to do what she thought she would have done.

"Anna what are we here?" Elsa asked.

"For the competition of course!" Anna squealed.

"What's so interesting about it?" Elsa asked. She was now becoming really nervous amongst all these people and Anna may have just created her worst nightmare.

"Listen..."

"...and as a first place prize, we have a years supply of chocolates imported from Belgium and Lustefan ranging from milk to white, and even dark. Also, the winner gets 10,000 gold pieces. And as a final prize, offered by the king himself, a 10 year defense pact and trade agreement with Solaris to the home kingdom of the winner." The announcer finished just as everyone was gasping in amazement. "Only those of royalty may enter though. Meaning, Kings, Queens, Princess's and Prince's. No non royals allowed. That's for later!"

"See! It's for royalty only! You're royalty!"

"NO!" Elsa screamed. "No way!"

"Oh c'mon Elsa. You're a beautiful singer. You can sing that flagship song of yours...what was it called...Let It Snow..."

"It's called Let It Go...and there is no way I am gonna sing in front of all these people. I barely have the courage to sing in front of you...let alone four hundred people." Elsa stated.

"Aw, but the prize is chocolate..." Anna said with a pout.

"I am willing go do crazy things for chocolate...but this? This is too much." Elsa replied.

"But they give you money..."

"I own a kingdom. I pretty much have the entire kingdoms fund at my disposal, not that I need it for anything." Elsa said.

"But they give the home kingdom a defense pact and trade agreement. Isn't that what Arendelle needs? Protection. I mean, you aren't exactly the killing type and our military is not the strongest...who am I kidding...our military couldn't protect our kingdom from anything more than an attack staged by rabbits! They couldn't even protect their own queen from two bodyguards...let alone a thousand people." Anna said. Though Elsa hated to admit it, Anna was right about that part. Arendelle could use a defensive pact with a militarized kingdom, and if that kingdom turned out to be Solaris, then everyone would think twice before even daring to get on the bad side of her and her kingdom. Arendelle could always benefit from more trade and it would do good to Arendelle's reputation with their other allies. But the problem wasn't being on stage...it was more of, could she really sing in front of all these people without breaking down into a nervous wreck?

"I...I don't know Anna. Singing in front of you in our own kingdom is one thing...singing in front of many on foreign turf...that's something else completely." Elsa said.

"Just relax Elsa. Just don't think about the people in front of you and just think that it's only you...or that you're singing to me." Anna said as she placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I'll be there so you don't need to worry. Plus, I can see it in your eyes, as well as your change in attitude that the temptation to belt out your song is present. Plus, if I can do it then surely my elder, more mature sister can as well, unless she wants to disappoint her younger sibling?"

Elsa just sighed.

"You've got to become more social sister, and this is a good way to start. C'mon. Do it for me and you...if not...do it for the kingdom." Anna said. To finalize it all, Anna put on a pout and puppy dog face that she knew that Elsa just couldn't resist.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Elsa said with a laugh at how ridiculous her sister looked like that.

"Please...pretty please?" Anna begged. "It's only one song..."

"I don't know..."

"Please...I've always wanted to see you sing...especially outside...it'll make me happy and I know that you would do anything to make me happy."

_Sigh..._

"Sometimes, I curse myself for being so good hearted." Elsa muttered to herself.

"Is there anyone else here who wishes to enter? The announcer asked.

"My sister!" Anna screamed as she pointed at her sister.

"Anna wait! I changed my mind! I don't...whoa..." Elsa stopped as Anna started dragging her sister towards the stage. The crowd started cheering as several other royals decided to join as well. By this time Elsa was clearly panicking. "Anna I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can Elsa. I believe in you." Anna said with belief. "I know that these other royals ain't got nothing on you."

"Thanks Anna." The words of inspiration from her sister did make Elsa feel a bit better but it didn't completely cure her nervousness. Anna saw a guard pass by and, noticing that her sister wasn't looking, decided to stop him.

"Yes your highness?" The guard asked.

"Could you please send a message to the castle to prince Kristoff and prince Nicholas. Please tell them to come to this town square as soon as a possible." Anna whispered into his ear.

"Of course your majesty." The guard said with a bow as he rushed towards the castle. Anna then turned back to her sister who was staring nervously at the entire crowd through a whole in the wall.

"I'm so excited!" Anna squealed. Elsa just sighed in response. "Anna. How about we do a duet?"

"Nah. I'm not really a good singer." Anna said with a laugh. "You're not just asking me to do this because your nervous of going on the stage alone are you? Queens aren't supposed to get nervous in front of people. They're supposed to be social."

"Seriously. Not trying to boast here, but I'm not like most royals. You give me the name of a royal who has powers..."

"William?" Anna replied.

"Anna, you know what I mean." Elsa said. "God help me."

"Change of plans your majesties and Highness's." An announcer said as she appeared behind stage. "There will be two contest. One for the kings and prince's, and one for the queens and princess's. The kings and prince's will go first."

The announcer handed out a form to all the royals and said, "please write your name and you kingdom's name here."

"C'mon Elsa." Anna said as she pulled her sister up towards the line of royals. "There's only 3 competitors. We have a real chance of winning this competition."

Elsa signed her name and her kingdoms name in the entry sheet, much to Anna's delight, before proceeding back with her sister towards several chairs in the back. Anna had not told Elsa yet, that Kristoff and Nicholas would be coming, so that would certainly be a surprise to her.

"Queen Elsa?" An announcer called out.

"Yeah?" Elsa asked nervously. She tried desperately to conceal any ice from showing. It wouldn't do too well for her reputation if she lost control here.

"You'll be the last one up." He said as she turned away. Elsa just groaned in response.

"What's wrong with being last?" Anna asked.

"Well, if i mess up then everyone will remember because there'll be no one else after me." Elsa said with a sigh.

"You're not going to mess up. That I'm certain of. Just have faith."

"I guess..."

_20 minutes later..._

"And now, it's time for the female monarchs to start." The announcer called out across the massive crowd that had now formed into the city square. Elsa's estimates of a few hundred people were far off as it looked like half of Solaris had turned up. Even dignitaries from other kingdoms had appeared now. "First...the queen of..."

"Relax." Anna said as she massaged her sister's shoulders, though it probably wasn't helping her much. Anna reached into her pocket and pulled out a few pieces of white chocolate and handed them to her sister. " I was supposed to eat them later but I guess you need them more than I do."

"Thanks Anna." Elsa said gratefully as she took the chocolates and popped them into her mouth

The first singer was alright but, judging by the lack of reaction from the crowd, failed to meet their expectations and impress the judges. The second royal was a little better and the crowd cheered loudly, especially during the chorus, but Anna knew that her sister would own this competition easily.

"Up next is Princess Rachael of Corolus. "

The princess walked up onto the stage as several members of the crowd cheered. She was blonde, but not Platinum blonde. Her hair color was similar to that of Rapunzel's and she looked around the same age as well.. I doubt she is as good as you..." Anna said as the princess started to sing.

_This love, it is a distant star_

_Guiding us home wherever we are_

_This love, it is a burning sun_

_Shining light on the things that we've done._

"Wow. She's Scottish." Anna thought.

_I try to speak to you everyday_

_But each word we spoke, the wind blew away_

_Could these walls come crumbling down?_

_I want to feel my feet on the ground_

_And leave behind this prison we share_

_Step into the open air_

"This song is bringing back memories of when we were isolated..." Anna asked her sister emotionally.

"I...know...it is." Elsa replied

_How did we let it come to this?_

_What we just tasted we somehow still miss_

_How will it feel when this day is done_

_And can we keep what we've only begun?_

Anna and Elsa just continued to listen to the song...and how it's lyrics seemed to somewhat remind them of their past thirteen years.

_And now these walls come crumbling down_

_And I can feel my feet on the ground_

_Can we carry this love that we share_

_Into the open air?_

_Into the open air?_

_Into the open air?_

_This love, it is a burning sun._

"Don't cry. Don't cry..." Anna muttered to herself. She looked to her sister and saw that it looked like she was doing the same thing. The podium went up in applause as the princess bowed and left. It was actually quite an emotional song as some members of the crowd, and even a judge, were teary eyed or sobbing.

Anna slowly fought back any tears and memories and resumed to her pep talks.

"Emotional...yes. Better than yours...probably not." Anna said causing her sister to laugh.

"You said _probably _this time." Elsa noted.

"Well, she does actually have a chance of winning...in comparison to the first two... But you'll win...I'm sure of it..." Anna said. She then mumbled to herself. "...I think."

"Now that was an emotional song..." The commentator announced. "Anyhow, Up next is Queen Klaudia of Sweden..."

"She'll stand no chance against you... She'll be owned by both your singing talent and your looks. She stands no chance. The only threat to you at the moment is Princess Rachael." Anna said.

"I respect your support for me but you shouldn't say things about others like that. Equality...remember? Elsa said.

"That's a thing?" Anna joked. Elsa just frowned in response. "But seriously Elsa. You are much better...oh."

Anna finally opened the curtain slightly to catch a glimpse of this queen Klaudia and automatically knew that she should have seen her before saying what she had said. Klaudia was around a similar age to Elsa, around her twenties and had very smooth reddish-brown hair that was let down over her shoulders. She was slightly taller than Elsa but just as thin. She wasn't pale like Elsa, bit instead had a pink flush to her cheeks. She had brown eyes and seemed to be wearing a red crystallized dress with a orange and gold bodice and a dark orange cape. Anna instantly knew that Klaudia may be a little more of a competition than the other two were and may even be better than Princess Rachael.

"Are you ready?" The announcer asked the queen. She nodded in response. Anna looked over at the orchestra and saw that a majority of the instruments were string instruments, with a few pianos thrown in. She knew that this was not going to be a fast song.

Klaudia took a deep breath just as the orchestra started playing.

_I can hold my breath_

_I can bite my tongue_

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want_

_Be your number one_

"Hmm. Not bad." Anna thought to herself as she listened. Elsa was listening as well as she stood next to her sister.

_I can fake a smile_

_I can force a laugh_

_I can dance and play the part_

_If that's what you ask_

_Give you all I am_

"She's actually quite good." Elsa whispered into her sister's ear. Anna just nodded in response.

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

"I'm sure you'll win this competition!" Anna said with a smile.

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

" I think..." Anna said the smile on her face disappearing instantaneously into an expression that said 'oh no."

_I can turn it on_

_Be a good machine_

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need_

_Be your everything_

_I can do it_

_I can do it_

_I'll get through it_

"This'll be harder..."

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart _

_'Cause I'm only human_

"A lot harder..." Now Anna and Elsa were beggining to think of how much of a challenge this would be.

_I'm only human_

_I'm only human_

_Just a little human_

_I can take so much_

_'Til I've had enough_

_'Cause I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human_

The minute Queen Klaudia finished singing the entire crowd burst into applause. Anna and Elsa just gaped at the queen.

"My goodness." Anna said in shock.

"I've lost. I've lost and the competition hasn't even started yet." Elsa said with no hope.

"How could you?" Anna asked in shock. "Losing hope before you've even tried."

"Next and final contestant is the queen of arendelle." The announcer said. "Queen Elsa of arendelle."

The crowd clapped as Elsa was ushered onto the stage by her sister.

"Anna. I'm scared." Elsa said as she appeared before the crowd.

"Don't panic. I'll be standing right here. Now sing your song." Anna said as she ruffled her sister's hair and stood a couple of feet behind her. Elsa looked at the crowd and could feel the nervousness in her rising. She glanced at her sister before looking back at the cloud. Several of the judges muttered to each other as they looked at the queen.

"I can do this...I can do this. Don't look at then. Just ignore." Elsa thought as she took a deep breath. She looked at the orchestra who understood and nodded in response. Anna had given them a score of her song in advance, though how Anna managed to make that overnight was beyond her guess.

Elsa took a deep breath just as the orchestra started to play.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried_

Anna gave an encouaging smile to her sister form the side.

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

Nicholas, Kristoff, Eugene, Rapunzel and William appeared from behind the crowd and they all waved at her. Elsa felt like she was about to choke. Anna. It had to be her. But she continued undettered anyway. One she had started, she couldn't stop.

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me_

_I'm free_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past_

Anna just gazed in wonder at her sister as she prepared to belt out the final verse of her song.

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

The effect was almost instantaneous. The minute Elsa finished the entire square burst into applause and shouts. Anna immediately ran towards her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"That was amazing!" She screamed. Elsa smiled in response as she saw Nicholas and Kristoff running towards the stage as well.

"Why have I never heard that song before?" Nicholas asked as she pulled Elsa into a hug.

"Shyness?" Elsa replied meekly causing them all to laugh. Elsa and Anna watched as the judges muttered to each other and nodded before writing something down.

"I hope we win..." Anna muttered to her sister.

"We? I was the one who did all the singing." Elsa said as she playfully hit her sister on the arm. Anna watched William approach the judges and look at the score sheet, before looking at the girls, his face becoming crestfallen.

"Oh no..." Anna whispered.

"Now for the winner of the Annual Solarian singing contest...the winner is..."

Anna and Elsa both held their breath, as did all the other singers.

"...Queen Elsa of arendelle!"

The entire town square erupted into applause as people whistled and clapped. Elsa just continued to stare in disbelief at what just happened. She was completely unaware to her sister pouncing in her and knocking them both to the ground.

"Anna!" Elsa cried playfully as she pushed her ecstatic sister off.

"We won! I can't believe it... We won!" Anna screamed as she pulled her sister into yet another hug. The announcer walked up onto the stage holding a trophy as well as a medal and handed them to the queen.

"Congratulations your majesty." He said as he shook the hand of the Arendellian queen. Elsa bowed towards the crowd as William made his way up onto the stage along with Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Excellent job Elsa." William congratulated. "I'm glad it was you and not some other low life queen...though the queen of Sweden would have been alright as well."

"What's the name of that song?" Nicholas asked her.

"Oh...its Let It Go. I sang it on the mountaintop during my coronation when I ran away." Elsa said. "I didn't think I would have the courage to sing it again...let alone in front of all these people. I couldn't have done it without my sister though..."

Anna just waved her hand down in response as she gigled and put an arm around her sister's shoulders.

"So...when do we get the chocolates?" The sisters asked in unison.

"Oh boy..." Kristoff muttered with a whistle as he walked off he podium.

"Congratulations." Came a voice from behind them. Elsa and Anna turned around to see Queen Klaudia standing behind them smiling. "You really did deserve that..."

"Thank you." Elsa said. "You were pretty amazing yourself."

"Thank you." Klaudia replied. "Well, I better get going now. It was nice meeting you and again, congratulations. Oh, Happy birthday King William."

Elsa and Anna waved to the young Swedish queen as she walked off the podium toward a brown haired man. Elsa turned back to William and said, "Oh William...I forgot to wish you a happy birthday."

"Oh shi..." Kristoff gasped realizing that he too had forgotten. "Happy birthday your majesty.!"

"Happy birthday!" Eugene, Rapunzel, Nicholas and Anna greeted as well.

"Thanks guys...and girls. It makes a change to hangout with some friends on my birthday instead of acting all regal in front of dignitaries." William stated with a laugh. "Now...what do you say we get back to the castle and get ready for the party. Plus...I don't want to be out in Solaris at this time a year in the afternoon...it'll be like the population has doubled..."

* * *

_5 in the afternoon..._

"Having a bath?" Elsa asked as she noticed her sister going into the bathroom.

"Yep. I'll be out in around 20 minutes" Anna said. Elsa just laid down on the bed and grabbed a book as she waited for her sister to come out. She glanced at the dress she was going to wear and thought whether it was the right thing. Anna did say that red was her color...but she didn't know how anyone else would react...then again, Anna was kind of right with the fact that she always wore some shade of blue. Maybe a slight change of tradition wouldn't do any harm, she thought as she started to read the book.

* * *

_HOWL..._

"William? What the hell was that?" Kristoff asked the solarian king. William just laughed as an extremely large white wolf pounced onto him.

"WOLF! AAH!" Kristoff screamed as he jumped behind the chairs.

"Don't panic. The wolf is with me." William said. Kristoff looked at him as if he were insane. "This is Aries. He is my hunting companion"

"I knew you were insane...and now i know why you wanted Elsa when she was a wolf!" Nicholas said.

"When Elsa was a wolf?" William asked in confusion.

"Yeah, you know...last week...when you invited us and we tried to sell you a platinum blonde wolf with cerulean blue eyes..." Kristoff said with a grin. William continued to stare in confusion, but his eyes widened when he finally realized what they meant.

"Holy...that was Elsa?" William asked in shock. The prince's just nodded in response, smirks etched on to their faces. William just shook his head in amusement at the thought of William and Nicholas trying to sell Elsa to him for 1 million. "1 million for Elsa? Are you trying to rip me off?"

"Nice One!" Nicholas laughed.

* * *

_7 in the evening..._

"Okay...It's party time..." Anna said to her sister as they walked down the stairs together towards the ballroom. "Conceal...Don't feel..."

"What?" Elsa screamed in shock hearing her sister why that.

"Just kidding!" Anna laughed. "I hope they have chocolate. William said that the chocolate in Solaris is heavenly."

"Now, now. I don't think it's very princess-like to consume all the chocolate." Elsa said as she pushed open the door to the ball room. They both gasped when they saw what was inside. The entire ceiling was composed with gold and silver. The floors were covered in expensive purple and red decorated carpets, while the walls were decorated with red and purple decors as well as paintings and murals. The look of the ballroom far exceeded the decors of Corona during Rapunzel and Eugene's wedding, as well as that of Elsa's coronation.

"This place is amazing. How comes we can't have ballroom like this.?" Anna asked as she ran foward a few feet, Elsa following behind at a slower pace.

"We'll bankrupt the entire kingdom just for the building." Elsa laughed.

"You're here! About time." Eugene said as he and his wife walked up to the sisters. "Where's Kristoff and Nicholas?"

"I think they're with the king," Anna replied. "And I know where I am going."

Anna walked over to the massive buffet by the side and started inspecting the foods. Her eyes widened into orbs upon catching sight of the desserts section, which had everything from chocolate fountains, marshmallow, sweets, caramel and numerous cakes and biscuits. Anna could feel her eyes tear up as she looked to her side and saw her sister gaping at the sight in front of her.

"Chocolate..." They mumbled in awe as they tried to grab a plate, only for Rapunzel to hold them back.

"Royalty? Remember..." Rapunzel muttered into their ears. The sisters just groaned in response as they allowed Rapunzel to pull them away. It took another fifteen minutes for all the guest to finally arrive and even then, it still took another ten minutes for the servants and Lea to find William.

"Introducing...King William of Solaris." A butler said as the king walked to the front. "Queen Lea of Solaris."

"I thank you all for coming to my party. It warms my heart to see all my closest friends and allies here today and in hope that you all enjoy your stay here and have a good time." William said. They clapped as the queens and king walked away from the front and started to mingle with the crowd.

"So...what do you think?" William asked as he approached the Arendellian sisters.

"It's... A little formal...don't you think?" Anna said as she looked around at the party which kind of resembled a normal Regal party...though Solaris clearly had a few more extras such as the buffet.

"Well, the formal party is up until 9 tonight. After that...things get a little less than royal." William said as he took drink from a passing waiter. "So...just try and survive until then..."

"Elsa...is it okay...wait! I'm nineteen! I can make my own decisions." Anna said as she took a drink from the table next to her, only to have it snatched away moments later by her sister. Anna tried to take it back but Elsa juts placed it away from her. "Hey! I'm old enough! If i want to drink..."

"You'll still ask me." Elsa replied with a stern expression. "I'm still your elder and therefore you will consult with me first."

"Says the person who got so drunk that she froze the fjord." Anna retorted earning her a glare from her sister.

"I don't care. You're not drinking again." Elsa said to her defiant sibling, who yet again, tried to get the glass. "Anna! I'm serious!"

"Everything alright here?" Nicholas asked as he and Kristoff approached from behind.

"Everything is peachy." Anna said with a growl.

"Alright. What's going on here?" Kristoff asked.

"Elsa wont let me drink! She thinks i'll get drunk." Anna stated.

"Hypocrite!" Kristoff muttered.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked with a frown.

"Nothing."

"So...why don't we stop talking...and start enjoying eh?" William said. "Now if you'll excuse me...I'll be messing around with my allies, and fraternizing with my enemies."

"So Elsa..." Nicholas said as he shuffled, noticing that music was starting to play in the background. "Do you...wanna..."

"Dance?" Anna completed as she forced her sister into Nicholas' arms. "She'll love to!"

Nicholas led a nervous Elsa towards the dance floor, just as half the candles were blown out by William, casting the room in a darker, more dance-friendly atmosphere, just as the band began to play a new song. Nicholas grabbed Elsa by the waist as Elsa racked her brain, trying to remember what Anna had taught her about dancing yesterday.

She took a deep breath and put her arm around Nicholas' neck. He too was feeling a bit awkward as he wasn't used to dancing in front of so many people before. If this amount of people showed up to Elsa's coronation, they would have had to hold it in the courtyard.

"Can you dance?" Nicholas asked, trying to mask his nervousness, as he pulled Elsa into some sort of dance.

"Yes." Elsa lied. "Can you?"

"Of course." He lied as well. In reality, he only knew a basic dance...for around 15 seconds. After that he pretty much fell apart.

Anna just watched them from the sideline, stifling a giggle, as she secretly grabbed a glass of wine...only for Kristoff to take it from her and drink it up before she could get a sip.

"Kristoff!"

"What? Your sister said you can't drink. I'm not disobeying the Queen of Arendelle." Kristoff said.

"Never?" Anna asked.

"I'm never disobeying the Queen." Kristoff repeated.

"She said that she wants Sven for herself..."

"What's the punishment for treason?"

"I knew it..."

"This proves nothing!"

Anna quickly grabbed another glass, but Kristoff intercepted it and drank it up again.

_Growl..._

* * *

"I am so glad that that's over." Nicholas sighed as he led Elsa to the buffet.

"So am I. I guess neither of us can dance." Elsa laughed as she took some chocolates.

"But your sister can." Nicholas pointed to Anna and Kristoff who were dancing gracefully in the middle of the floor...well Anna was anyway. Kristoff looked like he was having a panic attack.

"Sometimes I really do get jealous of her." Elsa said.

"Queen Elsa!" William called out as he made his way through the crowd of dignitaries, several following him in tow. "I would like to introduce you to someone."

"Who?" Elsa asked as he stood up in front of her.

"This is Queen Elsa of Arendelle...a.k.a. The snow queen." William said to a thin, tall man next to him.

"Aah...your majesty. It is such an honor to meet you." The guy said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. He had a french accent and bared some resemblance to the french dignitary that visited her during her coronation.

"It's...good to meet you too." She said. Though she was queen and the kissing of the hand gesture was common in royalty, she couldn't help but feel awkward at this act. She wanted to pull her hand away, but she was afraid that he would think of it as an insult. Unfortunately, Nicholas was not so good at hiding his thoughts as he was glaring slightly at the dignitary.

"I am Avadir Prero Le Mont of Paris, your majesty." He introduced. He introduced his other two friends who were the respective dukes of his two kingdoms. "Your majesty...it would be an honor to dance with you...if you should accept."

This caught Nicholas instantaneously.

"Actually, we were just going...weren't we _dear_." Nicholas said to Elsa. Before Elsa could reply though, Avadir spoke first.

"How rude. I asked her for a dance...not you. It's her decision." Avadir said.

"Yes...but clearly she doesn't want to dance with a french twit like you." Nicholas growled. Elsa gasped slightly as William stood on the sidelines, a smirk etched on his face. Several of the dignitaries turned around with a look of curiosity on their faces.

"How dare you! And you think that a Ruskie like you has a chance?" Avadir asked. This statement infuriated Elsa, but the last thing she wanted was to end up starting a war with Paris. Nicholas on the other hand...well...he can handle anything.

"Bro. I will rearrange your face and jam that mustache up your ass if you say one more word to me!" Nicholas threatened as he pulled Elsa behind him and stood, face to face, in front of Avadir. Avadir gasped at the sudden change in demeanor, as he too, rose up and growled.

"Is that a threat Ruskie?" He asked in a deep voice.

"Yes it was you french douche!" Nicholas growled as he balled his hands into fists. By now, everyone within 25 feet of them was now staring at the scene in front of them.

"William?" A dignitary asked. "Shouldn't you do something?"

William just grabbed a glass of wine and laughed. "Nah! I love a good dogfight."

"Now why don't you take your french accent and go arouse a horse or something, because there is no way in hell that a girl with even the slightest bit of intelligence, would date a person like you. Now Fuck Off!" Nicholas shouted as several of the dignitaries cheered.

Avadir reacted by lunging at Nicholas and attempted to tackle him to the ground. Unfortunately, he stood no chance against Nicholas' destructive rage. Nicholas grabbed him mid-lunge, and in one fail swoop, punched him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Well that escalated quickly." William laughed, as the rest of the dignitaries cheered.

"Bitch!" Nicholas spat at the french dignitary as he turned around to Elsa and led her off to the other side of the room.

"I can't believe him..." Elsa said. "Stupid git."

"Meh. Most Frenchman are like that." Nicholas said.

"Thanks. For protecting me." Elsa said as she kissed Nicholas on the lips.

"That was awesome!" Anna squealed as she ran up to the two lovers and hugged them. "How I wish you were with us when Hans and the Duke were at Elsa's coronation. You would have decked them."

"Good job Nick." William said as he approached him and handed a small glass to him.

"What's this?" Nicholas asked.

"Wine..." William said with a wink. Nicholas understood what that meant as he drunk the entire glass down in a second.

"So...got anything else we can do?" Nicholas asked.

"Not really...we'll just wait till 9. Trust me. That's when things will get out of control." William said.

"I hope so. This party seems quite bring at the moment." Kristoff chuckled.

"Still better than my sister's coronation. Now _that_ was boring." Anna laughed.

"One more word sister!"

* * *

_8:55pm_

"Lea dear." Williams said as he approached his wife.

"Yes?" Lea asked as she took a sip from some wine. Since the beginning of the party, she had been the hawk in the sky. Whenever something felt like not be as about to go wrong, she would suddenly appear out of nowhere to check it out. If William wanted to take this party to the next level... He would have to deal with his wife first.

"Remember I told you we went to that abandoned castle the other day?" William asked.

"Yeah..." Lea answered wearily.

"Well you see...I kind of left something in the dungeons and j was wondering whether you could get it for me...you know...because it's my birthday." Williams said with a childish smile. Lea frowned in response as she said, "This isn't some kind of trick to get me out of the castle is it?"

"How could you?" William asked in a fake gasp. He was unaware of the numerous dignitaries behind him that were hiding their laughter. "I am insulted that you wouldn't even trust your own husband."

"Dear. Its easier to trust a five year old, than to trust you with this castle." Lea replied sternly.

"Guards. Fetch me a five year old," William stated causing several people to laugh.

"See. You don't act very mature." Lea said.

"Dear. I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just need you to get something for me..."

"Uhuh. And what may that be?" Lea asked.

"My crown." William said. In truth, his crown was in his bedroom hidden in the wardrobe. But, luckily, he hadn't worn it since the trip to the abandoned castle. So, Lea did partially believe that he had left his crown there.

"Your crown?" Lea asked in disbelief. "Are you serious? What idiot manages to lose their crown?"

"Me?" William answered meekly to which his wife just sighed.

"Where is it?" Lea asked.

"In the dungeons...I think." William lied.

"Can't I just get it tomorrow...or better yet...why don't you get it yourself." She said.

"I can't because its my birthday." William pouted. Lea just took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"The things I do for you." She muttered as she called forth the military adviser. "Make sure that nothing stupid happens in this party while I'm gone."

"Of course your majesty." He replied.

"I can't believe I married someone as wonderful as you." William said as he hugged her.

"I can't believe I married an idiot like you." Lea retorted as she pulled away.

"So..."

"Fine. I'll get it." Lea said as she walked out of the ballroom towards the stables. William just continued to watch her as she mounted her horse and called for several guards to join her. William held back all thoughts and commands until she had disappeared from the castle completely. The minute she was gone though...

"Ready?" Willi asked the dignitaries. They all cheered in response as the military adviser approached him.

"Sir. Shall I give the orders?" He asked with a smirk. William nodded in response. "Get the drinks!"

Immediately, servants began to pour in and start rearranging all the drinks. Instead of wines, they brought in beers, vodkas, and whiskeys. They replaced the buffet of foods with snacks and several other delicacies that are commonly found in pubs. The orchestra disappeared through the back door allowing another band to take their place. This band had guitars, string instruments...and drums. The piano was already on the stage.

William blew out the rest of the candles, before coating the ceiling in glowing ice. He created four spinning, hovering balls of glowing ice. Red, blue, yellow, and green. He then coated all the windows in a thick layer of darkened frost to prevent any light from escaping. When he was finished, he stood back to admire his handy work while the other dignitaries stared in awe or drunk the shots.

"Oh yeah!" Nicholas screamed as the band began to play some music...music which was far from the slow stuff that royals were accustomed to hearing. But, for some reason...this music sounded a lot more addicting.

_From the get go knew this was hard to hold_

_Like the crash the whole thing spun out of control_

_Oh on a wire, we were dancing_

_Two kids no consequences_

_Pull the trigger, without thinking_

_There's only one way this could go_

_It was like a time bomb, set it in motion_

_We knew that we were destined to explode_

_And If I have to pull you out of the wreckage_

_You know I'm never gonna let you go_

"This song is awesome. Why can the have this kind of music in Arendelle!" Kristoff yelled over the loud music.

"Because your kingdom ain't cool enough...No pun intended." William sneered. "Shots?"

"I would love too." Nicholas said as he grabbed the shot and drank it all down. "I'll two forty more."

"No way!" Elsa squealed as the other men laughed.

"Argh! The snow queen is trying to control me." Nicholas laughed as Elsa glared.

_Well there's no way out of this so let's stay in_

_Every storm that comes also comes to an end_

_Oh resistance is useless_

_Just two kids, stupid and fearless_

_Like a bullet, short while it lasted_

_There's only one way down this road_

_It was like a time bomb, set it in motion..._

"So what do you gals want to drink? Shots? Whiskey? Vodka?" William asked Elsa, Anna, and Rapunzel.

"I'll have vodka." Anna said with a giggle.

"She'll have water." Elsa corrected. William just laughed as he called a servant over and called for three waters.

"So...who fancies a competiton?" William asked.

"I've had enough competitions today." Elsa said as she drank a glass of water.

"I fancy...hosting a chocolate eating competition..." William mumbled to himself, only loud enough for Elsa and Anna to hear.

"I'm listening..." Elsa said.

_10 minutes later..._

"Put your bets down now! Bet on the winners here!" The military adviser yelled attracting dozens of kings and queens. Elsa and Anna were two of the ten contestants in total.

"You are going down!" Anna muttered to her sister as she started to stretch...thinking that would aid her in winning. Five servants started to deposit plates of milk and white chocolates in front of all ten contestants.

"Are you ready?" William asked.

"Ready!" They all screamed.

"Last person standing wins...GO!" The minute William said go, the contestants started stuffing as much chocolate into their mouths as servants carried back and froth plates filled with the delicious sweets. Elsa and Anna were leading the contest as they were both on their second plate within ten seconds.

"I bet one hundred gold pieces on Elsa." Nicholas told the Solarism military adviser as he handed him a small bag of coins.

"Do you accept Corons?" Eugene asked. The adviser nodded. "Good. Four hundred Corons on Anna."

"I bet eighty gold pieces on Anna." Kristoff said as he handed all the coins in His pocket to the military adviser.

"Do you guys ever stop betting?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nope!" They all replied.

_10 plates of chocolate later..._

"The next time Anna asks me whether she looks fat, I'm going to say yes." Kristoff chuckled.

"She's going to knock your teeth out." Eugene laughed. They gasped when they saw Elsa begin to slow down a bit. To be honest she looked exhausted and stuffed...and drunk?

"William...is there something you're not telling us?" Nicholas asked with a smirk.

"Well...I may or may not have spiked the chocolates with vodka...you know...for shits and giggles." William replied with a grin.

"Oh shit..." Kristoff laughed as he watched his wife eat. "I've always wanted to see what happens when Anna gets drunk...I've seen Elsa drunk but never Anna."

"I've never seen both of them drunk at the same time either...this'll be new." Nicholas added.

"And the winner is Anna!" The announcer screamed as Kristoff along with several other screamed in joy.

"I'm rich!" Kristoff screamed as Nicholas growled in anger. Elsa had her head laying on the table, groaning, while Anna was busy jumping up and down like an over excited child.

"Here you go sir. Four thousand, nine hundred and seventy five gold pieces." The Solarian military adviser said as be handed Kristoff a heavy bag. Kristoff stared at it as if it was glowing. Be squealed with joy as be stuffed it into his pocket and ran over to buy his wife, who along with her sister, was heading over towards them.

"Congratulations dear!" Kristoff yelled as he hugged Anna. Elsa stumbled onto her sisters shoulder and stayed there as Kristoff pulled away.

"William? Did you...put something in...those choco...lates?" Anna asked with a confused look.

"Nooo..." William lied with a roll of his eyes. "You must be imagining it."

"I'm imagining being drunk...cause it seems pretty fucking realistic!" Anna giggled. Kristoff and Nicholas just whistled in shock at Anna's change in language.

"Pardon?" Kristoff asked.

"Water!" Anna squealed as he grabbed a glass of vodka and drank it down in an instant before anyone could stop her. "Damn...am I...fucking...thirsty...shit!"

"Holy..." Kristoff mouthed. He then turned to a shocked William and Nicholas. "So, drunk Anna...means foul mouthed Anna."

"This is going to be a good night." Nicholas smirked. "Say Eugene? Where's your wife?"

"Fraternizing with some stupid queens and princess's over there." He replied a she grabbed another drink. "Is Elsa alright?"

The all looked and saw Anna staring, absent mindedly, at the crowd. Elsa was laying on her shoulder muttering something incoherent as she made a snowman. To everyone's shock, it immediately came to life and started running around the ballroom randomly running into people and knocking things over.

"I'm going to call him...Bolaf." Elsa giggled.

"Maybe it wasn't such a wise idea to get them both drunk at the same time." Kristoff said. "I mean, when Anna does something stupid, Elsa stops her. When Elsa does something stupid..."

"Anna and everyone else laughs." Nicholas interrupted causing William and Eugene to laugh.

"Your majesty! If i may say, damn great party!" A dignitary yelled as he took off through the crowd.

"I know right!" Kristoff agreed. "Nic...uh..."

"Elsa...this is getting really awkward..." Nicholas muttered. Elsa was trying to climb onto his back like a koala. Upon trying, she just fell back to the ground and lay on the floor giggling, while throwing up random snow flurries and throwing snowballs at random people. "Could you stop annoying the digntiaries Elsa.I know you're drunk but...MMPH!"

Elsa giggled as she threw another snowball at Nicholas' face causing him to stumble back. He sighed as he dodged a third on and walked over and picked Elsa up off the ground as he held her close.

"Aww...so sweet." William replied.

"Yeah...if only she wasn't playing with my hair and ears now..." Nicholas said as Elsa began to stuff snow on top of his head, making what appeared ot be a mini snowman. "This one better not come to life as well."

"If it does...i'll take it out with this." William said as he materialized an ice shovel and held it high.

"If you hit me on the head with that, i'll fucking deck ya!" Nicholas threatened as William laughed.

"Well, umm, I'm gonna look for Anna. Make sure she hasn't burnt down parts of the castle yet, or stabbed a dignitary with an icicle." Kristoff said.

"Where is she going to get an icicle from?" Eugene asked.

"I saw Elsa hand her a bunch of them earlier on." Kristoff said. "I have no idea why."

"Apparently, stupidity is a family thing..." William said. "They got it from their father. Man, how Idun really hated Adgar sometimes."

"Makes sense..." Nicholas said as Kristoff disappeared into the crowd of dignitaries.

"Wait! You were around when their parents were alive?"

"Uh...Nooo..."

* * *

"So...we have to cross this bridge?" One of the guards asked nervously.

"Yes...now c'mon. We have to hurry so I can get back and make sure my husband isn't acting like a full blown twat." Lea said as she started to cross the bridge. The guards looked at each other before following as well.

"So where are we going?" Another guard asked.

"To the abandoned castle on the other side." Lea said sternly.

"I'm sorry...did you just say, abandoned castle?" The guard asked, praying that he had misheard the queen.

"Yes..." She verified to his horror. "Now man up and hurry up."

* * *

"Elsa. Will you stop playing with my hair!" Nicholas said in annoyance as Elsa continued to ruffle his hair.

"No." She replied defiantly.

"Have you seen Anna?" Kristoff asked as he approached Nicholas and Elsa.

"I thought she was with you..." Nicholas stated.

"Nope." Kristoff said as he looked around the room. "I think she may have gone outside."

"Well, there's only...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Nicholas screamed upon seeing that Elsa was starting to remove the top of her dress. He quickly shoved Elsa's hands away and pulled her dress back down before anything was exposed. Kristoff just continued to stare in random directions in the hope that he would not remember this event. The blush on his face told him otherwise.

"I'm hot..." Elsa whined as she tried again to undo her top, only for Nicholas to stop her.

"Undressing yourself, does not solve that!" Nicholas told her, but she just stuck her tongue out and said, "Killjoy!"

"Ki...What? Kristoff, can you believe her?" Nicholas asked in shock. He could see several male dignitaries smirking in the background. "Keep looking this way, and you'll all be going home blind!"

That caused them to hurry away.

"If Elsa gets this insane when she's drunk, I can only imagine what Anna is up to." Kristoff said as he continued to look around.

"I think I've found Anna." Eugene said as he approached them.

"Where?" Kristoff demanded.

"Over there, by the chocolate fountain. She's drinking it out of a glass. I think she's had 5 glasses now." Eugene chuckled.

"Great! Just great! She's drunk...and Sugar High!" Kristoff sighed. "Just what I need. Stay here. and make sure Elsa doesn't start undressing herself again, while I get Anna."

"Elsa attempted to undress?" Eugene asked Nicholas in amusement as Kristoff left.

"Yes." Nicholas replied as Elsa lay on his shoulder and resumed playing with hi hair.

* * *

"I am not going in there!" A guard said as they stood outside of the castle. The castle was dark enough as it is, but at night time...dark was taken to a whole new level.

"If you know what's good for you, you will." Lea stated as she pushed the fearful guard through the door with her. The others also followed hesitantly. The only light in the entire castle was from their torches, which cast flickering orange flames, creating shadow that messed with their perception.

"Where's the dungeons?" Lea asked.

"I think down there..." A guard said pointing to a dark passageway to the lower levels.

"Right. Let's go."

"I hate my job."

* * *

"Is she alright?" Nicholas asked as she saw Kristoff supporting an extremely messed up Anna towards the chair next to him.

"Somewhat. She won't stop giggling." Kristoff said as he sat Anna down next to her sister.

"What are you two doing here?" William asked as he approached the two prince's. "Come on here...enjoy the fun."

"We can't. Because these two are sugar high and drunk, we have to make sure they don't do anything stupid." Nicholas said, boredom already lacing him.

"Oh c'mon. What's the worst that could happen?" William asked.

"Well, Elsa already tried undressing herself here. Anna was drinking chocolate by the bucketload and annoying the dignitaries. She nearly started a fight with the Queen of France, and ended up drinking another two glasses of vodka...And Elsa's new snowman is still on the lose terrorizing random people." Kristoff said.

"Well, the first one seems interesting..." William said, but noticing the glare on Nicholas' face, he thought it best to shut up about it. "Oh...Let me fix that for you. GUARDS!"

"Yes your majesty?" Two guards approached the king and saluted.

"I need you to take care of these two royals and make sure they don't go anywhere." William said. "Can you do that?"

"Of course your majesty." A guard replied as they took up defensive positions besides the Queen and Princess of Arendelle.

"Well, that's solved." Kristoff said as he stood up along with Nicholas and joined William in the party. "What now?"

"Drinks?"

"Aye Aye, captain!"

* * *

"Where the heck is it?" Lea asked as she continued to look around the dungeon for William's supposed crown.

"Where is what your majesty?" A guard asked in curiosity.

"The king's crown." Lea replied as she looked inside one of the cells.

"Uh...that's with the king, Your majesty. I saw him wear it this morning." The guard said to Lea's surprise.

"What!" Lea asked in anger.

"Yeah. He was wearing it this morning while he was doing the decorations."

"Then why would he..." Lea stopped short realizing exactly why William would want her out of the castle. Rage slowly overtook her as she growled in anger. "UPSTAIRS...HORSE...NOW!"

The guards didn't need telling twice, since they were now more scared of Lea than they were of the haunted castle.

"The king is dead..." A guard whispered to the other.

"No shit!"

* * *

"This party is awesome!" Nicholas yelled with excitement.

"I know right!" Eugene yelled over the music as he drank another shot. "I wish we could do this everyday."

"That would be epic. I could finally die in peace!" Nicholas laughed.

"My wife would kill me if she finds out." William stated. "Luckily, we have at least another hour or two before she returns. More than enough to get everyone out and clean up this mess."

Suddenly, screams broke out from the crowd attracting the attention of the four royals, as dignitaries seemed to jump out of the way of a moving object.

"Oh shit. Bolaf is back!" Krisoff yelled.

"I don't think that is Elsa's snowman...Aries!" William gasped upon seeing his wolf run up to him. "Hey boy. What is it?"

The wolf whimpered in response as he gestured in the direction of Elsa and Anna.

"What? Is there something wrong with the Queen and princess?" William asked. Aries nodded in response. "Oh shi..."

The four men and wold immediately rushed over to where Elsa and Anna were supposed to be sitting. Upon reaching there, they were horrified to see the guards fast asleep, and Elsa and Anna gone.

"WAKE UP!" William screamed into their ears causing them to jump.

"Aah! Your majesty." A guard said as he rubbed his eyes..

"Where are they?" William asked as he grabbed the guys collar threateningly.

"AAH! I...I don't K-Know/.." The guard stammered.

"And why don't you know?"

"Because w-we w-w-were asleep..."

"Precisely." William said before he threw the guards to the floor.

"Sir." Another guard running up to them. "Are you looking for two teen girls around twenty years old, one with blonde hair, the other slightly red?"

"YES!" William screamed.

"They're in the courtyard sir." The guard said. Without another second wasted, the three men rushed outside into the castle courtyards in search for their girls.

"ANNA? ELSA?" Kristoff screamed as they entered the courtyard.

"Uhh..." Nicholas pointed towards several ice mounds on the ground that were at least twenty feet high.

"Catch me!" Anna squealed as she jumped off one of them. Her sister lay drunkenly on the ground as she fired a shot of snow, and blanketed Anna in it, doing absolutely nothing to slow her down.

"SHI..." William quickly created a mound of ice where Anna was going to land, allowing her to impact the ground safely.

"Wha?" Elsa muttered as she sat up to see who shot the snow. She gasped when she saw who it was.

"You two! Here now!" Nicholas shouted.

"NO!" They both screamed at the same time as they took off, up the castle walls in an attempt to flee them.

"Oh c'mon!" Kristoff groaned as they all chased after them.

"Fire some snow at them!" Nicholas yelled. William complied, but his shot was deflected by Elsa and shot towards the stables, where it coated the horses in light snowfall. "What the? She's better with ice when she's drunk? How peculiar!"

The guys chased after them as they ran up the stairs towards the east walls, nearly being hit by a burst of snowballs in the process.

"Can't catch us!" Anna teased as she and her sister jumped off the wall, onto a twelve foot high ledge.

"GET BACK HERE ELSA!" Nicholas screamed. She just poked her tongue out in response as she covered the entire wall in a thin layer of frost, causing the three men to slide to a stop.

"I've had enough." William said. With a flick of his hand, he cast a blue flash, that lit up the sky. Elsa just laughed in response as she created an avalanche and...nothing happened. Elsa stared in confusion at her hands as she tried to create an avalanche but nothing happened. She tried again, but still nothing.

"What's wrong Elsa?" Anna asked with a giggle.

"My powers are broken." Elsa replied as she shook her hands.

"Here let me...Whoa...AAH" Anna screamed as her balance on the ledge was lost. In a last ditch effort, she grabbed hold of her sister's hand which did nothing to stop her from falling, and only resulted in both of them going down at the same time.

_AAH!_

"ELSA! ANNA!"

* * *

"Ow...what happened?" Elsa asked as she opened her eyes. She tried to move her hand but cried out in pain in the process. "What the?"

Her left arm was in a cast and her left leg was heavily bandaged. She couldn't move that as well. She looked around and noticed that she was inside the Solarian infirmary. She looked to her right and gasped seeing that Anna was also in here, right next to her.

"Oh hey! You're awake." Anna squealed as she noticed her sister looking at her.

"What happened last night?" Elsa asked. Anna shrugged her shoulders in response as she called for the nurse. Instead of the nurse entering though, Kristoff, Nicholas and William entered instead.

"Guys? What the hell happened last night?" Elsa asked.

"Let me phrase it in a way that both of you understands. When one idiot goes down..." Nicholas started as he pointed at Anna. He then pointed at Elsa. "...she'll bring the other idiot down with her."

Elsa turned back to her sister who was staring at Nicholas with a confused look.

"You two got so drunk last night, that you ended up running around the castle walls, jumping onto a ledge, and both of you fell down in the process."

"Actually, Anna..."Kristoff started but was cut off by Nicholas.

"Was the more drunken one." Nicholas quickly interrupted. Kristoff turned to him with a confused look. Nicholas whispered into his ear, "If Elsa finds out it was Anna who brought her down...do you really want that to happen between them?"

"Good point." Kristoff said as he turned back towards the sister's.

"How did I end up with a broken arm? And how comes there's no scratch on Anna?" Elsa asked.

"You fell...and were kind of the first one to hit the ground. You pretty much acted like a cushion for Anna...and were knocked out the minute she landed on you." William said. Elsa looked at her shocked sister.

"Well you don't make a good cushion...i still have a sprained wrist and shoulder." Anna giggled.

"At least it's not broken! How much do you weigh if you broke half of me when you landed?" Elsa asked.

"Pfft. I am not fat!"

"Alright." A nurse said as she passed the king and walked over to the girls. "You two seem alright to leave. Queen Elsa, I wouldn't put too much pressure on that leg. It was only a fracture, but the last thing you want if for it to get worse. As for the arm...don't strain it."

"How about me?" Anna asked.

"You'll be alright. It's only a sprain." The nurse said as she helped Anna out of the bed. Anna and the nurse walked over to Elsa and helped her out as well, where she immediately used Anna for support, though she didn't mind at all.

"So William...how did everything go with Lea?" Kristoff asked.

"Uhh..."

* * *

"_Is everything alright your majesty?" A guard asked as the music got louder and people were now drunkenly stumbling around._

"_Nearly had two deaths but other than that...everything is fine." William replied as he took a glass of vodka._

"_Sir. How about you wife?" He asked._

"_My wife? She's probably still in the castle right now looking for that crown of mine." William laughed. "There's now way she'll ever find out about this."_

_SLAM!_

"_What the...Oh...Fuck..." William nearly had a heart attack when he turned around and saw his wife standing furiously by the door. The music stopped along with everyone else upon catching sight of the queen._

_Silence..._

"_Dear. I can explain." William made out as he thought desperately of an excuse._

"_No need..." Lea said with a laugh. "You better start running..."_

"_What?"_

"_I said, you better START RUNNING!" Lea screamed as she grabbed a candlestick holder and charged at William._

"_SHIT!"_

* * *

"It could have gone better..." William said.

"Boy, she looked like she was going spare when she saw that party." Kristoff laughed as the five of them made their way back to the sister's bedroom. The minute they arrived, Anna deposited Elsa down onto the bed and sat next to her.

"Just great!" Elsa said. "Now my arm is useless for the next few weeks. How am I going to do any trade work or documents?"

"Maybe it was a good thing her arm is broken." Nicholas sniggered to Elsa's annoyance. "Now she can't spend all day cooped up in that silly office."

"Well, someone will have to take my place...Nicholas? You're a prince right..." Elsa asked with a sneer.

"Oh shit. Why don't you ask Anna!" Nicholas asked in despair at the thought of spending two weeks trying not to kill himself.

"Now where would the fun in that be?" Elsa asked.

"Sometimes...i really don't like you!"

_Night time..._

"Are you ready you majesty?" Reynolds asked as Elsa and Anna boarded the ship.

"Yes. Are we good to go?" Elsa asked.

"Yes your majesty. We're just waiting on port clearance from Solaris." Reynolds said as a guard approached from the east and gave him a thumbs up. "Right, we have clearance, and we're all ready to go."

"Great." Elsa replied as her sister led her over to some chairs by the side of the ship.

"Admit it..." Anna said with a smirk as she sat down next to her sister.

"Admit what?" Elsa asked.

"You enjoyed this party." Anna said with a smile. Elsa couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Fine. Yes. I did enjoy this party...it could have gone better though if you didn't land on me and broke my arm and leg." Elsa said as she playfully pushed Anna off the chair.

"Well, if I didn't land on you, I would have gotten injured too." Anna replied as she got back up.

"Yeah, but you are used to it." Elsa said.

"I know I am." Anna said as she stared out at the kingdom of Solaris. "I'm going to miss this place."

"Oh don't worry...This place is only a days sail away from us...and it's waters are calm so there'll be no storms. I'm not promising anything..." Elsa hesitated a bit, but then said, "...but we could always come back here at anytime."

"Really?" Anna asked with a squeal. "Thank you!" She hugged her sister, causing her to squeal in pain when she accidentally crushed Elsa's left arm.

"Oops. Sorry." Anna said as she gently massaged her sister's arm.

"Have a safe trip back girls!"

"WILLIAM?" The sister's screamed in unison seeing the Solarian king hovering over them on a dragon made of ice. Elsa just gaped at it. It was actually flying. The dragon was actually flying!"

"It flies?" Elsa asked.

"Well yeah. Like my Ice horse runs, this flies." William laughed.

"Cool." Anna said. "No pun intended."

William just laughed in response as he landed on the ship.

"Hey! Do you wanna come to our kingdom for a while?" Anna asked.

"Anna. William is a busy..."

"I'd love too!" William said as he crafted a chair out of ice and sat on it. "I'm letting Lea cool down a bit, just in case I suddenly wake up with her holding a dagger."

"Probably guessing the talks didn't go too well either." Nicholas said as he emerged from the lower decks.

"Nope." William replied as he crafted himself a glass and melted some ice in it. "I'll come back in 5 days time..."

"You're staying in Arendelle for five days?" Nicholas asked in shock.

"Only if Elsa allows it..." William said as he looked at the Arendellian Queen.

"Well...Aah!"

"You've got to allow it!" Anna and Nicholas screamed at the same time as they shook Elsa, causing her to wince in pain. She quickly buried her sister and boyfriend in an avalanche before turning back to William. "

"Just don't do anything stupid!" She said.

"Like what?" William asked with a laugh. "I've never done anything stupid in my life.

Elsa just buried William in a pile of snow before he could stop it.

"This is going to be a long week..." Reynolds said from his quarters as he stared out at he sisters and King William.

"You don't say..." A sailor responded. "But this'll be one hell of an awesome week."

"Yeah...The Snow Queen and the Snow King all in one place...peachy!"

* * *

"Here's your boarding pass King...Julian..." The guard said as he nodded to the king. Lecter replied by nodding in response.

"Did you get what you needed Lecter?" Lionheart asked.

"Yes. Our information is now complete...now we know their strengths...and weaknesses." Lecter said with an evil grin. "Soon, this world, and everything in it...will be mine. Not even Hans can stop me now!"

* * *

**This chapter just demolished 'Snow Wolf Elsa' in terms of length. Sorry about the major delay in uploading this. I went on a retreat and didn't bring my laptop so I had to resort to a heinous type of writing...writing with my android phone...which is bloody tiny! Not to mention the fonts and styling got all f**cked up!**

**Now for some Idea credits:**

**Alese222: The sister's getting drunk together...i think that was requested on a review on Ch. 3.**

**Brofist1412: Hmm...where to start...Ideas for..._Gasp..._Awkward dance, Anna messing around, Singing Competition, Hot Chocolate competition, The sister's getting high and drunk, Pranks...and Lea freaking out at it. And that is actually an interesting observation, regarding Lea acting like Queen Elinor. Even I did not know that. I perceive her as more of the mature leader...even more so than Elsa. Kingdom comes first, and she absolutely hates stupid and moronic things...which is why she's married to William. Opposites attract!**

**Steve1357: More insane Snow war. Tried to model it after Call of Duty and/or Battlefield three. Not sure if this was what you expected but it's the best I could do for now in terms of a snow battle.**

**Readerz99: The Haunted House idea. I kinda turned it into the Haunted Castle...but still similar. **

**Song ID's (In order of appearance):**

**-Into the Open Air - Julie Fowlis (Disney Brave OST)**

**-Human - Christina Perri**

**-Let it Go - Idina Menzel (Frozen OST)**

**-Timebomb - All time Low**

**Right...due to my lack of updates last week...i will try to submit at a higher rate this week...**

**As for the sequel...read this chapter well...it'll come in handy when I finally do post the sequel.**

**I hope this meets your expectations...on a side note, I wonder how many people actually read the Author's notes...**

**Also...NEED MOAR PROMPTS!**

**-Athena of Wisdom: Thanks for finding the error.**

**-TacticX**


	11. Sisters of Pranks

**So, the idea for pranks was suggested by someone, so I made this...quality may be slightly lower than the last chapter because damn am I tired. **

**Hope this chapter is alright...and as usual...moar prompts!**

**On a side note, this chapter was completely written up on my mobile...which is good news. Since I'm getting used to typing on android (which is even more friendly on my fingers), that means i can type much more than if i was on my laptop. Now if only the mobile site of worked as effectively as the desktop version. **

* * *

*****Sisters of pranks*****

**Timeline: Before and After the Switch (Before and After the Great Thaw)**

* * *

If there was one thing that the Arendellian staff were certain of, It was that, if one of then sisters were seen, the other one wasn't far behind. This tended to serve as a warning, especially if princess Elsa was seen first, cause that gave an advanced warning that Anna would soon be seen. The princess's weren't the most behaved...actually, they rarely behaved, especially if their parents were nowhere to be found. But there were times when even the parents couldn't escape their daughters pranks...

* * *

"ELSA! ANNA!"

"Oh no..." Elsa squeaked upon hearing her father's enraged voice. "Anna. Please tell me you didn't go ahead with that prank you were telling me about."

"Yep." Anna piped up excitedly. Elsa sighed. Whenever Anna did something stupid, it usually resulted in her getting the blame as well, even though she had nothing to do with it most of the time. And looks like today was another one of those days.

_Slam!_

Both Elsa and Anna jumped as the door to their room flew open revealing an enraged king.

"Hi papa!" The sisters said in unison in the hopes that he would forget whatever Anna had done. It didn't work.

"Which one of you did it?" Adgar asked with gritted teeth.

"Did what?" Elsa asked.

"You know what!" He screamed. He reached up and attempted to remove his crown, but lo and behold, it was stuck to his hair. Both the girls bit back giggles seeing that the crown was stuck to his head.

"Anna. Please tell me you didn't..." Elsa whispered to her sister.

"Problem?" Anna asked with a smirk. Adgar just glared at the two of them as Idun entered the room, a look of curiosity on her face.

"Dear? I heard screams. Is everything alright?" Idun asked her husband. He then pointed to his crown and gestured for her to remove it. Idun complied and tried to remove it, but gasped when she saw that it was glued to his head. She looked at the girls who were sitting nervously on the bed, and even though she put on a serious expression, inside, she was giggling like mad. "Girls?"

"It wasn't me mama. It was Anna." Elsa said as she pointed to her astonished sister.

"Thanks for defending me sistah!" Anna groaned as their father continued to glare at the two of them.

"Anna. I'm extremely angry at what you did..." He said with a slight growl, though the temptation to scream out horrifying words was extraordinarily high. "...and as for you Elsa. I would have at least expected you to stop her."

"What?" Elsa shrieked. "Anna's like a ghost. I can barely see her myself...how am I supposed to see her in your room?"

"Don't answer back Elsa!" Adgar snapped causing them both to flinch. "I expected better from both of you..."

"Sorry papa..." They both said. "We won't do it again..."

"You're right that you won't...because for the next two weeks...No Chocolate!" Adgar said with a grin. The sisters gasped in horror at the thought of not being able to eat any chocolate for the next two weeks.

"NO!" They screamed in unison. "Please. Anything but the chocolate!"

"Nope. Until you two learn to act more mature, no chocolate at all." Adgar said.

"No please!" Anna begged. "Lock me in the dungeon!"

"Yes! Lock her in the dungeon." Elsa said as Anna glared at her.

"Nope. Sorry. No chocolate and that decision is final." Adgar said as he left the room with his wife and closed the door.

"Don't you think you might have been a little to harsh to them?" Idun asked as she walked with her husband.

"They glued my crown to my head!" Adgar stated as Idun suppressed a giggle.

"Well, I've got a pair of scissors in my wardrobe..."

"NO! Not the hair! I'll...I'll keep it wet till the glue weakens." Adgar said nervously.

"If I know Anna well enough, she would have planned for that and used the glue we use for construction. That will never come off..." Idun said.

"Then...I...I'll...wear my crown till my death. But I am not cutting my hair!" Adgar said defiantly.

"Actually...you are..." Idun said as she pulled out a small pair of scissors. To Adgar, they looked like swords. He slowly backed away as his wife approached him slowly, scissors drawn and a smirk on her face.

"Dear? What are you doing with that?" Adgar asked nervously.

"Come here!" Idun yelled as she lunged at the king and tried to grab his hair. The king squealed in horror as he dodged the attack and started to flee, only for Idun to catch up with him a few seconds later and tackle him to the ground.

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THE HAIR!" He squealed, but started to cry when Idun started cutting the crown off from his head. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Oh shut it you moron!" Idun laughed as she took another snip.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Elsa said with a glare at her sister.

"Hey. You are then one that said it was me. If you didn't say anything he wouldn't have known." Anna defended.

"Right...because there are others in this castle who would be stupid enough to glue the crown to papa's head." Elsa said sarcastically.

"Yeah...like Gerda or mama." Anna said as Elsa rolled her eyes and lay down.

"Great Now we have no chocolate for two weeks." Elsa moaned as she shoved a pillow over her face.

"Don't worry. I can get some." Anna said with a smirk. "I know where Kai and Gerda hide the castle stocks."

"Uhuh. And get into trouble with papa again?" Elsa asked. "I don't think so."

Anna jumped off the end and ran over to her bed and pulled out a small wooden box. She opened it and revealed two chocolates. She stuffed one into her mouth which caught her sisters attention instantaneously. She then picked the other one up and showed it to her wide eyed sister.

"The last piece of chocolate in the room..." Anna said evilly as she waved it around, Elsa's eyes following it constantly.

"Anna?" Elsa asked wearily as she jumped of her bed and approached her sister. "Can I have that?"

The reaction was instantaneous. Anna popped it into her mouth and swallowed it instantly, without even so much as a chew, as her sister gasped in horror.

"No! What have you done?" Elsa squealed in horror.

"Oops. I guess there is no chocolate left." Anna said with a smirk as she pushed the wooden box aside. "What are we gonna do?"

"Anna..." Elsa groaned as she sat down on her sister's bed.

"As me said earlier on, I know where Kai and Gerda hide the private stock...but I need some help...a little icy help." Anna said.

"What? No." Elsa replied defiantly.

"Alright...no chocolate for two weeks then..."

"Fine!" Elsa agreed. "But if we get into trouble, you're taking the a blame this time."

_11 at night..._

"Ready?" Anna asked.

"Shh. You'll wake mama and papa up." Elsa whispered.

"Nah. Papa always snores, which means mama can't hear us either." Anna said as she and Elsa made their way towards the staircase. Anna took the first step, but she immediately retreated when the step let out a loud creek. "A little help..."

Elsa stretched out her arms and coated the entire staircase in ice, turning it into one massive slide. The girls held their giggles as they slid down then slide and onto the ground floor. They quietly made their way towards the dining rooms and checked to make sure that there were no servants around before entering. They then stealthily sneaked over toward the door to the kitchens and opened it revealing all the cooking utensils and utilities.

"So where is it?" Elsa asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"Over here." Anna whispered as she crept over to a cabinet hanging from the ceiling, far beyond either of of their reaches. "Can you make a ladder?"

Elsa crafted a small ladder out of ice, which she leaned against the cabinet allowing Anna to climb up and open it. Anna squealed with excitement as she pulled out several blocks of chocolate and chucked them down for her sister to catch, nearly hitting Elsa in the face with one of them.

"Okay. I think we have enough..." Elsa whispered.

"Hold on. There's some white Chocolate here." Anna said as he leaned over fully and tried to grab several bars from the back of the cabinet. She pushed herself forward too much, causing the ladder to lean backwards. By time Elsa or Anna realized what was going to happen, it was too late. The ladder fell down with a crash and shattered to pieces, just as Anna landed with a loud thump on Elsa, knocking the wind out of her.

"Elsa are you alright?" Anna asked as she got off her sister. Elsa just whimpered before nodding her head and sitting upright.

"You...are heavy..." Elsa wheezed.

"Hey! I'm not fat!" Anna said with huff.

"C'mon. Let's go before papa finds out." Elsa said.

"I think I already have..."

"PAPA!" Both the girls screamed I unison as they saw their unamused father standing in the doorway. "We can explain."

"No need. I think in have seen enough. As punishment...no chocolate for a month!" Adgar said causing the two girls to gape in shock. "Now go to your bedroom now...before I extend the punishment to two months. The girls quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Anna! Remove it!" Adgar said sternly.

"Remove what?" Anna asked innocently as her father stopped her from running out of the room.

"Don't make me extend it to two months." Adgar warned. Anna just groaned as she pulled out a bar of chocolate that she had hidden in her dress and handed it to her father. "Bedroom...now..."

_In the bedroom..._

"One month!" Elsa squealed as she pulled her hair. "I can't go without chocolate for an entire month!"

"How do you think I feel." Anna said as she kicked at her bed. "Argh. I want to get my revenge so hard...that's it!"

"What?" Elsa asked.

"We'll get our revenge. We'll show papa what happens when you mess with the Snow Princess and her sister!" Anna said with a smirk.

"Anna. We've already gotten into enough trouble today. If we start pranking them in revenge...they may never let us eat chocolate for the rest of our lives." Elsa said.

"Okay then I guess we'll just sit here for the next month accepting the fact that they won't give us chocolate, and we'll act perfectly fine with that..." Anna said sarcastically, catching Elsa's attention. Elsa knew that following her sisters plan was going to be a ludicrous idea, but at the moment it seems like a good thing to do. Anna was right. Why should she just let her parents take their chocolates and not suffer in the process. Everyone always refers to the two of them as the rebellious sisters...so why not take rebellion to the next level. Slowly, a smirk crept onto Elsa's face as she made her way over to her sister's bed and shook her.

"Decided a plan yet?" Elsa asked as Anna's eyes shot open, an evil grin creeping on to her face.

"I've got the perfect idea..." Anna said. "C'mon. You mess with the bull...you get the...the um...I don't really know. Anyway, first stop, the kitchen!"

_In the kitchen...again..._

"So...what are we doing here?" Elsa asked as she watched her sister look around the kitchen.

"What does papa usually put in his hot chocolate?" Anna asked.

"I think sugar..." Elsa replied.

"Okay." Anna looked around the cupboards for a certain ingredient. Elsa had no idea what she was looking for and thought it best to stay out of her sisters way for the meantime. Anna gasped when she finally caught sight of what she wanted. "Concentrated chili powder..." Anna read. "Seems legit."

Anna walked over to the jar of brown sugar and poured several tablespoons of the chili powder into it and shook it up. Elsa just watched, eyes wide, as Anna resealed the jar and put it back on the counter, hiding the jar of chili powder in the process.

"Anna?" Elsa asked wearily as she watched her sister mess around with more ingredients. Elsa watched as Anna grabbed a small basket of eggs and starts punching small holes into each of them. Anna held the pierced eggs over the sink and pours the inside down the drain. She then deposited the, now empty, eggs back into the basket and put to back In the place she got it from.

"What else does papa have for breakfast?" Anna asked her elder sister.

"Uh..." Elsa said thoughtfully. Was it really wise to be going ahead with Anna's psychotic idea? Oh who was she kidding. This was awesome. "Well, he has buttered bread..."

Anna walked over to a cabinet and grabbed the butter. She then started to pour several teaspoons of vinegar into it before mixing it up and setting it back into the cabinet. Then to mask the odor, she spread vinegar all over the shelf in the hopes that the chefs will believe its the cabinet and not the butter.

"Right...I think that's done" Anna said as she exited the kitchen with her sister. "Now...to the throne room."

The girls quietly made there way towards the throne room which, luckily for them, Kai had neglected to lock once again. The minute they were inside, Anna ran over to her gathers throne and lifted up the cushion underneath. Elsa grabbed several large pins from a nearby room and ran back to Anna with them. The minute Elsa handed the pins to her sister, she stuck them, point up, underneath the cushion and carefully placed the cushion down, but high enough so that you couldn't see the pins.

"Perfect. Let's see how papa likes a...sharp bottom." Anna laughed. Elsa just frowned at her sisters attempt at telling a joke.

"Anna...please...for both our sakes...don't tell the puns." Elsa giggled.

"Hey!"

"Now what?" Elsa asked.

"To the study?" Anna asked with a smirk.

_At the king's study..._

"Papa loves his documents right?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded in response. "Seems like a beautiful, windy night, eh sister?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Elsa asked. Anna just giggled in response. The two girls climbed onto the window sill and started opening the windows widely, allowing the heavy winds to gust inside the room. Within seconds, the entire room was covered with documents in every direction.

"I think that papa's suffered enough." Anna said as she and her sister exited the study and close the door behind them. "Just one last thing..."

_The next morning..._

"Good morning honey..." Adgar whispered into his wife's ear. She mumbled something, but continued to sleep. Adgar just laughed as he caressed Idun's cheek, causing her to open her eyes slightly.

"What time is it?" Idun muttered.

"Same time as always dear..." Adgar replied as he sat up.

"One day...I'm going to sleep in and ignore my duties..." Idun muttered as she closed her eyes...only for her husband to wake her up again a few seconds later. "I'm awake...I'm awake...jeez..."

"Come one. Let's go have breakfast before I start hating monarchy again... I hate these stupid trade deals..."

* * *

"Come on Elsa." Anna squealed as she vigorously shook her sister awake. Mama and papa are going brown for breakfast already. I want to be there when he drinks the chocolate."

"I would actually prefer to be on the north mountain when he drinks that _concoction_ you made." Elsa laughed as she sat up.

"Conc...what?" Anna asked In confusion.

"That mixture you made..." Elsa said simply.

"Oh...that. Well c'mon then. Let's go." Anna said as she pulled her sister out of the bed.

"I'm awake Anna. You don't need to drag me across the floor." Elsa said as she pulled away and walked over to her wardrobe. The sisters, after getting changed, made their way toward a the dining hall to see firsthand, how their plan would unfold. Anna was ecstatic and grinning maniacally the entire way, but Elsa was a little more nervous. Of course papa would find out who did this, and when he did. Well, its either he will give in To Anna's demands...or keep them away from chocolate for the next ten years. The latter obviously had a much higher chance of occurring.

"Good morning girls." Their father greeted as Elsa and Anna entered the dining room.

"Good morning father." They both greeted as they sat at their usual places by the table.

"This is going to be so awesome..." Anna whispered to her sister. Elsa nodded in response as he grabbed some cookies from the plate in front of her.

"What may it be this morning your majesty?" Kai asked the king. "Hot chocolate?"

"Actually..." Elsa and Anna looked up at their father who was busy contemplating what to have. Elsa and Anna looked at each other and gulped. "...I think I'll have spent each today. Makes a change from having hot chocolate. How about you dear?"

"I'll have the hot chocolate..." Idun said with a yawn as she rested her head In her hand. The sisters looked at each other in horror.

"Of course your majesties..." Kai said as he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Oh no." Elsa mumbled. Anna just continued to gulp at the thought of what was about to happen. This wasn't going to end good...

Within a few minutes, Kai returned carrying two mugs. The sisters just watched in horror as Kai deposited the mug with tea in front of Adgar, before depositing the hot chocolate in front of Idun.

"Finally. Something warm to drink." Idun mumbled as she grabbed the hot chocolate and drank half of it down in one gulp. The reaction was almost instantaneous, and every but as hilarious as the girls thought it would be...if only it was their father and not their mother who had drank it. Idun's eyes widened in shocks as the chili powder began to take effect. She slammed the mug down onto the table, catching Adgar's and Kai's attention in the process, and started gasping. Her face immediately started to redden as she gasped more.

"Dear?" Adgar asked with concern. Elsa and Anna attempted to look away yet they just couldn't. "Are you alright?"

"Ho...ho..."

"Huh?" Adgar asked, unable to understand what his wife was saying.

"HOT!" Idun screamed as she began to fan her mouth. Adgar just watched in shock as Idun lunged for the pitcher of water and literally poured it all into her mouth, completely ignoring all acts of royalty along with her manners. Elsa and Anna just stared in shock as their mother threw the pitcher on the floor and lunged for the milk. She. That didn't work either, she turned to the last resort.

"Sno...sno...Snow! SNOW!" Idun screamed at Elsa. Elsa gasped realizing what her mother wanted, and with a wave of her hand, conjured up a pile of snow on the table. Idun just jumped up and ran towards the snow mound and slammed her head down into it. Moments later, she began shoveling snow by the handful into her mouth to try and numb the burning sensation in her mouth. Slowly, the reddish hue on her cheeks began to fade as she finally called down and slumped to the ground in exhaustion. She was a mess. Her dress was wet from the water pitcher, and her hair was plastered to her face from sweat as she continued to breath heavily. Everyone just continued to stare at her in shock at the event that just unfolded in front of them.

"Mama? alright?" Elsa asked her gasping mother. Idun just gave a small smile as she slowly called her breathing down and made her way back to her chair.

"Something wrong dear?" Adgar asked, as if he was completely oblivious to what just happened in front of him. Idun just glared in response as she pushed the hot chocolate towards him and took his cup of tea instead and drank that. "Okay then."

A few minutes later, Kai returned with several plates of bread covered in the butter that Anna had spiked with vinegar the night before. Adgar just continued to read the documents so intently, that he failed to notice his sniggering daughters as be picked up the sandwich. The first bite was more than enough as he was sent into a bout of coughs from the extremely sour test of the vinegar.

"Good god your majesty. Are you alright?" Kai asked the coughing king. He just nodded as he looked around desperately for something to drink and saw the mug of hot chocolate. Completely forgetting that it was spiced, he drank down the other half and immediately regretted that decision.

"AAAAAHHH!"

_A few hours later..._

"I can't believe how stupid that dignitary was. Couldn't he understand basic English?" Adgar asked his wife.

"Dear, he was Spanish. He didn't speak English." Idun said as she cuddled her husband.

"But still. 'Hello, what's your name' is pretty much universal in any language." He replied as he approached his throne and pulled his wife close. Elsa and Anna were sitting on then sidelines playing with a snowman that Elsa had just crafted.

"I am so exhausted..." Adgar groaned as he prepared to sit on his throne. "Do you think that...OOMPH!"

"Dear?" Idun asked as she sat down on Adgar's lap making him wince even harder. His face was now turning a very deep red. Idun found this concerning as she stood up, but Elsa and Anna were busy on the sidelines trying desperately not to laugh. "Adgar darling?"

Adgar slowly stood up and revealed a cushion with six very sharp pins sticking out of it. Idun just looked at the pin cushion and tried desperately not to laugh as Adgar clutched his Bottom and belted out a scream that could be heard from a mile away.

* * *

"ONE YEAR WITHOUT CHOCOLATE!" Adgar screamed. Elsa and Anna winced at the power of their father's voice...or maybe from the punishment. Both Idun and Adgar were staring angrily at their daughters, who had just revealed themselves to be the conspirators behind the pranks. Idun was nowhere near as infuriated as Adgar, and if it wasn't for the _hot _chocolate this morning, she might not have been angry at all.

"I would have expected something like this from Anna...but not from you Elsa." Adgar stated. "I am very disappointed. Both of you...go to your bedrooms now. No supper!"

Idun and Adgar watched as their daughters slunk away and closed the door behind them.

"Those daughters are going to be the death of me..." Adgar sighed.

"Your majesty..." Kai said as he entered the room

"Yes Kai?"

"I've just been inside your study...and...it's...umm...it's a mess. Someone opened the windows last night and the wind has blown everything everywhere your majesty..." Kai stated. Idun looked at her husband who's eye was beginning to twitch as a look of rage spread on to his face.

"They can wreck my breakfast...they can wreck my chair...but the minute they touch my study..."

"Adgar dear. Calm down" Idun said cautiously.

"If they want a prank war...I'll give them a prank war!" Adgar yelled as he stormed away to go and find his daughters.

"Adgar! Don't you dare do anything to my daughters! I'm warning you!" Idun warned. If there was one thing that she was overprotective about! It was Elsa and Anna.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock..._

"Uh...come in..." Elsa said. She was busy laying on the bed reading a book, while Anna was busy drawing a picture with crayons. Elsa looked up and gasped upon seeing that it was her father at the door. "Papa!"

Anna jumped in shock as well upon noticing that her father had entered the room.

"Hi papa." Anna greeted awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just thinking about what I said to you girls earlier on...maybe I was a little too harsh on you." Adgar said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"I realized that you did all of this because all you wanted was chocolate...and this pranking has gone too far already. Since I don't want to be the victim of another one of your pranks, I've decided to give in to your demands. You get your way." Adgar said.

"Wait...what?" Elsa asked in disbelief. "So...you're giving us back chocolate?"

"Yes..."

Both the girls squealed in excitement at the thought of having won against their father.

"And as a token of reward, I'll even bring you to my secret chocolate stash to give you some proper Belgian white chocolate. How does that sound?" Adgar asked. The squeals from his daughters were more than enough. "Cmon. Follow me then..."

The girls followed their father excitedly as they thought about all the different types of chocolate they could taste in their father's so called secret stash. They continued to mumble to each to her for the entire duration of the journey downstairs and only stopped when they noticed that they were in the dungeons.

"Papa? Why are we in the dungeon?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I can't keep my stash in then castle because mama would find it and eat it." Adgar said.

"Oh. So where is it?" Anna asked. Adgar pointed towards one to the cells and said, "Underneath that chair. There's a small stone shaped like a triangle. Pull it out and you'll see the secret chocolates."

Without second thought, the girls ran into the cell and searched under then chair for the triangle stone that their father told then to look for. Upon finding it, they pulled it out and found two boxes stuffed with white and milk chocolates.. Anna and Elsa gasped in delight as they grabbed the chocolates and began to stuff then into their faces.

_SLAM!_

"Papa? The door shut." Elsa said noticing that the cell door was now closed.

"Of course it did dear." Adgar said with a grin. "You see, you're not the only ones who can pull a prank around here. The minute you messed up my study, that's when you sent too far."

Elsa and Anna just continued to eat the chocolates as they listened to their father's ramblings.

"...and now, it's time for you to learn you lesson. I'll let you out before bed time daughters of mine..." Adgar said as he left the girls in the jail cell. Elsa and Anna just shrugged as they continued to eat the chocolates that their father had stuffed into the small space.

"Do you think he's found our other prank yet?" Anna asked.

"I think he's about to find out." Elsa laughed as she grabbed another chocolate. "Did papa seriously think that we were scared of the dungeon?"

"I think so." Anna laughed. "I stopped being scared of the dungeon when I was three. Five year olds ain't scared of no dungeon! Especially if there's chocolates inside of them."

* * *

"Now that's sorted out..." Adgar muttered to himself as he exited the dungeon and closed the door. He immediately ran into his wife. "Idun dear! You scared me."

The stern expression on her face did not change.

"Where is Elsa and Anna?" She asked.

"Somewhere around the castle dear." Adgar said as he fumbled around with the key and dropped it into his pocket...only for it to fall onto the floor unknowingly.

"So, what were you doing in the dungeons?" Idun asked.

"Check going for something dear...anyway, I better get going because in have another meeting in an hour. Bye dear." Adgar said as he gave his wife a quick husband disappeared round then corner. "Phew...that was close."

Adgar made his way he main entrance where he was greeted an curious Kai.

"Sir, if I may ask, have you seen the princess's. I haven not seen them at all since this morning." Kai said.

"Actually, I believe that they are in a special room because of their misbehavior earlier on." Adgar chuckled.

"They're in the dungeons?" Kai asked with a cocked eyebrow to Adgar's shock.

"Y-Yes. How did you know?" Adgar asked.

"One of the staff reported seeing you going in there with the both of them." Kai answered.

"Oh."

"So what happens of Queen Idun finds out your majesty?" Kai asked.

"That'll never happen yet. I locked the entrance to the dungeons. In a have the key right...uh...oh no..." Adgar said as he searched his pockets for turnkey that wasn't there.

"Well done your majesty. You lost the key to the dungeons." Kai said sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm is not helping. But besides the point, Idun will not..."

"ADGAR! GET YOUR ASS IN THE DUNGEONS RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh shi..." Adgar whimpered. The only one who could make the king feel like a coward was his wife.

"Horse or carriage sir?" Kai asked with a smirk.

"Horse. Its much faster!" Adgar replied as he donned on his coat and fled the castle. "If Idun asked where I've gone, say Corona!"

"Will do sir..." Kai said with a laugh.

...

...

...

"Where the heck is my horse?"

"Where is he?" Idun asked as she stepped up behind Kai surprising him dearly.

"Um...uh...he went into the town." Kai said. He was forced out of the way as Idun ran toward the stables to get a horse.

"Get my daughters out of that cell!" Idun yelled from the distance. Kai just nodded with a light chuckle.

"Craziest family I've ever worked for..."

* * *

Even after the sisters got in trouble numerous times for their pranks, they still remained undeterred. Most of the pranks were aimed at their father or the staff.

There was once a time when Anna loosened the door handles to all the bathrooms from the inside. Anyone who closed the door wounded up being stuck there until a servant can by and opened it from the outside. It really took a turn for the crazy when Adgar fell to it and Elsa doubled the horror by dropping temperature inside the bathroom to around ten degrees. The girls spent twelve hours in the dungeon for that.

Very little pranks were aimed at their mother since Elsa and Anna respected her a lot more than anyone else...but that didn't mean she was in the clear either...

* * *

"Mama! MAMA!"

"Anna dear. What is...Elsa?" Idun stared wide eyed as she saw her youngest daughter clutching the body of an unmoving Elsa in her hands. Anna was silently weeping as she held her sister's limp body. "E-Elsa?"

"I tried to stop her...shot her ice at her head..." Anna weeped. Idun just continued to stare in disbelief at the scene in front of her. "She...she's...dead"

"What? No...NO" Idun screamed. This could not be happening. "ADGAR! KAI! GERDA! SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR!"

The amount of willpower Elsa and Anna had to muster to prevent themselves from bursting into laughter and exposing the plan was monumental.

"What is it dear?" Adgar asked as he ran to his wife. Idun rushed over and grabbed her, unknowingly alive, daughter. "What happened?"

"Elsa is dead." Idun screamed. Elsa had to time her breathing just right so that her mother couldn't see it. Anna bit back all the laughter she was hiding, but that was soon going to prove difficult. Adgar just stared at his daughters limp body before staring back at Anna then Idun. Kai and Gerda rounded the corner as well and gasped at the sight.

"What happened?" Kai asked upon seeing the sight.

"I don't know. Where's the physician!" Idun screamed.

"He's on his way!" Gerda said as she approached princess Elsa's body. "My goodness. How did this happen?"

"I don't know..." Idun cried, tears streaming down her face. Even though Elsa and Anna did feel extremely guilty at making their mother cry, the chance to prank their mama successfully was just too overwhelming. "Elsa..."

"Well...this is sad..." Adgar said. "Should we make another?"

Kai tried so hard to bite back his snigger but failed just as badly as Anna. Even Elsa nearly gave away her state. Luckily no one noticed since Gerda and Idun were too busy glaring at the king, who seemed to find no part of this sad at all...for some reason. If looks could kill, Adgar would have been dead on the spot.

"Wrong thing to say?" Adgar asked his wife, who continued to glare, tears on her face.

"Is something wrong" Doctor Orberto asked as he rounded the corner. Anna gasped knowing that it was now only a matter of time before all up broke loose. Orberto approached Elsa's body and inspected her carefully, a frown on his face.

"What is it doctor?" Gerda asked noticing the doctors amused expression.

"Well, people who are dead tend not to have a heartbeat, or breath, or start sniggering..." Orberto said with a chuckle.

"Wha...?" Idun couldn't finish her sentence as Elsa jumped out of her lap as she giggled and ran over to Anna. Man just burst into laughter and Adgar was using the wall to support his weight while he roared with laughter. "E-Elsa?"

"Hi mama." Elsa laughed. "Why are you so sad?"

"Y...you're...alive?" Idun asked. Elsa and Anna giggled in response as Kai fell on to the floor in laughter.

"Oh damn. I think they're dead now." Kai whispered to badger who nodded in response as he bit back more sniggers. "How comes you weren't worried?"

"I saw them setting this up a few seconds before Idun got here...I decided to join in!" Adgar laughed quietly in response.

"Well...we'll be going now..." Elsa said as she and Anna walked away, only for their mother to grab them by their dresses and pull them back. To say she was enraged was an understatement.

"This was a prank..." Idun asked through gritted teeth. Elsa and Anna looked at each other with and nodded in response, before adding...

"Papa was in on it as well..." Of the girls were going down, they were going to bring their father down with them. Adgar just choked in shock.

"WHAT?" Adgar asked in shock. "I had nothing to do with this!"

"So how comes you weren't worried...and even joke enable way through?" Anna asked with a smug expression. Adgar just gaped in response.

"Adgar! Elsa! Anna!" Idun screamed as she stood up, her face red with anger. Kai slowly backed away and ran down another corridor in an attempt to escape the ensuing destruction. "I'm going to kill you three!"

"Well...I've got a meeting...so..." Adgar fled down the corridor to anywhere but here. Elsa and Anna took that as a sign as well and started running away too.

"If you see them...catch them!" Idun instructed Gerda before running after the girls and her husband. "You get back here! I'll show you dead!"

* * *

Even after the accident and the separation, Anna still kept her prankster instincts...and sometimes her pranks ended up more like torture than humor...

* * *

Anna looked out of her room for the tenth time this morning as she looked towards her sisters room. It had been three years since Anna had seen her sister and she was getting kind of annoyed with it. Of there was one thing she remembered that her sister loved though, it was pranks. Son what better way to make her sister laugh then to prank her. Anna closed the door and looked outside at the wintery weather. Thick layers of snow covered the ground as a light snowfall continued to make it deeper. This was her first chance since the begriming of winter to ask her sister the age old question. Anna slowly made her way out of her room as she donned on a coat. She approached her sister's, snowflake encrusted, door and knocked.

"Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman?" Anna asked. When no answer came, she knocked yet again. "Cmon Elsa. You never come out and play anymore!"

"I...I can't Anna. Please just go..." Came Elsa's voice from the other side of the door. Anna just solitude in response as she walked away. A smirk slowly crept on her face as she muttered to herself.

"I gave her a chance...now it's time for revenge..." Anna giggled as he ran towards the courtyard. The minute she got there, she ran towards one of the guards and said. "Excuse me...do you know where i can find a bucket."

"Um...I think there is one in the stables princess. " the guards replied. Ana thanked him as she ran towards the stables and grabbed the bucket by one to the horses. She then ran towards the snow covered courtyard and started to stuff as much snow into the bucket as it could hold. The minute she had finished, with a giggle, she ran back up to the second floor, careful to avoid the prying eyes of Kai and Gerda, and his it in her bedroom. She then opened the door again and resumed watching her sister's door.

_10 minutes later..._

Anna watched as her sister quietly snuck out of her room and made her way toward the bathroom. Now was as good a time as ever. She grabbed the bucket and quietly made her wah over tot Elsa's bedroom. She grabbed a nearby stool and stood on top of it. Since it still wasn't high enough, she had to run back to her room and grab another one and balance it on top of them to she stool. She grabbed the heavy bucket of snow and quickly pushed it up on top of the door. Anna gasped when she heard her sister exit the bathroom and start walking down the corridor. Anna his the two stools under her sisters bed before looking out of Elsa's door. Luckily, a call from the other end of the corridor caught Elsa's attention, allowing Anna to carefully sneak through the door and run back to her bedroom, before she turned back around and proceeded back to her bedroom.

Anna listened through the door as Elsa walked past her room and opened the door to her room.

_CRASH!_

"MAMA! PAPA!" Elsa screamed. Anna silently covered her mouth as she held back her laughter. She could here her parents screams from down the corridor as they ran to the aid of their eldest daughter.

"Elsa! What's...whoa..."

Anna opened her door ever so slightly and peered out to see what was happening. She saw the snow that was on the floor, and her sister's head, from the bucket, but to her amazement, the floor was also covered with ice as well. Maybe the snow was really cold, she thought.

"What happened?" Idun asked her daughter.

"I...I...opened the door and it fell on me..." Elsa cried, tears starting to fall down her cheek. Suddenly, Anna didn't feel so happy anymore. She intended to get her sister to laugh, not to get upset and cry. Now she felt guilty.

"How did that even get up there?" Idun asked. Adgar just looked at her and gestured to Anna's room. She sighed in response as she looked at her youngest daughter's room. "Dear. You should go inside and get changed. We'll get the servants to clean this up."

Elsa nodded as she disappeared into her room and closed the door behind her. Anna watched as he parents started to walk towards her room. She quickly ran towards her bed and jumped onto it, before closing her eyes and hoping that her parents would think she was asleep. Of course the chance of success was little to none, but it could work.

Anna winced when she heard her parents enter the room and walk over to her bed.

"Anna, I know you're not asleep." Adgar said as he stood next to the bed. Anna gulped as she sat up and looked at her father. "Why?"

"I just wanted her to come and play..." Anna stated.

"And you did that by nearly knocking your sister out with a ten pound bucket of snow?" Adgar asked.

"I..."

"That could have hurt your sister if that fell the wrong way Anna. That was dangerous and completely unnecessary." Idun said. Anna just sighed as she looked at her parents and said, "All i wanted to do was play with her..."

"Anna, I know all you want is to play with her, but you've got to understand that she is extremely busy. She has to study for when she's queen...do you know how hard that is?" Adgar asked.

"No papa." Anna replied meekly.

"Its very hard and stressful for her." Idun said. "The last thing she needs is to be scared of everything around her..."

"But all I want to do is see her..." Anna said as she buried her head in her pillow and started to weep. Adgar and Idun looked at each other, pity in their hearts as they watched their youngest daughter weep. "Please just go..."

Adgar and Idun just sighed as they made their way out of Anna's bedroom and shut the door.

"Are you sure what we are doing is good. I mean, keeping them away from each other..." Idun said tearfully as she looked at her husband.

"I never had any intention of keeping them apart." Adgar said. "I told Elsa that she could see her sister any time she wanted...but it was her decision to hide away from Anna. I'm not stopping her in anyway..."

"Hopefully one day Elsa will get over her fears..." Idun said.

"Don't worry. She will one day... She will..."

* * *

From that point onwards, Anna barely played any more pranks, and when she did it was usually aimed at the staff instead. This continued until the death of her parents, after which all happiness pretty much disappeared from the castle...and Anna and Elsa's lives...until after the events of the great thaw that is...

* * *

_Present day..._

"Good morning sister." Anna greeted as she sat down on the table next to her sister. "So what are you going to do this morning?"

"Well, I've got a meeting in an hour about trade." Elsa said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Then another meeting regarding some rules in Arendelle. Why?"

"Just asking..." Anna stated as she stuffed some pancakes into her mouth.

"Manners Anna..." Elsa said with a slightly amused expression. Anna just rolled her eyes as she stuffed yet another pancake into her mouth.

"Well, I'm going to go to the meeting now..." Elsa said as she stood up and left the table. "I'll see you later sister."

Anna just nodded in response as she continued to shove more pancakes into her mouth the minute her sister disappeared out of the door.

"Roll them up princess...you can stuff 'em down your throat faster." Kai said as he passed the princess who was now glaring.

"Mph...mm...mm mm...phm...mph?" Anna muffled out.

"No. I think she'll be out later this afternoon." Kai said as he picked up the queens plates. Anna just swallowed her mouthful and stared at Kai in shock.

"You understood that?" Anna asked in awe.

"Eighteen years with you princess, and that has already become a new language in Arendelle reserved specifically for you..."

"Oh haha...very funny." Anna mocked as she drank down her mug of hot chocolate. "Have you seen Kristoff by the way?"

"I think I saw him by the stables earlier on..." Kai said. "But he left to the north mountain already."

"Oh...okay. Thanks Kai." Anna said as she left the table...but not before taking the last pancake with her, to Kai's amusement.

Anna walked down the corridor towards the meeting room as she finished eating them knack as she was holding. "I wonder if my sister will allow me in."

"Oh hey princess." Jarge greeted as he passed the princess.

"Hey. Is my sister in the meeting room yet?" Anna asked.

"Meeting room? No...not that I know of...there are no meetings today." Jarge stated. This caught Anna by surprise.

"What? Elsa said that she had two meetings today." Anna said. Jarge shook his head in response. Anna frowned as she walked back towards her bedroom. She was shocked to find it was open, since she was sure she had closed the door she came down. Upon opening the door, she screamed. A bucket of ice cold water had been positioned delicately on the doorway and, upon the door being opened, had fallen on her drenching her with it.

Anna growled in fury as she took the bucket off her head and looked around. There was no one around at all. Anna just cursed under her breath as she opened the door wider and entered her bedroom.

"When in find out who did this...I'll...what the?" Anna looked inside her cabinet and was shocked to see that all her dresses were gone. In their place, was a piece of paper with an arrow pointing upwards. Anna loomed up and gasped as she saw all her dresses hanging from the ceiling.

"How the..."

Anna growled even more as she grabbed a stool an climbed on top of the cabinet. She stood up and was about to grab the dresses, when a spider jumped onto her arm.

_SQUEAL!_

_CRASH!_

Anna rubbed her head as she realized that she had just fallen off the cabinet and landed on her bottom.

"Is everything alright?" Elsa asked as she entered the room, her eyes widening at the chaos in front of her.

"Yes...every thing is perfectly...NO, of course I'm not fine!" Anna growled as Elsa helped her back up.

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"Some idiot put a bucket of ice cold water on top of the door, then preceded to hang my dresses up there with a spider..." Anna said as she grabbed a towel and dried herself with it.

"Your end cared of spiders?" Elsa asked in amusement.

"Yes. I though you knew that?" Anna asked.

"Actually i didn't..." Elsa said with a raised brow.

"By the way, why did you lie to me. You have no meetings today!" Anna said as she dried her hair.

"Aah yes. I'm sorry about that. I was just informed that they rescheduled it this morning, just after I left the table. I've been looking for you since then." Elsa said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, in better be going now. I've got to check some things in the dungeon and the wine cellar. I'm still looking for some wine to use for the upcoming ball."

"Alright then. See you later..." Anna said with a scowl as she watched her sister leave.

_A few hours later..._

"Have you seen my sister...oh...never mind." Anna said as she watched her sister walk into the dining room. "You're late..."

"I was busy checking the cellars..." Elsa replied as she began to eat.

"Your highness." Kai said as he put a hand on Anna's shoulder. "How is your meal?"

"Um...fine...why?" Anna asked.

"Just asking." Kai said as he walked away.

"That was weird..." Anna said as she looked at her sister who was gazing at her. Elsa nodded in response. "So...later...do you wanna build a sno...Elsa? What's wrong?"

Elsa pointed shakily to Anna's shoulder, her eyes wide in horror. Anna slowly looked at her shoulder where she was greeted with the sight of a large, hand sized, spider that was trying to climb on her face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anna jumped out of the chair and immediately started hitting the side of her head with the plate.

"ANNA! Don't..."

_Crash..._

"Never mind..." Elsa said as she watched her sister continue to slap at her back and shoulders in an attempt to get it off.

"GET IT OFF!" Anna screamed.

"I...I can't. I'm also scared of spiders..." Elsa said truthfully...

"SHOOT IT WITH SNOW!"

Elsa complied as she started chucking watermelon sized balls of snow at her sister. The first hit her in the face...the second in her abdomen...the third in her face again...

"YOURE HITTING EVERY PART BUT THE SPIDER!"

"Sorry..." Elsa said as she threw a snowball. It missed but luckily, the spider jumped off the princess and onto the table. Anna didn't take any changes. She grabbed the chair and...

"ANNA! NO..."

...smashed it down onto the table, squashing the spider and shattering the chair in the process.

"What then heck is going on here?" Gerda asked in shock seeing bits of plate and chair lying all over the place, as well as an exhausted princess gasping on the floor.

"S...S...Spider..." Anna said as she pointed to the squashed spider on the table.

"You caused all this because of a spider..." Gerda asked in shock. Anna glared at her in response as her sister came running over to her.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked as she looked at her sister. Anna nodded as Elsa brought her into a hug.

"I'm fine..." Anna said. "I just really hate spiders..."

"So do...MMPH!" Elsa stumbled back as Anna jammed a ball of snow in to her mouth, causing her to collapse onto the floor in a fit of coughs.

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as she spat out the snow.

"That's for the water...the dresses...the spider..." Anna said as she grabbed another snowball, grabbed her sister by the braid, and jammed it into her mouth again. Elsa coughed it out again as she looked at Anna, who was busy glaring at her.

Elsa couldn't help but laugh. "How did you know?"

"When you entered my room, your dress was slightly wet...plus, the only person that has access to my wardrobe other than me is you... The servants know their limits."

"Well, i admit the wardrobe and the water was mine, but i had nothing to do with that spider." Elsa said. The trip to the cellar really was nothing but a trip to the cellar. She hated spiders her self and would never dare go near any of them...well...except for the spider in Anna's room. She had managed to persuade Kai to get a small one she had found in the throne room, and told him to transfer it to Anna's room. After Kai set it up, she then used her powers to create a ladder which she then climbed, while holding Anna's clothes, and then hung the contents of her sisters wardrobe up on the ceiling, before using her powers to move the spider to the clothes, before falling of the ladder and bruising her arm in the process.

"Really?" Anna asked in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe."

"I'm not kidding." Elsa said truthfully.

"Well, if its not you then who did it?" Anna asked.

"Princess...have you met Cleo?" Kai asked.

"Who's Cleo...AAH!" Anna and Elsa screamed at the sight of Kai holding a spider larger than a dinner plate. It was completely covered in fur and had fangs larger than teeth. Anna and Elsa didn't bother to stay in the room any more than was needed to see the horror, as they ran out of the dining room screaming, in to the courtyard.

"What the heck is that?" Gerda screamed in shock.

"Bird eating spider." Kai said. "My friend form corona gave me one to take care of till he returns."

"Well...I'm pretty much out of here as well." Gerda screamed as she took off into the courtyard as well.

"What's so scary about you..." Kai asked as he held the spider up to his face. "You are so...ARGH."

He dropped the spider as it sank its fangs into his hand.

"What did...you...do..."

_Thump..._

* * *

Even after the switch, Anna still played pranks...but now...she had a new companion.

* * *

"Ready?" Anna asked.

"Ready!" Nicholas replied. He put on a dark robe that Anna had managed to find as he grabbed the sword. He watched as Anna grabbed the Axe and inspected it before holding it up and nodding at Nicholas. They watched as Elsa, William and Kristoff entered the cavern. In one fail swoop, Nicholas sliced the rope holding up a metal gate, causing it to fall and slam shut.

_Roar..._

"AAH!" Elsa, Kristoff and William just screamed as they ran through the tunnels towards a room. Anna and Nicholas ran after them each yielding an Axe, and a sword respectively. The minute William slammed the door shut, Anna and Nicholas made their way behind towards a secret tunnel and they ran up to a another cavern on the other side of the room. They could here banging coming from the other side, so they automatically assumed that Elsa and Kristoff were freaking out. Anna and Nicholas just stood ready as the handle to the door began to shake. The door slowly opened revealing William, and an extremely pale Elsa and Kristoff. Nicholas and Anna took of their disguises as they ran up towards the trio screaming while holding their weapons.

"Die...!" Anna screamed as she ran up to her sister.

"AAAH...Anna?" Elsa asked as she caught sight of her sister.

"Hey sister!" Anna equaled as she threw the weapon down. "Enjoyed your scare."

"Damn you guys are gullible!" Nicholas laughed.

"You son of a bitch!" William shouted as he lunged at Nicholas, Kristoff following suit.

"Hey." Anna giggled at her sister, who's eyes were now twitching. "You good?"

"IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

"AAH"

* * *

**-Alese222 (and several others...): For the idea of a chapter about pranks. Not sure if this what you envisioned, but i tried my best. I'm still tired from writing the last chapter.**

**So, I have an idea for the next chapter...and the chapter after that will probably be William's five days in Arendelle. After that...I don't really know. I'll try some of the anguish or hurt/comfort ideas that were suggested, but I'm not too good with that.**

**I know that the last part of this story, the prank after the switch was actually kind of lame...i know...i honestly couldn't think of anything. **

**-TacticX**


	12. Silence

**There is a surprise announcement at the end of this chapter...**

* * *

*****Silence*****

**Timeline: After the Switch**

* * *

"Elsa!" Anna yelled as she kicked open the door to Elsa's study. The sound caused her sister to jump in fright and spill ink all over her documents. With a scowl, Elsa threw a snowball at her sister's face, though she dodged it as she ran over to her sister and pounced on her.

"Anna! What could it possibly be now?" Elsa asked through gritted teeth as she tried to save some of her documents.

"I wanna play a game!" Anna said as she sat on the edge of her sister's table.

"Anna. I'm busy at the moment." Elsa said as she looked in at the documents that so were ruined.

"Oh c'mon. Don't you even want to hear what game it is?" Anna asked.

"Humor me."

"It's a game of...silence."

"You...silent?" Elsa asked before she burst into laughter, to Anna's annoyance. "Even in your sleep you're not silent."

"Hey! I'm not the one that keeps mumbling and making mini flurries in the middle of the night." Anna said with a pout.

"Yeah...yeah...but anyway, the answer is still no...I have work to do."

"Please Elsa. Canon. Just this once." Anna begged. Elsa looked up at her sister to see her pouting, her eyes wide, as she let out a small whimper.

"Are you trying to imitate a monkey?" Elsa asked. Anna gasped as she lunged at her sister and dragged her to the ground. "Anna! Get off!"

"Not until you agree to play this game with me." Anna said as she lay all her weight on her sister's back.

"Anna. Even if I did play...and I'm not saying I will, but if I did, what chance do you have against me. You can't control your rambling for five minutes. How would you keep silent for an entire day?" Elsa asked as she tried to force her sister off.

"Well then, if that's what you think, then it should be really easy for you then. C'mon please...the winner gets a prize!"

"What kind of prize?" Elsa asked as she finally managed to shove her sister off.

"Four whole boxes of white chocolate..." Anna stated with a grin.

"Okay. Where do you keep getting all this chocolate from. Are you taking them from me or the kitchen?" Elsa asked sternly. There was no way that Anna could always have access to chocolate, and if she was taking it from the kitchens or her personal stock, then she would find out.

"I have my own contacts and suppliers...I don't knick them from you if that's what you are asking." Anna replied.

"Well, what exactly are the rules of this game?" Elsa asked curiously. She knee that she would regret this in the long run, but a game to get her sister to shut up for an entire day was just too good to be true.

"Well, speaking is absolutely prohibited. Not a single word the entire day till tonight. The only things allowed are screams, coughs, growls...you know. Stuff that doesn't have any discernible form of language " Anna said.

"Discernible...how long did it take you to learn that?" Elsa asked with a giggle. Anna just rolled her eyes as she continued. "Next, no matter the circumstance, you cannot break the first rule. Even in your boring meeting or when you're talking to the council. I know there are no foreign dignitaries today, so you won't have a problem there."

"Okay...no talking allowed noatter the circumstance...what else?" Elsa asked.

"Well, instead of asking the entire staff to watch us and have you bribe them to lie to me..."

"Hey! I don't bribe anyone!"

"...I've decided that the most perfect way to keep track of each other, is to actually never leave each other's side. I'll follow you wherever you go, and you'll wherever I'll go." Anna said. Elsa just cocked a brow at this unorthodox method but decided to agree with it anyway.

"So what happens if we lose sight of each other?" Elsa asked.

"Automatic...wait...KAI!" Anna screamed out through the open door.

"Yes your highness?" Kai asked as he stepped inside the room.

"I want you to listen carefully...you will be the witness to what I am about to say." Anna said. Kai frowned at first but eventually nodded. "Right, if we shall lose sight of each other, then, BOTH of us will go without chocolate for two weeks."

Elsa gasped in horror at what her sister had just told her.

"No way! Never mind. I'm too busy anyway...plus, I don't like the thought of going without chocolate for that long." Elsa said as she sat back down.

"So you also don't like the thought of four boxes of luscious white chocolates?" Anna asked with a sneer as she leaned on Elsa's shoulders.

"I...I do but, there's just too much to gamble for such a simple prize..."

"Loser becomes the winner's servant for a day." Anna shouted out to Elsa's shock. She was honestly not expecting that wager. Anna, being her personal servant for the entire day? That sounded too good to be true. But then she remembered, that if she lost, she would become Anna's servant for a day...and that was Elsa's second worst nightmare! But the thought of having her little sister as her personal servant was just too much an opportunity to pass up.

"Are you sure about that?" Elsa asked, making sure that this wasn't some sort of trick.

"Positive! I'll even sign on it..." Anna said with a grin. Elsa nodded as she grabbed a blank contract from her desk and started writing on it. A few moments later she handed the contract to her sister.

_On this day, Anna of Arendelle officially entered the silence game and wagered:_

_Four boxes of chocolates..._

_One day service to the winner of the contest._

_I, Elsa of Arendelle, hereby accept the terms of this contract and officially swear to obey it._

_I, of Arendelle, hereby accept the terms of this contract and officially swear to obey it._

"Just wrote your name in the blank space and we'll be good to go. Plus, we have Kai as our witness." Elsa said as she handed her sister the fountain pen. Anna nodded in response as she dipped it in the ink, and signed her name on the blank space. With a smirk, Elsa grabbed the contract and locked in her drawer. "Now, since that's done, when do we start?"

"I knew you could never resist a little game with your sister." Anna said as she shook Elsa.

"That...and I couldn't resist the temptation to have you as my personal butler for an entire day." Elsa laughed.

"We'll see who's laughing when you are the one to be serving me all day!" Anna said.

"The queen serves no one!" Elsa laughed. "So, when do we start?"

"Well, in the morning!" Anna said as she looked at the clock which read, half past eleven at night. "Why you stay up all night I will never know..."

"It's refreshing." Elsa said as she stood up and followed her sister to her bedroom.

"It'll kill you...are you staying with me tonight?" Anna asked. "I mean, Kristoff is staying with s friend in the woods tonight...so..."

"You just need to ask Anna..." Elsa said with a smile as she entered her sister's room and jumped on the bed. Within minutes, she was fast asleep, not even bothering to change. Anna gave a sigh as she saw that her sister was taking up the entire bed. With a shrug, she laid on top of Elsa's chest and closed her eyes, listening to the relaxing sound of her sister's heart.

* * *

"Your majesty...its morning!" Kai called through the door.

With a yawn, Elsa pushed Anna of her chest and sat up. She opened her mouth...

_Slap!_

Elsa stumbled back in shock as her sister's hand collided with her mouth. She looked at a smirking Anna who was shaking her head and signaling to her lips. Elsa's eyes widened as she realized that the game had already started.

Anna patted her sister on the head as she jumped out of bed and waltzed over to her wardrobe. She was quickly hit on the back of the head with a snowball. She turned round and was about to scream at Elsa, but held back when she remembered what she was playing. Her sister just giggled at her as she stepped out of bed and walked over to the mirror, tempting Anna to say something. Anna just ignored her as she turned around and resumed her dressing.

Elsa threw another snowball to catch her sister's attention. Anna just ignored this, knowing that her sister was just trying to annoy her so she would speak first. Another snowball hit Anna on the head as she grabbed a dress, causing her to growl as she looked at her laughing sister. Anna hid behind her dressing curtain as she removed her nightgown.

_CRASH!_

Anna screamed as she was buried in an avalanche of snow while still in her underwear. The ice on her body was like...well ice. Anna quickly donned on her dress before grabbing a fistful of snow and storming out of the dressing curtain, and being met by a giggling Elsa. With a scowl she threw the snowball at her sister who simply just dodged it. Anna so desperately wanted to say something, but she knew that if she lost...her sister wouldn't dare go easy on her.

Anna sighed as she walked past her sister, and tackled her to the ground, and walked out of the bedroom to have breakfast.

_Dining room..._

"Good morning your majesty, your highness." Gerda greeted as she watched the queen and princess take a seat. "What would you like for breakfast this fine morning?"

Elsa gestured a square with her hands before imitating the spreading of something on it. She then made gestures of drinking something. Gerda just stared at her, the expression on her face perfectly describing what she thought.

"Er..." Gerda glanced to the princess who was suppressing a giggle before looking back towards the queen. The queen just repeated her gesture to the servant, who continued to stare at the queen incredulously. "Umm, butter on toast?"

Elsa nodded in response.

"And...milk?...oh wait, hot chocolate?" Gerda asked. Elsa nodded, with a large sigh of relief, as she lay her head in her hands. "And you princess?"

Anna took a deep breath and started her gesturing. First she gestured for an egg, before doing a smilies gesture to that of Elsa's toast. She then added gestures for bacon, butter, hot chocolate, ham, more toast, water, changed the gesture for the bread since she wanted cheese instead of butter, and finally, milk. By the end of Anna's breakfast gestures, Elsa was barely holding her laughter in and Gerda was looking at Anna as if she had just been told to jump off a cliff.

Elsa so desperately wanted to ask her sister what the heck she had just signed for, but Gerda beat her to it.

"So, you want eggs, on bacon, spread on cheese, topped with toast...mixed with hot chocolate and ham, topped with water and milk..."

Elsa could barely breath since she had not stopped laughing for the last few minutes, and Anna so desperately wanted to walk up to Gerda and hit her.

"I'm sorry your highness, but that's what I interpreted." Gerda said holding back a chuckle. Anna sighed as she gestured to Elsa and indicated that she'll have to same. With a nod, she disappeared into the kitchen, leaving a giggling Elsa and a stumped Anna outside. Anna looked at her sister with a questioning look, who just giggled in response. With a roll of her eyes, Anna rested her head on the table, thinking whether it was really a good idea to bet a day of service as the prize for the winner. She had better win this because there was no way in hell she'll ever live that down.

"Hey girls..." Kristoff greeted as he entered the room. "What, no greeting?"

Elsa and Anna smiled and waved in response.

"Silent today...aren't we?" Kristoff said with a laugh as he sat next to his wife. Anna nodded as she looked at her sister, who was busy grinning evilly. "So, what are you going to be doing today dear?"

Anna Gabe a shrug of her shoulders as she gestured to the courtyard and then at the town.

"Uh...wouldn't it be better to say it rather than sign it?" Kristoff asked. Anna nodded in response as she looked to her sister who was busy staring at the two of them. A few moments later, Gerda emerged from the kitchen carrying two light breakfasts which she deposited in front of the queen and princess.

"Will that be all your majesty?" Gerda asked, to which Elsa nodded in response. She then looked at Anna but decided ask in case she ended up with some sort of hybrid sign/dance gesture.

"So uh...anyone want to talk today?" Kristoff asked as he looked between the sisters. Anna nodded, but didn't say anything, and Elsa just ignored him. "Okay...I'll just sit here and feel left out then."

_20 minutes later..._

"Your majesty. You are wanted in the council room immediately." Kai announced as he passed by Elsa and Anna. Elsa's eyes widened as she thought of what the council could possibly want at this time a day...then she remembered the game she was playing. She looked towards her sister...who just shook her head with a smirk, as if she knew exactly what she was going to say. With a sign, and lots of regret, she made her way to the council room to confront them in silence, her sister in tow.

_At the council room..._

"Your majesty...your highness?" That turned out more a question rather than a greeting. The military adviser quickly looked away as Anna started to frown at him. "So, we're sorry for such an early meeting, but there was an important topic that we had to discuss...regarding the taxes in this kingdom."

Elsa just nodded for them to continue.

"I'll make it simple...the citizens want lower taxes." Albert said. "I say...screw them. Our taxes are still lower than a majority of the kingdoms around here...they're lucky that we don't charge much for taxes because we don't spend much on our infrastructure."

"Exactly! Our military expenditures are less than our private expenditures, because we have virtually no military..." One of the advisers laughed causing adviser to scowl.

"Anyway, what exactly is your opinion on this your majesty?" Albert asked. Elsa looked once more at her sister, who still shook her head, before looking at the councilmen. Elsa took a deep breath as she gave a thumbs up and a smile.

"Er...so...is that a yes?" Albert asked in confusion as to why the queen wasn't speaking, and got even more confused when the queen nodded instead of actually answering yes. "Your majesty, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but wouldn't it be easier to actually speak rather than gesturing?"

Elsa looked at Anna then back at Albert, and nodded with a frown...before gesturing back to her sister. Albert looked between Elsa and Anna before sighing. Of course this was Anna's doing. Elsa wouldn't do something like this on purpose, well, jot unless she had a good reason behind it.

"Okay then...so, should we raise the taxes...keep them as it is...lower them?"

"Assassinate anyone who complains..." One to the guys suggested.

"Marvin!" Albert snapped. "Anyway, your decision your majesty?"

Elsa put up two fingers indicating she chose the second suggestion. Albert nodded in response.

"So...put taxes up by 2 percent." Albert said to Elsa's shock. She shook her head as she put up two fingers again. "Put taxes down by two percent?"

By this time, Elsa was starting to get annoyed as she repeated the same gesture again.

"What is she saying?" A councilman asked.

"Make two new taxes?"

"Assassinate two people?"

"Put up taxes by two gold pieces?"

"Make peace?"

"Fire two councilmen? I say we fire the military adviser and the prime minister..."

"In a second, I'm going to set you on bloody fire!"

"I think she wants scissors..."

"What? I thought she was signalling to end the meeting."

"The universal signal to end a meeting is a sword up the prime ministers ass..."

"No...that's the signal for a new government. To end a meeting is usually punching someone in the face."

"It looks like queen Elsa wants to hit someone...her face is so red..."

"Wait, that symbol. Don't men usually use that to refer to a woman's..."

"Okay! I think that's enough..."

"You are all retards. She's clearly signalling for the second option that Albert gave which is no change in taxes."

"Bullshit...I think...wait...queen Elsa is nodding...I think that's the right answer...my god you were right!"

"TELEKINESIS!"

"I think you mean telepathy..."

"WHAT HE SAID!"

Elsa just slammed her head onto the table as Anna laughed away on the floor next to her. She had never known so many idiots in her life...until know.

"So...how about we now discuss our trade relations with out allies?" A councilman asked. He was quickly hit in the face with a watermelon sized snowball. "Maybe not...meeting dismissed."

* * *

"Elsa dear. I've been looking all over for you...how are you?" Nicholas asked. He could have sworn that her eyes twitched in annoyance, but he pushed that thought aside as Elsa nodded and smiled. "So...wanna go out to town for a while?"

Elsa's eyes widened as she shook her head, but she was quickly pushed out of the way by an eager, and nodding Anna.

"Great! I'll go get Kristoff." Nicholas said as Elsa groaned and put her head in her hands. As if things couldn't get any worse, she now had to go into town and couldn't speak the entire time...and she was almost certain that Anna wouldn't make this easy for her.

_At the castle bridge..._

"Judging by the way you two have been acting...I'm guessing that this was Anna's idea and you've been dragged into this..." Nicholas said. Elsa and Anna nodded in response. "And...I'm guessing, that Anna must have bet something so insane that you couldn't resist truing to win.."

Elsa nodded again. She them pointed at the servants passing by before pointing to her sister.

"Oh...so Anna becomes a servant... WOAH! The loser becomes the winner's servant?" Nicholas asked. Elsa nodded. "Anna! You have to win...uh I mean...I'm rooting for both of you." He corrected noticing the glare Elsa was giving him. "Cmon. Let's go into town."

Elsa followed the two men silently, she didn't have a choice, into the town, her smiling sister following right next to her. Anna was gonna make sure she would lose this thing, so she had to think of her own strategy to win. Maybe if she threw enough snowballs at her...

Her thought was interrupted when she noticed that they were standing in front of the local chocolate shop. She watched as her sister brought a small box of chocolates and handed it to Nicholas.

"Elsa...you want? Yes or no?" Nicholas asked. Elsa nodded in response but Nicholas just frowned. "I'm sorry...I don't understand sign language...is that a yes or a no?"

Elsa began to growl in annoyance as she attempted to snatch a piece from the box in Nicholas's hands, though he pulled away at the last moment. Elsa quickly crafted a snowball and chucked it at Nicholas's face, and grabbed the box as it fell.

"Elsa!" Nicholas growled as he wiped the snow off his face to reveal a laughing queen.

_A few hours later..._

By the time Elsa got back to the castle, she was blushing in embarrassment. Anna had deliberately dragged her tot the busiest part of town. Over three dozen citizens had tried to talk to her and all she could do was nod or shake her head. She dared not start gesturing randomly as the people might have though she had gone insane. Several guards and even a visiting dignitary had tried to talk to her, but to no avail. All they got were head shakes and random gestures which had left them feeling weirded out by the end of the encounter. She knew that Anna had deliberately led her on this route, and it had taken all of her patience and willpower to stop her from speaking and losing the contest.

Anna tapped her sister on the shoulder as she pointed towards the stables. She then gestures to the surrounding forests and Elsa automatically interpreted this as her wanting to go horse riding. Since Anna would always end up getting her way and not accompanying her would automatically mean no chocolate for two weeks, she had no choice but to go with. Even worse was that, Kristoff and Nicholas had already separated from them earlier on meaning that she had only Ber sister to rely on...which from past events, wasn't the best of things.

Anna pulled Elsa towards the stables where rhea and Venus were already waiting for their riders. With a sign, Elsa mounted her horse, Anna immediately following. With a silent roar, Anna commanded her horse forward. Elsa's just stood there waiting. Elsa looked at her sister who was a couple of feet away, a smirk etched onto her face, as she stared at Elsa's horse. She immediately knew why her horse didn't run and that was because hers didn't understand gestures or silent commands, unlike Anna's.

Elsa tried to command her horse to move, but it just stood there. She looked back towards her sister who was giggling silently on her own horse. Anna looked back at her desperate sister and, with a roll of her eyes, gestured for Elsa to ride with her. At first she hesitated, but realizing how intent Anna was, and that Venus wasn't going to go anywhere without a vocal command, she dismounted her horse and mounted behind Anna instead. With a small nod, Anna commanded her horse to take off towards the forest.

Little did Elsa know, this was what Anna was planning all along...and she had completed the final step.

_In the forest..._

Elsa sighed as she began to fall asleep. The slow waltz through the forest was proving too boring...even for her. She laid her head on her sister's shoulder as she began to droop off, unknowing that Anna was about to pull of the most insane stunt to get her sister to lose.

When Anna was certain that Elsa had closed her eyes but not fallen to sleep, she gently patted rhea on the head in a specific pattern. Rhea nodded in response knowing exactly what Anna commanded, since at a young age, she had trained rhea to understand silent commands in case stealth was required. And now, to put the plan in action. Anna slowly closed her eyes as she leaned back slightly, not enough to push her sister off, but enough to wake her. At the same time, rhea started to walk faster, which turned into a gallop, then into a run...and then finally, she was sprinting at top speed.

...

...

...

Elsa groaned as she slowly lifted her head off Anna's shoulders. She looked around at the trees as they whizzed by, the wind howling in her ears. Elsa slowly snooker her sister...who did not respond. Elsa was getting very concerned now at this speed which was nearly twice as fast as her own horse. She held onto her sister's waist tightly as she started to shake her again...but still no response. Now elsa was panicking. She tried to grab the reins but they were told far. She then crafted a small burst of snow in front of the horse in an attempt to scare it to slow down, but it didn't work, and to her horror, rhea actually sped up. Now she was really panicking...reflected by the ice forming on the trees and ground behind her.

She shook Ber sister violently but she still did not move or wake at all. She was really unconscious. She wanted to scream...but the competition...what if Anna hears her...she would lose.

Those thoughts vanished when she saw the massive drop ahead of them. Elsa's eyes widened when she realized that going off that cliff would mean instant death and there was no way in heck that a competition was more important than her and her sister's lives. She had no choice...competition...or death...

"ANNA!" Elsa screamed as loud as she could into her sister's ear causing her to jump in fright. With a smile, she quickly gave rhea her secret pat, causing her to slow down and stop quite a distance from the cliff.

"Good girl..." Anna said as she patted her horse on the head. She could feel her sister's breathing on her back as she turned around and was greeted by a fear stricken Elsa. "Are you alright?"

Elsa slowly nodded as she calmed down.

"Well...I guess I won...you didn't seriously think that i was going to run us off a cliff did you?"

"Wait...so this was all a set up?" Elsa gasped. The grin on her sister's face told her everything she needed to know. "Aaaaannnaaaa!"

"What?" Anna laughed. "I didn't say how we could win...I just said that the loser was the one to speak first...and you spoke first!"

"I spoke first because I thought you were going to run us off a cliff!" Elsa screamed.

"Well, its not exactly against the rules...we never said what we could do and what we couldn't so, this was perfectly within the boundaries of this game...plus...if you didn't speak up, I would have stopped rhea by that tree anyway..." Anna said as she patted her sister on the shoulder. "I took advantage of how gullible you are...who's the smart one now?"

"Nearly running us to our death is not smart!"

"We were never in danger. Neither me nor rhea is stupid!"

"You cheated!"

"Did not! I won fair and square...and you know what that means..."

"Oh no...if I give you our kingdoms chocolate supply, will you forget it?"

"I already have access to our kingdoms chocolate supply...and even if I didn't...I wouldn't accept that trade...so, I'll give you three days to prepare...then...its service to the princess of Arendelle for 24 hours!"

"Sometimes...Argh.!"

* * *

_At the castle..._

"So...who won?" Nicholas asked as the two girls entered the room. He watched as Elsa grumpily walked past him, while a smiling Anna cheerfully walks besides her. "Never mind...I think I already know..."

"This is going to be downright hilarious..." Kristoff laughed.

Elsa was going to lose all her dignity on that day...and Anna was going to ensure it!

* * *

**-Athena of wisdom: for the idea of a silent game between Elsa and Anna. Not sure if this is what you expected.**

**Thanks for all the reviews to 'Mayhem in Solaris' and to my last chapter. And you don't need to apologize for long reviews since I love long reviews much more than one liners...not that i don't like those as well.**

**Anyway, since I've gotten quite a fair amount of reviews and followers for this fanfic, I've decided to give you a surprise as a way of showing my gratitude to you, my fellow readers. I've posted the first chapter to the sequel.**

**No...that's not a typo...i shit you not...I have posted the first chapter to the sequel. Its not very long, and its an extraordinarily unorthodox way to start the story, but, I love suspense so...this will make a break from traditional story beginnings.**

**-TacticX (a.k.a. King William of Arendelle.)**


End file.
